Je suis toi
by emyliane
Summary: On ne pouvait se demander qu'une chose... Qui était-elle? Elle ne se demandait qu'une chose... parviendrait-elle à les sauver?
1. Chapter 1

_Que puis je dire? Première fanfiction, excusez les probables (voir certaines) fautes d'orthographe…_

* * *

**Chapitre1.**

La silhouette sombre se glissa dans une ruelle délabrée, prenant soin d'éviter qu'on ne la voit. Enfin en sécurité, ou du moins relativement bien cachée, elle inspira de grande goulée d'air frais. Elle était nauséeuse. Cela devait être un effet secondaire. Cela était toujours moins gênant que ce sourd grondement résonnant dans sa tête et cette sensation de vertige.

Elle inspira de nouveau profondément, tentant de calmer les battement effrénés de son cœur. Elle se sentait bien incapable de recommencer la manœuvre. Tout était trop douloureux.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en fermant les yeux. Le peu de lumière pénétrant dans la ruelle était déjà beaucoup trop forte et provoquait des pics de souffrance.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle plongea rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur et absolument nécessaire.

* * *

.

Chie Harada était ce qu'on pouvait communément appelé une gossip girl, une reine des potins, une fouineuse voir une emmerdeuse. Les termes ne manquaient pas et Chie trouvait autant d'ami que d'ennemi selon si ces derniers voulaient des informations ou étaient les sujets de ces ragots. Evidemment avec des idoles comme Fujino Shizuru -la parfaite Kaichou- Kanzaki Reito -le beau gentleman- et Kuga Natsuki -la Princesse des Glaces- Chie avait beaucoup de lecteur, à l'écoute de toutes les dernières informations. Et ces derniers prenaient suffisamment de son temps pour ne pas mener d'enquête sur des personnalités moins populaires. Mai Tokiha avait parfois quelques potins mais elle n'était pas celle qui intéressait le plus. Pour tout dire, Fujino Shizuru, photo, doujin, film, et autres rapportait suffisamment à Chie et Aoi pour en faire un métier à part entière si elles l'avaient souhaité. Mais Chie aimait la diversité et tenait au moins à suivre plusieurs idoles. Au moins une d'un niveau d'étude inférieur à celui de Fujino-san et Kanzaki-san… il fallait bien qu'elles puissent poursuivre leur business même après la remise de diplôme de la Kaichou et du Fuku-kaichou.

Chie avait donc un véritable talent pour repérer tous les petits détails et toutes les informations pouvant s'avérer intéressantes. Elle avait un flaire infaillible. C'est ainsi qu'elle repéra la silhouette vêtue de vieux vêtements de cuirs qui s'enfonça dans la ruelle, suivit après un petit moment par deux types que Chie classa de suite de dangereux.

Et son flaire lui indiquait un scoop. Chie après une courte hésitation -la ruelle pouvait être dangereuse à présent- poursuivit sa cible.

Quand elle arriva à la dite ruelle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen pour s'en sortir avec la silhouette en cuir devant les deux balèzes, elle assista à une scène vraiment digne d'un film. Les deux hommes avaient « piégés » ce qui s'avérait être une femme portant un casque intégral et qui s'était probablement assise à même le sol pour se reposer. Néanmoins quand les deux hommes l'avaient saisi par surprise elle n'avait pas paniqué. Elle avait attendu une brève ouverture et dans des mouvements fluides dénotant une connaissance approfondie des arts martiaux, elle avait mis à terre ses agresseurs. Chie aurait aimé pouvoir décrire exactement ce qu'elle y vit mais tout alla bien trop vite. Elle préféra donc s'en tenir à une suite très rapide de coup de poing et de pied digne des plus grands films d'art martiaux. Néanmoins après le splendide spectacle auquel Chie hésita à applaudir, la silhouette s'affaissa.

Chie se précipita alors près d'elle. Si elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement ces idoles, elle aurait pu penser que ce fut Kuga Natsuki, mais la femme était visiblement plus grande et le costume de motard de loin différent.

Chie l'aida à tenir debout et la découvrit étonnamment légère compte tenu de sa taille.

La femme parvenant à peine à aligner deux mots, Chie prit le partie de l'emmener chez elle pour lui permettre de reprendre des forces. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer grand-chose d'elle, si? Bon elle avait mis K.O deux types, semblait ceinture noir d'elle ne savait quel art martial, mais elle paraissait être mal au point… et Chie sentait un scoop. Elle ne pouvait pas humainement laissé tomber un scoop! C'était contre son âme de journaliste; contre tous ses principes!

Arpentant les quelques rues menant jusqu'à la petite maison de ses parents -vide de leur présence pour le prochain mois car parti en reportage dans un pays étranger- Chie ouvrit d'une main maladroite sa porte et aida la femme à se déplacer jusqu'au canapé où elle la déposa avec plus ou moins de douceur. Elle pouvait être légère, ça n'en devenait pas moins lourd chemin faisant.

« Ok, reposez vous, je vais nous chercher à boire, annonça Chie. »

La femme qui n'avait pas ôter son casque hocha brièvement du chef avant de se laisser aller dans le canapé. Le temps que Chie revienne cependant, la femme l'avait enlevé. En dessous une cagoule noire recouvrait sa tête laissant juste apparaitre un visage noir de suie et quelques mèches aussi sombre. Elle avait fermé les yeux et tentait de respirer calmement.

« Est-ce que ça va? Demanda finalement Chie intriguée de ce qui avait pu arriver à cette femme.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement d'une voix éraillée. Accepteriez-vous de me laisser utiliser votre douche? »

Chie acquiesça avant de lui indiquer la salle et de lui donner des serviettes.

La porte refermée, elle entendit la chute des vêtements puis le fonctionnement de la douche. Chie redescendit se mettre devant la télévision. Une oreille restait cependant à l'écoute de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la salle de bain. Quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, Chie sursauta alors de surprise manquant de renverser le verre qu'elle avait apporté pour l'inconnue.

Elle se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte.

« Aoi! Sourit Chie heureuse de voir son amie. »

Chie se souvenait à présent qu'Aoi devait passer la soirée avec elle. Elle la fit entrée et lui proposa une des boissons qu'elle avait manqué de renverser.

« Tes parents sont revenus, Chie?

-Non, ils en ont encore pour 28 jours. C'est un long reportage pour lequel ils sont passionnés par ailleurs.

-Alors qui est dans ta salle de bain? Demanda Aoi soupçonneuse.

-Oh, en réalité je ne sais pas son nom. »

Chie passa les prochaines minutes à expliquer ce qui s'était passé à sa partenaire.

« Vraiment? S'étonna Aoi. Tu l'as aidé à mettre à terre ces deux racailles? Tu es un tel héros Chie-chan.

-Je sais, se vanta Chie. »

La discussion aurait pu durer encore longtemps si l'eau ne s'était pas arrêtée de couler et la porte ne s'était pas ouverte.

Aoi se tourna vers l'escalier, intriguée de voir la femme en cuir qui avait combattu « au côté » de son amie. Celle-ci descendait à pas lent, enroulée dans une grande serviette blanche laissant à la vue de tous de longues jambes crémeuses et parfaites. Chie et Aoi retinrent leur souffle devant la beauté de la femme. Et plus encore en constatant la couleur noisette de ses cheveux et le rouge flamboyant de ses yeux.

« Fujino, souffla Chie.

-Ara, je suis désolé. Mais n'auriez vous pas des vêtement à me prêter, les miens sont plutôt en mauvaise état.

-Bien sur, balbutia Chie. »

Mais aucune des deux compères ne se déplaça, le regard obstinément fixé sur la perfection de la femme. Sur son épaule les marques noirs d'un tatouage débutait qui semblait se terminer dans le dos.

« Ce n'est pas Fujino-san, souffla Aoi soudainement, elle semble plus mature que la Kaichou. D'une certaine manière je ne saurais pas comment expliqué la sensation.

-Oui j'ai remarqué. »

Durant leur discussion, la femme s'était mise à sécher ses cheveux, regardant ce qui était autour d'elle. Tournant ainsi le dos aux deux compères, elles purent voir un peu mieux le splendide tatouage s'enroulant sur l'épaule se poursuivant sur l'omoplate et descendant encore plus bas.

« Ara, plutôt que me fixer ainsi, pourquoi ne pas tout de suite demander ce que vous souhaitez savoir? Intervint le femme.

-Euh, balbutia Chie, vous ressemblez grandement à Fujino Shizuru, qui…

-Qui je suis? Coupa-t-elle en souriant amusée. Ara je suis… »

La femme sembla regarder autour d'elle avant de se re-concentrer sur les deux jeunes filles.

« Viola. Je m'appelle Viola. Je suis une cousine éloignée de Shi-chan. Enfin si vous pouviez éviter de lui dire que vous m'avez vu… ses parents m'ont envoyé vérifié si tout se passait bien et elle n'est pas censée le savoir.

-Oh… et bien… euh… en échange d'information sur Fujino-san, sa famille et sa jeunesse, nous ne révèlerons rien sur vous à la Kaichou! S'écria Chie voyant là un accès facile à de nombreuses informations sur l'idole de Gakuen Fuuka. »

Viola sembla hésiter avant de finalement acquiescer de mauvaise grâce.

« C'est un marché. Avez-vous des vêtements propres alors?

-Oh oui, bien sur, se rappela Chie en se précipitant à sa chambre alors qu'Aoi restait concentrée sur la femme magnifique devant elle. »

Viola envoya un regard moqueur à Aoi en continuant à tranquillement sécher ses cheveux.

« Quel jour sommes nous? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Mardi, répondit Aoi mal à l'aise. »

Voyant le regard insistant de la femme, Aoi se racla la gorge.

« Mardi 12 octobre… de l'an 2000, compléta-t-elle devant le regard intense. »

Viola la remercia d'un acquiescement et se tourna finalement vers Chie qui arrivait avec des vêtements propres. Un jean d'un bleu délavé et un débardeur blanc dont Viola s'empara avant d'aller dans la chambre se changer.

« Tu es sûre que les vêtements lui iront? Demanda Aoi.

-Ouais j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose, se vanta-t-elle. Et je me suis toujours demandé comment serait la kaichou en jean!

-Chie ce n'est pas la Kaichou!

-Peut-être mais elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau! Alors sors discrètement ton appareil photo Aoi. Déjà qu'on a loupé celles en serviette, pleura Chie.

-Pas tout à fais, souffla son amie en lui indiquant son portable où des photo d'une Viola en petite serviette se séchait les cheveux éclairer par la lumière blafarde provenant de la télé. »

Cela lui donnait une silhouette éthérée, presque irréelle. Malgré le fait que la photo vienne d'un appareil mobile, elle était d'une qualité remarquable.

« Oh je t'aime Aoi! La photo est géniale!

-Maintenant préparons-nous à prendre la photo jean-débardeur! S'écria-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Toute la conversation tenue à voix basse cessa définitivement. Viola était revenue dans un jean la moulant et le débardeur blanc qui montrait visiblement qu'elle ne portait pas de soutiens gorge sous le vêtement. Ses cheveux étaient lâches dans son dos et le fait qu'ils soient encore humides rendaient le débardeur transparent à certains endroits.

Elles prirent quelques photos qui firent hausser un sourcils surpris avant qu'elle ne leur offre un sourire éclatant.

« Demandez la prochaine fois que vous voudrez des photos. D'ailleurs est-ce que ces vêtements me vont? »

Tout en demandant, Viola tournait sur elle-même, les bras légèrement écartés.

« Oh oui! S'écria Chie et Aoi d'un commun accord.

-Ara, je suis flattée. J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier d'avoir eu la gentillesse de m'aider.

-Oh avec plaisir. »

Chie lui ramena une veste en cuir marron que Viola enfila ainsi qu'une écharpe d'un marron plus foncé encore. Une fois qu'elle fut bien au chaud, Chie et Aoi prêtes aussi, elles sortirent pour aller au restaurant.

Elles étaient toutes trois attablés à un petit restaurant de quartier où Viola les avait menées. A dire vrai, Chie elle-même n'avait jamais eu vent de son existence. Pourtant à la façon dont Viola les avait guidées, elle ne paraissait guère l'avoir choisi au hasard. Cela interpella les jeunes reporter. Viola prétendait visiblement n'être ici qu'en tant qu'envoyée des Fujino pour vérifier sur Shizuru. Elle paraissait pourtant connaître Fuuka comme sa poche.

« Avez-vous déjà vécu à Fuuka? Attaqua Chie les commandes pour l'apéritif ayant été passé. »

Viola qui dépliait soigneusement sa serviette en des gestes empreints de grâce et de calme, sembla prendre un instant de réflexion. Ou était-ce dans son caractère de réfléchir à toutes les réponses possibles, jusqu'au plus anodine.

« Pour tout dire, oui. Il y a quelques années.

-Avez-vous étudiez à Gakuen Fuuka, comme votre cousine? Enchaîna Aoi ses yeux bleus pétillants de curiosité.

-Non, répondit-elle. Mais on m'a dis que c'était un établissement très réputée. Mon oncle n'aurait pas mis Shi-chan autre part qu'ici. »

Leur discussion s'interrompit brusquement, le temps que le serveur reviennent avec quelques amuse-gueule, un verre de porto et deux cocktail sans alcool pour Chie et Aoi.

« Pourquoi Fujino-san voudrait envoyer Kaichou-san, ici? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait d'excellent établissement à Kyoto, certains meilleurs que Fuuka.

-Et bien, mon oncle affirmerait certainement que cela tient à l'atmosphère paradisiaque entre la mer et la montagne, Fuuka est un bel endroit. Plus officieusement, avoua Viola en se penchant vers Chie et Aoi, mon oncle a rencontré la mère de Shi-chan à Fuuka. Je suis convaincu qu'il espère que Shi-chan aura autant de chance. Vous pouvez le prendre en note, indiqua-t-elle en pointant le petit carnet que Chie avait tenté de cacher pour y marquer toutes les informations. Je demande seulement, reprit-elle, que vous vous en teniez à indiquer que les parents de Shi-chan ont bien étudié ici, mais pas qu'elle était l'objectif de mon oncle. Comprenez que Shi-chan a déjà suffisamment de prétendants pour ne pas en rajouter ou leur offrir de quoi leur donner plus encore confiance dans leur avance.

-Bien sûr, balbutia Chie en écrivant frénétiquement sur son carnet.

-Viola-san êtes-vous proche de Shi-chan? Demanda Aoi. »

A cela Viola fixa son regard sur son verre et fit tourner le liquide d'un rouge foncé comme ces yeux sous cette luminosité.

« Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même soudain prise de nostalgie.

-Kaichou-san a-t-elle des frères ou des sœurs? Un animal de compagnie?

-Ara, non, elle est fille unique. Mais elle a eu plusieurs animaux de compagnie. Enfant elle était passionnée par les reptiles! Son père avait fini par lui acheter un serpent qu'elle ne mettait presque jamais dans son vivarium, parce que « Python est si gentil, je ne vais pas l'enfermer » qu'elle pleurait. De fait je le trouvais très gentil moi-même. Mais lorsque notre grand-mère a manqué de faire un infarctus en tombant nez à nez avec lui dans le salon, son père a convenu que c'était de l'inconscience de laisser un serpent en liberté dans une maison. A cause de notre grand-mère, Python a été donné à un zoo, où Shi-chan lui a régulièrement rendu visite. Elle a fini par se prendre d'affection pour une petite panthère noire qui avait été repris à des trafiquants. Son père a de nouveau cédé pour l'achat plus ou moins légal de Peluche et la même scène qu'avec Python a fini par se répéter une fois le félin adulte. Elle n'a eu qu'eux en animaux de compagnie.

-Alors votre famille est vraiment riche? »

Viola éclata d'un rire soudain et légèrement nerveux.

« Plutôt oui.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je préfère ne pas développer.

-Mais Viola-san! Se plaignit Chie. »

La voyant secoué la tête légèrement amusée, Chie et Aoi laissèrent tomber cette discussion pour le moment. Elles commandèrent finalement leur entrée avant de reprendre leur interrogatoire.

« Comment était Shi-chan enfant?

-Oh… elle était… et bien si on ne lui cédait pas tout à sa première demande je suppose qu'elle aurait été un peu capricieuse. Elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et ces sourires innocents en ont trompé plus d'un. Pour le reste je dirais qu'elle était enfant exactement ce qu'elle est maintenant. »

La discussion continua jusqu'au dessert. Chie et Aoi était ravies d'avoir trouvée en Viola une mine d'information. Elles firent d'ailleurs plusieurs fois l'erreur de nommer Viola, Fujino ou Kaichou-san tant la femme lui ressemblait, tant dans l'apparence, que la manière d'agir et de parler. Jusqu'au sourire plaquée sur ses lèvres en toute occasion. Si Viola avait prétendu être Fujino Shizuru nulle doute qu'elles l'auraient cru sur parole.

« Et donc Kaichou-san est-elle déjà sorti avec quelqu'un? Demanda Chie le stylo déjà posé sur une nouvelle page de son carnet. »

Viola avait cependant décroché de la conversation pour le première fois depuis le début du repas. Avant que Chie ou Aoi put comprendre ce qui avait ainsi détourné son attention, Viola s'était brusquement levé et plaqué trois gros billets sur la table -bien plus que nécessaire- avant de précipitamment sortir.

« Hé! S'exclama Chie et Aoi surprise par la soudaineté de son action. »

Malgré avoir tenté de se lever pour lui emboiter le pas, aucune des deux ne la suivit.

La porte du petite restaurant se referma avec un clappement doux, laissant deux jeunes filles pantoises.

* * *

.

Viola avançait à grand pas. La nuit tombée le froid était saisissant. Et malgré la veste en cuir, il manquait une doublure essentielle pour la réchauffer. Par ailleurs dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié l'écharpe. Peu importe, se répéta-t-elle. Cela n'avait vraiment pas la moindre importance. Sa cadence de pas augmenta et elle se retrouva presqu'à courir. Elle était sûre de l'avoir vu passé par là… Mais où était-elle donc?

Elle décida de brutalement s'arrêter et mieux observer ce qui était autour d'elle. Un nuage blanc sortait à chaque respiration. Elle avait terriblement froid à présent. Se frottant les bras, son regard vola à chaque rue débouchant sur le carrefour où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle la repéra de nouveau et s'élança en courant avant de poser sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Hé- »

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'à son contact, l'individu se retourna en l'envoyant brutalement au sol. Avec une grimace Viola retint une plainte quand elle toucha le sol et s'estima heureuse de ne pas s'être blessée.

« Shizuru? S'écria la jeune femme surprise.

-Itai, Natsuki est si brusque. Je voulais juste te saluer, bouda Viola.

-Je… je suis désolée… j'ai cru… enfin… je suis désolée. »

Viola ne fit que sourire en attrapant la main que lui tendait Natsuki. Remise sur pied, Viola ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune fille et préféra la tirer vers elle. Entourant sa taille de ses bras, elle nicha son visage dans son cou et inspira profondément l'odeur unique de la jeune femme. Une odeur de pin et de menthe fraiche. Une odeur unique et merveilleuse. Viola poussa un souffle tremblotant à l'inhalation de l'odeur naturelle de cette peau.

« Shi-Shizuru, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Lâche moi! Gronda-t-elle en repoussant plus ou moins durement la jeune femme. »

Viola offrit un sourire piteux et prit un léger recul avant d'épousseter ses vêtements.

« Désolé. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils en une adorable moue.

« Nous avons déjeuner ensemble avec l'ensemble des HiME aujourd'hui.

-Ara, vraiment? Et bien être séparée durant quelques heures de ma Natsuki est déjà trop.

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de faire ça, gronda-t-elle grognon. Bon de toutes les manières je dois y aller j'ai un rendez vous. »

Viola se mordit la joue intérieurement pour s'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit et quand Natsuki jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur elle en tournant dans une rue adjacente, Viola s'obligea à lui sourire et lui faire un signe de main. Natsuki rapidement disparue, Viola croisa les bras sur sa poitrine faisant crisser le cuir de sa veste. Le froid mordant l'avait rattrapé dès l'instant où Natsuki l'avait repoussé. Exhalant une buée blanche, elle se décida à reprendre son chemin. Elle ne pensait pas utile de retourner au restaurant. Chie et Aoi ne l'attendraient probablement pas et elle avait besoin de se trouver une chambre d'hôtel avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard.

Avec un soupir de frustration pour sa situation, elle se remit à marcher. Néanmoins elle ne retint pas un sourire de joie. Et une seule pensée parcourut son esprit: « ça avait fonctionné! Je vais pouvoir changer les choses! »


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Merci pour les commentaires! C'est toujours agréable de voir son histoire être appréciée. Quoiqu'il en soit voici la suite!_**  
**

* * *

_._

**Chapitre2.**

Natsuki se laissa glisser le long du bâtiment et afficha un sourire narquois en voyant Haruka continué sur sa lancé et disparaitre de sa vue.

Voilà, le problème Suzushiro était résolue. Elle n'avait plus qu'à atteindre sa moto et rejoindre la ville. Elle avait terriblement envie d'un déjeuné hamburger mayo. Attendre encore 1h pour déjeuné était vraiment criminel pour son estomac, surtout qu'elle n'avait que des petits pains au curry dans son sac si elle décidait de rester déjeuné ici. Bien sur elle pouvait toujours compter sur la bonté de Mai mais il faudrait lutter avec Mikoto.

Et il y avait aussi Shizuru. Mais… sa présence la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise depuis qu'elle savait ses sentiments. C'était comme la veille au soir quand elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en pleine rue, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourquoi Shizuru ne voulait-elle pas comprendre et la laisser tranquille?!

Natsuki sourit de contentement en voyant sa belle et flambant neuve Ducati garée dans le même petit coin de forêt qu'à son habitude. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle ôta son uniforme scolaire pour enfiler sa tenue de cuir noir. Glissant à l'intérieur de l'habit et retrouvant la tenu sur mesure faite pour elle, Natsuki zippa le costume jusqu'à son cou et fit quelques mouvements pour assouplir le vêtement. Enfin à l'aise, elle enfila son casque et fit passer sa jambe de l'autre côté du véhicule. Se sentant tout à fais confortable assise sur la Ducati, elle fit rugir le moteur et partit plutôt lentement pour éviter la projection de brindilles et de cailloux. Surtout pour éviter de railler son précieux bébé.

Elle n'eut pas tôt fait d'atteindre le bitume qu'elle partit à vive allure, oubliant déjà de nouveau l'existence du code de la route. Arrivant dans le centre ville, elle dut cependant ralentir et s'arrêter au feu rouge.

« Allez Idiot! Passe au vert nom de dieu! J'ai d'autre chose à faire! Gronda-t-elle sous son casque. »

Puis son regard attrapa un aperçu de…

« Shizuru? »

Elle sursauta en entendant klaxonner et redémarra brutalement en remarquant que le feu était vert. Après un instant -très court instant- d'hésitation, elle ralentit finalement sa vitesse et tourna dans la rue que la silhouette venait de prendre. Elle finit par s'arrêter le long du trottoir et observa une jeune femme vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste de cuir marron. C'était bien Shizuru. Natsuki l'aurait reconnu entre mille et cela n'aurait en aucun cas posé de problème ou même provoqué de sa part ce comportement d'espionnage, si Shizuru n'était pas censée se trouver à Gakuen Fuuka à suivre un cours ou siéger au conseil étudiant en buvant de son thé. Elle la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans une boutique de vêtement.

« Peut-être qu'un prof est absent et qu'elle a décidé d'en profiter pour faire un peu de shopping! Songea-t-elle. D'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais vu s'habiller comme ça hormis hier. Ça lui va plutôt bien. »

Natsuki s'apprêta à repartir. Après tout c'était Shizuru, il était peu probable qu'elle sèche pour faire du lèche vitrine. Cependant Shizuru ressortait déjà, les mains vides. Elle regarda rapidement la rue avant de s'enfoncer dans une ruelle adjacente. Natsuki ôta finalement les clés de son véhicule et à petite foulée silencieuse la suivit. Shizuru s'enfonçait vraiment dans un quartier pourri et craignos, songea Natsuki. Avait-elle perdu toute prudence? Elle allait droit vers un gang notoire. Est-ce qu'elle le savait au moins? Natsuki se décida à intervenir… quelques secondes trop tard. Shizuru venait d'être repérée.

Natsuki regretta immédiatement de n'avoir ni arme ni Elément pour défendre Shizuru.

« Hey, regardez cette bombasse les mecs!

-Elle veut s'amuser avec nous? »

Natsuki grimaça. Ils étaient aux nombre de six avec couteaux. Et Natsuki en reconnaissait un. Si les autres étaient du même acabit, c'étaient très mauvais pour Shizuru.

« Désolé de vous décevoir vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre, répondit-elle placidement.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a du courage la nana! On va bien s'amuser ensemble! On va te faire découvrir des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

Natsuki tentait de calmer sa respiration. Elle allait attendre une ouverture. Pouvoir en assommer un ou deux et fuir avec Shizuru.

« Ecoutez le menu fretin ne m'intéresse guère, continuait-elle cependant.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gronda l'un d'eux en saisissant son bras.

-Ôtez votre main de mon bras immédiatement. »

En d'autre circonstance l'assurance de Shizuru aurait amusé Natsuki. C'était tellement atypique de sa part de la voir se comporter ainsi. Sans tenter bien inutilement de trouver une solution diplomatique. Mais c'était le dernier des lieux pour se comporter ainsi! Natsuki s'apprêtait à intervenir dès maintenant malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire, quand la situation tourna encore plus surnaturelle qu'elle le lui avait paru au départ.

L'homme avait poussé Shizuru contre un mur, appréciant visiblement très peu l'arrogance de sa victime. Shizuru avait simplement poussé un soupir « Je vous avais prévenu. » Et la scène avait viré au chaos.

L'homme qui la tenait s'était écroulé de douleur quand elle avait sans hésitation et de toutes ses forces balancée son genoux entre ses jambes. Avant que les autres ne réagissent, son pied avait déjà percuté le visage d'un second homme et le plexus d'un troisième pour les mettre K.O. Le quatrième qui s'était élancé vers elle avec son couteau avait trébuché avec un simple croche pied de Shizuru, se poignardant lui-même. Le cinquième avait eu un peu plus de répondant avant qu'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac et un cou de masse avec ses deux poings à l'arrière de la nuque ne l'assomme.

Le sixième homme n'avait pas fais un pas en avant que Shizuru, qui avait glissé sa main à l'arrière de son jean, avait sorti et pointait une arme sur lui.

« Ok, bien. Vous avez voulu démontrer votre force incroyable mais maintenant on arrête de perdre du temps. Je veux voir votre boss, reprit-elle sans qu'elle ne paraisse avoir mis cinq hommes à terre.

-Le Boss ne se déplacera pas pour si peu. »

Natsuki glissée derrière une poubelle était éberluée. Shizuru était impressionnante et totalement différente de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle avait foutu une raclée à des membres d'un gang violent et possédait une arme à feu! Rien que ça!

Elle la vit fouiller de sa main libre la poche de son jean et en sortir un bout de papier qu'elle jeta au sol.

« Ramasse, ordonna-t-elle. »

L'homme lui offrit un regard noir et obéit.

« C'est un numéro de portable. Tu lui diras d'appeler pour que l'on se prenne un rendez vous dans un lieu neutre. Oh et tu lui précisera que l'Améthyste le salue.

-L'Améthyste? S'interloqua l'homme.

-Il comprendra.

-S'il me demande ce que vous lui voulez…

-Informez le que j'ai bien plus d'argent à lui proposer que ceux du Projet Otome. Et que je suis toute disposée à faire affaire avec lui.

-Notre Boss fait dans le trafique de drogue, balbutia l'homme.

-Vraiment? Se moqua-t-elle. C'est certes illégal, mais c'est une couverture si mineur face à son véritable travail. Ne perdez pas mon numéro surtout. Oh et ajoutez que s'il n'appelle pas ou si travailler avec moi ne lui dit rien, il n'aura plus l'occasion de travailler avec qui que ce soit. Précisez lui bien que ce n'est pas une menace mais juste un simple fais. Tu as bien tout compris ou je dois me répéter? »

L'homme craignait cette femme. C'était peut-être la manière dont elle avait de le regarder, ou cette façon dont elle lui faisait sentir que sa mort lui importerait peu.

« Alors vas-y. Va le rejoindre, rapporte lui mon message. Et ne te retourne pas ou je crains être incapable de retenir mon doigt d'appuyer sur la gâchette. »

L'homme s'empressa de se conformer à ses désirs.

Natsuki se plaqua contre la poubelle. Tentant d'éclaircir ses idées. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Quand elle se repencha pour observer ce qui se passait, il n'y avait plus personne à part les cinq des six agresseurs de Shizuru. Cette dernière était introuvable.

* * *

.

«Ara… »

Shizuru assise dans son fauteuil dans la salle du conseil étudiant lissait le dernier numéro du journal de l'école. Reito lui avait tendu avec amusement avant de lui demander depuis quand elle donnait des interviews. A cela Shizuru avait voulu rire jusqu'à mettre les yeux sur le dit article. Comme d'habitude des photos d'elle, pris à partir d'angle improbable, la mettait en valeur. Rien de bien original par rapport à d'habitude si ce n'est l'article en lui-même. Il se voulait biographique et il l'était. Shizuru se laissa glisser jusqu'au fond de son fauteuil, ses yeux parcouraient avec effarement des faits tout à fais réel dont elle se souvenait parfaitement. Certaine citation même aurait pu être d'elle.

« Quelle est leur source? Avait-elle demandé.

-A Harada et Senou-san? Vous savez bien que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on a pu leur demander elles parlent de secrets professionnelles ou de liberté de la presse.

-Ara, mais… tout ça! Tout ce qui est marqué dans ce journal est vrai, Reito-san! A part mes parents ou mes grand parents eux même, personne n'est au courant de la moitié de ses informations! S'était-elle écriée. Je veux savoir qui est leur source.

-Je vais demander à Haruka de se renseigner.

-Bien, merci Reito-san. »

Le jeune homme l'avait salué et était sortis.

Shizuru en était toujours là, devant le journal. Vraiment certaines tournures de phrase s'ils avaient été mises en citation auraient pu venir d'elle. Shizuru déposa finalement le journal et se servit une tasse de thé. Néanmoins l'affaire du journal l'intéressait moins que l'absence de Natsuki au déjeuner à la cafeteria. Elle soupira déçue. Elle aurait tant aimé manger en sa compagnie.

* * *

.

« Je comprends même pas ce qui c'est passé!

-Tu as du te tromper Natsuki, lui assura Mai. Fujino-san est descendue déjeuné. La cafeteria entière l'a vue.

-Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, lui assura-t-elle. Elle a passé tout son déjeuné ici?

-Et bien non, pas tout à fais. Elle te cherchait et quand elle ne t'a pas trouvé je suppose qu'elle est allé mangé à la salle du conseil étudiant. Je la comprends quand elle est là tout le monde lui saute dessus!

-Alors c'est bien elle que j'ai vu!

-Natsuki tu as séché les cours une heure avant le déjeuné et c'est là que tu prétends l'avoir vu, et non pas durant le déjeuné!

-Et bien elle n'était pas à Gakuen Fuuka à cet heure là et elle est revenu pile pour le déjeuné où elle a fais une brève apparition. Voilà tout. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu! Insista Natsuki.

-Et bien parles-en avec elle pour t'en assurer! Ou renseigne toi auprès des élèves de sa classe si elle était absente à l'heure qui t'intéresse! »

Natsuki la prenant au pied de la lettre s'élança loin de la table de Mai pour partir à la recherche de Reito. Le Fuku-kaichou suivait les même cours que Shizuru et saurait probablement si elle avait manqué à l'appel. Après tout elle n'allait certainement pas demander à Shizuru directement. Elle risquait de se faire taquiner, ou pire, si elle allait la voir.

Ce fut à mi-parcours qu'elle se figea. Où pouvait-elle trouver le jeune homme? La seule idée qui lui venait était la salle de cours de Shizuru ou la salle du conseil étudiant. Dans les deux cas, son amie serait là. Et si elle pouvait éviter que Shizuru ne remarque sa discussion avec le jeune homme elle allait devoir agir différemment.

Natsuki préféra donc revenir sur ses pas et retrouver Mai et Mikoto toujours attablées au même endroit. Ce fut en posant le regard sur la petite brune qu'elle sut comment parler à Reito discrètement. Elle allait avoir recours à la sœur de ce dernier. Ce a quoi Mikoto donna immédiatement son accord. Voir son Ani-ue était visiblement toujours un plaisir.

Natsuki était donc dans un de ces couloirs que personne n'emprunte car cela donnait sur des vieilles salles nécessitant une rénovation. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le pied tapotant avec agacement le sol recouvert de poussière, Natsuki s'impatientait. Mikoto était parti demander à son frère de la rejoindre à cet endroit là à la prochaine pause pour discuter de quelques choses d'important. Ce que Reito avait, toujours d'après Mikoto, accepté immédiatement, visiblement inquiet de ce que sa cadette pourrait lui annoncer.

Alors pourquoi ne se pressait-il pas plus que cela? Ne parvenait pas à comprendre Natsuki. A tous les coup ce dragueur invétéré était en train de sourire à toutes les filles sur son chemin, la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec « sa sœur » déjà oublié. Natsuki avait toujours eu une piètre opinion du jeune homme, et l'événement du Carnaval n'avait rien fais pour améliorer les choses.

« Kuga-san? »

La voix plutôt grave avait finalement retentis dans le couloir, faisant sursauter une Natsuki penseuse.

« Kanzaki, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps à venir? »

Le jeune homme fronça quelques instants les sourcils avant de finalement comprendre que Mikoto l'avait fais venir ici pour qu'il puisse discuter avec Kuga. Ou pour être plus proche de la vérité: que Kuga ait la possibilité de discuter en privé avec lui. Pour quelle raison, Reito n'en voyait honnêtement qu'une seule.

« Vous vouliez me voir pour me déclarer vos sentiments, Kuga-san? Sourit-il charmant. »

A cela Natsuki rougit et s'énerva.

« êtes vous stupide? Bien sur que non! Je n'ais aucun sentiment à ton égard! »

Honnêtement Natsuki ne comprenait ce que les filles pouvaient lui trouver. Ce n'était qu'un vantard fortuné, mais un vantard quand même!

« Et bien je ne voyais que cela en explication pour me trainer ici avec l'assistance de Mikoto, répondit-il simplement paraissant légèrement déstabilisé.

-Je voulais parler de Shizuru.

-Oh. »

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Reito sembla sourire à une de ses pensées -certainement stupide- avant que le jeune homme ne viennent élégamment s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche.

« Quoi oh? Grogna Natsuki.

-Etes vous la source de Harada-san et Senouh-san?

-Quoi?!

-Je peux dire que l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tant en savoir sur sa vie à légèrement déboussolé notre Kaichou. Mais après tout tu es la personne la plus proche de Fujino-san. Que tu sois la source ne devrait guère me surprendre. Mais je ne te voyais pas dans ce rôle je l'avoue.

-Hé hé! Tais toi! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu es en train de me parler.

-Tu n'es pas venue parler du journal parlant de l'enfance de Shizuru?

-Quoi? Il y a un journal qui parle de ça?

-Le journal de l'école, soupira Reito devant l'ignorance de la jeune femme.

-Et bien non, je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle agit bizarrement dernièrement?

-Pas vraiment non. En même temps nous parlons de Fujino-san. Elle a toujours été très bonne à tout cacher.

-Et vers 11h45 où était-elle?

-A la salle du conseil étudiant je suppose pourquoi?

-Vous n'aviez pas cours?

-Non. Enfin si pour être exact, mais les membres du conseil étudiant sont dispensé pour certains de ces cours. Pour préparer le Festival de l'école, précisa-t-il devant la mine interloquée de Natsuki.

-Oh… Et personne n'était avec elle?

-Pas que je sache. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kuga-san?

-Rien, balbutia-t-elle. C'est juste que… c'est juste que j'ai cru la voir dans le centre ville à cette heure là.

-C'est tout à fais possible. Elle doit acheter du tissu et d'autres matériels pour la préparation du festival. »

Natsuki acquiesça. Avant de se frotter nerveusement la nuque.

« Est-ce qu'elle pratique des arts martiaux ou possède une arme à feu quelconque?

-Qui? Shizuru? Kuga-san, Fujino-san parle plus avec vous qu'avec quiconque. Vous devriez plus savoir que moi. »

A cela Natsuki fronça les sourcils. C'était évident. Elle savait que Shizuru trainait avec elle plus qu'avec quiconque mais leur conversation était très souvent superficielle. Et quand elle n'était pas, elle portait plus sur sa propre vie que sur celle de la Kaichou. Elle allait devoir vraiment lire ce journal.

« Alors? Insista-t-elle.

-Et bien j'ai appris dans le journal de notre école qu'elle pratiquait la nagita-jutsu depuis très jeune ainsi que d'autres sports de combat. Mais que je sache elle n'a pas d'arme à feu.

-Elle aurait théoriquement le niveau pour mettre à terre je ne sais pas… disons 6 adversaires?

-Je n'ais vu Shizuru se battre qu'une fois et c'était au Carnaval. Honnêtement sans son Child je n'ai pas la moindre idée de son niveau de combat. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Tu veux l'entrainer dans des rixes de rue?

-Bien sur que non! S'écria-t-elle. »

Reito l'observa de façon pointue avant de sourire à l'air outrée de la jeune fille.

« Sinon? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Quelqu'un connaitrait beaucoup de chose sur Shizuru?

-Visiblement oui. Je ne savais pas que la petite princesse de Kyoto avait eu une panthère pour animal de compagnie? Ça donne vraiment la vision d'un autre monde, non? Je suis plutôt de la couche aisée de la société mais la famille de Shizuru représente vraiment le haut du panier. »

Natsuki grimaça en songeant que son amie puisse avoir une autre confidente qu'elle-même et que cette dernière ait pu la trahir en dévoilant tout à Chie et Aoi.

Avec un soupir et partant du principe qu'elle avait tout obtenu de Reito, Natsuki le salua d'un bref signe de tête et se précipita loin du jeune homme.

* * *

.

Seul le bruit du papier que l'on tourne se fit entendre. Natsuki était allongée de tout son long sur le tapis moelleux de son appartement. Pour une fois sa télévision écran plat et très très grande taille était éteinte. Son appartement plongé dans le silence et le noir, Natsuki avait allumé une lampe de bureau de sa chambre pour lire le journal de son école. La vie de Shizuru, son enfance s'étalait sous ses yeux. Quand Reito lui avait appris l'existence de ce journal elle était allée emprunter celui de Mai et l'avait gardé toutes la journée dans son sac, pressée que sa journée se termine pour qu'elle puisse en lire le contenu en toute tranquillité chez elle. L'impatience et la curiosité l'avaient dévoré tout du long. A présent qu'elle en apprenait plus sur Fujino Shizuru elle découvrait une toute autre personne que son amie.

Natsuki humidifia rapidement son doigt pour tourner la page plus facilement et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle en était au neuvième printemps de sa vie, lorsque Shizuru avait entrepris d'apprendre un énième art martial et l'avait maitrisé si vite que des maitres eux même s'était déplacé pour la voir à un tournois, quand on frappa quelques discrets coups à sa porte.

Natsuki grogna et hésita un instant à se faire passer pour absente. L'idée qu'on la dérange alors qu'elle était plongé dans l'article détaillé de la vie de sa meilleure amie l'agaçait.

Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant que l'individu en question tourne les talons et reparte. Elle perçut un léger raclement de gorge.

« Natsuki, c'est Shizuru. »

Shizuru n'avait pas fini de s'annoncer qu'à la simple entente de sa voix, Natsuki avait sauté sur ses pieds et s'était précipitée à sa porte blindée à triple verrous. Elle avait ouvert sa porte à la volée avant de rougir de sa précipitation.

« h-hey, balbutia-t-elle. »

Shizuru avait sursauté de son élan soudain avant de se reprendre et de lui offrir son sourire habituel.

« Bonjour Natsuki.

-Entre je t'en prie. »

Ses profonds yeux pourpres, constata Natsuki, semblaient luire dans la faible luminosité. Elle nota sa surprise face à son appartement. Elle se pencha d'ailleurs pour presser l'interrupteur et déverser un flot de lumière dans la pièce principale.

« Pourquoi Natsuki restait plongée dans le noir? »

Elle vit finalement un peu mieux ce qu'éclairait la lampe de bureau et des rides d'incompréhension ridèrent son front.

« Je ne savais pas que Natsuki lisait le journal de l'école.

-Je ne savais pas que le journal de l'école allait écrire sur toi, répliqua Natsuki pour masquer sa gêne. »

Shizuru l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de reprendre son masque.

« Si j'avais su que Natsuki était si intéressée par ma vie je lui aurais moi-même raconté tout cela. »

Natsuki rougit, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner contenance.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle finalement en constatant que personne n'allait briser le soudain silence qui s'était installé. »

Shizuru hocha simplement de la tête et Natsuki s'en alla vers sa cuisine, préparée un thé. Quand elle revint Shizuru s'était assise sur son canapé et parcourait l'article qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir.

« Tiens, lui tendit Natsuki. »

Shizuru laissa tomber le journal et s'empara de la tasse fumante. Elle souffla lentement pour abaisser la température et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. La saveur riche de la menthe l'apaisa.

« Est-ce que tout est vrai? »

Un instant Shizuru porta une expression perdue, visiblement incapable de voir de quoi parlait son amie. Natsuki indiqua le journal du menton.

« Oh. »

Ses lèvres formèrent un « o » de compréhension. Posant sa tasse, elle balaya de la main sa frange de devant ses yeux dans un signe évident de mal aise.

« Oui. Tout est vrai. C'est… pour ça d'ailleurs que je venais te voir. »

Ce fut au tour de Natsuki de froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je sais que dernièrement… tu ne veux pas me voir autour de toi…

-Non, non, coupa Natsuki précipitamment. Je n'ai jamais…

-Si Natsuki. Malgré le fait que je continue à t'approcher pendant les déjeunés, je vois à quel point cela te met mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas là pour te déranger, je te rassure. Je désirais juste… j'ai besoin d'un service, conclut-elle finalement.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Natsuki gênée qui aurait aimé trouver les mots pour apaiser la tristesse dans les yeux de Shizuru.

-Je voudrais que tu ailles discuter avec Chie ou Aoi, je sais que ce sont tes amies et de ce fait peut être qu'elles te parleront plus. J'aimerais savoir qui est la source de cet article. »

Natsuki resta quelques secondes pantoise. Elle ne pouvait qu'être surprise de découvrir que Shizuru ignorait qui connaissait tant de choses sur sa vie. Cela avait de quoi être effrayant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu maitrisais les armes à feu, dit-elle soudainement. »

Shizuru marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Quoi? Ara, je n'ais jamais touché à une arme à feu, Natsuki. Et j'ai lu l'ensemble de ce journal, je n'ai pas vu ce genre de chose.

-Ah, balbutia Natsuki maudissant son incapacité à ne pas trouver de réponses à ses questions. J'ai du me tromper en lisant. Tu sais le manque de lumière, la fatigue, lire trop vite… »

Elle se tortilla sous le regard perçant de Shizuru jusqu'à ce que la Kaichou affiche une mine inquiète.

« Tout va bien au moins Natsuki? Tu sembles… étrange.

-Oui oui, balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas? »

Shizuru secoua doucement la tête avant d'offrir un petit sourire à Natsuki.

« Je ne sais pas… c'est juste une sensation. »

Natsuki rit nerveusement et se gratta la nuque.

« Tu as faim, tu reveux du thé? »

Elle tenta désespérément de détourner la conversation. Bien que la curiosité la rongeait de l'intérieur, poser des questions de façon direct à Shizuru ne menait jamais à rien.

« Non, répondit poliment Shizuru en se relevant. »

Natsuki l'observa lisser sa jupe d'uniforme.

« Bonne soirée Natsuki. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose d'autre qu'elle vit Shizuru sortir de son appartement. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle sentait une certaine forme de tristesse empoignée son cœur. Elle ne fit pourtant rien pour la retenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3.**

Viola sécha ses cheveux avant de s'observer dans le miroir. La coupure sur son flanc était superficielle. Un peu d'antiseptique et un pansement et le tour serait joué. Elle s'appliqua donc à le faire proprement et rapidement avant d'enfiler un débardeur et un jean noir. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle. Se laissant glisser sur une chaise en bois, elle se mit à scrupuleusement nettoyer son arme à feu. Le Boss comme on aimait l'appeler généralement n'avait pas été très coopératif. Après tout le projet Otome, et l'Améthyste n'était que purement théorique et le danger qu'il représentait purement fictif. Pour le moment du moins. D'où sa réponse plutôt brutal certainement. Elle s'en était néanmoins plutôt bien tirée. Une simple coupure. Mais à présent Le Boss était ouvert à la discussion. C'était l'heure par ailleurs.

Remontant son arme avec rapidité -force étant de constater qu'il y avait là de l'expérience- Viola la glissa dans son dos et glissa ses bras dans la veste de cuir marron empruntée à Chie. Ses cheveux encore humides furent rapidement ramassées en un chignon et un rapide trait de mascara pour rehausser le rouge de son regard, Viola se sentit fin prête. Elle sortit, son rendez-vous avec le Boss n'attendait pas.

* * *

.

« Une cousine, vous dites? Grogna Natsuki les bras croisés en dévisageant ses deux victimes… euh amies.

-Oui, jura Chie terriblement effrayée par la Princesse des Glaces. »

Natsuki les observa, le regard perçant et scrutateur analysant tous leurs gestes possibles. Elles paraissaient honnête; ce qui provoquait finalement plus de question encore.

« Shizuru n'a pas de cousine. »

Natsuki n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Elle connait peu de chose de Shizuru certes -le journal le lui avait démontré- mais elle était sûre de cela. Shizuru lui avait un jour dis n'avoir pour seule famille que ses parents et grand parents, aucun oncle, tante, cousin, cousine, frère ou sœur. Ce à quoi Natsuki avait fais remarqué froidement que c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle-même avait, c'est-à-dire: rien. Shizuru ne s'était alors plus allée aux confidences. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait, dès que Shizuru avait tenté de se confier, Natsuki avait toujours tout ramener à elle.

Natsuki grimaça sans que Chie ou Aoi qui observait son débat mental n'en comprennent la raison.

« Vous croyez sur parole toute personne prétendant appartenir à la famille de Shizuru, c'est ça que vous appelez du bon travail journalistique? Rabroua-t-elle. »

Cela blessa Chie dans son orgueil au point de la faire réagir.

« Hé, tu peux nous reprocher beaucoup de chose mais pas ça. Viola aurait pu être la jumelle de Shizuru alors quand elle nous a affirmé être sa cousine nous étions forcées de la croire.

-Viola? »

Chie se tut brutalement en remarquant qu'elle en avait trop dis.

« Ne dis rien à Fujino-san. Viola nous a dis que c'était les parents de Kaichou-san qui l'avait envoyé vérifié sur elle secrètement! »

Sauf que Shizuru n'avait pas de cousine dans sa famille, se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

« Et elle lui ressemble?

-Comme deux gouttes d'eau, intervint Aoi. »

Natsuki baissa la tête de frustration, plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Un sosie de Shizuru, connaissant toute la vie de la jeune femme, se faisait passé pour sa cousine et racontait sa vie. Quel en était l'intérêt?

Non décidément elle ne voyait pas. Puis Chie et Aoi devait se tromper. Shizuru était unique! Personne ne pouvait lui ressembler! Elle partit brutalement, sans savoir si elle devait faire part de ses découvertes à son amie.

* * *

.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment, répéta-t-elle. Mais Chie et Aoi se sont montrées intransigeantes. Elles n'ont pas voulu me dire le moindre mot. »

Natsuki avait l'impression d'être un enfant venant de faire une énorme bêtise et tentant de se justifier devant sa maitresse. Pourtant elle ne faisait que se tenir debout, les mains nerveusement croisées dans son dos, face au bureau de sa meilleure amie.

Si Shizuru remarqua son agitation, elle n'en dit rien et se cala simplement au fond de son fauteuil.

« Ara, ce n'est pas grave Natsuki. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, détends toi. Je me doute que tu as du faire tout ton possible pour obtenir cette information. Si Harada-san et Senouh-san n'ont pas dévoilé leur source, ce n'est en rien ta faute. »

Natsuki dut se faire violence pour réprimer la grimace qui menaçait de redessiner les traits de son visage. La manière dont Shizuru formulait ses phrases, lui faisait se sentir coupable. Mais elle ne se voyait pas lui annoncer qu'une personne lui ressemblant et prétendant être de sa famille répandait des informations sur elle. Elle comptait mener sa propre enquête et faire en sorte que qui que soit cet enquiquineur, ce dernier ne cause plus de soucis à Shizuru. Et elle connaissait la personne parfaite pour lui venir en aide.

Elle parvint sans trop de mal à sortir de la salle étudiante. Ou plus vraisemblablement Shizuru n'avait pas tenté de la retenir. Depuis la fin du Carnaval elle tentait de lui laisser de l'espace. Natsuki l'avait bien remarqué et ses sentiments pour ces efforts étaient cependant mitigées. Elle appréciait évidemment de pouvoir respirer et de ne pas avoir à réfléchir à la signification de chaque touche de la jeune femme, mais elle avouait de l'autre côté ne plus vraiment reconnaitre Shizuru depuis. La femme avait toujours été tactile avec elle, les accolades ou des bises volées. Toujours. A présent qu'elle en connaissait les raisons, elle se sentait légèrement trompée et trahie mais son cœur se gonflait à l'idée qu'elle était spéciale pour Shizuru. Qu'elle était la seule à recevoir un tel traitement de la Kaichou.

Néanmoins Natsuki fit abstraction de ses pensées dont elle ne parvenait jamais à sortir avec une quelconque solution. Non elle préféra rapidement s'éloigner du bâtiment et s'emparer de son portable.

Elle composa rapidement un numéro qu'elle avait fini par connaitre par cœur. Elle compta les deux sonneries d'appel et raccrocha avant de rappeler. Cela avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. A son second appel, on décrocha mais personne ne parla à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai besoin d'un service, chuchota Natsuki soucieuse que personne ne l'entende alors qu'elle avançait à grand pas vers sa Ducati. »

Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, mais Natsuki savait qu'on l'avait entendu.

« Point de rencontre habituelle, indiqua-t-elle et elle raccrocha. »

L'appel avait duré en tout moins de 20 secondes.

Natsuki n'avait guère donné d'heure mais elle savait qu'après un tel appel son contact serait à leur lieu de rendez vous dans une vingtaine de minute. De fait elle monta sur sa Ducati, prit tout juste le temps de mettre son casque et partit en trombe.

Le bar miteux, dans une ruelle sombre était en plein cœur du centre ville de Fuuka. Natsuki le connaissait par cœur. Avec sa salle enfumée, ses tables branlantes à force d'avoir été trop renversées et ses clients dangereux. Cependant, les dits clients la connaissaient aussi bien qu'elle connaissait ce bar et ils avaient compris depuis bien longtemps qu'on ne devait pas s'en prendre à la Princesse des Glaces.

Natsuki eut un petit sursaut de fierté de voir ces hommes armés de deux fois sa taille détournés rapidement le regard à son entrée. Elle se garda bien cependant d'afficher le moindre sourire même lorsqu'elle _le_ vit déjà assis au bar, plongé dans son verre. Son éternel bob cachait son visage et ne lui laissait voir que son dos et sa longue natte.

Elle l'aurait néanmoins reconnu n'importe où.

Yamada était le meilleur dans son domaine.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir après la fin du Carnaval, murmura-t-il sans la regarder alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés. »

Dans le bruit ambiant, il n'y avait certainement qu'elle qui avait pu l'entendre.

« Je ne le pensais pas non plus. Mais tu es le meilleur. »

Ils s'interrompirent un instant, le temps que Natsuki commande une bière. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'âge pour mais cela n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit s'en souciait ici. A vrai dire, elle aurait beaucoup trop attiré l'attention si elle avait pris une boisson non alcoolisé.

« Que puis-je pour toi Kruger? »

Natsuki restait toujours surprise qu'on l'appel ainsi. Mais les informations que Yamada lui apportait était le plus souvent illégal, c'était donc bien moins dangereux pour elle d'utiliser un faux nom. Tout comme Yamada ne devait pas être son vrai nom.

« Des informations. Une personne sait beaucoup de choses sur Fujino Shizuru, elle a prétendu s'appeler Viola et être de sa famille. Je veux savoir qui elle est en réalité. »

Yamada pour une fois se tourna vers elle, l'air clairement incrédule.

« Tu m'as appelé pour rechercher des informations sur qui embête ta petite amie? »

Natsuki dut utiliser toute son énergie pour ne pas se mettre à rougie et hurler que non, Fujino Shizuru n'était PAS sa petite amie

« Pas seulement. Je veux avoir des informations sur… je ne sais pas sur quoi exactement je n'ai que des noms. Je veux savoir à quoi ils correspondent. »

Yamada avait repris son impassibilité et lui fit un très léger signe de tête pour lui indiquer de les lui lister.

« Projet Otome, chuchota-t-elle, Améthyste, Le Boss. Et aussi… ça n'a rien à voir mais… si Shi- Fujino possède des armes à feu.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du projet Otome ou de l'Améthyste. Je vais chercher. Pour ce qui est du Boss. Beaucoup de chef de gang, ou de criminel emploie ce terme pour se désigner. Mais si le terme Boss est employé comme un nom et non pas comme un titre j'ai entendu parler de lui. Il a été abattu. Hier… »

.

.

« … _la police ne souhaite cependant pas se prononcer sur le possible meurtrier de Ishigami Boss. Surnommé Le Boss, ce dernier dirigeait un vaste réseaux allant de la distribution et la vente de drogues à celle de la prostitution. Il apparaitrait avoir été pris dans une altercation avec un possible client. Les choses auraient alors dégénérés. Les témoignages néanmoins s__'__accordent à dire que qui que soit le meurtrier du Boss, ce dernier est un véritable héros._

_« Le Boss a provoqué la mort de nombreux mômes de mon quartier avec ses drogues, et les flics n__'__ont jamais rien fais. Je ne sais pas qui l__'__a tué mais il mériterait d__'__avoir une médaille. »_

_« C__'__était un tueur et si la police l__'__aurait attrapé il s__'__en serait sorti avec son argent ou au mieux aurait eu de la prison avec une télé, internet et j__'__en passe! Non il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé! »_

_Parmi ces nombreux témoignages, certains remettent au gout du jour l__'__autorisation de la peine de mort encore autorisé dans certain pays__…__ »_

.

.

Haruka sursauta de surprise quand la télévision allumé sur une chaine d'informations 24h sur 24 s'éteignit brutalement. Sa mère venait de rentrer du travail et semblait épuisée.

Le père d'Haruka avait pu faire fortune au point où travailler devenait facultatif, Itsumi Suzushiro sa femme n'avait jamais voulu abandonner son travail d'inspecteur de police pour autant. Le meurtre de Ishigami Boss n'avait jamais été un de ses dossiers. Mais les découvertes qui avaient été faite avaient conduit toute la police à s'en occuper.

Il avait été découvert abattu dans une ruelle sordide par une balle en pleine tête, le tueur l'avait déposé sur des sacs poubelles contenant un nombre incalculable de dossier traitant de tous les domaines dans lequel mouillait Le Boss. Bien plus que du simple trafic de drogue. Les journalistes en avaient découvert une partie avant que la police ne les éloigne mais il n'avait pas pu apprendre TOUS les domaines dans lesquels cette ordure avait travaillé. Non ce n'était définitivement pas une altercation ayant mal tourné, le tueur l'avait peut être tué sur une impulsion mais il avait parfaitement déposé le corps, offrant toutes les preuves et plus encore qui aurait pu par le passé leur permettre d'envoyer Le Boss en prison. Le tueur désirait visiblement qu'on découvre le corps et que l'on prenne conscience de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Malgré le nombre d'employés et les heures passé à lire les divers dossiers laissés avec le cadavre, à croiser et vérifier les informations, ils n'avaient pas encore pu en prendre connaissance de plus de la moitié. Oui Itsumi Suzushiro était éreintée. Elle avait tout de même ramenée quelques dossiers pour la maison. Notamment le seul pour lequel elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moindre regroupement. Ce qui étant donné que TOUS les dossiers déjà vérifiés s'avéraient exact au point près avait de quoi l'étonner. Elle le déposa donc sur le dessus de sa pile laissant clairement voir les deux mots notés en gras et majuscule: « PROJET OTOME ».

* * *

.

Viola tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout déroulées comme prévu. Comment les choses avaient pu autant déraper? Elle s'attendait évidement à ce que leur rendez vous ne se passe pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait désiré. Mais que l'homme ne fasse même pas l'effort de l'écouter et la piège avec une bonne quinzaine de ses hommes! Le Boss connaissait pourtant le Projet Otome et l'Amethyste, même si les deux n'était pour le moment que de la pure théorie. C'était un projet après tout. L'homme évidement avaient été inquiet que des inconnus aient connaissances de ce genre de chose, mais plutôt que traiter avec l'inconnu qui lui proposait bien plus d'argent qu'il n'aurait pu l'escompter, il avait préféré tenter de l'abattre. Les _instigateurs _du Projet devaient effrayer leur partenaire d'affaire bien plus qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit qui grinça sous son poids. Elle se massa l'arrête du nez avec précaution. Le Boss fournissait une partie des produits nécessaire au Projet mais elle ne doutait pas qu'_ils_ trouveraient rapidement un autre fournisseur. Elle devait trouver le prochain fournisseur et le convaincre de travailler pour elle plutôt que pour eux. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre piste. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ces capacités, elle était lucide. Il lui fallait donc un informateur. Le seul qu'elle connaissait était celui de Natsuki hélas et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le joindre.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et observa le plafond lézardé. Elle avait tué seize hommes il n'y avait pas moins d'une semaine. Elle en avait fais disparaitre quinze pour ne pas que la police se disperse et reste concentré sur le seul qu'elle avait avec précaution déposé sur des dossiers. Elle espérait que parmi tous les dossiers qu'elle avait laissé il n'ignorerait pas le plus important. Si la police menait des recherches sur le Projet Otome cela allait, avec un peu de chance, _leur_ mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le temps qu'elle-même trouve une manière de les détruire.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge numérique de sa table de chevet et reporta son regard sur son plafond. Elle devait trouver comment contacter l'informateur de Natsuki. Et il ne fallait pas perdre de temps en tergiversions. Elle se redressa brutalement et s'engouffra dans la minuscule salle de bain laissant une piste de vêtements derrière elle. Une douche rapide effectuée, elle remit les mêmes vêtements que ce qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée. Il était temps de faire quelques emplettes.

Elle atterrit dans le petit magasin de vêtement du coin et trouva ce qu'elle désirait. Divers jeans, t-shirts quelconques, des sous-vêtements et une jupe d'uniforme courte ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Elle paya en chèque et retourna rapidement à son hôtel se changer dans la jupette et la chemise. S'assurant que les vêtements s'ajustent parfaitement, elle resta quelques secondes dans le miroir pour faire en sorte que ses cheveux tombent comme il devait et mit une très faible quantité de maquillage. Satisfaite, elle sortit enfin.

* * *

.

Natsuki sirotait tranquillement un soda au Linden Baum en observant Mai travailler. Elle soufflait parfois de l'air dans sa paille pour le plaisir de voir des bulles. Elle était arrivée en avance sur l'horaire donné par Shizuru. Elle se trouvait tout à la fois surprise et ravie de sa demande. Depuis le Carnaval, elles ne s'étaient plus réuni hors de Gakuen Fuuka pour dîner ou magasiner seulement toutes les deux. Elle mentirait de dire que cela ne lui manquait pas. Mais ce sentiment se partageait avec le mal aise habituel qu'elle lui provoquait depuis le même moment. Pourtant dernièrement son absence se faisait plus sentir qu'avant. Certainement la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de la rencontrer ici.

Elle parcourut la carte des plats qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur pour la énième fois. Son ventre exprimait librement son besoin de nourriture. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Shizuru ne se fasse pas attendre. Rabaissant sa carte, elle sursauta soudainement.

« Sainte mère de… jura-t-elle en découvrant Shizuru face à elle. »

Elle ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu arrivé. Comme à son habitude, elle était splendide et Natsuki se surprit à l'observer. Hors de son uniforme scolaire, Shizuru lui semblait plus mature. Son sourire lui rappelait celui d'avant le Carnaval cependant. Plein de joie et ses yeux brillaient de son amour pour elle. Oui comme avant. Pourquoi Shizuru arrivait-elle ce soir là à se comporter comme par le passé? Cela lui était incompréhensible mais elle voulait en profiter.

Avant de commencer toutes discussions, elles commandèrent. Pour l'occasion Natsuki fit l'effort de commander autre chose que son habituelle nourriture malsaine. Elle commanda des sushi alors que face à elle Shizuru commanda un bol de riz et du poisson. Elles entamèrent une discussion légère évitant toutes les discussions gênantes. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Natsuki était en train de commander un Banana split avec une énorme quantité de chantilly alors que Shizuru restant plus traditionnel avait commandé un dessert à base de patte d'haricot rouge. En attendant que Mai le leur apporte, Shizuru offrit finalement un visage sérieux.

« J'aurais un service à te demander Natsuki.

-Oui, balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Natsuki masqua difficilement sa surprise: Shizuru lui demandait un deuxième service. C'était inhabituel, surtout dans un si court laps de temps, surtout quand elle n'avait jamais demandé d'aide par le passé.

« Tu avais bien un informateur durant le Carnaval n'est-ce pas? »

Les sourcils de Natsuki se froncèrent. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement où se dirigeait la conversation.

« C'est… possible. Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Si c'est pour trouver la personne qui a parlé à Chie et Aoi je m'en charge.

-Ara, ara, Natsuki est mon preux chevalier.

-Shi- Shizuru!

-Ara, de quoi Natsuki a-t-elle peur? »

Natsuki se tassa sur son siège sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Natsuki avait de quoi avoir peur après tout. Shizuru n'était pas de son monde. Dans le bar miteux où elle rencontrait Yamada, Shizuru se serait certainement fais agresser avant d'avoir pu lui parler. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire cela. Shizuru s'inquièterait pour elle. Mais face à elle Shizuru l'observait, le regard si perçant qu'il semblait transpercer son âme. Si elle lui mentait Shizuru le serait immédiatement.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller au ciné après? Demanda-t-elle en espérant que Shizuru la suive sur cette discussion. »

Elle aurait été étonné que Shizuru morde à l'hameçon mais elle n'en resta pas moins déçue quand elle lui redemanda comment contacter son informateur.

« Mais Yamada n'enquête pas sur des choses aussi banale, balbutia-t-elle.

-Ara, Natsuki n'a-t-elle pas dis qu'elle l'avait engagé pour trouver qui a raconté toutes ses choses sur moi?

-Non, mentit-elle, j'ai dis que je m'en chargeais. »

Shizuru la scruta intensément et se pencha vers elle.

« Je dois savoir où trouver ce Yamada, chuchota-t-elle. Natsuki n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Si tu le souhaites tu peux communiquer avec Yamada et décider d'un endroit moins dangereux où je puisse le rencontrer. »

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qui la dérangeait? C'était à croire que Shizuru pouvait lire ses pensées!

« Shi-

-S'il te plait, insista-t-elle. Fais le. L'horaire de son choix et un lieux que tu trouves plus sécuritaire. Un parc ou ce que tu veux. Mais s'il te plait fais le maintenant.

-Je…

-Natsuki. »

Devant le regard qu'elle lui offrait, Natsuki céda et obéit. Les deux appels se firent mais cette fois elle donna un lieu de rendez vous dans un parc le soir même.

« Voilà, conclut-elle. Nous irons dans…

-Non, coupa-t-elle. _J_'irais mais seule et nous n'en parlerons plus. Ce sujet est tout à fais privée. »

Natsuki vit pour la première fois un regard d'une telle détermination qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne flancherait pas. Pour autant elle s'apprêta à l'interroger en bonne et du forme avant d'être déconcentrée par la très alléchante glace que Mai venait de déposer devant elle avec un sourire. Profitant de sa distraction, Shizuru lui demanda finalement ce qu'elle avait découvert sur celui ou celle qui avait parlé à Chie et Aoi. Natsuki quant à elle se laissa facilement distraire et rentra dans la conversation offerte par son amie.

* * *

.

Yamada lisait son journal dans un parc tranquille dans les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Il se demandait évidemment la raison pour laquelle sa cliente lui avaient donné rendez vous autre part qu'à leur lieu habituel et la raison pour laquelle il voulait de nouveau se rencontrer. Il n'avait pas encore obtenu les informations souhaitées.

Lorsqu'une jeune femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et fit glisser une épaisse enveloppe, l'homme reconnut finalement la jeune femme en la personne de Fujino Shizuru. Il n'appréciait pas outre mesure que Kruger lui envoie une personne. Ce n'était pas prévu, et ce qui n'était pas prévu lui attirait souvent des ennuies. Néanmoins il connaissait suffisamment Fujino Shizuru pour s'être renseigné sur elle comme une proche de sa cliente pour accepter de travailler pour elle. S'emparant de l'enveloppe, il y jeta un coup d'œil et constata que c'était bien plus que son tarif habituel.

« Fujino-san en quoi puis-je vous être utile? »

Elle s'assit au fond du banc et balança tranquillement ses jambes.

« Ara, je crains que vous vous trompiez Yamada-san. Fujino Shizuru doit actuellement dormir dans son lit dans son dortoir à Fuuka. Mais je vous en prie vous pouvez m'appelez Viola ou l'Amethyste. »

Yamada de surprise se tourna carrément vers la jeune femme et la détailla du regard. Il était impossible qu'il se trompe. Devant lui était bel et bien Fujino Shizuru.

« Cet argent, reprit-elle sans se soucier de sa surprise et indiquant du menton l'enveloppe qu'il avait glissé sous sa veste, est pour votre silence. Lorsque vous reparlerez à Natsuki vous lui direz n'avoir rien trouver.

-Je n'aurais certainement jamais trouvé d'information sur vous Viola, ça ne sera donc pas dure de mentir. Mais je crains que les informations sur le Projet Otome… »

Ce fut au tour de Viola de se tourner vers Yamada.

« Elle ne vous a pas seulement engagé pour des informations sur le délateur de la vie de Fujino?

-Non, murmura-t-il en pliant son journal et surveillant avec attention les alentours. Sur qui était Viola, Amethyste, Le Boss et le Projet Otome. En quoi y êtes vous mêler d'ailleurs?

-Vous avez commencé à enquêter sur cela, n'est-ce pas? Je vous donnerais le double de ce qui a dans cette enveloppe si vous taisez ce que vous apprenez à Natsuki. Je souhaite également que vous cessiez votre enquête sur Viola, Le Boss ou l'Amethyste. Je suis intéressée sur quelques choses de bien plus précis. »

Elle fit glisser un papier jusqu'à Yamada qui y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le glisser avec l'enveloppe.

« Je veux connaitre les fournisseurs possibles de ce produit. Notamment le plus probable qui pourrait être engagé par les instigateurs du Projet Otome.

-L'inconvénient est que je n'ai encore pas pu obtenir d'informations sur… »

Viola après avoir ramasser son sac en sortit un dossier.

« Je vous fais gagner du temps. Vous pouvez en vérifier les éléments mais ils sont exacts. Ce dossier a été remis à la police. Elle mène certainement des recherches similaires au vôtre. Mais ils n'ont cependant pas connaissance du produit qui m'intéresse.

-Je vais m'en occuper. »

Yamada glissa le dossier entre les feuilles de son journal. Sa curiosité évidente l'emporta et avant de s'éclipser pour réunir ses informations se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme.

« Je travaille bien mieux en n'ayant pas à douter de mon employeur. Quel est votre lien avec Fujino?

-Très étroit. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Kuga-san, Fujino-san et vous-même n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Et oui Viola n'est certainement pas mon vrai nom. Votre numéro? »

Yamada lui communiqua un numéro de téléphone que Viola retint immédiatement.

« Bonne journée, Yamada-san et bonne chance. »

* * *

.

Viola avait réintégré sa petite chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait pris un énorme risque après réflexion. Il y avait aussi de très forte chance que Natsuki découvre le poteau rose. La curiosité de la jeune femme pouvait fort bien la pousser à demander de nouveau à Shizuru pour quelle raison elle avait tenu à rencontrer Yamada. Le seul soucis étant que Shizuru avait certainement passer la soirée chez elle inconsciente qu'elle usurpait encore son identité. Cela amenait à un nouveau point auquel elle n'avait encore porter aucune intention. A force de vouloir changer les choses, elle avait oublié que les choses allaient effectivement changer avec sa présence. Sans le moindre doute des cerbères du Boss allaient se lancer à sa poursuite, entre autre chose. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire qu'elle entreprenait et elle était de loin plus dangereuse que ce quiconque ne pouvait imaginer. Le soucis était qu'à force de déambuler avec l'apparence de la bien connue Shizuru -un autre nom ou pas n'allait rien n'y changer- c'était après la jeune fille que chacun allait s'élancer.

Or Viola ne désirait que deux choses, hormis détruire le projet Otome, que rien n'arrive à Natsuki et Shizuru, sans quoi tous ses efforts s'avéreraient inutiles.

Elle se décida donc de rectifier ses erreurs immédiatement. Attrapant son sac à main et se permettant cette fois de laisser son arme à feu qu'elle quittait rarement sous son matelas -une bien piètre cachette certes mais elle ne pensait pas que quiconque vienne fouiller ici- Viola partit précipitamment vers un centre commercial. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite et qu'elle avait déjà commis pas mal d'erreurs. Se dévoiler devant Chie et Aoi et parler de Shizuru en était déjà une. Natsuki cherchait après le délétère, Shizuru aussi mais elle n'aurait jamais penser que Natsuki serait aller aussi loin que de demander de l'aide de Yamada. Agir avec le visage de Shizuru était sans aucun doute la seconde erreur.

Elle allait s'efforcer de ne plus en causer.

Pénétrant dans l'immense centre commercial, elle offrit quelques sourires et salutations aux gens qui là encore la prenait pour la Kaichou de Fuuka mais chercha à éviter toutes discussions possibles. Elle parvint non sans mal à atteindre les rayons des soins et produits de beauté où elle acheta entre quelques articles de douches, une coloration et du maquillage. Ses quelques menues achats effectués elle parcourut de nouvelles boutiques de vêtements, les précédents se détruisant vite entre le sang et les coup qu'elle recevait qui parvenait parfois à les déchirer. Or elle voulait passer inaperçu et des vêtements abimés et tachés attireraient forcément de l'attention indésirable. Elle acheta de nouveau quelques jeans, noir cette fois, et des hauts de toutes sortes, de chemises à t-shirts en passant par des débardeurs, ainsi qu'une nouvelle veste en cuir noir, quelques paires de chaussures et jusqu'à une paire de lunette de soleil. Elle termina chez un opticien où elle acquit des lentilles de couleurs uniquement destiner comme accessoire et non de vue qui ne lui était guère nécessaire.

Tout fut payé en liquide.

Retournant à son hôtel elle passa une bonne heure dans l'étriquée salle de bain à couper elle-même ses cheveux en un dégradé qui s'avérait étonnamment réussis puis à les teindre. En attendant que le produit fasse son office, elle s'était échinée à mettre ses nouvelles lentilles, chose qui s'avérait plus compliqué qu'elle ne s'y était attendue

Parvenus à son objectif elle avait ensuite sorti un vernis à ongle acquis sur le chemin du retour songeant qu'elle avait à pousser le déguisement jusqu'au bout si elle voulait vraiment être la plus distinctif possible de Fujino Shizuru, même si le dis vernis à ongle n'était clairement pas sa couleur. Une fois le vernis sec, elle constata qu'il était temps de s'occuper des derniers détails de sa coloration.

Elle ressortit finalement de le petite salle de bain une demi heure plus tard juché sur des talons hauts de taille convenable, un jean slim noir effet déchiré dessinant ses courbes, un haut blanc à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique qui lui était totalement inconnu, une paire de bretelle noir. Les changements vestimentaires étaient déjà monumentaux face à ceux bien plus conventionnel ou traditionnel de Shizuru. Mais à présent ses cheveux arrivaient aux omoplates, ils étaient dégradés, lissés et teins en un noir profond et insondable. Un fedora reposait sur sa tête.

Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, quelques choses de discret qui exacerbait néanmoins le gris acier de ses yeux. Merci aux lentilles.

Elles avaient garni ses poignets de bijoux fantaisiste et peint ses ongles en noir bien qu'à la réflexion ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des couleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit quand elle se présenta face au miroir mural de la chambre et qu'elle put s'observer de bas en haut, elle eut l'impression de faire face à une totale inconnue. Elle se jugea classe et à la mode, certainement aussi digne d'admiration et d'attirance que son apparence précédente pourtant totalement différente. Avec un sourire de fierté face à son travail, elle s'empara de sa veste et son sac en cuir noir décidé de faire cette fois quelques courses alimentaires, acheter du thé et passer à une agence immobilière pour trouver un studio à louer à prix raisonnable. Ses économies sinon s'épuiseraient vite à résider interminablement à l'hôtel.

Elle avait emmené et su où trouver beaucoup d'argent mais entre Yamada, l'hôtel, ses achats vestimentaires et alimentaires, les fonds avaient déjà été grandement attaqué. Et en tuant Le Boss, elle avait retardé et perdu la trace du projet Otome. Peut-être ne trouverait-elle leur trace que dans quelques mois! Elle songea qu'elle allait aussi devoir se trouver un job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre4.**

Shizuru soupira devant les piles de dossier à traiter qu'Haruka venait de déposer sur son bureau et se massa les tempes.

Les choses avaient retrouvé leur calme. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié le journal, mais elle et Natsuki après deux mois de recherche n'étaient finalement pas parvenu à découvrir l'identité de l'informateur.

Pour ajouter à ses inquiétudes, Natsuki n'avait pas cessé de la fuir. Parfois, comme il y avait deux mois -le lendemain d'un repas qu'elles avaient partagé d'après Natsuki bien qu'elle ne se souvienne n'avoir partager qu'un demi pain au curry ce midi-là en sa compagnie- elles semblaient revenir à leur comportement d'avant le Carnaval. Mais tout semblait fonctionner de cette façon: un pas en avant pour deux en arrières.

Et Shizuru était lasse. Voir celle qu'elle aimait être mal à l'aise et effrayée de ces moindres mouvements en sa présence, la blessait. Puis Natsuki ne paraissait guère avoir besoin d'elle. Elle avait Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi et même Nao! Elle la voyait déambuler avec l'une ou l'autre de ses amies mais jamais avec elle, du moins pas si personne ne les entourait. Et dans ces cas là, Natsuki se concentrait et parlait avec les autres plus qu'avec elle.

Puis deux jours auparavant, Nao avait mis en mot ce qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser: « Natsuki a juste trop pitié de toi pour oser te dire qu'elle ne te veut plus autour d'elle. »

Natsuki n'avait plus besoin d'elle? Avait-elle eu besoin d'elle un jour de toutes les façons? C'était elle qui avait besoin de Natsuki!

Pourtant elle avait réussi à lui laisser de l'espace, à présent elle s'efforçait de définitivement lâcher prise. C'est ce qu'elle se devait de faire. Elle aimait Natsuki, elle voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Et dans cette simple équation, elle devait juste disparaitre.

Elle jeta un regard vide sur son bureau. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'envie ou le courage de faire les dossiers ce jour là. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Sa pause de midi, qu'elle passait seule à présent, pas comme si elle avait d'autres amis que Natsuki après tout, se terminait dans plus d'une heure. Elle s'empara de sa veste et fourra dans la poche son porte-monnaie avant de sortir aussi discrètement que possible de l'établissement. A force d'éviter ses fans, elle avait effectivement découvert les couloirs inutilisés et quelles étaient les heures à les emprunter.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise d'un salon de thé discret et sans prétention qui offrait le thé de ses rêves. Brassée par l'une des employés, Shizuru aurait été incapable de différencier celui qu'elle faisait elle-même du sien. De quoi la contenter pleinement! Elle jeta un regard oblique à la brune qui préparait un thé. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, en entrant dans ce salon de thé inconnue, elle lui avait semblé familière en quelques sortes. Elle était belle mais loin de l'apparence traditionnel -kimono et autre- qu'arborait la plupart des employés dans les salons de thé qu'elle affectionnait. Ici à part la façon dont la brune préparait le thé, tout était très occidentale.

Shizuru se massa les tempes et inspira profondément. Si elle ne pouvait jamais aimé Natsuki comme elle le souhaitait, elle voulait au moins pouvoir rester son amie. Il fallait donc supprimer la gêne et la peur qu'elle lui inspirait. En quelques sortes supprimer ses sentiments romantiques ou les déplacer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Essayer de sortir avec quelqu'un, passer à autre chose…

Son regard se reposa discrètement sur la brune. Elle était belle, semblait sympathique, elle aimait la manière dont elle se déplaçait et parlait, son style… ce n'était pas Natsuki certes mais la brune semblait avoir quelques points communs avec elle au moins et semblait tout à fais une personne qui l'attirerait si elle n'était pas aussi éprise de Natsuki.

Quoiqu'il en soit qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas?

Shizuru se releva et se dirigea vers le comptoir. La brune était concentrée sur la préparation d'un thé et Shizuru préféra l'observer que l'interrompre ce qui aurait été impoli. Les gestes étaient précis et gracieux, faciles, empreint d'habitude et de discipline. Shizuru y vit là une expérience certaine. La brune, concentrée, ne s'aperçut d'ailleurs de la présence de Shizuru qu'à la fin.

Shizuru ne sut décrypter l'expression qui apparut et fut rapidement dissimuler sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis. Peut-être de la surprise? Ou de la crainte? Mais elle devait se tromper car il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile? Demanda l'employée d'une voix agréable qui, si elle avait eu un accent, aurait là aussi été très similaire à la sienne. »

Shizuru se racla la gorge et, au risque de s'humilier et de ne pouvoir remettre les pieds ici, répondit.

« Je souhaiterais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner prendre un café, enfin, balbutia-t-elle se sentant soudainement bien téméraire de proposer une telle chose s'en savoir de prime abord si la brune appréciait les femmes, je suis plutôt thé mais… »

Shizuru baissa la tête, son visage se teintant de légères rougeurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi?

La femme tout aussi surprise voulut immédiatement décliner l'offre mais le visage défait de Shizuru lui fit de la peine. Si elle lui disait non, Shizuru allait finir par pensée que toutes les personnes qui l'intéressaient ne l'appréciait guère et que tout cela venait d'elle. Alors avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle accepta.

Et tout en tendant la main pour se saluer, elle se présenta.

« Viola, je m'appelle Viola. Enchanté de pouvoir mettre un nom sur votre visage Shizuru. »

* * *

.

Natsuki fulminait. C'était la première fois depuis des années que Yamada n'avait rien trouvé! Ni sur Amethyste, projet Otome ou Viola! Rien de rien! A croire que l'informateur de Chie et Aoi étaient le fruit de leur imagination! Ce qui devait l'être certainement puisque Shizuru -Yamada le lui avait effectivement confirmé- n'avait pas de cousine et il n'avait trouvé personne ne lui ressemblant. Soudain Natsuki se figea. Elle avait mené deux recherches différentes à la fois sans même se demander une seule fois si elles pouvaient être liée!

Natsuki se laissa tomber sur son canapé encore médusée par sa soudaine réflexion. Elle avait toujours trouvé étrange de croiser Shizuru au centre ville deux mois plus tôt alors qu'elle aurait du être à Gakuen Fuuka. La voir battre en patte 6 hommes et en menacer un septième d'une arme à feu tout autant. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander de front à Shizuru pourquoi elle avait fais tout ça. Mais maintenant elle se disait que demander ce genre de chose aurait certainement été inutile. Ça ne devait pas être Shizuru.

_Viola_.

Chie et Aoi avaient dis que les informations venaient d'un sosie de Shizuru nommer Viola. Avait-elle croiser Viola ce jour là?

Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine. Pourquoi quelqu'un de l'apparence de Shizuru en connaitrait et dévoilerait autant sur son amie tout en menant d'étranges affaires avec les gangs et les mafias du pays?

Elle était convaincue à présent que Viola était l'Amethyste.

Elle attrapa son portable et envoya un sms pour communiquer les informations à Yamada. Qui sait si cela ne l'aiderait pas.

Elle s'empara ensuite de ses clés et son casque de moto. Un besoin impétueux de vérifier sur son amie et de s'assurer que ce n'était pas un clone d'elle qui avait pris sa place s'imposa. Une crainte nouvelle éclata en elle. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et des semaines qu'elle ne faisait que la croiser sans lui porter de réelle attention… Gakuen Fuuka faisait-il face chaque jour à Viola et non pas Shizuru? Elle n'aurait jamais admis que deux personnes -autre que des jumeaux mais Shizuru était fille unique- puissent autant se ressembler si elle ne l'avait pas elle-même vu de ses propres yeux.

Elle débarqua à Fuuka une dizaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours de l'après midi. Elle se précipita vers le bureau du conseil des étudiants prenant soin d'éviter Haruka qui ne manquerait pas de l'envoyer en retenue pour avoir sécher ce matin-là si elle se faisait attraper. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du bureau cependant elle le trouva vide. Une pile intact de dossier trônait au centre du large bureau en bois et une tasse à moitié pleine et froide de thé avait été oubliée. Shizuru avait semble-t-il déserté son poste. C'était très atypique de sa part mais cela faisant quelques temps qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention, Shizuru déjeunait peut-être avec des élèves de sa classe autre part. Elle se précipita donc à sa salle de classe. Presque pleine, cette dernière n'en était pas moins absente. Reito lui indiqua qu'il ignorait où elle se trouvait et la raison de son absence. Natsuki attendit mais même lorsque la cloche sonna indiquant le début des cours, Shizuru brillait toujours par son absence.

Natsuki se força à garder son calme et de faire chacun des salons de thé qu'affectionnait Shizuru. Et dans le cas ultime où elle serait toujours introuvable aller chez elle vérifier si elle n'était pas malade ou l'appeler. Etrangement les deux dernières options pour la localiser étaient ses ultimes recours. Le premier parce qu'il signifierait être seule avec elle et chez elle, et le second… sa soudaine inquiétude semblerait étrange à Shizuru si elle se trompait. Et il y avait de forte chance qu'elle se trompe, n'est-ce pas? La possibilité que quelqu'un usurpe son identité et sa vie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte était impossible… n'est-ce pas?

Elle soupira de soulagement en entrant dans un salon de thé proche de Fuuka et de style occidental. Shizuru était assise seule le dos tourné. Elle était assurée que ce fut Shizuru au bracelet couleur émeraude qu'elle portait. Un cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert à un de ses anniversaires.

Puisqu'elle était là, se décida-t-elle, elle pouvait tout aussi bien aller lui parler. Avant qu'elle ait pu se déplacer cependant, elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs portant deux tasses de thé se glisser sur le siège voisin. Elle les vit rapidement parler, sourire et rire.

Qui que fut cette inconnue, Natsuki ressentit de la jalousie envers elle. Un sentiment qu'il lui était méconnu.

Elle repartit furieuse sans en savoir la raison.

* * *

.

Shizuru avait honnêtement oublié le fait même qu'elle devait être en cours. Viola leur avait amené leur troisième tasse de thé, changeant chaque fois la saveur mais jamais la qualité. Leur conversation avait survolé tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. Elle avait été surprise qu'elles aient exactement les mêmes gouts et les mêmes passions. C'était cela que l'on devait sentir quand on avait des amis. S'exalter avec une autre personne d'un sujet passionnant au point d'en oublier tout le reste. Au point où les questions et petits murmures insidieusement tapis au fond de son esprit finissaient par se faire silencieux. Viola lui donnait l'impression d'être tout à la fois une personne extraordinaire et d'être une personne comme les autres. De lui permettre d'être simplement Shizuru et non pas la Kaichou, l'idole ou la riche héritière.

Avec précaution elle cala la tasse chaude entre ses mains et sourit timidement à la jeune femme. Viola avait trois ans de plus qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas de diplôme bien qu'elle lui eut avoué avoir envisagé de devenir professeur au niveau du primaire. Elle adorait les enfants.

Elle avait commencé cependant sous l'insistance de sa tutrice, des études de commerce et de management qu'elle avait laissé tombé, pour prétendait-elle s'adonner à l'un de ses plaisirs coupables le thé. Et si elle n'était pas d'accord cela était pareil. Elle désirait à long terme avoir son propre salon de thé, d'une certaine façon c'était du commerce non? Sa tutrice devrait s'estimer heureuse s'était-elle justifiée.

Shizuru avait rit au mimique de Viola et lui avait assuré être une cliente assidue le jour où elle ouvrirait sa boutique.

Pour la première fois, le sujet Natsuki avait été relégué au fond de son esprit.

En discutant Viola en vint à parler d'un film au cinéma qu'elle désirait voir. Shizuru saisit l'occasion pour l'inviter ce soir là ou le lendemain à aller le voir. Chose à laquelle Viola acquiesça avec plaisir. Quand elle dut reprendre son service, Shizuru se rendit compte qu'elle avait loupé un cours entier. Cela ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde. Incapable de cesser de sourire, elle retourna à Fuuka sur un petit nuage.

Elle se sentait bien. La première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

.

Viola observa Shizuru disparaitre avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle s'arrosa copieusement le visage d'eau fraiche et s'observa dans le miroir, toujours incapable de se reconnaitre dans cette apparence. Qu'était-elle en train de faire? Dès le moment où elle avait accepté cette sortie… non dès le moment où elle avait accepté de partager cette tasse de thé avec Shizuru, les choses ne pouvaient que se compliquer. Pourtant l'idée de ne pas venir au rendez-vous ce soir là ne lui traversa l'esprit à aucun moment. C'était agréable de pouvoir discuter avec une personne aux gouts identiques et sans que la gêne ou des non-dits finissent par les blesser. Cela n'empêchait que trainer avec Shizuru n'amènerait que des ennuies à elles deux sur le plus ou moins long terme. Et sachant ce qu'elle savait… les choses seraient vraiment bizarre si elles se mettaient à sortir ensemble. Bizarre oui, improbable oui mais pas impossible. Non certainement pas impossible car pendant un instant en sa présence elle avait oublié toutes les raisons qui aurait rendu les choses bizarres et étranges.

Son portable vibra. S'essuyant avec précaution le visage et s'assurant que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé, elle s'empara finalement du mobile jetable qu'elle avait acquis deux mois plus tôt pour communiquer avec Yamada et qui à présent lui permettrait de communiquer avec Shizuru. _Elle avait donné son numéro à Shizuru__…_ Ne s'était-elle pas promis d'éviter de recommencer à faire des erreurs?

Ses yeux parcoururent les messages. Une série de chiffre. L'heure et la localisation GPS.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au petit salon de thé où seuls deux personnes -dont un septuagénaire endormi sur sa table- occupaient la salle. On n'avait clairement pas besoin d'elle. Elle demanda cependant à sa patronne l'autorisation de partir plus tôt à cause d'une affaire urgente. Cette dernière lisant le journal derrière son comptoir acquiesça à sa demande sans même observer l'intérieur de sa boutique ou son employée. Viola s'inclina et la remercia cependant avant d'attraper son casque et sa veste de cuir dans l'arrière salle.

Elle fut étonnamment surprise par l'air frais qui l'accueillit à peine la porte passée. Le salon de thé se trouvait dans une petite ruelle aussi méconnue que l'était la boutique. Il n'était même pas possible d'y garer un véhicule sans y boucher la circulation, cela n'empêcha pas Viola d'observer les alentours avec suspicion. Rassurer que personne ne fut tapi dans l'ombre prêt à lui bondir dessus, Viola ferma son blouson jusqu'au cou et se dirigea à grand pas vers une rue adjacente où elle avait garé son véhicule en se sentant ridiculement paranoïaque. Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre qui sorti d'un vieux disquaire et se mit à la suivre.

* * *

.

Natsuki avait toujours appris à suivre son intuition. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement son intuition qui la poussa à revenir vers le salon de thé bien une heure plus tard. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment croiser Shizuru, à la rigueur elle préférait même qu'elle soit absente. Elle voulait discuter avec cette femme, s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse aucun mal à son amie. Et peut-être aussi vérifier quelle était leur relation… si relation il y avait évidemment. Elle avait dû garer sa moto dans l'avenue principale, peu désireuse de s'enfoncer dans les rues labyrinthique de ce quartier où chaque rue semblait doté de sens interdis ou de cul de sac. Elle avait grimacé du manque de chance qu'elle possédait en voyant la jeune femme qu'elle comptait approcher, finir son service et commencer à s'éloigner. Elle se décida à revenir un autre jour, ne voulant pas être prise pour une cinglée. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à repartir dans l'autre sens cependant, elle vit un homme s'empresser de quitter un disquaire à l'aspect poussiéreux et caler son pas à celui de la jeune femme. Sa première certitude était que ce type était un yakuza et que la jeune femme ne tarderait pas à avoir des problèmes. Elle se décida malgré elle à les suivre et à intervenir si nécessaire.

Elle se permit d'accélérer quand la femme et son poursuivant disparurent au détour d'une rue avant de revenir rapidement en arrière se plaquer contre le mur quand elle les remarqua face à face.

« …commence à courir. Les milieux s'agitent. Sais-tu seulement dans quel engrenage tu as mis le doigt?

-Je t'ais déjà dis de ne pas me rencontrer là. Je travaille ici.

-Je sais, bougonna la voix masculine. Mais je t'avertis seulement. Si certains milieu t'apprécies pour avoir détruit le réseaux du Boss et avoir permis à pas mal de gang d'élargir leur activité, tu te doutes que les Yakuza ne sont pas des plus heureux. Le Boss travaillait pour eux. Nombres de leur réseaux vacillent avec sa mort et ils doivent batailler pour regagner certains quartier. Les Ryu sont tout aussi en colère. Ils avaient certains accord avec les Yakuza ici. Et tu portes leur symbole sans appartenir à leur clan. Les Yakuza veulent ta tête et les Ryu le leur ont promis.

-Tu as peur? »

Natsuki n'entendant qu'un long silence se permit un coup d'œil. La femme était appuyée nonchalamment contre un mur et tendait une cigarette. Le Yakuza soupira fouilla ses poches jusqu'à localiser un briquet ou une boite d'allumette. Il trouva la boite d'allumette. En grattant rapidement une, il alluma la cigarette de la jeune femme qui en tira une longue bouffée.

« Oui, répondit-il enfin en jetant l'allumette d'une pichenette du doigt. Je suis effrayé. Et tu devrais l'être aussi.

-Pour quelle raison? Parce que tous les milieux illégaux me cherchent? »

Natsuki profita du nouveau silence pour observer les deux individus. Le Yakuza lui semblait familier et Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était le même que Shizuru -Viola rectifia-t-elle- avait mandaté pour porter un message au Boss dans cette ruelle.

« Pas seulement, bafouilla l'homme. La police aussi. Le Boss était peut-être un criminel il n'en pas moins été assassiné. Et la somme d'information que tu leur as laissé les motivent encore plus à te retrouver. Dans n'importe quel autre cas, l'affaire aurait été classé sans suite.

-Peu importe je ne risque rien. Le nom que j'emplois dans ce milieu peu bien circuler personne ne sait à quoi je ressemble. Sauf toi évidemment.

-Je t'ai juré fidélité, rappela-t-il comme effrayé.

-Je sais. Et je t'ai offert beaucoup d'argent pour que tu me tiennes informé. Ce que tu me racontes je le sais déjà. »

Dans l'air froid, l'odeur de la cigarette se répandait étrangement bien. Natsuki sentit et l'entendit en prendre une énième bouffée.

« Je n'ai pas peur car il n'y a aucune raison que je le sois. Quoiqu'il arrive cela ne sera jamais pire de là d'où je viens. Plus il y aura le chaos dans ce milieu, plus il sera difficile pour certaine personne d'obtenir certains produits. Et ils finiront par se montrer de plus en plus pour l'obtenir et moi je serais là quand ça arrivera.

-Il n'y a que trois types de personnes qui peuvent se permettre de se comporter ainsi dans ta situation: les fous ce que tu n'es pas, les inconscients et tu es bien trop pragmatique pour l'être et ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

-Sans le moindre doute la troisième catégorie. Les Yakuza t'ont pris ta famille?

-Non, je suis une des leurs. Des Ryu j'entends, précisa-t-elle. Dans ma situation ils étaient certainement mon meilleur moyen de défense. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

-Quoi? Balbutia le Yakuza pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

-Rien. Oubli. Si tu n'as rien à me dire…

-Si, la coupa-t-il. Quelque part, quelqu'un à qui la mort du Boss n'a eu pourtant aucun impact à mis une énorme somme pour que l'on ramène vivante celle qui se fait passer pour l' « Améthyste » . A croire que c'est pour ton seul nom qu'il te veule.

-Et bien voilà, roucoula-t-elle. Cela est une information utile. Infos et argent, même heure, même endroit. Et ne revient plus ici »

Comprenant que l'entretien se terminait, Natsuki se glissa discrètement sous un porche et les vit se séparer.

La peur était revenue au galop. Car ce qu'elle avait aperçu deux mois plus tôt n'était visiblement pas encore terminé.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire à présent… confronter la jeune femme lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire… mais peut-être la plus dangereuse si on songeait qu'elle venait d'avouer avoir tuer un homme et avoir des relations avec les _Ryu_ qui si elle avait bien compris était une sorte d'organisation mafieuse…

Puis elle eut une pensée plus insidieuse… avait-elle exclu trop vite Shizuru de l'équation? Les deux jeunes femmes visiblement se connaissaient, avaient employé le même nom d'Améthyste et du Boss… et si ces dernières travaillaient ensemble à quelques projets qu'elle ignorait?

Shizuru… Shizuru savait et pouvait tuer. Le Carnaval l'avait prouvé. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours dans le décors une « Viola » ressemblant à Shizuru et racontant sa vie à Chie et Aoi. Ou était-ce là aussi un mensonge, une tromperie que Shizuru avait magistralement orchestré auprès des commères? Mais en ce cas, quel était son but? Avec un grognement sourd, Natsuki prit la décision d'éclaircir par elle-même la situation, puisque Yamada pour une raison quelconque ne parvenait pas à réunir la moindre information.

Et ce qu'il sembla le plus évident pour Natsuki était de suivre Shizuru, comme elle semblait visiblement être le cœur de cette affaire.

* * *

.

Renji Suzushiro ne reconnaissait plus sa femme, pas plus qu'Haruka. Itsumi Suzushiro avait toujours été une grosse travailleuse. Son métier d'enquêtrice dans la police avait été une vocation et une passion. Et le dossier qu'elle traitait était l'exemple même de la raison qui lui rendait son travail si passionnant.

La situation était simple. Ishigami Boss leader d'un gang bien connu était mort. Mort, les gangs adjacents s'étaient empressés de se jeter sur les restes de ce qui avait été son royaume. Cela s'ajoutait aux Yakuza profondément lié avec Le Boss pour le commerce et le maintient de Fuuka sous leur joug. La mort de Ishigmai Boss avait propulsé tout ce beau monde dans le chaos. Yakuza, gangs, chacun cherchait plus de pouvoirs. Des émeutes avaient eu lieu, le nombre de meurtres et d'agressions avaient soudain explosé. La police pour rassurer la population et remettre de l'ordre dans les rues avait vu ses effectifs doublés. Mais ce n'est pas eux qui allaient se plaindre de la situation. Les morts et les agressés n'étaient en rien les honnêtes citoyens, seuls les membres des dits gangs et Yakuza en étaient les victimes. Ils faisaient le ménage entre eux. Aucun policier n'allait s'en plaindre.

Et il y avait les dossiers retrouvés avec le corps du Boss. Ils auraient pu envoyé l'homme en prison, mais pas seulement. Avec des preuves, beaucoup de preuves, des tas d'hommes à tous les échelons des Yakuza et des gangs pouvaient finir sous les barreaux. Et la police s'en chargeait! Les dossiers étaient froids, précis, détaillés, complets et justes, professionnels en somme. Parfaits pour inculper les coupables et les envoyer à l'ombre, même avec le meilleur des avocats pour les défendre. La Police avait déjà nommé cet affaire « Le Grand Ménage » et entre eux les agents glorifiaient discrètement celui ou celle qui avait mener à la présente situation. Ils le nommaient « La Faucheuse ».

Itsumi elle-même devait s'avouer que les nombreuses morts de Yakuza, de gangsters, dealers et autres, en plus de ceux en train de se faire envoyer sous les barreaux nettoyaient grandement les rues. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser plus que cela à la situation car toute sa concentration, ses forces, ses pensées ne se concentraient que sur ça! Ce dossier! Ce « Projet Otome »! Aucun recoupement, aucun rapport avec les précédents dossiers mis à part le fait que Le Boss livrait visiblement des produits rares et couteux à quelques obscures personnes. Non ce dossier ne ressemblait à rien aux autres. Ils étaient moins précis, moins ordonnés. Les documents se mélangeaient et ressemblait parfois à des témoignages. Et cela suffisait à lui faire froid dans le dos.

Ce dossier l'obnubilait parce qu'elle avait l'intime conviction que toute cette situation: le meurtre, le dossier et le « Grand Ménage » lui-même avaient été orchestrés pour ce seul dossier. Comme si « La Faucheuse » voulait que la Police tente d'empêcher ce projet clairement illégale, tout en provoquant dans les milieux obscures suffisamment de chaos pour que le Projet Otome ne puisse aboutir…

Itsumi se prit la tête entre les mains sous le regard soucieux de sa famille. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement à quoi menait ou était censé mener ce Projet. Mais il y avait tant d'expérimentations humaines… il semblait y avoir tant de souffrance, de douleur… et tant de danger si -quelque ce soit ce projet- cela était mené à terme.

Et bien qu'Itsumi n'avait pas la moindre preuve que ce dossier évoque un projet réel et non un simple récit de fiction, elle se donnait corps et âmes. Si les autres dossiers étaient exacts celui-ci devait en être tout autant après tout.

Elle se devait de trouver « La Faucheuse » ou comme l'appelait ce dossier et le milieu illégal « l'Améthyste ».

* * *

.

Natsuki fit taire le moteur puissant de sa Ducati et observa les alentours. La rue était passante et animée. Shizuru était venue avec sa voiture et s'était garée sur le parking du cinéma quelques places plus loin qu'elle.

Restant dans l'ombre, Natsuki vérifia si elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour assister à un film qu'elle n'aimerait certainement pas. Mais peu importe elle ne laisserait pas Shizuru sortir de sa ligne de mire.

La jeune femme s'était bien habillée, enfin plus encore qu'à son habitude. Talons, jupe noir, un joli haut et un blouson avec un col en fausse fourrure (plus par principe éthique que manque de moyen). Ses cheveux avait été relevés en un chignon et même d'où elle se trouvait Natsuki aperçut une trace de maquillage. Shizuru ne faisait jamais tant d'effort pour aller à un endroit tel que le cinéma. Cela signifiait qu'elle rejoignait quelqu'un d'important pour elle, qui méritait qu'elle fasse des efforts.

Avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur , Natsuki ôta son casque et la suivit à quelques pas, le plus discrètement possible avant de se figer derrière une voiture.

Un sourire véritable étirait les lèvres de Shizuru. Natsuki en était pourtant habituellement la seule destinataire. _Les choses changent__…_ Elle s'approchait, joyeuse, d'une personne en attente que Natsuki n'avait encore remarqué avec la foule qui se pressait pour le cinéma. Le cœur de Natsuki sauta un battement.

_Viola._

Elle avait appris le nom de la jeune femme en retournant simplement au salon de thé après avoir surpris la conversation de la brune et le Yakuza. Et cette découverte, ce nom, n'avait fais qu'ajouter plus d'incompréhension à une situation déjà fort compliqué à comprendre.

Et elle était de nouveau là, en compagnie de Shizuru. Là aussi des talons, un pantalon gris souris habillé, des bretelles noirs ressortant sur son haut blanc et une veste assortie au pantalon. Oh et un fedora. Qui portait un fedora? Cette fille se la jouait! Shizuru n'appréciait pas les gens qui se la jouait… n'est-ce pas?

Natsuki gronda silencieusement en admettant que Viola effectivement attirait les regard: elle avait et le style et le charisme. Mais Viola se rappela Natsuki était dangereuse. Terriblement dangereuse.

Elle se garda bien d'intervenir cependant.

Elle observa leur interaction. Viola avait ôté son chapeau et brossé ses cheveux de son visage avant de lui faire la bise. La bise n'était clairement pas une salutation japonaise mais de certains pays occidentaux. Cela donnait-il une indication sur ses origines? Elle ne semblait pas entièrement japonaise à l'évidence. C'était ce que pouvait suggérer son apparence entre autre. Mais Suzushiro, ou Youko, Shizuru elle-même d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas non plus de vrais japonais pures souches. Mais Natsuki aurait été bien en peine de dire quel sang était mélangé avec celui japonais.

Elle se serait attendu à voir Shizuru offensée de ce salut des plus informels pour elle qui avait reçu une éducation des plus stricts et traditionnels. A son étonnement, la surprise et la joie peignirent ses traits et elle rendit la bise à sa vis-à-vis avant de parler avec animation. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter sans faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, se dirigeant tranquillement vers les caisses pour l'achat de deux billets.

Natsuki se renfrogna. Comment allait-elle savoir quels étaient le film qu'elles allaient visionner!

Se rangeant dans la même queue mais se plaçant derrière un groupe important de gens, Natsuki attendit d'être à la caisse pour trouver une solution. Elle demanda finalement au caissier si elle se souvenait de deux belles femmes dont l'une avec les yeux rouges. Réponse à laquelle le caissier hocha évidement du chef avec un sourire de ravissement.

« Le même film, indiqua-t-elle. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils dans un questionnement silencieux. Ne s'était-il pas trompé de film? Elle aurait parié que son amie aurait choisi un film sur le cinéma d'auteur ou la comédie romantique mielleuse. Mais la dernière place qu'elle s'attendait à voir dans sa main était un billet pour un film de super-héros. Shizuru n'aimait pas les films de super-héros. Cela semblait évident à Natsuki, Viola lui avait-elle demandé ou avait-elle seulement regardé Shizuru?

Étonnamment cependant et pour finir de la confondre, Shizuru semblait plus excité pour ce film que tous ceux que Natsuki avait cru bon d'endurer pour lui faire plaisir.

« J'étais sûre, entendit-elle distinctement en s'approchant un peu trop près, que ce serait un film qui te plairait Shizuru. Même si ce n'est pas celui dont tu me parlais ce midi.

-Ara, la plupart des gens pensent en m'invitant au cinéma que je préfère le cinéma d'auteur… je trouve ça ennuyant en réalité. Mais je n'ai jamais le cœur de le leur dire, je pense que ça les vexerait, admit Shizuru.

-Je comprends, acquiesça gentiment Viola. »

Les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent de surprise à cette information. Parce qu'elle se rendait compte pour la première fois qu'elle-même n'avait jamais demandé à Shizuru ce qu'elle aimerait voir. Elle était juste convaincu que Shizuru était du type cinéma d'auteur et autre comédie pseudo romantique.

« Ara, c'est étrange, reprit Shizuru avec une certaine hésitation. J'ai comme l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu. »

Ce à quoi Viola sourit. Si seulement Shizuru avait idée…

Puis Shizuru avait tourné son regard et croisé celui de Natsuki.

_Prise en flagrant délit._

Un instant Natsuki vit sur le visage de son amie de l'excitation, de la surprise, de la gêne et de l'embarras_. _Natsuki comprit que la jeune femme appréciait de la voir, elle l'avait toujours fais, mais qu'à cet instant Natsuki les avait dérangées. Cependant Shizuru en femme bien élevée, salua Natsuki et fit les présentations entre elle et Viola. Elles se saluèrent d'une simple inclination du menton, s'observant discrètement. Natsuki crut bien voir, étrangement, chez Viola des émotions aussi fugace que semblable à celle qu'avait exprimé Shizuru.

Un silence étrange et empli de mal aise s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que Viola qui sembla sortir de son hébétude en première ne se propose d'aller chercher du pop corn et s'enquit de savoir si elles voulaient autre chose. Natsuki demanda timidement un soda alors que Shizuru ne demanda qu'une petite bouteille d'eau. Avec un hochement de tête sympathique, Viola sortit de la file et alla mener ses achats.

Natsuki et Shizuru s'observèrent sans ne savoir que dire. Natsuki avait envie de dire à Shizuru tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Viola mais cela signifierait certainement la fin de leur amitié si Shizuru apprenait qu'elle la suivait et médisait sur sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

.

Shizuru ne savait trop quoi penser de tomber ainsi sur Natsuki au cinéma alors qu'elle sortait avec une jeune femme. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment que la personne sur qui elle portait son intérêt à présent rencontre dès le premier rendez vous, celle qui avait pris son cœur. De fait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

Elles restèrent donc plonger dans un silence gêné jusqu'au retour de Viola, les bras emplis d'un énorme pot de popcorn et des deux boissons désirés.

« Tenez, indiqua-t-elle. Nous ne devrions plus tarder à rentrer dans la salle. Essayons d'avoir des places centrés de préférence vers le fond.

« Hm hm, acquiesça Shizuru. »

Natsuki changea de pied d'appuies, gênée et sans savoir si l'indication s'adressait aussi à elle ou si elle était vue comme indésirable dans ce rendez vous cinéma.

Certainement indésirable, songea-t-elle avec morosité, mais aucune des deux ne se montreraient suffisamment impolie pour le lui dire. Peu importe, pensa-t-elle, qu'elles la voient comme indésirable du moment qu'elle pouvait avoir un œil sur elles deux.

Elles s'installèrent finalement vers le fond mais dans une allée latérale.

« On aurait du venir un peu plus tôt, je suppose, indiqua Viola avec une moue qu'elle s'efforça d'être penaude. »

Shizuru lui offrit un sourire timide avant de faire remarquer qu'elle était la seule à avoir provoquer leur léger retard. Viola haussa simplement les épaules montrant le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de cette affaire et laissa galamment à Shizuru la place entre elle et Natsuki.

Assises côte à côte, Shizuru avait du mal à suivre ce qui se passait sur l'écran. La présence écrasante de Natsuki sur sa gauche et de Viola sur sa droite l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la présence de Natsuki. Timidement elle glissa sa main sur celle de Viola qui bien que s'attendant à ce genre d'approche se demanda un instant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas repousser la main de la jeune fille alors qu'elle avait accepté de sortir au cinéma avec elle, n'est-ce pas? Alors tout aussi timidement elle mêla ses doigts aux siens mais fut bien incapable de se concentrer sur un film qu'elle savait pourtant adorer!

A leur côté Natsuki pourtant tout aussi fan de ce genre de film ne parvenait pas plus à s'y concentrer. Tout son attention était porté sur sa vision périphérique, cherchant désespérément à travers les ténèbres de la salle à voir ce que pouvait faire Shizuru et Viola. Elle ne distinguait que leur profils cependant. Shizuru s'était lentement rapprochée de Viola malgré l'accoudoir du siège les séparant. Et Viola dut admettre qu'être proche de quelqu'un avait du bon. Cela lui semblait être une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été si proche de quelqu'un.

Quand le film se termina Shizuru comme Viola s'en montrèrent surprise. Elles avaient dérivé dans un monde à part somnolant et confortable, bien loin des soucis de leur existence. La timidité revint avec les lumières, brisant leur moment. Viola laissa alors la main de Shizuru et la jeune fille rougit légèrement sous le regard étonnamment attendris de Viola. _Quelle étrange situation,_ songea cette dernière.

Natsuki avait finalement été prise par le film et avait été aveugle aux interactions des jeunes femmes. Elle manqua même de partir de la salle de cinéma sans elles avant de se souvenir du pourquoi de sa présence au cinéma.

La situation ne se déroulant pas comme Viola l'avait prévu, elle ne tenta pas de prolonger la soirée. Elles devisèrent joyeusement tout le long du chemin menant à leur véhicule. S'arrêtant près de celles de Shizuru, elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes parlant ou tentant de parler du film qu'aucune n'avait suivi. Viola s'estimait heureuse de l'avoir déjà vu étant ainsi capable de rien n'en laisser paraitre.

Puis la conversation arrivant rapidement à terme, Viola se pencha lentement vers Shizuru et déposa un tendre mais léger baisé sur sa joue terriblement soyeuse.

« Bonne nuit Shizuru.

Natsuki, salua-t-elle ensuite en désirant ardemment agir de la même façon qu'avec Shizuru. »

A cela, Natsuki qui bouillonnait de rage de voir Viola être si tactile avec sa meilleure amie, ne lui rendit qu'un salut bref et sec en un hochement de tête.

Shizuru quant à elle resta surprise de la réaction de son corps au simple baiser de Viola. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que déclenchait en elle le contact de Natsuki mais la bise lui provoqua tout de même une bouffée de chaleur .

« A bientôt Viola, souffla-t-elle. »

Mais le temps qu'elle prenne conscience que Viola l'avait embrassée et saluée, cette dernière avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres du parking la laissant seule avec Natsuki.

* * *

.

« Merci beaucoup! S'écria Chie avant de raccrocher son téléphone fixe et de se tourner vers sa partenaire de crime. »

Elles étaient assises en tailleur autour de la table basse de la maison familiale d'Aoi. Diverses boissons et collations depuis longtemps oubliées étaient parsemées entre des documents et quelques cahiers de cours non ouverts. Aoi avait immédiatement cessé de taper sur son ordinateur et plongé son incroyable regard d'un bleu hypnotique dans le regard gris pétillant d'excitation de son amie.

« Alors? Demanda-t-elle succinctement, habituée depuis deux mois à recevoir des refus de toutes les personnes qu'elles interrogeait. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Chie puisse informer sa comparse de tous ce qu'elle avait appris.

« Soit Fujino-Kaichou-san nous a bien eu, soit… nous avons un mystère à éclaircir! J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un acceptant de vérifier les registres. Mais pas plus à Kyoto qu'autre part, il n'existe de Viola.

-Peut-être a-t-elle donné un faux nom? Proposa Aoi pensive.

Décidant que la conversation allait s'avérer intéressante et probablement longue, elle enregistra son fichier, ferma son ordinateur portable avant de le déposer à ses côtés.

« Je vais nous chercher d'autres choses à grignoter, d'accord? »

Chie acquiesça et profita du départ d'Aoi pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre sur la table basse. Un espace fut plus ou moins aménagé pour permettre à Aoi de déposer un plateau contenant de nouveaux sodas et boites de gâteaux. D'un commun accord elles ouvrirent chacune une canette dont-elles burent quelques gorgées.

« Alors? La relança Aoi.

-Alors… Viola n'existe pas. La famille Fujino est richissime, plus encore que ne le laissait sous-entendre Viola. Mais Fujino-kaichou-san n'a aucune famille.

-Aucune cousine alors? »

Aoi fut surprise de voir une expression peinée peindre les traits de Chie. Cette dernière reposa avec précaution son soda et dédaigna toutes les collations.

« Fujino-san a… commença-t-elle incapable de trouver ses mots. Elle est…

-Chie, s'inquiéta Aoi. Qu'as-tu découverts? Qu'y a-t-il? »

Chie préféra quitter sa position sur le tapis pour le canapé où elle ramena ses genoux contre la poitrine avant d'y appuyer son menton.

« J'ai eu du mal à avoir ses informations, rappela-t-elle. Et c'est la première fois que je regrette d'être parvenu à les obtenir. Fujino-Kaichou… Shizuru-san… elle est toute seule. Je ne sais pas qui était cette Viola, ni comment elle savait tout ça sur Shizuru-san, pas plus que la raison pour laquelle elle lui ressemble… mais Shizuru-san n'a plus aucune famille depuis trois ans. Ses parents sont morts dans un banal accident de voiture quelques années après que ses grands-parents soient décédés de vieillesse. Elle a une tutrice nommée Miss Maria Graceburt ou quelque chose du genre. C'était la meilleure amie de feu sa grand-mère. »

Aoi avait rejoins Chie sur le canapé mais se trouva bien en peine de formuler quoique ce soit.

« Rien n'a jamais indiqué qu'elle soit orpheline, indiqua simplement Aoi. Elle était pourtant déjà idole à Fuuka il y a trois ans…quelqu'un… aurait remarqué quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas Aoi… je n'en sais rien. Mais…Viola -admettons que ce soit son nom- connaissait tout de Shizuru. Une telle information ne lui aurait pas échapper, mais elle ne l'a jamais évoqué.

-Elle n'a jamais affirmé que sa famille soit en vie pour autant.

-Non elle n'a jamais menti sauf évidemment en nous disant que c'était les parents de Fujino-san qui l'avait envoyé, soupira Chie en se grattant la nuque. »

Aoi observa l'air soudain fatigué de son amie.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi sûre que ce ne fut pas Shizuru se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre?

-Tu sais que notre capacité d'observation est meilleur que la plupart des gens Aoi. Tu as du le remarquer comme moi. Elle était plus âgée que Shizuru. Quelques années, pas de beaucoup, 3 ou 4 je dirais. Le tatouage aussi. J'ai vérifié Shizuru n'en a pas à cet endroit là, n'importe qui au cours de piscine peut facilement le savoir. Et… l'aura qu'elle dégageait, je ne sais pas une sensation. »

Aoi avait silencieusement écouté les arguments de Chie avant de finir d'une traite son soda. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire à présent ni de continuer à fouiller dans la vie de Shizuru… mais elles n'étaient guère du genre à tout laisser tomber.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… mais… moi j'avais plus l'impression que c'était une sorte de Shizuru plus âgée et mature. Pas une autre personne non, la même avec quelques années de plus. »

Chie trouva là un écho à une sensation qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à mettre en mot. C'était exactement ça: Viola ne paraissait pas être une jumelle ou un sosie, non Viola était une Shizuru plus âgée.

« Le seul hic, souffla Chie avec un prémices de sourire, ce serait d'expliquer ce phénomène paranormal! Tu penses à quoi? Machine pour voyager dans le temps? Se moqua-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi pas, répliqua Aoi boudant à la réaction moqueuse de Chie. Après tout si Viola est une Shizuru de 4 ans de plus, il y a encore le temps pour que la machine à voyager dans le temps soit inventer! »

A l'excitation enfantine d'Aoi, Chie décida de laisser la conversation déviée et d'oublier ce sujet. Aoi était bien plus splendide lorsqu'elle souriait.

Conversations taquines et rires conclurent leur soirée.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Viola serra les dents en ôtant son haut. D'accord elle admettait s'être fait avoir. Le piège avait été parfaitement mise en place et si elle n'avait eu qu'à compter sur ses capacités physiques, elle serait déjà morte. Dieu merci, elle avait plus que des capacités ordinaires pour se sortir de ce genre de situation mais plus personne n'allait pouvoir en témoigner à présent. Le seul soucis était ce mal de tête intense qui lui vrillait le crâne et l'empêchait de porter l'attention qu'elle devrait à son épaule. Celle ci avait tout de même été méchamment éraflée par une balle.

Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de désinfecter et bander la plaie, son téléphone perdu quelque part dans le studio qu'elle avait acquis un mois plus tôt se mit à sonner, lui rappelant un rendez vous. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec Shizuru pour la troisième fois.

En réalité elle s'était faite entrainé avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Un instant, elles avaient été à parler par téléphone de karaoké en général, chose à laquelle Viola avait admis en ressentir un manque -cela faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds- après quoi Shizuru lui avait immédiatement proposer de l'accompagner au karaoké qu'une de ses amies avait organisé et Viola s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de trouver une excuse suffisamment bonne pour y échapper. Merde Mai et son amour immodéré pour le chant!

Mais ce qui était dis était dis, n'est-ce pas?

Néanmoins, pour le moment la sonnerie parvenait juste à décupler les maux de tête. Viola se précipita à la salle de bain à la recherche d'un médicament pouvant être plus puissant que son banal doliprane. La main posée sur le placard à pharmacie elle se figea devant le miroir. Son visage était effroyablement pâle.

Une pâleur qui tranchait avec le filet de sang carmin qui s'écoulait de ses oreilles.

Viola eut du mal à se détacher de son reflet et plus encore de localiser ce qu'elle cherchait. D'une main tremblante elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Le petit flacon de verre ne comptait plus qu'une seule gélule. Elle avait pourtant désespérément tenté de la conserver et de ne pas l'utiliser. Mais ce soir là c'était nécessaire.

_La dernière…_

Elle figea de nouveau son regard dans celui du miroir. Elle avait perdu une lentille, constata-t-elle. Un de ses yeux rouges brillait d'un éclat animal… d'une lueur impossible. Le second caché par sa lentille semblait si terne.

Viola avala le cachet et immédiatement la douleur reflua, la lueur de son regard s'éteignit et la fatigue la prit. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et ferma les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre5.**

Shizuru jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre et accepta enfin le fait qu'elle s'était fais poser un lapin par Viola. Sa main se resserra sur la sangle de son sac à main jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle avait l'envie irrépressible de rentrer chez elle à présent. Elle pouvait définitivement le faire mais cela aurait été impoli après qu'elle eut accepté l'invitation de Mai. Elle avait toujours pris grand soin de garder une entente aussi cordiale que possible avec toutes les anciennes HiME mais sans jamais tenter d'entrer dans leur groupe. Seule Natsuki l'intéressait et elle savait que lors du karaoké, Natsuki ne ferait guère attention à elle. Les autres se sentiraient forcés de l'intégrer dans des conversations sans intérêt et finirait inévitablement par parler d'événements qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu, dont elle se désintéressait ou en dernier point qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'évoquer tel que le Carnaval.

Mais une fois qu'elle prenait un engagement elle partait du principe qu'on devait s'y tenir ou au moins prévenir de sa défection avec une bonne excuse.

Elle soupira, jeta alternativement un regard sur la porte conduisant au karaoké et à la rue. Sans savoir si elle observait l'avenue dans l'idée de partir ou de voir Viola arrivée.

Le seul point positif dans cette histoire était de n'avoir prévenu personne qu'elle venait accompagnée. Ainsi elle ne verrait la pitié dans le regard de personne et ne subirait pas plus les moqueries de Nao.

Finalement elle se décida à rejoindre les autres. La salle était déjà emplis des ex-HiME et de leurs amis. La plupart des canapés était occupé et Shizuru eut bien de la peine à se trouver une place libre. A son grand désespoir elle fut convié à partager la banquette entre Chie et Aoi qui s'étaient écartées pour lui laisser une place. Elle prit cependant le temps de saluer tout le monde avant de se décider à prendre la place qu'on lui avait réservé.

« Fujino-kaichou, s'exclama Chie avec emphase, c'est la première fois que je vous vois participer au karaoké de Mai. »

Du coin de l'œil, Shizuru remarqua le tic qui agitait le doigt de Chie. Sa main enroulée autour de son portable avait visiblement un besoin irrépressible de filmer ou de prendre quelques photos.

« Vous allez chanter? »

Shizuru truqua un sourire et affirma qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de participer au karaoké. L'idée que tout ce qu'elle ferait soit fort probablement enregistrée et finissent sur un site internet était loin de l'enchanter.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Mai a décrété que la roulette décidait de l'ordre de passage. Et toutes personne entrant dans son antre est tenu de participer. »

Chie avait le sourire d'un enfant découvrant son cadeau de noël avant l'heure et Shizuru eut peine à réprimer un grondement de désapprobation.

« Ara, si je n'ai pas le choix pourquoi me demander si je vais chanter? Harada-san a visiblement déjà la réponse. »

Chie haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance étudiée et héla Midori pour qu'elle leur apporte à boire. Habituellement Shizuru suivait scrupuleusement les règles… bon disons qu'elle n'avait jamais dérogé à celle qui interdisait au moins de 20 ans de consommer de l'alcool, mais quand Midori déposa un verre emplis de saké devant elle en la défiant de le boire cul sec, Shizuru lui rendit son regard et sans la quitter des yeux avala le liquide. Elle eut la sensation qu'un océan de flamme descendait dans sa gorge, elle retint par ailleurs difficilement de tout recracher. Chie et Midori sifflèrent en applaudissant soutenue par la plupart de leurs amis, étonnés de voir leur Kaichou se prendre au jeu de Midori. Ses joues étaient roses et elles se mit à rire facilement et ouvertement sous la caméra de Chie. L'alcool avait visiblement un effet immédiat sur elle.

Ce fut à cause de cela qu'elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule avec insistance. Quand elle se retourna avec la sensation que le monde basculait elle fut happée par l'intense regard gris qui l'observait. Le monde retrouva sa stabilité et sa beauté.

« Tu es venue! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant en enlaçant le cou de la jeune femme. »

Viola était venue!

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard, lui souffla une haleine chaude dans le creux de l'oreille. »

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se blottit plus près encore de Viola. Elle ignorait le monde aux alentours, seul Viola importait. Elle ignora leur regard surpris, leur chuchotement curieux et les appareils photo immortalisant son comportement atypique. Mais l'alcool étourdissant son esprit, Shizuru ne parvenait qu'à se focaliser sur Viola. Elle l'attira donc vers elle et la força à s'asseoir à sa place pour se mettre sur ses genoux et continuer de la câliner.

« Tu as bu Shizuru, constata Viola en tentant d'ignorer tous les regards étonnés des gens de la salle.

-Un peu, admit-elle presque dans un ronronnement de contentement. »

Viola sentit l'haleine brulante et emplis d'alcool de la jeune fille. Elle eut un petit rire en sachant les effets que l'alcool pouvait avoir sur Shizuru… ou les effets que l'alcool avait sur elle. Il n'en resta pas moins qu'à un moment dans la soirée, les verres et les boissons se mélangeant, Viola but autant que Shizuru. Elles passèrent ainsi une partie de la soirée dans leur monde à échanger des baiser, des mots doux et des câlins sous les cris- ou le chant- de Midori, Nao et Chie. Les gens avaient finis par ne plus porter autant d'attention à leur fais et gestes.

« J'ai un secret, balbutia Viola ivre à une Shizuru dans le même état.

-Ah oui? Chuchota Shizuru avec un sourire tordu.

-Hm oui. »

Elle se pencha près d'elle, ses lèvres remuèrent contre son oreille.

« Je suis toi, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle s'écarta d'elle et se fixèrent du regard. Shizuru fronçait les sourcils, le regard brumeux.

« Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en butant sur ce simple mot. Tu es à moi? Répéta-t-elle avec joie.

-Non! Je -elle se pointa du doigts- suis toi, répéta-t-elle en tournant son index sur la poitrine de Shizuru. Toi, moi, on est la même personne, insista-t-elle.

-C'est stupide. Je suis moi et tu es toi, argua Shizuru.

-Je suis venue pour changer les choses. Je suis toi, répéta-t-elle. Tu comprends je-

-Shizuru! S'écria Mai. C'est à toi! »

Interrompues, Viola oublia ce qu'elle disait et Shizuru ne retint pas un mot de ces aveux.

Pourtant… c'était peut-être la chose la plus censée qu'elle eut dis de toute la soirée.

_Je suis toi__…_

* * *

.

Nao n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque qu'elle s'amusait à ces karaoké et même sous la torture elle n'aurait jamais admis qu'elle _aimait _être intégrer à un groupe, rire, chanter, s'amuser. Elle rechignait à monter sur l'estrade, se déguiser et saisir le micro mais c'était par principe, pour tenir son rôle, son personnage. Quoiqu'il en soit elle préférait tout de même se moquer de celles ou ceux qui chantaient que de réellement y participer. Et bien que Midori s'humiliait sur scène… euh bien que Midori _s__'__amusait _sur scène, le regard de Nao s'attardait néanmoins sur Fujino. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce qui la surprenait le plus? Que Fujino sorte avec quelqu'un ou qu'elle est juste réussi à reporter ses sentiments sur quelqu'un d'autre que Natsuki? Peu importait en réalité. Elle n'appréciait pas Fujino. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme pour ce qu'elle lui avait fais au Carnaval mais aussi pour tout ce qu'elle était et représentait. Fujino… la parfaite Fujino, la belle Fujino, la bien aimée Fujino. La vie lui avait tout offert et cela la dégoutait. _Elle_ la dégoutait.

C'était pour cela et ce malgré leur régulière dispute que Nao appréciait Natsuki: la jeune femme refusait à Fujino -jusque dans ces pensées son nom était exprimé avec dégout ou colère-; Natsuki donc refusait à Fujino la seule chose qu'elle désirait réellement et qui lui importait. Voir la peine de Fujino, la douleur que le rejet lui provoquait, offrait à Nao la sensation d'un certain rééquilibre dans les cadeaux que la vie offrait, une certaine forme d'égalité avec les difficulté que Nao avait du affronter toute sa vie et que Shizuru avait osé lui rappeler au Carnaval. Après tout ce n'était jamais agréable de constater la vie parfaite d'une personne quand la sienne semblait s'écrouler de toute part. Elle se gorgeait et se nourrissait des souffrances de ces individus pour qui la vie était généreuse. Et plus Fujino souffrait moins Nao se sentait misérable. Elle avait concrétisé, concentré toute cette colère et cette frustration sur Fujino. Etrangement et d'une manière malsaine, la souffrance de cette dernière lui permettait un équilibre dans sa vie.

Et cet équilibre précaire était en péril: Fujino ne souffrait plus.

* * *

.

Chie et Aoi n'auraient pu être plus heureuses qu'à cet instant. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à mitrailler de photo Fujino Shizuru. Saoule et hilare tout d'abord elle leur avait offert une vision bien différente de son visage calme et contrôlé habituel. Et à présent blottis contre une jeune femme qui leur paraissait familière, Shizuru ne semblait même plus faire attention aux personnes présentes. Une aubaine pour des journalistes people quasi professionnel. Une autre raison les mettait de bonne humeur. Apprendre que Shizuru était orpheline et que tous l'ignorent leur avaient fichu un sacrée coup au moral, la voir soudainement aussi ouverte et proche de quelqu'un était réconfortant.

Mais pas pour tout le monde visiblement.

Chie jeta un coup d'œil à leur invité de dernière minute. L'_amie _de Shizuru était arrivée une vingtaine de minutes avant Natsuki et, si Shizuru et l'inconnue n'avaient clairement pas noté sa présence, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Natsuki foudroyait la brune du regard. Si Chie ne le savait pas mieux elle aurait juré que Natsuki était jalouse.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Chie remarqua que le couple attirait l'attention d'une seconde personne. Nao Yuuki foudroyait quant à elle Shizuru du regard, et ce n'était pas tant de la jalousie que de la colère qui se dessinait sur ses traits.

Comme il était certainement plus facile de converser avec une Natsuki jalouse qu'une Nao colérique, Chie laissa Aoi pour aller discuter avec la jeune femme la moins dangereuse.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement aux côtés de la jeune fille mais Natsuki ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le couple enlacé. Chie eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être si transparente!

« Natsuki. »

Pas de réponse. Elle ne semblait pas même l'avoir remarqué.

« Natsuki! Appela-t-elle plus fortement. »

Midori qui était plus loin se retourna en entendant l'appel. À ses sourires imbéciles, Chie était certaine qu'elle avait bu au-delà du raisonnable. De fait elle n'hésita pas attraper une canette vide et la lancer sur Natsuki en hurlant un « Kuga, on t'appelle »!

La cannette loupa sa cible mais le choc qu'elle produisit -ou peut-être était ce le Kuga sonore de Midori- parvint à tirer la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Ce même éclat sonore n'attira cependant pas l'attention du couple.

« Mais tu es complètement malade! Cria Natsuki en direction de son professeur. »

Durant quelques minutes il n'y eut plus qu'une suite d'insultes et Chie dût attendre que son amie se calme pour espérer attirer son attention.

« Natsuki?

-Quoi? Tonna-t-elle. »

Chie broncha contre la voix anormalement dure de la jeune femme. Natsuki remarque son tressaillement et se rendit compte qu'elle agissait de manière un peu trop colérique envers la journaliste en herbe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? redemanda-t-elle plus calmement.

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'es pas très discrète. »

Le visage de Natsuki afficha une véritable moue d'incompréhension.

« Quoi?

-Kaichou-san et son amie. Tu les fixes depuis que tu es entrée. Si je ne le savais pas mieux je te prendrai pour une petite amie jalouse. Ou une ex plutôt.

-Non! S'énerva-t-elle. »

Comment Chie pouvait-elle croire un seul instant qu'elle pouvait détenir des sentiments de ce genre envers une fille et d'autant plus envers Shizuru?! Songea Natsuki.

« Ce n'est pas ça, geignit-elle. Elle… j'ai simplement peur pour elle.

-Peur? S'interloqua Chie. »

Elle reporta son regard vers le couple enlacé. Peur de quoi? Shizuru n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse de mémoire de commère! Mais comme Natsuki ne semblait pas prête à développer, Chie décida de lui poser la question.

« Comment ça « peur »?

-Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. »

Le « elle » indiquait clairement la brune recevant la pleine et entière attention de Shizuru.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, mais elle semble sympathique. Et elle parait ressentir la même chose que la Kaichou. »

En d'autres circonstances, Chie aurait profité de la moue adorablement et farouchement protectrice que Natsuki affichait, pour la photographier. Mais c'était en d'autres circonstances, car, si Natsuki était adorable en cette instant, elle était aussi mortellement sérieuse, tout comme ses craintes et ses peurs pour son amie étaient réels.

« As-tu de vrais raisons pour douter de son… sa petite-amie?

-Ce n'est pas sa petite amie! Gronda-t-elle butée.

-Si ce n'est pas sa petite amie, je ne m'appelle pas Harada Chie! Que veux-tu qu'elles soient l'une pour l'autre? »

Chie indiquait le couple de la main. Honnêtement personne -pas même Natsuki, Chie en était convaincue- ne pouvait être aussi aveugle que ça. Il était évident qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Et personne n'y trouvait rien à y redire. Chie sortait elle-même avec Aoi bien qu'elles n'aient jamais fais de telle démonstration publique d'affection.

A la rigueur quelques murmures surpris ou désapprobateur auraient pu s'élever mais là encore la surprise tenait plus du comportement désarmant de Shizuru que du fait qu'elle sorte avec une jeune femme. Leur Kaichou ne passait-elle pas une bonne partie de son temps à flirter avec les jeunes filles de Gakuen Fuuka après tout?

Chie aurait admis n'être déçue et surprise -là encore- que d'une chose. Quelque part le long de cette histoire, elle s'était convaincue que Shizuru et Natsuki entretenaient une relation similaire à la sienne avec Aoi, bien que plus secrète encore. Oui, elle s'en était convaincue en interceptant les regards de la Kaichou vers sa camarade: des regards attendris, empreint de sentiments profonds. Evidemment les sentiments de Natsuki étaient beaucoup plus difficile à observer. Mais dans des moments tel que celui-ci, quand Natsuki dévorait du regard Shizuru, semblant tout à la fois jalouse, colérique et envieuse, Chie ne voyait qu'une jeune fille amoureuse. Mais peut-être était-ce surtout là une jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ces sentiments et qui avait déjà perdu celle que son cœur chérissait.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua qu'ensuite que Natsuki s'était remise à fixer le couple sans même prendre à sa question. Mais Chie ne s'en offusqua pas. La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, reprit Natsuki d'une voix atone. Elle est dangereuse et j'ai peur qu'elle n'entraine Shizuru dans ses ennuies. »

Chie observa le profil de Natsuki. Cette dernière lui avait répondu sans même la regarder, ses yeux toujours obstinément fixés sur le couple.

Natsuki était belle. Vraiment belle. Chie pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dis à Mai lors de son premier jour à Fuuka: Natsuki ressemblait à un mannequin; quoique quelques centimètres supplémentaire n'aurait rien coûté. Sa peau était lisse et sans défaut, c'en était même surprenant quand on savait qu'elle avait eu tendance à entrer dans des rixes de rues quelques années auparavant dont elle ressortait couramment affublé de lèvres fendus et d'œil aux beurres noirs. La blancheur de porcelaine de cette peau parfaite était accentuée par le contraste de ces cheveux aussi noir et lisse que de la soie. Mais plus que son apparence frappante, sa taille fine et ses courbes, Chie avait toujours été saisi par son regard. Vert. Envoutant. Intense. Ses yeux parlaient plus que mille mots. Ils exprimaient tous ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Ils illustraient à eux seuls l'expression « fenêtre de l'âme ». Et Chie y voyait en cet instant un tourbillon sans fond d'émotions aussi difficile pour elle à comprendre qu'il le semblait pour Natsuki elle-même.

Chie porta son attention sur Shizuru. Shizuru était bien différente de Natsuki. Avant même de parler de leur physique ou de leur caractère, l'impression qu'elle faisait sur les gens différaient déjà. Natsuki avait certes le corps d'une femme mais elle avait le comportement d'une enfant de part son impulsivité, son innocence sur certains sujets et son manque de discernement sur d'autres.

Shizuru était plus mature. Elle était une femme de corps et d'esprit. Calme, sérieuse, responsable et intelligente, on constatait de son sérieux avant même de lui adresser la parole. Sa manière de se tenir ou de parler la distinguait de ces camarades. Son éducation devait certainement y être pour beaucoup. Après tout quand on naissait dans une famille aussi riche que la sienne, on devait être former pour gérer très tôt l'argent et le pouvoir ainsi que les responsabilités qui y étaient liés. D'autant plus songea Chie, si on héritait de tout très jeune. Fujino Shizuru était après tout la définition même du contrôle et de la maitrise de soi.

Ces dissemblances avaient-elles en partie empêché Natsuki et Shizuru de se réunir? Après tout l'inconnue qui jouait le rôle de petite amie semblait étrangement semblable à Shizuru si on oubliait ses vêtements, la couleur des cheveux et des yeux.

A présent que Chie observait la femme plutôt que son interaction avec l'idole de Fuuka, elle voyait de plus en plus leur ressemblance. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à lui faire voir plus qu'il n'y avait, mais Chie préférait dire que c'était son flaire journalistique, son instinct ou son incroyable capacité d'observation… Shizuru avait toujours dégagé une sorte d'aura autour d'elle. Oh rien de mystique ou de surréaliste loin de là, Chie ne savait juste pas comment formuler la sensation autrement. Elle avait une sorte de magnétisme, une force d'attraction. Certains diraient qu'elle était charismatique. Elle l'était évidemment mais c'était un sentiment encore différent que Chie ressentait toujours en présence de Fujino Shizuru.

Ce sentiment -cette aura- avait toujours été propre à Shizuru, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre deux mois plus tôt la femme qui se faisait passer pour sa cousine: Viola. Mais Shizuru n'avait pas de famille, autant dire pas de cousine. Qui était Viola, cette femme qu'Aoi avait décris comme une Shizuru plus âgée? Chie l'ignorait toujours. Mais quoiqu'il en soit l'inconnue dans les bras de la Kaichou dégageait cette même aura.

« Sais-tu comment elle s'appelle? »

Chie se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir cela voilà une heure -ou était-ce il y a deux heures que l'inconnue était arrivée?-.

« Oui. »

Chie mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Natsuki la regardait enfin. La visage de Natsuki se crispa soudain, précédant de quelques secondes sa réponse.

« Tu ne devineras jamais. »

Chie pourtant pensait bien avoir déjà compris…

« Viola. »

…c'était évident.

Chie et Natsuki étaient perdues parmi les rebondissements de cette histoire. Pour Chie cependant, que Viola -la prétendue cousine- et Viola -l'amie de Shizuru- soient la même personne, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ignorait si Natsuki l'avait aussi compris. Probablement pas.

Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas qui était réellement Viola.

* * *

.

Nao fit quelques pas pour tenter de se réchauffer. Nom de dieu, ne venait-on pas de leur dire qu'ils devaient parti? Pourtant, Fujino et son amie n'étaient toujours pas sorti. Enfin Natsuki et les autres non plus, puisque Mai les avait tous recrutés pour ranger et nettoyer la salle. Nao était déjà dehors seulement parce qu'elle avait pu sortir in extremis avant que Mai ne l'attrape.

Avec un grognement, elle fouilla ses poches et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes volé quelques jours plus tôt à un passant dans la rue. Nao ne fumait pas beaucoup, mais parfois elle en ressentait le besoin ou l'envie et dans ces cas là elle n'hésitait pas: elle cédait à la tentation. Elle ne possédait cependant ni briquet ni allumette. Nao s'assura que personne ne sortait du karaoké pour le moment et se dirigea vers un des chauffeurs de taxi appelé pour les ramener. Elle trouva rapidement quelqu'un pour lui allumer sa cigarette et, adossée contre la portière du taxi, elle inspira profondément la fumée acre. Deux bouffées et elle se sentait plus sereine.

Elle se remit à observer le karaoké à travers la fumée. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, délivrant ses « amis ». Nao s'empressa d'écraser son mégot et de monter dans le taxi.

« Hey mec!

-Ouais, répondit-il en faisant passer son cure dent d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche. Je t'emmène où?

-Tu vois ces nanas? »

Nao avait passé la moitié de son corps entre les fauteuils avant pour indiquer au chauffeur de qui elle parlait.

« Mouais, elles sont…

-Je sais, je sais, cassa-t-elle. Elles sont bonnes ou quoique tu voulais dire. Et ta probablement raison, mon pote. Sur les deux tu vois la brune? »

L'homme jeta un regard oblique sur sa cliente avant de hocher la tête.

« Mouais, celle aux cheveux courts avec le chapeau.

-Tu vas la suivre. Elle va probablement prendre un taxi. Essaie d'être discret, ok? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme porta deux doigts à sa casquette et l'inclina en signe d'assentiment.

Nao resserra les pans de sa veste et souffla dans ses mains, avant de jurer tout bas. Aoi et Chie l'avaient semble-t-il repéré dans le taxi. Aoi vint à sa rencontre et tapota la vitre. Nao hésita un instant à lui répondre: mais pouvait-elle réellement l'ignorer? Agacée, elle abaissa la vitre.

« On partage le taxi? Proposa immédiatement Aoi. Ça nous coutera moins cher. »

Nao s'assura de nouveau que sa cible n'était pas parti. Mais non la brune disait encore en revoir à Fujino.

« Désolé, Aoi. Je ne rentre pas immédiatement au dortoir. Tu n'as qu'à partager un taxi avec Mai. »

La proposition tira un soupir à Aoi.

« On a déjà dépassé le couvre feu du samedi soir, je ne pense pas…

-Merci Senouh, gronda Nao incapable de rester longtemps polie. Mais je vais me débrouiller. »

La copine de Shizuru était enfin montée dans son taxi, taxi qui ne tarda pas à démarrer.

« Allez-y, ordonna-t-elle au chauffeur sans se soucier de la présence de sa camarade de chambre à la vitre. »

Le chauffeur obéit et Nao ne se concentra plus que sur le taxi qui les devançait, ignorant sciemment le cri surpris d'Aoi et celui de reproche de Chie.

Les lumières de la ville éclairaient régulièrement la taxi alors qu'ils traversaient Fuuka dans sa largeur. A cette heure de la nuit, les rues étaient vide lui donnant une impression un peu surnaturel.

« On se croirait dans un film, hein? »

Comment ce chauffeur de taxi pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées?

« Ta gueule! Répondit-elle. »

L'homme haussa les épaules peu touché par les paroles acerbes de sa cliente. Il était habitué à pire.

« On arrive, j' pense. »

De fait, le taxi les précédant venait de ralentir devant un complexe d'appartements quelconque et délivrait à présent la femme brune. Nao posa la main sur la poignée prête à suivre le mouvement avant que le chauffeur ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

« Merde ouais attends. »

Nao tira des billets froissées qu'elle laissa tomber sur le siège avant.

« Attends moi, pigé? Je serais pas longue. »

Nao n'attendit pas de réponse, elle bondit hors du véhicule et, à petite foulée, rattrapa suffisamment la femme pour la suivre discrètement. La femme pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble et prit évidemment l'ascenseur. Nao resta cachée derrière un mur le temps que l'ascenseur se referme sur sa cible, puis assurer de ne pas être vue elle entra à son tour dans l'immeuble et se posta devant l'ascenseur. Elle attendit ensuite que les numéros d'étage cesse de défiler. La femme semblait vivre au quatrième. Était-il utile de monter pour repérer où elle vivait? Probablement pas. Le temps qu'elle atteigne le quatrième, l' « amie » de Fujino aurait déjà pénétré dans son appartement, et Nao se serait fatiguée pour rien. Quelle importance après tout. Il ne devait pas y avoir mille et un appart' au quatrième étage, elle trouverait bien dans lequel elle vivait en sonnant à chaque. De surcroit, ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait la confronter ce soir là. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à lui parler si la femme était saoule.

Elle décida donc de se retirer, le compteur de son taxi continuait à tourner après tout. En traversant le hall d'immeuble, elle prit cependant quelques minutes pour lire les noms écris sur les boites aux lettres dans l'espoir de découvrir, quel pouvait être celui de la femme. Effort inutile: la moitié des boites ne portait que des numéros, l'autre, des noms parmi d'autres.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merci encore pour tous les commentaires! Vraiment ça motive pour avancer!_  
**

**_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, le dernier que j'avais écris d'avance... ce qui fait que le prochain sortira dans un bon moment certainement puisqu'il n'est même pas encore commencé. Mais bon ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute! Déjà il y a les fêtes, les soirées, et évidemment les parties moins marrantes comme la fac, les partiels, les révisions pour les partiels (où je suis grave à la bourre parce que regarder des séries c'est tellement mieux!)..._**

**_Enfin bref, ne soyez pas pressés et encore bonne lecture!  
_**

* * *

**_._**

**Chapitre6.**

La matinée fut ensoleillée bien que terriblement fraiche. Il avait du se mettre à neiger dans les dernières heures de la nuit car une fine couche de neige encore blanche était parvenue à recouvrir l'air de jeu qui faisait face à son immeuble.

Ce fut le spectacle qui accueillit Viola ce matin là. En d'autres circonstance, elle aurait préparé une tasse de thé et se serait positionné à sa fenêtre pour le déguster en admirant le paysage, en profitant du sentiment de paix et d'intemporalité que ce genre de matinée lui inspirait. Mais c'était une matinée alternative de celle qui se déroula ce jour là.

Viola en l'occurrence ne remarqua pas qu'il avait neigé. Il était tôt, surtout compte tenu de la soirée passée la veille, et elle faisait déjà les cent pas dans son minuscule studio, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Cette scène oh combien atypique découlait de deux choses.

La première tenait de sa stupidité pour avoir ingéré de l'alcool après un médicament qui le proscrivait. Se faisant sa tête battait comme un tambour -un battement différent de celui qu'induisait une gueule de bois- bien que son esprit reste claire et alerte.

La seconde du simple fait qu'elle était stupide…

Les deux raisons étaient en effet sensiblement similaire, mais la seconde s'attachait plus particulièrement à son comportement envers Shizuru.

_Par quelle idée merveilleusement stupide avait-elle pu passer la soirée à l__'__embrasser et à la tenir? _Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu! Pas qu'elle ait prévu quelque chose de précis -elle devait avouer avancer à l'aveuglette dans cette pseudo-relation-, mais là tout de même…

Son objectif -si objectif il devait y avoir- était de donner confiance à Shizuru, lui montrer qu'elle était digne d'aimer et d'être aimée. Mais pas particulièrement par elle. Comment avait-elle prévu de traiter les choses pour lui faire comprendre ça, tout en parvenant à disparaitre de l'image? Pas la moindre idée. Ce qui s'était produit la veille cependant, n'allait provoquer qu'une chose. Oh évidemment, Shizuru devait avoir compris qu'elle était digne d'amour mais à présent, elle était irrémédiablement attachée à elle.

L'alcool faisait réellement faire des inepties. _Jamais _Viola ne pourrait aimer Shizuru de cette manière. Et si Shizuru la connaissait vraiment, si elle savait qui était Viola, Shizuru serait d'accord.

Sauf qu'évidemment Shizuru ignorait qui elle était.

Viola tressaillit soudain en sentant une douleur fulgurante traversé son crâne. Elle se figea, attendit de redevenir maitre de tous ses moyens et reprit sa marche.

Qu'allait-il se produire maintenant? Elle ne pouvait pas continuer cette supercherie avec Shizuru. Plus leur « relation » durerait, plus Shizuru serait sentimentalement attachée à elle et alors, lorsque Viola allait devoir disparaitre, les dégâts risquaient d'être irréparable. Même maintenant, songea-t-elle, il était fort à parier que même maintenant leur « rupture » allait faire des dégâts.

Viola se figea de nouveau alors qu'un souvenir de la soirée lui revenait. _Elle lui avait dit la vérité._ Quelque part, durant cette soirée, elle lui avait dit _qui_ elle était.

Un instant, la panique la saisit. Comment avait-elle pu ainsi perdre le contrôle? Elle ne se souvenait plus si à l'âge de Shizuru elle parvenait à se rappeler de tout le lendemain, malgré la quantité d'alcool ingérée. Probablement oui. Puis Viola se rassura. Même si Shizuru se souvenait de son aveu, elle avait peu de chance de le comprendre.

Se frottant les tempes, elle décida qu'une tasse de thé parviendrait peut-être à la calmer. À présent qu'elle prenait un moment pour se calmer elle remarqua que sa vision n'était plus très claire, et qu'elle s'était mise à trembler.

La bouilloire fut maladroitement placer sur le feu, Viola ouvrit un placard pour saisir une tasse, mais ses mouvements se firent plus désordonnés encore. Elle lâcha malencontreusement la tasse qu'elle tentait d'attraper. Celle-ci tomba de haut et termina sa course sur le carrelage de la cuisine en éclatant en morceau. Mais Viola n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier.

Sa vision avait noirci. Elle perdit connaissance avant même de toucher le sol.

.

.

Douleur. Le toucher fut le premier sens qui lui revint. Elle avait mal. Sa tête pulsait, était comme sauvagement poignardé au rythme régulier des battements de son cœur. A certains endroits du corps, endroits qu'elle avait encore du mal à bien localiser, elle sentait la morsure de blessure. Elle s'était évanouie sur les éclats de sa tasse brisée. Une bien mauvaise couche. La fraicheur du carrelage cependant était un véritable soulagement pour sa tête.

Sang. Le gout qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Sifflement. Le son qui lui vrillait les tympans. La bouilloire toujours sur le feu.

Viola battit des paupières, laissant le flot de lumière lui rendre la vue et déchirer encore plus son cerveau douloureux. Le plus gros de la crise était passée cependant. Elle bougea doucement les doigts puis chacune de ses articulations. Elle ne s'était rien foulée ou cassée, ce qui était déjà un bon point.

Elle se mit finalement sur son séant, attendit que le monde cesse de tourner puis se remit debout. Sa première action fut d'éteindre le feu qu'elle avait allumé pour son thé. Après quoi elle se dirigea vers sa petit salle d'eau, constater des dégâts. Un éclat de porcelaine lui avait ouvert la joue, un autre les mains, un dernier l'avait blessé au niveau de la taille. Pour le reste ces vêtements avaient fais un excellent travail de protection.

Elle nettoya avec des gestes précautionneux ses blessures, avant de poser des pansements. Puis songeant que ça ne coutait rien d'en reprendre, avala deux aspirines. Elle retourna à sa cuisine et, trop las pour nettoyer les dégâts, attrapa seulement une bouteille d'eau en évitant les morceaux de tasse. Elle termina son court parcourt en se laissant tomber dans son unique fauteuil. La bouteille à peine ouverte, elle en avala la moitié d'une seule traite, soulagée et apaiser par l'eau fraîche.

A quoi avait-elle réfléchi avant de perdre connaissance?

A Shizuru. Au fait, qu'elle devait la quitter.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et contempla le plafond.

De toutes les façons, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait devoir la quitter. Son temps était compté, elle ne devait donc pas le perdre à de telle réflexion. Elle n'aurait même pas du perdre son temps en allant au karaoké, ou en travaillant -quoique à la rigueur elle avait vraiment besoin d'argent.

Elle devait se recentrer sur ses objectifs! Elle était venue pour _les _arrêter! Pour sauver ses amis! Sauver Natsuki… Et elle perdait sans compter de son si précieux temps! Et pour quelle raison? Pour son profit personnel, pour panser les blessures de Shizuru, _ses _blessures. Et quelles blessures! Ironisa-t-elle. Elle arguait être forte, n'avoir besoin de personnes et elle restait pourtant à s'appesantir sur des blessures émotionnelles qui ne touchaient qu'elle-même alors que la vie des gens à qui elles tenaient étaient en jeu!

Elle n'aurait pas du se mêler à eux! Ne pas côtoyer Shizuru, même pour lui éviter la morsure de la solitude et du rejet. Elle se l'était pourtant dit et répétée! S'admonesta-t-elle.

La frappe à sa porte la fit brutalement sortir de ses pérégrinations mentales. Elle porta un regard distrait sur sa porte d'entrée et hésita à aller voir ce qu'on lui voulait. S'assurant qu'elle était présentable, Viola se décida finalement à répondre.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte cependant, il n'y avait plus personne. Spontanément, sa main se dirigea vers l'arme à feu glisser dans son dos. Puis ses muscles se relâchèrent, en constatant que celle qui avait sonné chez elle, frappait à présent chez son voisin.

_Nao_.

La coïncidence était trop étrange, pour que ce ne soit pas elle que Nao cherchait.

« Nao? »

A son appel, la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant se tourna immédiatement vers elle. Viola jeta un bref regard à sa montre, songeant qu'il était bien tôt pour une visite de courtoisie. Elle savait d'ailleurs que ce n'était jamais une visite de courtoisie dès que Nao Yuuki était impliquée.

« Ah c'est toi que je cherchais.

-Vraiment? Ironisa-t-elle. Comment sais-tu où j'habite?

-Fujino, mentit Nao. »

Viola s'abstint de préciser que Shizuru ignorait où elle vivait et que, d'autre part, Shizuru ne lui aurait jamais donné l'information même si elle l'avait détenue. Nao l'avait donc suivie. Restait à présent à savoir pourquoi.

« Fujino t'a parlé de moi? Reprit Nao en constatant que Viola allait garder le silence. »

Au sourcil interrogateur que Viola haussa, Nao lui fit remarqué qu'elle avait employé son prénom.

« Oui, mentit Viola à son tour. »

Un véritable étonnement apparut sur le visage de l'adolescente.

« En mal, je parie. »

Viola ne pipa mot.

« On peut entrer?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Nao eut un geste d'agacement.

« Parler de ta petite copine. Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire sur moi, je ne tiens pas à voir les gens se blesser et c'est certainement ce qui va t'arriver si tu t'accoquine avec elle. »

Nao agitait devant elle une pochette. Viola plissa des yeux et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle venait de comprendre une chose qui l'avait toujours confondu dans le passé: pourquoi chacune des relations qu'elle avait tenté d'avoir pour oublier ses véritables sentiments s'étaient tragiquement fini par l'ignorance, le dégout ou la peur? Une réponse qui portait à présent un nom: Yuuki Nao.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'interrogea l'invitée indésirable en constatant les dégâts dans la cuisine ouverte et le pansement sur la pommette de Viola.

-Une simple maladresse. Alors Nao, que veux-tu?

-Et bien la moindre des choses serait que tu te présentes, puisque tu connais déjà mon nom. »

Cette arrogance et cette malignité Viola les exécrait. Plus encore maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Nao tentait de faire. Dans un autre temps et un autre lieu, Viola avait pourtant risqué beaucoup pour la jeune fille, mais ceci était une autre histoire.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Tu es la seule à t'être invitée chez moi, je n'ai donc aucune obligation envers toi.

-Peu importe, s'exclama Nao en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil sans en avoir y été invitée. »

La morgue de cette fille!

« Que veux-tu? Répéta-t-elle cassante.

-Te prévenir. Fujino-kaichou-san, s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix de fausset les deux mains jointes dans une imitation grotesque de Shizuru ou de l'une de ses fans -il était difficile de savoir-, est une si intelligente personne, et belle, et riche, et- et…! Pfft! C'est ridicule! »

Elle avait repris sa voix normale, plein de son mépris habituel.

« Tu te fais avoir, comme toutes les autres. Déjà, dit-elle, à ses yeux tu n'es qu'une piètre remplaçante pour celle qu'elle aime vraiment: Kuga Na-

-Natsuki, je sais, coupa Viola. »

Viola en avait assez de laisser à Nao le champ libre pour qu'elle puisse monologuer à son gré. Elle pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu là.

« Et c'est tant mieux, reprit-elle sous le regard perdu de l'adolescente. Kuga Natsuki est une très belle jeune femme qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd. Tant mieux pour moi, n'est-ce pas? »

Nao sembla avoir perdu le fil d'un discours préparé à l'avance. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaire pour se remettre d'aplomb.

« Admettons, mais elle est dangereuse. Elle n'hésitera pas à tuer, elle a l'argent et le pouvoir pour. Et elle… »

Viola n'écouta pas le reste. Nao avait un minimum de réflexion tout de même, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour raconter la vérité mais une vérité modifiée pour être crédible. Qui croirait après tout que Shizuru pouvait tué quelqu'un de ses mains? Il était plus crédible de parler de sa volonté de tuer et de l'argent lui permettant d'engager quelqu'un pour le faire. Sans le moindre doute, la pochette que tenait Nao, contenait des photos du Premier District.

Elle avait cependant mis un point important en avant, Viola n'avait pas les moyens nécessaire pour mener à elle seule une véritable recherche, elle devait se restreindre à utiliser Yamada et quelques contacts des milieux illégaux. Mais Shizuru avait des moyens financier sans limite! A force de ne pas vouloir les mêler à cette histoire, elle avait oublié qu'en cas d'échec, Shizuru et tous les autres seraient tout de même impliqués. Et si elle échouait en les ayant toujours tenu à l'écart, ils ignorerait tout le moment venu, incapable alors de se défendre.

Alors que, si Viola lui demandait leur aide -du moins celle de Shizuru-, elle augmentait à la fois ses chances de réussite mais elle permettait aussi à la jeune femme d'être prête à protéger ce à quoi elles tenaient toutes deux.

Elle ne devait pas chercher à l'exclure, elle devait tout lui avouer, conclut-elle. Elle devait aller lui dire qui elle était, ce qui allait arrivé, l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Tout en somme.

Shizuru après tout n'était pas Natsuki, elle n'allait pas foncé tête baissée dans les ennuies. Une des choses qu'elle craignait si Natsuki apprenait la vérité.

« Tu m'écoutes!? Gronda Nao. »

L'agaçante stridulation de sa voix ramena immédiatement Viola à la réalité.

« Oui, je t'ai entendu Yuuki, mentit-elle. Et à présent écoute et écoute moi bien. Tu vas laisser Shizuru tranquille. Car toi comme moi le savons, elle n'a pas besoin d'argent pour tuer quelqu'un. Pas plus qu'elle n'a besoin de ses pouvoirs de HiME. Comment s'appelait ton Child déjà? »

Viola fit mine de réfléchir dans le visage blême de Nao.

« Julia, s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Et elle tirait son pouvoir de ta mère. Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs? »

Et alors qu'elle disait ça, elle s'était suffisamment approcher du fauteuil pour poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs et y acculer Nao.

« Tu crois -et la voix de Viola se fit affreusement douce, un chuchotement terrifiant qui se mêla à un accent de Kyoto reconnaissable entre tous- que j'ignore qui est Fujino Shizuru? Je crois Nao que tu ignores surtout _qui _je suis et ce que je sais de vous toutes. Il y a des jeux auxquels il ne faut pas jouer, si on a peur de se brûler. »

La peur et la colère se disputaient dans les yeux de Nao. Elle avait été prise de court et ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle resta pâle et muette.

« As-tu réellement besoin d'une ennemie pour définir ton existence, Nao? Ne veux-tu pas profiter de la chance que tu as d'avoir survécu au Festival? A ta place je le ferais. Etre son ennemie, c'est être le mien. Et aucun ne désire l'être, je peux te l'assurer. »

Viola n'était pas sûre que Nao ait entendu tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, car l'adolescente ressentait une peur viscérale envers cette femme. Viola, Nao le comprenait à présent, était dangereuse et mortelle. Et elle semblait en effet savoir beaucoup de chose sur elle. _Elle et les autres_.

« Pousse toi, balbutia-t-elle incapable de donner à ses mots la force qu'elle aurait aimé.

-Tu ne tenteras plus de t'en prendre à elle? »

La voix de Viola avait repris son volume normal et l'accent de Kyoto semblait ne jamais avoir exister. Avec raideur Nao acquiesça. Elle aurait promis n'importe quoi pour sortir de cette salle et s'éloigner de cette femme. Viola garda cependant la même position encore quelques instants, le temps de s'assurer que Nao l'eut bien comprise.

Nao frissonna sous le regard irréel de la femme: un gris presque noir cerclé d'un rouge flamboyant. C'était comme regardé une éclipse solaire. Irréel et effrayant.

Percevant sa peur, Viola se décala légèrement et Nao n'hésita pas à prendre la tangente. La porte claqua et Viola encore appuyée sur le fauteuil, soupira. Elle n'aimait pas jouer à la méchante, même si elle devait avouer être très douée dans ce domaine.

* * *

.

Nobu Kikugawa était détective. Un rêve de gosse qu'il va réalisé contre vents et marées. Sa carrière avait pourtant débuté dans la police. Il avait mené des études en ce sens après tout. Les premières années lui avaient permis de gagner en expérience en tant qu'enquêteur mais aussi de se faire des contacts nécessaires. Quand il s'était senti suffisamment sûr de lui, il s'était lancé en freelance. Il regrettait parfois d'être devenu détective. Rien ne correspondait aux films et livres de sa jeunesse. La plupart de son travail se résumait à enquêter sur de possibles infidélités entre conjoints. Des missions ennuyantes… mortellement ennuyantes.

Il lui arrivait parfois -mais c'était rare- que la police requiert un peu d'aide. Le plus souvent, c'était une de ses amies connues à l'école des officiers qui l'appelait pour le sortir de son ennui. Istumi Suzushiro était sa meilleure amie. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de rejoindre son bureau d'enquêteur? Ils avaient été de merveilleux partenaires durant son époque à la police et cela aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'elle ne lui manquait pas! Il s'était habitué à la voir tous les jours, à faire des planques en sa compagnie. Sa femme néanmoins ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le lien, la confiance mutuelle, la force de leur amitié.

Nobu n'avait évidemment jamais cessé de voir Itsumi. Leurs filles respectives -Haruka et Yukino avaient grandis quasiment l'une avec l'autre!

C'était pour toutes ses raisons que Nobu Kikugawa n'hésita pas à laisser tomber la planque qu'il menait seul pour rejoindre Itsumi Suzushiro au café où elle lui donna rendez-vous.

Nobu dut s'y prendre plusieurs fois pour démarrer sa vieille camionnette. Il jura en constatant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir repousser bien longtemps l'achat d'un nouveau véhicule. Son seul salaire lui permettait déjà difficilement de joindre les deux bouts et il se refusait à demander l'aumône à son amie. Sa camionnette allait donc bien devoir tenir encore un peu. Il se gara un quart d'heure plus tard à côté d'un petit café sans éclat qui, en ce milieu d'après midi, s'avérait vide. Seule une table au fond était occupée.

Itsumi Suzushiro avait tout donné à sa fille, ses cheveux blond, son physique, etc. Il paraissait évident que Itsumi n'avait pas le moindre gène japonais. Elle était une véritable occidentale dont les deux parents, véritable fan du Japon, avaient non seulement déménagé dans ce pays mais donné à leur fille unique un nom à consonance asiatique. Itsumi était donc très facilement remarquable. Et son caractère fort -dont Haruka avait hérité- était certainement une réaction développée par le passé pour résister aux brimades de ses camarades. Les enfants pouvaient être bien cruelle envers les gens différents.

Nobu n'avait jamais compris ce genre de réaction. Itsumi était une belle femme après tout. Elle portait ce jour là un chemisier cintré d'un bleu pâle, de la meilleur facture certainement, et un tailleur noir strict. Sa veste était posée à côté d'elle pour se sentir plus à l'aise, alors qu'elle travaillait sur un dossier.

Nobu dans son sweet à capuche kaki et son jean, une casquette visée sur la tête se sentait insignifiant à côté d'elle. Il ôta rapidement sa casquette qu'il enfonça dans la poche de son sweet avant de tenter de se recoiffer. Peine perdue. Il avait passé la nuit en planque et tout dans son apparence s'en ressentait.

« Salut, conclut-il enfin en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. »

Itsumi lui fit signe d'attendre. Nobu remarqua alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec son kit main libre.

« Merci, répondit-elle en griffonnant un nom et une adresse. »

Elle raccrocha et se tournant vers Nobu lui annonça en guise de salutation qu'elle avait déjà passé commande pour du café. Nobu eut un sourire reconnaissant.

« Tu as besoin de mon aide? Commença-t-il habitué à ne pas perdre de temps avec son amie.

-En effet, tu as dû en entendre parler? Demanda-t-elle cryptique.

-De La Faucheuse, parvint-il tout de même à comprendre. Bien sûr. Beau cadeau de Noël en avance si tu veux mon avis.

-Oui, oui. Tu peux me croire nous sommes en joie. Tous ses dossiers! Des preuves à profusion.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi? »

Itsumi tapota le dossier qu'elle avait sous le coude.

« Pour ça, dit-elle. Aucun recoupement. Rien. Et avec tous les autres dossiers à traiter mon supérieur a dit de laisser tomber celui là.

-Tu veux que je m'en charge.

-Je veux que tu _m__'__aides_ à m'en charger. C'est un peu dure de s'en charger seul, avoua-t-elle. Je suis forcée de le faire sur mon temps libre.

-Ce qui te laisse peu de temps, comprit-il. Ok je m'en occupe. Ce sera toujours plus intéressant que mes affaires du moment. On commence par quoi? »

Itsumi attendit qu'on lui apporte son café. La tasse eut à peine le temps de toucher la table qu'elle l'avalait cul sec au risque de se bruler la gorge.

« Bois ton café, ordonna-t-elle. Je te fais le topo dans la voiture, on doit voir un généticien. »

Elle brandissait victorieusement le post-it sur lequel elle avait précédemment marqué un nom et une adresse. Nobu soupira et obéit. Travailler avec Itsumi était une course contre la montre perpétuelle, même quand elle semblait encore plus fatigué que lui-même.

Le topo s'avéra restreint. Le dossier annoté « PROJET OTOME » indiquait des expériences humaines, dénonçait des morts et beaucoup de souffrance. Des expériences illégalement menées contre toutes les règles d'éthiques par une organisation avec de gros moyens.

« C'est un peu gros et… il n'y a pas grand-chose. Pas très crédible, conclut-il en feuilletant lui-même le dossier après l'avoir attentivement écouté.

-Il y a plus d'informations mais je n'ai pas pu y passer autant de temps que je l'aurais souhaité. Et je ne comprends pas tout les satanés termes qui y sont écris!

-D'où le généticien?

-D'où le généticien, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Le Professeur Taka, généticien de renommer internationale, qu'ils visitèrent après avoir dû prendre le ferry de Fuuka au Japon puis rouler plusieurs heures, réclama cependant une copie du dossier pour qu'il puisse l'étudier posément avant de leur faire un compte rendu valable.

Itsumi fut dépitée d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour l'atteindre et de devoir encore attendre pour comprendre exactement le but des expériences que décrivaient le dossier. Nobu commença quant à lui à sentir l'excitation que les enquêtes tortueuses et à risques pouvaient provoqué chez lui. Les Suzushiro avaient un flaire incroyable pour ce genre de chose: ils mettaient toujours leur nez où il ne le fallait pas.

Pour sa plus grande joie.

* * *

.

Dans un autre appartement, plus vaste et bien moins ordonnés, Natsuki faisait elle-aussi les cent pas. C'était le début de l'après midi et en ce dimanche à quelques jours à peine du 19 décembre censé sonner le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Shizuru, Natsuki cherchait quel cadeau d'anniversaire elle allait pouvoir offrir. Elle ne s'en était jamais réellement soucier depuis qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme et elle aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer ce qui rendait cet anniversaire-là particulièrement important. Elle ne savait qu'une chose! Elle voulait prouver à Shizuru qu'elle tenait plus à elle que cette Viola! Qu'elle la connaissait mieux aussi.

Mais en réalité… la connaissait-elle réellement plus que n'importe quelle personne ayant lu le magazine de Chie et Aoi deux mois plus tôt? Probablement pas, non. La seule information qu'elle possédait par rapport aux autres étaient de savoir que Shizuru l'aimait. Une information qui ne l'aidait clairement pas à résoudre son problème de cadeau.

« Un cadeau… qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire? »

Natsuki était à deux doigts de se résoudre à appeler Mai pour lui proposer de l'accompagner faire les magasins avant de se souvenir que le mois de décembre correspondait à la fin de leur second trimestre et donc à l'arriver d'importants examens. Mai et les autres étaient en pleine révision et la soirée de la veille constituait en réalité une réunion des plus nécessaire pour décompressé quelques peu avant la dernière ligne droite du trimestre.

« Zut, grommela Natsuki en observant l'amoncellement désordonné des ses manuels scolaires. »

Elle se sentait presque coupable de ne pas en avoir encore ouvert un seul. Mais après tout, elle était parvenu chaque année à valider son année (in extremis c'est vrai) et le tout, en séchant la plupart de ses classes!

Elle savait aussi que les deux premiers mois de son premier trimestres avaient été des plus chaotique avec le Carnaval et tout les problèmes que cela avait engendré. La situation avait été si compliqué que cela surprenait toujours l'ensemble des ex-HiME de se rendre compte que les évènements n'avaient duré que le temps d'un trimestre. Le même trimestre à la fin duquel Shizuru munis des résultats de ses premiers examens lui avait fais croire qu'elle était prête à redoubler. Mais si une personne _risquait_ de redoubler c'était pourtant Natsuki. Ses premiers résultats étaient (très) juste, mais Natsuki relativisait: tout avait quasiment été validé malgré son manque d'assiduité. Alors un second trimestre où sa présence en classe avait été triplé!?… elle était sûre d'assurer ses notes!

Mai rageait régulièrement de ses facilités et de la désinvolture qu'elle avait envers ses propres capacités. La jeune fille avait quant à elle besoin de réviser d'arrache pied pour réussir ses examens et Natsuki savait mieux que d'aller la déranger dans ses moments là.

Elle allait donc devoir trouver son idée cadeau seule et par la même occasion essayer d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire en tête à tête, c'est-à-dire sans Viola.

Natsuki attrapa sa veste, ses clés et son portefeuille avant de sortir.

Conduire vite lui avait toujours éclairci l'esprit et apaisé le tumulte de ses sentiments indésirable. Peut être était-ce que le parcours au centre commerciale fut trop court, mais cette fois ci conduire sa moto n'avait pas apaiser ce sentiment qu'elle était incapable de nommer mais qui la dévorait de l'intérieur depuis qu'elle avait vu Shizuru avec Viola. Elle avait juste gagné à être frigorifier.

La glace avait pu être son élément durant son temps comme HiME, elle préférait l'été pourtant ou peut-être exécrait-elle seulement l'idée de porter des couches et des couches de vêtements (question de mobilité).

Elle remercia donc la chaleur du centre commerciale avant de maudire la présence de toutes ses personnes en train de faire leur course de Noël. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Shizuru naisse à quelques jours d'une telle fête? Et bien, au moins, songea-t-elle, toutes les boutiques proposaient des idées cadeaux.

Elle se dirigea vers une boutique qui vendait entre autre chose du thé. Mais Natsuki n'y connaissait rien et ne voyait pas en quoi du thé pourrait faire office de cadeau. Acheter des vêtements auraient signifier connaitre sa taille, ce qu'évidemment elle ignorait. Quant à lui acheter un livre, ou un objet quelconque… Natsuki ignorait certainement ses gouts autant qu'elle avait pu méjugé de ses préférences cinématographiques.

Maussade, elle termina son parcours à une bijouterie dénommé Garderobe. Elle passa la première minute à bêtement observer le nom qui ornait la devanture de la boutique. Pouvait-elle réellement se fier à une boutique de _bijoux _qui se prénommait _Garde-Robe_? Il y avait quelque part un manque de logique certains. Il ne manquait plus qu'une boutique qui vendait des robes se nomme la Montre D'Or ou une connerie du genre!

Natsuki y entra néanmoins. Comme pour tous les magasins qu'elle avait traversé, celui-ci était joliment décoré de rouge et d'or et il semblait que le thème de Noël est aspiré pas mal de bijoux à partir de rubis. Natsuki déambula tranquillement devant chaque vitrine jusqu'à ce qu'une vendeuse ne lui propose ses services et conseils avec un sourire des plus avenant.

« Je peux vous aider?

-Je cherche un bijou. »

Natsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en remarquant le haussement de sourcils de son interlocutrice. _Que pourriez vous donc chercher d__'__autres dans une bijouterie? _semblait-t-elle dire.

« Un bijou en particulier? Lui demanda-t-elle néanmoins avec une politesse horripilante.

-Je sais pas, grommela-t-elle. Un collier ou… »

Ou… Natsuki n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Shizuru porter des bijoux.

« C'est pour offrir?

-Oui, pour un anniversaire. »

C'était une question facile.

« Hm, pour un ami ou une amie?

-Une amie, hésita-t-elle pas bien sûr de la direction que prenait la conversation.

-A-t-elle des préférences?

-Elle aime la couleur pourpre!

-Une sorte de rouge donc. C'est une bonne chose, notre collection fait honneur à cette couleur. »

Natsuki passa les bijoux en revue en compagnie de l'aimable vendeuse durant la demi-heure suivante. Selon l'argent qu'elle souhaitait dépenser, les gouts supposés de Shizuru et son style, la vendeuse lui proposa un certain nombre de produits. Quand elles se retrouvèrent à la caisse pour emballer le cadeau et payer la facture, la vendeuse offrit un sourire à Natsuki qui, pour la première fois, ne sembla pas forcé.

« Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer votre amie. »

Natsuki savait pertinemment que la femme disait ça au vu de la somme qu'elle déboursait. Mais un cadeau couteux, quand on avait les moyens, était facile à être acheter sans qu'aucun sentiment ne rentre en compte dans cette histoire.

« Je ne parle pas tant du prix, reprit-elle timidement comme si elle était apte à lire ses pensées, mais de la façon dont vous avez parlé d'elle. Et de l'attention que vous avez apporté pour lui trouver un cadeau. Mais je suis déplacée.

-Oui, grommela Natsuki. »

La vendeuse lui jetait un étrange regard. Natsuki lui retourna donc un regard acerbe, sentant inconsciemment que la jeune femme sous-entendait quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre. Elle dédaigna le sac que lui proposait la vendeuse pour fourrer la boite joliment emballée au fond de sa poche puis sortit de la boutique sans daigner saluer la vendeuse. Elle aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi mais la vendeuse l'avait énervé.

Une main glissée dans la poche elle jouait tranquillement avec le nœud dorée du paquet cadeau tout en réfléchissant. Son cadeau coutait chère pour un étudiant moyen mais Natsuki avait les moyens. Sauf que Shizuru avait des fonds démesurément plus important. Ce n'était donc certainement pas le prix qui allait pouvoir l'impressionner. Et de toutes les manières, Shizuru ne lui avait jamais paru superficiel. Natsuki tapota finalement sa poche avant de la zipper avec précaution. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose qu'un bijoux. Viola était tout à fait capable de lui offrir un cadeau similaire qu'il allait certainement lui plaire plus encore, songea-t-elle maussade en se souvenant toujours de la soirée au cinéma.

Elle se devait de trouver quelque chose qui…

Natsuki fit quelques pas en arrière pour retourner devant la vitrine qu'elle venait de dépasser. C'était une idée parfaite! Cela pouvait même lui permettre d'évincer Viola pendant plusieurs jours.

Natsuki pénétra dans l'agence de voyage bien décidée à partir en compagnie de Shizuru durant les vacances de Noel. Et pourquoi pas à Kyoto? Shizuru n'allait tout de même pas refuser l'offre de lui présenter sa ville natale et peut-être même sa famille! Convaincue d'être enfin parvenu à trouver le cadeau parfait, Natsuki se laissa tomber sur une des chaises faisant face au bureau d'un jeune commercial.

* * *

.

Plus jamais Shizuru ne toucherait à l'alcool. Ou peut-être que si… D'un côté, elle subissait sa première « gueule de bois » accompagnée de nausées et d'un lamentable état de fatigue extrême; de l'autre cependant, l'alcool l'avait suffisamment désinhibé pour lui donner le courage de faire un véritable pas en avant dans sa relation avec Viola. De son point de vue du moins.

C'est vrai que se blottir et simplement embrasser quelqu'un n'était pas forcément une énorme avancée pour d'autres personnes, mais à ses yeux cette soirée revêtirait toujours une importance particulière. Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un lui avait offert non seulement de l'affection mais aussi une sensation de sécurité. C'était certainement précipitée d'affirmer une telle chose mais… mais Shizuru pensait bien aimer Viola. L'aimer de la même façon qu'elle aimait Natsuki. _Qu__'__elle avait aimé Natsuki, _essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Cette simple idée la rendait plus légère et cette relation à peine commencée parvenait non seulement à repousser les souvenirs indésirables du Carnaval mais aussi les cauchemars qui empoissonnaient ses rêves depuis des mois.

Atteignant le canapé de sa chambre d'étudiante, Shizuru s'y laissa tomber avec précaution ne désirant guère accroitre les symptômes des lendemains difficiles. Elle avisa ses manuels sur lesquelles elle avait déjà longtemps révisé et préféra finalement s'emparer de son oreiller pour y enfouir son visage cachant inutilement le sourire de joie qui ornait ses lèvres. Elle voulait passer la journée à rêvasser de Viola et si elle avait le courage réserver une table pour aller diner en sa compagnie une fois ses examens terminées pour fêter son anniversaire en sa compagnie.

Sa vie retrouvait enfin un sens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon, je devrais être en train de réviser. Je le sais, je culpabiliserais presque de ne pas le faire. Il s'avère juste que, au choix, je préfère écrire... et bizarrement j'écris beaucoup plus facilement quand je devrais être occupé à d'autres choses.**

**Le chapitre est donc un peu plus court peut-être mais j'espère au moins qu'il reste suffisamment claire (et sans trop de fautes d'orthographe aussi.)  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre7.**

Itsumi avait du mal à rester calmement assise sur le fauteuil proposé par le professeur Taka. Celui-ci debout dans sa blouse blanche marquait de nombreuses informations incompréhensibles sur un grand tableau blanc absent une semaine plus tôt.

« Professeur, pourriez-vous arrêter et venir vous asseoir pour répondre à nos questions. »

Le professeur fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua d'écrire. Sa blouse froissée, ses cheveux gras et désordonnés, ses gestes saccadés étaient autant de signe que son comportement, son intense réflexion, durait depuis des jours.

« Professeur, appela Nobu à son tour. S'il vous plait. »

Déterminée à attirer son attention, Itsumi s'empara du bras du Professeur et malgré ses protestations le tira jusqu'à son bureau où le fit s'asseoir de force.

« Nom de Dieu, calmez vous! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?!

-Vous ne comprenez pas, se plaignit-il.

-Justement on aimerait comprendre. Le Dossier vous l'avez lu.

-Oui, bien sur que oui. C'est incroyable, édifiant. La plus grande avancée du siècle. »

L'homme de science ressemblait à présent plus à un fou qu'autre chose. Il déblatérait avec de grands gestes sur ces incroyables découvertes.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi? S'inquiéta Nobu.

-Quelle importance?! Ce dossier, leur souffla-t-il en se penchant vers eux, la main appuyé sur le dit dossier ouvert, est la plus grande découverte de ce siècle.

-Ca vous l'avez déjà dit, fit-elle remarqué. Alors maintenant expliquez nous en quoi ce dossier est une avancée. »

Devant le sérieux de Suzushiro Itsumi, le Professeur sembla prendre conscience de son comportement de savant fou. Il se redressa alors, lissa désespérément sa cravate et sa blouse, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer des les discipliner et appuya finalement sur la touche de son interphone pour demander à une secrétaire de lui apporter du café pour lui et ses invités.

« Excusez moi, reprit-il finalement en ôtant ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez. C'est juste que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais lu de travaux aussi édifiant et novateur. Qu'aimeriez vous savoir?

-Je suis Sergent dans la Police Criminelle, Professeur. Les sciences n'étaient pas ma matière préférée. Nous savons seulement que des expériences illégales ont été menées, on veut comprendre sur quoi portait ses expériences. »

Le professeur se laissa aller au fond de son immense et très couteux fauteuil en cuir.

« L'objectif des expériences est visiblement d'améliorer l'être humain.

-Améliorer? Répéta Nobu. Que voulez vous dire par améliorer l'être humain? On dirait que vous parlez d'un ordinateur ou d'une voiture.

-C'est tout comme, précisa-t-il. L'idée est de développer les capacités physiques. Non, excusez moi. D'améliorer, de dépasser les capacités physiques inhérentes au genre humain.

-Comment peut-on faire ce genre de chose?

-L'idée serait d'intégrer à l'organisme ce qu'ils nomment des nano-machines. De la nano technologie de pointe qui pénètreraient dans les muscles pour les soutenir, les faire fonctionner plus vite et plus fort, pour en renouveler les cellules plus rapidement aussi. De plus ils circuleraient visiblement dans la circulation sanguine transportant de l'oxygène à ses même muscles bien plus rapidement qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Et le plus beau dans tous ça, ils repèreraient, répareraient et aideraient à renouveler tous les types de tissus. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails expliquant de quel manière ces nano machines peuvent faire une telle chose, vous n'y comprendriez pas grand-chose, et il me faudrait moi-même encore du temps pour comprendre comment tout cela fonctionne. »

Le Professeur cessa son explication à l'arrivée d'une jeune et fringante secrétaire. Une étudiante en travail à mi-temps certainement. Durant quelques instants, il n'y eut plus que le silence et le son du café chaud versé dans de jolies tasses en porcelaine. A peine sortie, Itsumi qui avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la Professeur, se pencha à son tour au dessus du bureau.

« Un surhomme en somme.

-En quelque sorte oui.

-Une sorte de Superman? Interrogea-t-elle en se rappelant la passion de son père pour ce super héros.

-Non tout de même pas. Les sujets de ses expériences restent des hommes. Ils continueront à se blesser exactement de la même manière que nous. Mais ce qui nous clouerait au lit pendant des semaines, ne les immobiliserait que quelques jours peut-être même quelques heures qui sait. Ils seraient surtout plus rapide, plus fort et plus endurant. Serait-ce un projet gouvernemental pour créer des super soldats?

-Si c'était le cas, Professeur, personne n'enquêterait là-dessus et n'avons-nous pas préciser que les expériences avaient été illégalement menées?

-En effet, veuillez m'excuser Kikugawa-san, la fatigue… »

Comme à son habitude, Itsumi but d'une traite son café semblant inconsciente de la chaleur du breuvage.

« Donc on cherche des super hommes, conclut-elle.

-Vous voulez dire que les expériences ont déjà été mené sur des êtres humains? S'intrigua le Professeur.

-C'est ce qu'on soupçonne, en effet. »

Le Professeur tapota son bureau du bout des doigts.

« Je n'y crois pas. Comprenez moi bien, les informations de ce dossier ne sont pas falsifiés, ou sinon c'est une blague excessivement bien construite. Mais les recherches s'ils n'en sont qu'à ce point -il retapotait sur le dossier- ne sont pas suffisamment avancé pour les mener sur des êtres vivants encore moins sur des êtres humains.

-Et si c'était une organisation illégale avec de gros moyens? Demanda Nobu tout en prenant des notes.

-De gros moyens et de bonnes connections. La plupart des matières et produits nécessaires aux nano-machines et aux individus qui les reçoivent ne sont pas en vente libre. Ce sont des produits très couteux quant ils ne sont pas extrêmement rare voir impossible à obtenir.

-Et s'ils avaient tout ça? Insista Itsumi.

-Et bien les savants sans aucun sens de l'éthique et de la morale pourraient en effet mené les expériences sur les êtres humains. Là encore, les sujets d'expériences ne pourraient pas être n'importe qui.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Des individus ayant une condition physique excellente. Voir des individus qui sont presque déjà des surhommes au niveau de leur capacité physique. Il faut au moins ça pour supporter et survivre aux nano-machines. Je vous le répète dans l'état actuelle de ses recherches, il est beaucoup plus probable que les sujets décèdent. »

L'homme respira l'arôme du café et en but une courte gorgée.

« Si un sujet survivait cependant, il ne faudrait guère s'attendre à ce qu'il continue de vivre bien longtemps.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Les nano-machines restent une machine, avec un programme donc. Aussi intelligentes qu'elles puissent l'être, il est fort probable qu'elles finissent par tuer leur hôte.

-Comment ça? Interrogea Itsumi lasse de demander sans cesse des précisions.

-Les nano-machines pourraient-elle réellement savoir quelles cellules réparer et multiplier? Demanda-t-il avant de répondre de suite. Non, pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Des tumeurs finiront par apparaitre et tueront le sujet. Pendant un temps, quelques mois voir même peut être quelques années, cette personne sera l'être le plus fort de notre monde, quasi immortelle s'il n'est pas tué _sur le coup _suite à un accident ou une attaques, mais lentement son corps se 'gangrénera' de l'intérieur. »

Le professeur se redressa alors et reprit en souriant.

« Et si on en croit tout ce qui est noté, il est même possible que les nano-machines activent certaine partie du cerveau jusqu'alors inutilisé. Nous rentrons alors dans un domaine inconnu et, que de possibilités s'offrent alors à nous! »

Itsumi comme Nobu constatèrent le regard brillant du Professeur. Les possibilités imprévisibles dû au nano-machine au niveau du cerveau semblait être cette innovation du siècle qui le passionnait. Comme si améliorer les capacités des êtres humains et régénérer en quelques heures n'importe quel tissu ne présentait aucune espèce d'intérêt à ses yeux. Ou plus précisément ces capacités semblaient risible devant les possibilités offertes en activant ces zones inutilisées du cerveau.

« Si on devait trouver un de ses sujets d'expériences, comment devrions-nous faire? Demanda Itsumi en restant concentré sur son objectif.

-Bonne question. Demandez aux hôpitaux s'ils ont des patients atteints de tumeurs et qui présentent pourtant une force et une résistance improbable voir impossible à leur maladie. Ou encore s'ils ont eu une personne qui a vu ses blessures guérir en quelques heures. Mais surtout si vous parvenez à mettre la main sur une de ces personnes, permettez moi de l'étudier. »

Nobu prit en note ces quelques idées, en ignorant sciemment la dernière remarque puis, échangea un regard avec Itsumi. Il semblait avoir toutes les informations nécessaire pour le moment.

« Merci, ça suffira pour l'instant. Envoyez moi vos conclusions par mails. Je vous laisse le dossier, prévenez nous de toutes nouvelles informations susceptible de nous intéresser. Mais ces informations ne doivent pas sortir d'ici, tout cela appartient à une affaire criminelle. »

Le professeur Taka sembla soulagé de pouvoir garder le dossier. Il sourit et acquiesça au sergent et au détective, avant de les raccompagner. Au moment de les saluer à la porte, une information capitale lui revint alors.

« Au fait Sergent Certains des produits utilisés pour la fabrication des nano-machines et pour les faire accepter par les individus seraient rejeté chez les hommes.

-Comment ça? S'impatienta Itsumi.

- L'Otome -votre surhomme- c'est une femme. »

* * *

.

« Les Yakuza sont furieux.

-Tu te répètes, soupira Viola en faisant signe à un serveur de lui resservir un thé.

-Les flics grouillent partout et les gangs sont en guerre.

-Tu te répètes, insista-t-elle impassible quoique, intérieurement, elle se sentait agacée d'avoir été appelé par le jeune gangster pour si peu.

-Avec le chaos que tu as mis dans tout le milieu illégal, chuchota-t-il en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre de whisky, les drogues les plus communes sont devenus quasi impossible à obtenir.

-Peuvent-ils vraiment être aussi énervé pour perdre le marché que représente une simple île comme Fuuka?

-Merde, Viola! Sais-tu seulement quels dossier tu as refilé aux flics?

-Pas vraiment non. J'ai pris ceux qui semblait les plus intéressants.

-Et bien, tes dossiers, ils inculpent des dizaines voir des centaines de mecs dans tous le Japons. Et tu as paralysé à toi seule une bonne partie de tout leur commerce tant de drogues que de prostitutions, d'armes et j'en passe.

-Peu importe tu l'as dis toi-même si les drogues les plus communes sont difficile à obtenir et bien les « produits » plus rares seront quant à eux _impossibles_ à obtenir. »

L'homme but une longue rasade de sa boisson.

« Je te l'ai jamais demandé mais d'où tu les as obtenus tous ses dossiers? »

La question tira un véritable sourire de Viola.

« Tu connais les Ryu?

-Seulement de nom en fait, aquiesça-t-il. je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux avant d'avoir eu à faire le garde du corps pour une réunion entre eux et les Yakuza il y a deux mois. Ces derniers étaient très énervés envers les Ryu. J'ai donc supposé que les Ryu étaient une sorte de gang étranger qui avait des accords avec les Yakuza et que tu avais essayé de les doubler. Je ne sais même pas de quel marque de clan, mes supérieurs parlaient en disant que tu appartenais à leur famille. Tu appartiens vraiment à ce groupe d'ailleurs? »

Viola regarda brièvement sa montre.

« Tu portes un irezumi -un tatouage-, n'est-ce pas? C'est un rituel, une tradition, régulièrement employé quand tu rentres dans la mafia, je ne me trompe pas?

-Ouais, répondit-il avec morgue en se laissant aller au fond de sa banquette éventrée. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est mal vu d'être tatoué dans notre beau pays. Mais ça montre notre fidélité à notre famille, on le fait de manière traditionnelle avec des aiguilles qui insèrent l'encre sous la peau, c'est indélébile, et c'est une putain de douleur de se le faire faire mais c'est notre fierté! »

Viola observa l'arrogance du jeune homme qui jouait à présent avec ses bagues.

« Votre fidélité hein? Se moqua-t-elle en attrapant le thé qu'on lui apportait. Toutes ces traditions viennent d'une époque révolue si tu veux mon avis. Après tout tu faillis déjà à la 7 ème règle de votre ligne de conduite: « Tu ne devras parler du groupe à quiconque. » et… aussi aux 8 autres règles je suppose.

-Tu connais le _Ninkyodo_?

-Un peu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les Ryu ont eux aussi cette ligne de conduite, même s'ils ne se considèrent pas vraiment comme appartenant aux Yakuza. Ils suivent d'ailleurs cette tradition du tatouage. Ton clan arbore le tigre et un cercle noir au bras par méfait commis n'est-ce pas? »

Inconsciemment, il frotta son bras orné de 4 lignes noires parallèles.

« Ouais.

-Les Ryu n'arbore aucun symbole particulier mais leur membre doit porter un tatouage uniquement noir et rouge. C'est un tatoueur avec un style très personnel qui les dessine, cela fait que la _marque _indiquant l'appartenance aux Ryu est très reconnaissable.

-Tu portes un tel tatouage, comprit-il en se rapprochant de Viola pour que les tables voisines ne les entendent pas.

-Oui, d'une certaine manière je connais bien les Ryu. Ils trempent dans un unique commerce, celui des informations. Ils ont des espions et des informateurs dans tous les milieux et toutes les sphères: police, gangs, Yakuza, mafia étrangère, gouvernements et j'en passe. Leurs hommes sont des professionnels ils font des dossiers complets sur toutes les activités de tous les groupes et les vendent ensuite au plus offrant.

-Et les Mafia acceptent l'existence d'un tel groupe? S'intrigua-t-il.

-Bien sur, répondit-elle. Ils n'ont pas le choix. S'ils s'en prennent à eux, les Ryu peuvent transmettre des informations à leur concurrents ou aux autorités. Il est difficile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui sait tous de vous quand vous ignorez tout d'eux.

-Alors… tu as volé les dossiers aux Ryu et tu les as utilisé pour déposer le cadavres de Le Boss dessus?

-Simple comme bonjour quand on sait où se trouve l'un de leur centre de stockage d'info. Regarde ce que quelques informations peuvent provoquer! »

Viola n'indiqua pas que parmi l'ensemble des dossiers l'un venait d'elle. Elle le savait de très loin incapable d'indiquer des coupables ou de les envoyer sous les barreaux mais elle espérait qu'il intriguerait suffisamment les forces de l'ordre pour qu'ils enquêtent à sa place et parviennent peut-être à les trouver et à les arrêter si elle-même n'y parvenait pas.

« Je comprends mieux la colère des Ryu et celle des Yakuza.

-En effet, soupira Viola. »

Il y eut un bref silence et une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux du jeune gangster.

« Et toi, tu as supporté un tatouage traditionnel?

-Oh crois moi j'ai supporté bien pire que ça, répliqua-t-elle en déposant un billet sur la table. »

Elle se leva et commença à enfiler son blouson et son écharpe.

« Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont rapidement parvenir à se réorganiser et que s'ils te trouvent, tu subiras bien pire que tous ce que tu peux imaginer, lui précisa-t-il sans bouger de sa place.

-Crois moi, c'est impossible qu'ils me fasses pire que je ne l'imagine. D'ailleurs les Yakuza ne sont certainement pas les individus les plus dangereux qui en ont après moi. Il existe des groupes bien plus puissant et secret que les Ryu. C'est toujours ceux dont tu ignores tout qui sont les plus inquiétant.

-Je croyais que les Ryu savaient tout, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tout serait beaucoup plus facile si cela était le cas. A la prochaine, je dois y aller. »

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse, Viola sortit du bouiboui où ils s'étaient attablés pour rapidement traverser la rue vers un arrêt de bus.

Elle avait rendez vous d'ici une heure à l'autre bout de Fuuka pour diner avec Shizuru. La parfaite occasion pour enfin rétablir une saine relation avec la jeune fille et lui expliquer qui elle était. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle désirait cette conversation mais elle voulait l'avoir de visu avec la jeune fille et cette dernière avait décliné toute rencontre sous le prétexte justifiable des examens de Second semestre. Viola avait accepté de bonne grâce ce report de conversation. Et à présent qu'elle allait avoir lieu, elle perdait de sa belle confiance. Le discours qu'elle avait patiemment préparé s'était comme évaporé.

Elle monta rapidement dans le bus et ne sut si elle devait être reconnaissante de la chaleur qu'il y faisait ou au contraire s'en plaindre: la chaleur était moite et les odeurs de sueur qui l'accompagnaient étaient grandement désagréables. Le trajet en bus prit plus d'une bonne demi heure, ce qui avec le quart d'heure d'attente pour l'arrivée de bus lui laissait 10-15 minutes pour arriver à temps au restaurant.

Elle eut un sourire amusé en constatant que le restaurant où Shizuru l'avait invité était le même petit restaurant de quartier où elle avait emmené Chie et Aoi dîner le jour de son arrivée. En y entrant elle fut happé par la chaleur bienvenue de la salle, accompagnée cette fois d'une odeur agréable: celle de la nourriture et celle plus festives des sapins de Noel installé dans l'établissement.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. Avez-vous une réservation? »

Il y avait foule ce soir là en effet. Mais peut-être était ce du au fait que la plupart des jeunes gens avaient fini leur examens et étaient à présent en vacances.

« Oui, au nom de Fujino.

-Bien sûr. Fujino-san est déjà arrivée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Viola ne pensait pas que tant de simagrées soient nécessaire, le restaurant n'était pas si grand pour qu'elle ne repère pas Shizuru au premier coup d'œil. Elle se tenait tranquillement assise à une table au fond de la salle, non loin de la cheminée et d'un des sapins joliment décorés. La table était plutôt isolée, propice donc au confidence. Parfaite en somme pour lui avouer la vérité.

Viola prit une profonde respiration et remercia la jeune serveuse.

« Merci, je la vois. »

La serveuse la laissa donc rejoindre seule sa table. Viola sourit à Shizuru, pas le moins du monde surprise par le kimono d'un mauve pâle qu'elle portait. Shizuru se leva à son approche et après s'être fais la bise, s'installèrent toutes deux.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Commença immédiatement Viola.

-Ara, ara, bien. Je suis surtout contente que tous ces examens se soient terminés.

-Oh oui, tes examens. Se sont-ils bien passés?

-Je pense oui. »

Viola sourit intérieurement, sachant pertinemment que ce « je pense » était équivalent à une réussite absolue.

« Tu es donc en vacances?

-Ara, seulement quand je serais parvenu à terminer de traiter tous les dossiers qu'on a déposé sur mon bureau.

-Ton poste de Kaichou, comprit Viola.

-En effet, avec tous les dossiers relatifs aux travaux entrepris pour la reconstruction des bâtiments à l'école j'ai un peu l'impression de faire le travail de la directrice. »

Viola acquiesça avant de reporter son regard sur la carte des menus. Elle cherchait de nouveau comment formuler la vérité à Shizuru. Ou peut-être devait-elle attendre la fin du dîner pour ne pas tout gâcher.

« Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ce soir, reprit Shizuru en fermant le menu.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours plaisir à passer du temps en ta compagnie.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Shizuru. Mais ce soir c'est particulier.

-Particulier? Répéta Viola en relevant son regard pour observer Shizuru. »

Une véritable curiosité s'empara d'elle. Shizuru sourit librement de nouveau.

« Oui, il y a deux jours, c'était mon anniversaire. »

Bien que toujours maître d'elle, Viola cette fois afficha une surprise évidente, la bouche légèrement ouverte elle chercha quoi dire alors que son esprit répétait un « et merde! » en boucle.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Shizuru. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais dit ou que je le criais à tout le monde bien que, en l'occurrence, avec le journal de Chie il y a deux mois, la plupart de Gakuen Fuuka était au courant. J'ai reçu une quantité folle de cadeau dont je ne sais même plus quoi faire. Mais… »

Avec douceur, Shizuru glissa sa main sur celle de Viola avant d'enlacer leurs doigts.

« Mais ce que j'avais vraiment envie, c'était de passer du temps avec une personne que j'aim- avec toi, se reprit-elle considérant que lui dire qu'elle l'aimait était beaucoup trop tôt. »

Viola cependant cacha difficilement une grimace. Elle avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Comme était-ce possible? Bien sur elle avait été occupé, très prise avec les problèmes des Yakuza et ce genre de chose, mais au point d'oublier une telle date! Et Shizuru qui l'aimait! Qui l'aimait! Elle s'était rattrapée mais Viola n'était pas suffisamment naïve ou stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle reposa son menue sans avoir choisi quoi manger.

Pouvait-elle réellement lui dire la vérité ce jour là? Alors qu'elles fêtaient son 19ème anniversaire? Était-elle assez cruelle pour une telle chose?

_Mais ne serait-ce pas plus cruelle de la laisser s__'__illusionner sur notre relation?_ Et Shizuru l'aimait! Se répéta-t-elle inlassable. Viola elle-même ne savait comment Shizuru allait réagir à la vérité sur son identité. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa réaction malgré tous ses efforts. Certainement qu'on ne pouvait savoir ses réactions à une telle information qu'en vivant ce genre de situation.

« Viola? Ça ne va pas? »

Viola vrilla son regard dans celui de sa vis-à-vis et prit note de son inquiétude.

« Non, non, tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle. Je suis juste terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir de cadeau à t'offrir.

-Ara, sourit-elle rassurée. Il suffira de m'inviter dîner demain ou simplement m'emmener au cinéma puisque tu sembles savoir quel film me plait.

-Pourquoi pas! Sourit-elle malicieusement. Je vais y songer. »

Après tout, le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui offrir était certainement de continuer à la laisser rêver. Les épreuves, la solitude, les aveux pouvaient attendre encore un peu.

* * *

.

Shizuru avait refusé son invitation. Shizuru n'avait _jamais_ refusé de la voir! Jamais! Et pourtant, soudainement, la femme qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à éloigner d'elle ne voulait plus la voir.

Natsuki gronda, frappa agressivement sur les touches de sa manette de jeu vidéo, essayant de passer toute sa frustration sur le boss de son jeu. La colère ne l'aidait visiblement pas comme l'immonde créature qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à atteindre frappa son avatar de plein fouet. L'écran afficha le bien connu « game over » qui termina de l'énerver. En conséquence, la manette traversa son appartement et frappa violemment quelques choses, si Natsuki devait en croire le bruit du verre qui se brise.

Elle croisa finalement les bras sur sa poitrine et tenta de se calmer.

Evidemment Shizuru ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir, seulement qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter son invitation ce soir là. Elle avait même semblé agréablement surpris que Natsuki _attende_ la fin de ses examens pour lui _proposer_ une soirée en _tête_-_à_-_tête_ pour _fêter_ son anniversaire.

Natsuki voulait bien comprendre sa surprise. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues seules, sans Mai ou Chie ou un autre de ses amis quelconques. Des semaines que Natsuki n'avait fait aucune tentative pour la voir -pas que Shizuru en est fait elle-même. Et depuis que Natsuki connaissait Shizuru -presque 4 ans- elle lui avait rarement souhaité son anniversaire -une fois en faite où elle lui avait offert un bracelet avec presque un mois de retard, moment où elle s'en était finalement souvenue.

Alors oui elle comprenait amplement sa surprise, mais pas son refus.

C'était Viola. C'était certainement à cause d'elle. Les choses changeaient et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Natsuki se releva finalement pour aller constater les dégâts qu'elle avait provoqué. La manette semblait sauve mais probablement qu'elle n'allait plus tout à fait fonctionner comme avant. Le cadre qu'elle avait renversé était fichu cependant. Natsuki s'agenouilla pour ramasser le plus gros des dégâts et siffla quand l'un des morceaux de verre lui entailla le doigt. Quelques gouttes de sangs tombèrent sur la photo mise à nue.

Shizuru lui avait offert le cadre et la photo pour un de ses anniversaire -que Shizuru n'avait quant à elle jamais oublié. Natsuki l'avait gardé bien qu'elle lui avait affirmé l'avoir jeté. Sur l'image, Natsuki boudait, les joues rouges certainement d'avoir été taquiné par son amie et, malgré les gouttes de sang qui venaient à présent cacher le visage de Shizuru, Natsuki savait que la jeune fille souriait largement et avec naturel à côté d'elle.

L'image sembla se brouiller et elle entendit de nouvelles gouttes tomber sur le papier glacée de la photo. Cependant ce n'était pas du sang cette fois-ci. Des larmes coulaient en effet silencieusement le long de ses joues, pour finir leur course sur leur visage immortalisé par l'objectif. Natsuki pleurait tout simplement.

_Parce qu'elle perdait Shizuru._


	8. Chapter 8

_Nouveau chapitre après un âpre et sanglant combat avec mon ordi pour qu'il accepte un, de s'allumer, deux, de se connecter à internet..._

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire. _**  
**

**Chapitre.8**

Natsuki vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait pensé à tout. Les billets pour Kyoto étaient dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir, le cadeau était encore dans sa poche droite, ses clé et son porte feuille dans la poche gauche. Elle s'empara donc de son casque de moto et sortit prendre son véhicule.

Elle avait proposé à Shizuru de venir la chercher mais la jeune fille lui avait annoncé qu'elle préférait directement la rejoindre au salon de thé où Natsuki l'avait invité pour le déjeuné.

Le refus de la veille l'avait tant surprise et frustrée que Natsuki n'avait pas tout de suite pensé à repousser l'invitation au lendemain. Ce n'était que ce matin-là après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à maudire le monde entier et paniquer à l'idée de la perdre, qu'elle avait pensé l'inviter pour le déjeuner. Deux heures plus tôt, elle avait donc appeler Shizuru qui d'une humeur excellente avait très joyeusement accepté l'invitation. Natsuki avait précisé qu'elle avait réservé une table pour deux à l'un des salon de thé que Shizuru appréciait dans la galerie du centre commerciale.

Un pieux mensonge à dire vrai. Elle ne pensait pas nécessaire de réserver, mais préciser une table pour deux indiquait qu'elle ne souhaitait voir _que_ Shizuru. Cette dernière l'avait certainement comprise et il y avait donc peu de chance que Natsuki doive faire face à Viola ce jour-là.

Le parcours en moto la frigorifia autant que la semaine précédente mais elle y fit à peine attention tant l'excitation de voir Shizuru primait sur le reste. Elle fut donc d'autant plus surprise et déçue de ne pas la voir déjà présente. Natsuki jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre avant de grimacer. Près de 20 minutes d'avance. C'était des plus surprenant. Natsuki n'arrivait que très rarement à l'heure. A l'évidence, ce genre de situation arrivait uniquement lorsque Shizuru était en cause.

Natsuki entra donc dans le salon de thé et ignorant sciemment la vieille matrone qui servait ici, choisit une table pour deux appuyée contre une vitrine donnant sur la galerie commerciale. Habituellement Natsuki comme Shizuru préférait des tables au fond, isolés, qui ne pouvaient que promettre le calme. Mais à l'évidence un groupe de jeunes plutôt bruyant avait déjà pris place la forçant à se rabattre sur une table exposée.

Elle passa le premier quart d'heure à renvoyer la vieille serveuse et observer les allés et venus des gens qui, à 3 jours de Noël, courraient en tout sens pour finir leurs emplettes.

La démarche calme et solitaire de Shizuru attira donc immédiatement son attention. Inconsciemment les lèvres de Natsuki s'étirèrent dans un sourire alors qu'elle se redressait dans son siège pour l'accueillir dès son entrée dans le salon de thé. Avait-elle toujours été si heureuse de voir Shizuru? Son cœur avait-il toujours battu ainsi, si fort, si vite? Natsuki secoua sa tête légèrement dans le but de repousser ses pensées aussi distrayantes que futiles. Elle était juste anxieuse d'avoir perdu l'attention -l'amitié, se corrigea-t-elle derechef- de Shizuru.

« Shizuru! Salua-t-elle dans un ton suave qui la surprit tout autant que Shizuru.

-Ara, Natsuki, répondit-elle avec un sourire irradiant d'une telle bonne humeur qu'il en masquait sa surprise. »

Natsuki rougit, se racla la gorge avant d'attraper la chaise et de la tirer pour inviter Shizuru à s'asseoir. La Kaichou se figea une nouvelle fois de surprise devant ce comportement atypique, avant de gracieusement se glisser à sa place.

« Est-ce que Natsuki va bien? »

Une réelle inquiétude animait son regard.

« Oui, bien sur, balbutia-t-elle, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas?

-Natsuki agit un peu étrangement. Et tu semblais un peu chamboulé quand je t'ai quitté hier soir, continua-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

-Non, non, tout va bien, se récria-t-elle. »

Elle se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, la sensation de se comporter différemment de son habitude.

« On va commander. »

Shizuru sourit et fit un simple signe à la serveuse avant de passer la commande habituelle pour elle-même et Natsuki.

« Joyeuse anniversaire, Shizuru, souffla finalement Natsuki. Je sais te l'avoir déjà dit mais cette fois j'ai des cadeaux.

-Ara, Natsuki doit vraiment être malade! Taquina Shizuru.

-Non! Se défendit-elle farouchement. »

Si cela avait été une autre personne que Shizuru, Natsuki n'aurait guère été surprise d'entendre une certaine forme de reproche dans sa remarque. Pourtant Shizuru taquinait simplement, guère vexée visiblement que Natsuki ait déjà pu oublier son anniversaire.

Les joues légèrement rouge et la mine boudeuse, Natsuki croisa les bras devant la poitrine pour tenter de garder le contrôle de ses réactions face à Shizuru.

« Tu les veux maintenant ou après le repas?

-Quoi donc? S'amusa Shizuru avec un visage innocent que démentait le sourire moqueur qui ourlait ses lèvres.

-Les cadeaux! s'exclama-t-elle incapable de résister à la provocation de son amie alors qu'elle était bien consciente que Shizuru jouait avec elle.

-Quand Natsuki le souhaite, je suppose, rit-elle finalement amusée de l'impatience de sa cadette et heureuse de sa bonne humeur. »

Natsuki fouilla les poches de sa veste en cuir pour localiser le cadeau avant de le lui tendre avec un empressement enfantin.

« J'espère que ça te plaira. »

A présent curieuse, Shizuru se retint de déchirer l'emballage et préféra déballer avec précaution la petite boite rouge et or, déterminée à faire duré ce petit moment de plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. Sur un petit coussin satiné s'étalait un simple collier d'or blanc qui n'avait d'autre utilité que de soutenir un pendentif au motif complexe serti de rubis.

« J'espère que ça te plait, répéta Natsuki vaguement inquiète.

-C'est beaucoup trop, souffla Shizuru en caressant le bijou du bout du doigt.

-Shizuru? »

Natsuki l'appela, désireuse d'avoir l'attention de Shizuru, de savoir si le bijou lui plaisait réellement ou si Shizuru se voulait simplement poli. L'intense regard pourpre se releva vers elle.

« Alors? insista-t-elle.

-Il est splendide Natsuki. Mais c'est une folie. Ça a dû te coûter…

-Le prix n'a pas d'importance, coupa Natsuki convaincue qu'effectivement le collier lui avait plu. Attends je vais t'aider à le mettre. »

Natsuki se leva précipitamment pour se glisser dans le dos de Shizuru. Sa respiration se fit irrégulier quand elle lui apporta le léger parfum de Shizuru. Un parfum bien à elle. Était-ce un parfum cependant? Oui, ce devait en être un. Il était peu probable que sa peau soit capable de produire ce mélange d'odeur douce et envoutante. Une odeur qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de décrire.

Natsuki se força à ignorer sa gorge sèche et ses mains moites, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Malgré tout, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avec douceur pour les repousser sur une épaule et dégager sa nuque. Elle perçut à peine le léger sursaut de Shizuru tant le battement frénétique de son propre cœur étouffait à présent tous ses sens. Son monde se réduisait à ce battement sourd et à cette étendue de peau pâle. Son corps bougeait de lui-même. Ses doigts attrapèrent le collier et le glissa au cou de Shizuru. Shizuru frissonna au contact du métal froid -ou peut-être était-ce au contact des doigts de Natsuki qui en tentant d'attacher le bijou caressait inconsciemment la peau sensible de son cou.

Quand Natsuki retourna s'asseoir à sa place, les deux jeunes filles avaient les joues teintées de rouges. La scène leur avait semblé durer bien plus longtemps que la petite minute nécessaire pour attacher le collier. Shizuru sentait encore sa peau brûler au contact de Natsuki, le cœur battant à une cadence aussi frénétique qu'erratique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son trouble visible. Elle voyait les efforts que Natsuki déployait pour conserver leur amitié. Et elle aimait Viola. Elle l'aimait vraiment et Viola ne méritait pas de voir sa copine aimer une autre femme -l'aimerait-elle d'avant leur rencontre.

Elle inspira donc plusieurs fois le temps que son trouble passe puis de nouveau maitre d'elle reporta son attention sur Natsuki.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. C'est vraiment un cadeau magnifique. »

Puis elle lui offrit un sourire de pure forme.

« De rien, répondit Natsuki. »

Natsuki se sentait aussi perdu par ses propres sensations que par l'attitude de Shizuru. Il semblait manquer quelques choses dans la réaction de Shizuru, dans sa façon de la regarder ou de lui sourire. Natsuki n'aimait pas ça.

« Après le repas nous pourrions nous promener dans le centre commercial et finir en regardant un film chez moi ce soir? Proposa-t-elle cherchant inconsciemment cette lueur dans son regard, la taquinerie dans sa voix ou encore sa volonté de se rapprocher d'elle.

-Ah désolé, Natsuki, j'ai déjà promis à Viola d'aller au cinéma en sa compagnie ce soir. »

Shizuru lui offrit un énième sourire, fière de montrer à Natsuki qu'elle aimait une autre personne et que, de fait, Natsuki n'avait plus à la craindre ou à se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Natsuki pourtant n'appréciait guère ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Viola n'allait visiblement pas sortir de l'image finalement.

« Tu as quelques choses de prévu pour les vacances? Enchaîna-t-elle immédiatement sans lui montrer sa déception. »

La question précipitée déstabilisa Shizuru.

« Pour les vacances? Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. Pourquoi Natsuki demande? »

Natsuki retourna fouiller sa veste avant de finalement claquer sèchement sur la table les deux billets pour Kyoto.

« Un autre cadeau. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire plaisir de partir pour Kyoto, pour Noel et pour fêter ton anniversaire avec ta famille peut-être. Comme ils ne font visiblement pas l'effort de venir te voir. »

Le visage de Shizuru se ferma instantanément.

« C'est gentil Natsuki. Deux billets cependant?

-Oui je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour moi de découvrir ta ville natale! »

Natsuki essaya de lui communiquer son entrain et son excitation sans bien comprendre pourquoi Shizuru ne semblait pas aussi enjouée qu'elle-même.

« Si ça ne te plait pas il te suffit de me le dire, annonça-t-elle doucement. Toutes les réservations sont annulables.

-Non, Natsuki, c'est vraiment une très belle intention, balbutia Shizuru sans trop savoir quoi dire. Là encore c'est beaucoup trop. C'est juste que… cela fait près de 4 ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Kyoto.

-Oh, pourquoi? Il y a un soucis? »

Shizuru vit clairement un véritable intérêt et une inquiétude sincère de la part de Natsuki. De la même manière qu'elle avait vu sa joie à l'idée de partir en vacances en sa compagnie. Shizuru ne voulait guère la décevoir, surtout après les efforts que Natsuki semblait déployer pour renouer leur amitié.

_Mais -sans s__'__attarder sur la véritable raison de mon désintérêt pour ce voyage- passer une voir deux semaines avec Natsuki pour seule compagnie? _

Shizuru était presque sûre que le revirement soudain de Natsuki dans leur relation venait de toutes les démonstrations d'affections qu'elle avait envers Viola: cela rassurait certainement Natsuki quant à leur relation, sa position d'amie. Mais Shizuru savait qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse passer autant de temps en la seule compagnie de Natsuki: elle craignait -avec justesse sans doute- de faire un faux pas envers elle. Le risque serait alors de voir Natsuki s'éloigner d'elle de nouveau, peut-être même définitivement. Shizuru ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque.

« Non, il n'y a aucun soucis. Je n'ai simplement pas eu l'occasion d'y retourner. Mais avec Viola…

-Vous aviez prévu de vous voir pour Noël… comprit Natsuki qui sembla alors perdre tout son entrain, s'avachissant dans sa chaise.

-Oh, Natsuki…

-Ce n'est pas grave, balbutia Natsuki d'une voix faible en lui faisant signe que tout allait bien. J'aurai dû te demander avant de les réserver. J'annulerais tout après le repas, pas d'inquiétude. »

Shizuru ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Natsuki aussi déçue.

« Et bien, on pourrait quand même y aller, convint-elle finalement ne supportant pas de la voir si abattue. Je peux toujours demander à Viola si elle veut venir et lui prendre un billet supplémentaire. »

_Viola!_ Natsuki en venait à haïr jusqu'à son nom. Elle détestait que Shizuru ne se rapporte qu'à elle. Sa main se crispa inutilement sur son verre et elle retint un éclat de colère. _S__'__énerver ne servirait à rien. _Puisqu'elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de Viola elle allait devoir accepter de faire des compromis.

« Oui, bien sûr, s'il y a encore de la place. »

Natsuki espérait qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

« Dans ce cas, continua Shizuru ne paraissant pas l'avoir entendu, nous nous installerons chez moi pour les vacances. Natsuki a déjà été bien trop généreuse avec ce collier et ce billet de train, pour qu'elle paie un hôtel alors que la propriété familiale de ma famille a amplement la place de nous accueillir. Et puis je crains que s'il est possible d'acquérir un billet de train de dernière minute, la location d'une chambre supplémentaire dans cet hôtel soit impossible. »

Shizuru regardait la brochure de l'hôtel où Natsuki avait réservé pour elle. Puis son regard se reposa sur la jeune fille. Apercevant que cette dernière allait prendre la parole, Shizuru la devança pensant rassurer une inquiétude de Natsuki quant à ses vacances.

« Rien ne nous empêchera de visiter et faire toutes les activités prévu. »

Natsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Elle se fichait bien d'où elle passait ses vacances, elle voulait juste les passer en compagnie de son amie et _sans _la présence de Viola. Elle acquiesça donc.

« Bien sur, j'annulerai les réservations. »

Shizuru soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Avec Viola, Shizuru se sentait confiante, prête à profiter de vacances avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimaient sans commettre d'impair. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien arriver de fâcheux si chacune se montrait honnête envers les autres. Shizuru aimait Viola et Natsuki était son amie. Les choses étaient claire pour tous, n'est-ce pas? Aucun mensonge, aucun secret.

Shizuru afficha un sourire qu'elle espéra être convainquant. Natsuki lui retourna un sourire similaire.

* * *

Natsuki frappa impatiemment du pied en attendant Shizuru à l'entrée du port. Avec le pont détruit durant le carnaval, Fuuka était à présent isolé du Japon. Seul les ferry permettaient à présent de rejoindre le pays. Et si elles ne voulaient pas louper leur train, il fallait avant tout ne pas louper le ferry. Natsuki était quant à elle de nouveau à l'heure. Parce qu'elle venait avec un sac important de vêtements pour leur deux semaines à Kyoto, elle n'avait pas proposé à Shizuru de l'emmener en moto. La jeune femme lui avait de toutes les façons indiquée qu'elle viendrait en taxi en compagnie de Viola. Sauf qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas là, et qu'elles allaient finir par louper le ferry. Le prochain n'était que dans une heure mais d'ici là elles auraient en conséquence loupée leur train.

Finalement parmi la foule de passager qui finissait d'embarquer, un taxi s'arrêta délivrant les deux jeunes femmes. Shizuru n'était chargée que d'un petit sac à dos, ayant indiqué qu'elle profiterait de ce voyage à Kyoto pour récupérer une partie des vêtements qu'elle avait laissé chez elle ou plus probablement pour aller faire du shopping. Viola cependant s'avéra tout aussi chargée que Natsuki.

« Vous êtes en retard, bougonna Natsuki en guise de salutation tout en foudroyant Viola du regard.

-Ara, je plaide coupable, indiqua Shizuru en payant le chauffeur de taxi.

-Dépêchons nous d'embarquer, indiqua Viola. »

Elles furent les dernières à monter dans le ferry.

« Pour un peu nous partions sans vous, mesdemoiselles, informa un jeune homme en uniforme qui ferma la porte d'embarquement derrière elles. »

Natsuki l'ignora royalement et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers l'avant du navire. Shizuru et Viola offrirent au pauvre homme un sourire de concert qui le laissa déboussolé avant de rattraper la plus jeune de leur groupe.

A l'avis général, elles décidèrent finalement de profiter des fauteuils installés dans une des salles du ferry. Il s'avérait sans grande surprise qu'ils faisaient trop froid pour rester sur le pont à observer le paysage. Les vagues qui frappaient la coque du navire avec régularité était d'un gris terne affligeant de tristesse. Tout comme le ciel. Les vents quant à lui apportaient des embruns qui les auraient certainement trempé pour le reste de leur voyage si Natsuki avait persisté à rester sur le pont.

Natsuki profita du trajet pour prendre le petit déjeuné qu'elle avait sauté alors que Viola et Shizuru avec une synchronisation terrifiante demandèrent un thé à la serveuse. Alors qu'elle trempait le croissant dans son chocolat chaud, Natsuki continuait intérieurement à maudire la présence de Viola. Comme Shizuru lui avait promis elle avait proposé à Viola de partir avec elles à Kyoto. Viola ayant, par coïncidence, prit ses congés pour les deux semaines à venir avait donc acceptée l'idée. En quelques coup de fil, Shizuru avait rajouté une personne à leur voyage.

« Comment est Kyoto à cette période de l'année? demanda Natsuki la bouche pleine. »

Deux regards désapprobateur lui furent adressé. _Sérieusement, _songea Natsuki. Patientes, Shizuru comme Viola attendirent qu'elle avale la bouchée de son déjeuné et qu'elle repose sa question. Elle était sûre que les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient comprise. _Quel maniérisme! _Certes parler la bouche pleine n'était pas le signe de la meilleur des éducations, mais Shizuru, au moins aurait pu s'habituer à ce petit défaut récurent. Mai l'acceptait bien de la part de Mikoto!

« Recouvert de neige, répondit Viola à la surprise commune de Shizuru et Natsuki. Ce qui rend les choses encore plus belle quand on se trouve dans un onsen.

-Ara, tu es déjà allée à Kyoto? »

Viola grimaça intérieurement avant de se rassurer. N'importe qui pouvait déjà avoir visité Kyoto.

« Oui, c'est une ville fabuleuse. Mais cela fait des années que je n'y suis pas allée. Je suis impatiente d'y être.

-J'aime beaucoup les temples, ajouta Shizuru en souriant. Mais Kyoto est surtout splendide à l'époque des cerisiers en fleurs.

-Mais il y a beaucoup de touristes à cette époque de l'année, remarqua néanmoins Viola. »

Natsuki se surprit à regarder Shizuru avec tendresse, le menton soutenu par sa main, le petit déjeuné oublié. Elle avait été inquiète que Shizuru se sente obliger de partir à Kyoto, mais alors qu'elle parlait de la ville qui l'avait vu naître, son masque semblait tomber et la nostalgie la bercer dans une douce étreinte.

Son regard effleura brièvement Viola. Natsuki sursauta alors légèrement avant de se frotter les yeux car, un bref instant, il lui avait semblé voir double: Viola exprimait la même émotion que Shizuru. C'était comme si leurs masques respectifs venaient de tomber lui dévoilant soudainement deux jeunes femmes aussi semblable tant de caractère que de physique. Semblables au point qu'elles lui auraient paru indissociable l'une de l'autre si on exceptait la couleur de leurs yeux et de leur cheveux. Natsuki secoua la tête pour dégager cette étrange idée et se remit à son déjeuné. Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

* * *

Le train n'était pas un long-courrier. De ce fait il n'y avait guère de wagons réservés, de couchettes ou encore de places nominatives auquel cas Natsuki se serait assurée d'être dans un wagon première classe -confortable et silencieux- quitte à payer le double. Natsuki, Shizuru et Viola durent en effet partager leur wagon avec plusieurs familles ayant des enfants en bas âge. Entre ceux qui courraient le long du couloir et les plus jeunes qui pleuraient dans leur couffin, Natsuki sentait un mal de tête carabiné poindre. Comment Shizuru et Viola pouvaient paraitre si détendues malgré ces cris assourdissant était pour elle un mystère! Il n'y avait pas non plus de wagon restaurant où s'isoler et, les vacances ayant facilement rempli l'ensemble du train, aucune place libre dans un wagon calme où Natsuki aurait pu trouver refuge.

Natsuki observa superficiellement le seul lieu qui aurait effectivement pu lui offrir la paix durant les trois prochaines heures: les toilettes, et eut un reniflement entre dédain et dégout. Elle préférait de loin endurer les cris de tous ses gnomes! _Et_ garder un œil sur Shizuru.

« Je n'y pense que maintenant, fit soudain remarqué Natsuki. »

Elle eut immédiatement la pleine et entière attention de Shizuru qui avait passé les dernières minutes à observer le paysage défilé.

« Mais cela ne va pas déranger tes parents? Que nous installions chez toi pour les vacances? »

Les yeux de Shizuru perdirent de leur éclat. Viola s'obstina soudainement dans la contemplation du couloir où deux affreux gamins courraient.

« Non, répondit-elle, ils... »

Shizuru secoua doucement de la tête.

« Il est peu probable qu'on les croise. Les affaires, le travail.

-Oh, tu ne les vois pas souvent, comprit Natsuki.

-C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Natsuki laissa tomber la conversation, Shizuru ne semblant guère disposer à évoquer sa famille.

Natsuki parvint finalement à faire abstraction de leurs voisins turbulent en s'équipant de son casque de musique avant de mettre la musique suffisamment forte pour recevoir un regard désapprobateur et certainement inquiet de Shizuru envers sa futur audition. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de laisser sa musique au même volume et de malgré tout de trouver le sommeil.

Les trois heures de train furent finalement bien courte lorsque Shizuru la secoua doucement.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver Natsuki. »

Les yeux bouffis de fatigue, Natsuki offrit un bref sourire à Shizuru avant de regarder à travers les vitres embuées du train ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Elle fut surprise de constater que la neige recouvrait de son blanc manteau tout le paysage à perte de vue. A Fuuka, la neige n'avait pas tenu plus d'une matinée tant il y en avait eu peu. Mais la neige n'avait jamais tenu à Fuuka si ce n'est sur les hauteurs des montagnes au milieu de l'île, des endroits pas forcément accessibles. Natsuki ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un si beau paysage depuis longtemps.

« Wow, s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie enfantine. Nous aurons le droit à un Noël enneigé j'ai l'impression!

-C'est surtout une chance qu'il n'ait pas gelé, sans quoi les trains n'auraient pas forcément pu circuler, indiqua Viola. As-tu toujours vécu à Fuuka, Natsuki?

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Du fait que ce soit une île, les températures sont plus douces à Fuuka, précisa Shizuru. Tu verras qu'il fait parfois même trop froid à Kyoto.

-Peu importe, grommela Natsuki le visage collé à la vitre. »

Shizuru continua de sourire en remarquant que l'expression de Natsuki était la même que celles des enfants agglutinés eux-aussi aux vitres pour constater la présence de la neige. Le train arriva finalement en gare et une bonne partie des passagers descendit en même temps qu'elles.

« Vu le monde qu'il y a, on va avoir du mal à avoir un taxi, soupira Natsuki en tirant sa valise derrière elle. »

Une des roulettes de sa valises avait cassé et son sac devenait désespérément lourd à trainer. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à parcourir des centaines de mètres avec une valise dans cet état.

« Ara, pour quelle raison Natsuki voudrait-elle prendre un taxi? J'ai déjà appelé pour une voiture. »

D'étonnement Natsuki haussa un sourcil, ne se souvenant pas avoir vu Shizuru appeler un taxi quelconque, mais elle avait, après tout, passé une bonne partie du temps à dormir.

Il s'avéra en réalité que la voiture en question, qu'elle découvrit garé miraculeusement devant l'entrée de la gare, était une de ses voitures de luxe noir au vitre teintée. Le genre de voiture qu'on voyait dans les films où l'un des personnages étaient outrageusement riche. Mais elle avait oublié qu'en effet _la famille de Shizuru était outrageusement riche._ A côté du véhicule se tenait un homme, une sorte d'armoire à glace la peau aussi noir que son costume. Aucune chance qu'il soit japonais. Le costume noir et la chemise blanche, tout d'excellente facture, semblaient être trop petites pour contenir la masse musculaire de cet homme. Natsuki elle-même voulait bien admettre qu'il avait l'air menaçant et terriblement dangereux. Rien à voir avec les individus qu'elle avait pu côtoyer à Fuuka. Natsuki -comme n'importe qui- pouvait affirmer -rien qu'à la manière qu'il avait de se tenir- que cet homme était un professionnel.

« Mr. Anderson, salua Shizuru avec un hochement de tête. »

Viola l'imita sans mot dire et Natsuki se racla la gorge avant de le saluer à son tour d'un bref hochement de tête. En réponse, Anderson s'inclina légèrement à son tour avant de leur ouvrir la portière. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais ni Shizuru ni Viola n'en semblèrent surprise. Natsuki se demanda quel pouvait être son rôle. Il ne pouvait pas être un simple chauffeur de voiture de luxe. Était-il un garde du corps?

Sans perdre plus de temps en palabre, Anderson s'empara de leur bagage et chargea la voiture, le temps qu'elles s'installent. Shizuru leur laissa la banquette arrière et monta au siège passager à l'avant.

* * *

Si la voiture et l'homme de main n'avaient pas rappelé à Natsuki que Shizuru était une riche héritière, nul doute que la propriété familiale l'aurait fait. Elle était située à plus d'une demi-heure de la gare dans un quartier résidentielle où les maisons étaient si distantes les unes des autres qu'on pouvait facilement oublier qu'on avait des voisins. Si Natsuki avait du la décrire en peu de mots elle aurait certainement dis quelque chose comme immense, splendide et dispendieux.

Rien que la grille d'entrée valait facilement plusieurs mois de salaire pour n'importe quelle famille au revenue acceptable. Le jardin était en fait un parc savamment entretenu. Quant à la demeure familiale qui avait la place _suffisante_ pour les accueillir, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un doux euphémisme puisque la « demeure familiale » aurait pu aussi bien accueillir tous les élèves en internat à Gakuen Fuuka. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir une demeure aussi vaste?

Anderson ouvrit la portière à Shizuru alors que d'autres employés en livret s'occupaient d'assister Viola et Natsuki. Avait-on réellement besoin que quelqu'un nous ouvre une portière? Un bref regard à Shizuru et Viola informa Natsuki qu'elle semblait être la seule à trouver ça étrange.

Elle n'allait cependant pas se plaindre que ce soit Anderson et les autres employés qui porte sa valise cassée. L'allée gravillonnée empêchait de toutes les manières l'emploi des roulettes et Natsuki aurait regretté d'avoir emmené tant de pièces de sa collection de sous vêtements si elle avait du porter la valise. Pour sa défense, elle n'avait pas su lesquels emmener, bien que ses choix de sous vêtements n'aient aucune espèce d'importance ou de rapport avec ses vacances. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas _que _de la lingerie dans sa valise. Mais le fait qu'une partie de sa précieuse lingerie y soit ranger, obligea Natsuki à garder un œil attentif sur Anderson et le transport de son sac à roulette.

« Natsuki? »

Elle tourna finalement son regard sur Shizuru et son cœur tressauta à sa vue. Avec son écharpe nouée jusqu'au nez, Natsuki ne voyait guère le bas de son visage. Elle savait pourtant que Shizuru lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Bienvenue à Kyoto, Natsuki. »

Ce n'était pas Viola qui aurait du se tenir aux côtés de Shizuru, songea-t-elle à cet instant. Natsuki en avait l'intime conviction, même si elle se refusait encore de réfléchir à la raison de cette certitude, tout comme elle refusait de chercher la raison pour laquelle la vision de Viola aux côtés de Shizuru lui faisait aussi mal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour les commentaires! Dont un avec lequel je suis d'accord même si "je donnerai pas de noms". XD C'est dure les auteurs qui nous laissent en plan, j'espère bien ne pas céder à ce virus. XD **

**Je suis cependant déterminée à finir cette histoire ce qui fait que... nouveau chapitre! Plus court certes- mais c'est mieux que rien, non?  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre.9**

Le sang. Où que se porte son regard, elle voyait ce rouge pourpre, parfois si foncé qu'il en était noir. Ce liquide de vie à l'odeur de fer si forte et si écœurante. Il recouvrait le sol, décorait les murs, éclaboussait jusqu'au plafond.

Imbibait ses vêtements.

La panique l'étouffait mais pourtant rien n'y faisait, elle continuait d'avancer. A chaque pas, elle percevait l'affreux bruit de succion de ce liquide qui n'en était plus vraiment un alors qu'il coagulait. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et fuir ce lieu, fuir loin et vite. Elle continuait d'avancer cependant. Encore et encore. Il y avait toujours plus de sang, l'odeur devenant toujours plus forte et plus prenante. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Puis dans ce couloir interminable, cette océan de sang poisseux, elle aperçut le premier récif. Un homme. Un costume noir. Un agent du Premier District. Un agresseur. Une victime. L'une des innombrables.

Puis un second corps flotta vers le premier.

Elle rêvait. Cauchemardait plutôt. Elle en était certaine aussi certaine qu'aucun corps ne pouvait flotter dans un océan de sang, aussi certaine de l'inexistence d'autant de sang. Combien aurait-il fallu de morts pour obtenir une telle scène après tout? Bien trop.

Pourtant un troisième corps rejoignait les deux autres. Et un quatrième… un cinquième… elle cessa de compter quand ils affluèrent vers elle. Innombrable, indiscernable. Un amas de chair fraîche ou putride, au visage et corps déformé par le douleur et la mort. Quand bien même, il lui semblait que chacun d'eux tendait une main décharnée dans sa direction. Leur bouche ouverte s'ouvrait sur un gouffre de ténèbres et leurs yeux vitreux la fixaient, imperturbables, accusateurs. Ils hurlaient au monde leur souffrance, la maudissaient, la haïssaient. Ils la défiaient de les regarder en face et d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils dévoilaient l'être abjecte, ce monstre démoniaque avide de chair et de sang qu'elle était.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce charnier, elle reporta son attention sur l'objet qui, de part son poids, semblait prêt à lui arracher les bras ou au mieux à l'entraîner dans ce bain de sang. La vue du Naginata, le bois du manche glissant de sang, lui serra la gorge, lui retourna l'estomac. Un bref instant, elle se demanda si la couleur rouge de l'arme venait de là? De ce sang, du même sang qui colorait ses vêtements et ses mains.

« Pourquoi? »

Un gémissement. Une supplique. Une volonté de comprendre. Douleur, incompréhension, trahison, un mélange d'émotion que cette voix rauque rendait parfaitement. Cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre toute. _Natsuki._

Elle était là, perdue dans cet amas de cadavres. La pâleur de sa peau, celle de la mort, contrastait d'autant plus avec le sang -_son _sang- qui la maculait.

« Non, hurla-t-elle. Non, Natsuki. Je ne t'ai pas tué! Jamais je ne te ferai du mal! »

Ne s'était-elle pas battu contre elle pourtant? N'avait-elle pas trahi son amitié? _Mais je ne l__'__ai pas tué!_

Des flots de sang commençaient à tout engloutir. Lâchant son arme, elle se précipita vers Natsuki, pataugeant dans le sang qui lui arrivait à présent à la taille, tentant désespérément de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Mais elle s'éloignait, elle la perdait. _Je t__'__ai perdu._

_.  
_

Un cri de terreur éclata. Shizuru, le corps en sueur, des larmes dévalant ses joues, tentait de réguler son souffle. Mais le rêve, encore tenace lui empoissonnait l'esprit. Pris d'un haut le cœur, Shizuru bondit bon gré mal gré de son lit, évita de justesse le piège que représentait ses draps et atteignit à temps la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Assise dans les ténèbres de la pièces carrelées, le front reposant contre la céramique de la baignoire après qu'elle eut vidé son estomac dans les toilettes à quelques mètres, Shizuru essayait de reprendre contenance. Bien sûr, Natsuki était vivante; bien sûr ce rêve ne reflétait guère la réalité mais au fond… au fond elle était ce monstre, elle avait commis ces meurtres. Elle réfréna le besoin irrépressible d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de Natsuki vérifier son état, prendre le temps d'écouter la paisible respiration du dormeur en plein rêve. De ce dormeur qu'elle n'était plus depuis des mois.

Peut-être ne méritait-elle pas le pardon et l'absolution que Natsuki semblait lui offrir, le bonheur que Viola lui accordait. L'idée de fuir le monde et de se reclure pour expier ses péchés, y faire face seule, lui était souvent venue. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de ces personnes qui lui permettaient d'oublier le monstre qu'elle était. La nuit se chargeait néanmoins de le lui rappeler régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue -ou l'alcool si elle devait en croire la dernière fois- ne finisse par avoir raison d'elle. Et alors elle obtenait une nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar.

Maquillage, pure volonté et parfait contrôle étaient les maître mots de ses journées si elle ne voulait pas que quiconque apprenne ce qu'elle vivait.

Plus d'une heure passa, avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de se lever. Elle passa une demi heure sous la douche, avant de se vêtir d'un jean et d'un pull bordeaux suffisamment chaud pour faire face à certains couloirs de sa propriété. Elle termina par un bon quart d'heure face au miroir pour masquer ses cernes et tenter de faire disparaitre la pâleur de sa peau. Ayant effectué un travail décent, elle se convainquit enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Assurée qu'un de ses nombreux employés finissent par s'occuper de la pièce qu'elle abandonnait, elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les volets ou d'aérer. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit que la nuit était encore de rigueur. Il était cruellement tôt, ce qui en un sens lui assurait une certaine tranquillité. Il y avait peu ou prou d'employé à cette heure. Un intendant et des gardes. Mr. Anderson probablement. Ce qui équivalait à être seule quand on vivait au domaine Fujino.

Shizuru n'avait pas faim, elle se sentait même écœuré à la simple idée de nourriture mais la possibilité d'un thé chaud, bu sous la véranda donnant sur le parc, serait l'occasion parfaite de se changer les idées. Face aux immaculés tapis de neige, rien ne pourrait lui rappeler son rêve.

Ainsi armée et prête à se blottir dans le fauteuil qui avait été son refuge depuis l'enfance, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir Viola. Elle paraissait avoir trouvé le sommeil sous une légère couverture; un thé, à présent froid, était posé sur une table d'appoint à ses côtés. Un léger sentiment de contrariété la fit hésiter à reconquérir son fauteuil en réveillant Viola. La jeune femme semblait à sa place mais Shizuru ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de possessivité des plus primaire. Ce fauteuil était _son_ fauteuil. Elle expira un souffle tremblotant, surprise que cette simple contrariété puisse tant la perturbe. Elle avisa finalement le canapé usé faisant face à l'immense baie vitrée et se rendit à l'idée de s'y installer. Le calme, la neige à peine visible sous les derniers rayons lunaires et les quelques éclairages extérieurs, ainsi que le thé, la calmèrent enfin, apaisèrent ses craintes et ses peurs.

Elle inspira profondément, laissant les souvenirs et la nostalgie la bercer. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses parents soient là, que -sans raison, sans justification- elles puissent se blottir contre eux et se gorger de leur chaleur et de leur amour. Avant leur mort, la vie lui avait toujours paru insouciante et pleine de promesse. Depuis leur décès cependant, elle n'était pas revenu à Kyoto, par peur que la simple vue de la maison et des gens qui l'avaient vu grandir ne la replonge dans la tristesse et le désespoir, dans des souvenirs et des rêves de tous ce qui auraient pu ou aurait du être.

Elle allait pourtant devoir remercier Natsuki. Malgré ses cauchemars, elle ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. C'était sa maison, son foyer. Ses employés étaient avant tout des gens qui se souciaient d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler, le simple fait de voir leur sourire, l'éclat de joie dans leur regard lui avaient réchauffer le cœur.

Kyoto était chez elle.

.

Peut-être avait-elle remarqué Natsuki pour cette raison. Natsuki avait été pleine de colère et de rancœur, elle avait repoussé tout et chacun, craché sur leur pitié, sur tous ces gens qui pensaient comprendre ce que signifiait être seule au monde. Elle avait _fuis_ la réalité, la possibilité de reprendre une vie normal. Parce que reprendre une vie normale aurait été comme dire que sa perte n'était rien, rien qu'un jalonnement de la vie, une étape comme une autre.

Shizuru l'avait approché car à un certain niveau elle l'avait comprise. D'une certaine manière, elle avait perçu leur ressemblance.

Shizuru avait _fuis_ Kyoto pour ne pas admettre que ses parents étaient mort, pour ne pas recevoir cette exécrable pitié des gens. Mais Shizuru avait choisi une autre voie -par lâcheté ou tristesse- elle s'était avant tout efforcée de fuir la réalité en se convainquant que rien n'était arriver, que tout allait bien, que ses parents étaient en vie, simplement occupés par leur travail, par des voyages d'affaires. Elle s'était mentie, avait menti chaque jour en disant que tout allait bien. _Elle n__'__allait pas bien et personne ne pouvait comprendre._ Il était plus simple de faire semblant. Plus simple de ne plus risquer cette souffrance qu'était la perte d'un être cher. Etre indépendante, détachée de tous: elle avait choisi de porter son Masque. Son Masque était le signe que sa perte n'était pas rien, qu'elle ne les oubliait pas, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Et elle avait rencontré Natsuki. C'était comme faire face à un miroir légèrement déformé d'elle même. Elle n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux des fissures que la mort de sa mère avait ouverte chez Natsuki. Ces mêmes fissures qu'elle avait ignoré chez elle.

Natsuki semblait croire que Shizuru l'avait sauvé à cette époque. Mais Natsuki se trompait. Shizuru avait eu autant besoin d'elle que l'inverse, si ce n'est plus.

En découvrant Natsuki, Shizuru avait réappris à aimer, à s'attacher. Chaque découverte sur la jeune fille, ses passions, ses goûts, leurs différences, la lui avait rendu d'autant plus attachante. Shizuru était incapable de savoir à quel moment cet attachement était devenue le sentiment aussi merveilleux que cruel qu'était l'amour. En sa compagnie, le Masque glissait car, en sa compagnie, elle ne voulait plus fuir, elle voulait reprendre le cours d'une vie normale où elle pourrait l'aimer.

_Mais c__'__est impossible__…_

.

Shizuru ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas avoir été aussi profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Une aube nouvelle commençait à naître. Viola dormait encore, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, le visage enterré dans le moelleux de l'oreiller du dossier. Elle se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à ressentir envers elle, ce qu'elle ressentait envers Natsuki, puis chassa la pensée d'un geste de la main. Le temps le lui dirait et il avait plus pressant pour le moment. Elle avait faim.

Rejetant la couverture, elle parcourut les longs couloirs, le bruit de ses pas à peine perceptible sur le bois ciré. Pénétrant dans la cuisine, elle fit face à une Chikako surprise -une cuisinière qui officiait déjà du temps où la propriété était à ses grands parents. La femme âgée n'avait jamais donné son âge mais pour Shizuru, Chikako était plus vieille encore que Miss Maria, sa tutrice légale qui était une femme déjà trèèèèès âgée. Ayant fais de la cuisine son domaine, Shizuru dut batailler pour qu'elle accepte de lui laisser toucher au placard et fourneaux. Shizuru préféra finalement faire des compromis et accepter l'aide de la femme lorsqu'elle s'avéra incapable de localiser autre chose que du thé dans la cuisine. Quand Chikako se mit à l'assister, les choses allèrent tout de suite bien mieux, et elle put commencer la préparation d'un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom.

.

.

* * *

L'appel du ventre eut raison du sommeil de plomb de Natsuki. Depuis les trois jours qu'elle résidait à la demeure Fujino, Natsuki avait appris une chose: retrouver son chemin de mémoire était au-delà de ses capacités, elle suivait donc l'atout épatant qu'il lui avait été accordé: son flaire. Dès que l'heure du petit déjeuné, du déjeuné, du goûter ou du dîner sonnait, où que l'on se trouve dans la propriété Fujino -sauf peut être les jardins- on pouvait percevoir les effluves d'un repas à faire saliver n'importe qui. Natsuki était loin d'être l'exception. Bien qu'ayant « boudé » -terme que Natsuki mettait entre guillemet car il aurait été plus juste selon elle de dire qu'elle exprimait une simple contrariété- l'absence de son condiment préféré, la cuisine de la vieille Chikako l'avait conquise. Elle sentait déjà une relation d'amour-haine naitre envers cette cuisine savoureuse et généreuse. D'amour: et bien c'était facilement à comprendre, elle en aurait mangé sur le tête d'un pouilleux. De haine, parce qu'elle sentait que toutes cette délicieuse nourriture allait lui couter chère une fois sur la balance.

Deux questions importantes lui venaient alors:

-comment Shizuru pouvait-elle avoir une taille aussi parfaite en ayant été nourri sa vie durant par Chikako?

-comment -après avoir gouter une nourriture aussi succulente- Shizuru parvenait-elle à consommer cette nourriture pour lapin à laquelle elle s'astreignait à Fuuka?!

Plusieurs réponses plausibles s'offraient à elle. Shizuru avait un métabolisme à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui; Shizuru avait besoin de sa verdure et de ses graminées pour garder la ligne; Shizuru ne savait pas cuisiner.

Si Natsuki était incapable de savoir comment Shizuru gardait la ligne, elle était à peu près sûre que son amie ignorait comment se servir du moindre ustensile de cuisine si ce n'est ses baguettes. Shizuru avait toujours préféré l'emmener déjeuné à l'extérieur ou commander. De surcroit, l'examen de cuisine ne l'avait pas montrée très impliquée ou investie d'une quelconque façon.

Ce fut en partie la raison pour laquelle Natsuki eut l'air si surprise de croiser Shizuru en train d'aider Chikako à préparer la table du petit déjeuné, un tablier rose ceins à la taille. Puis à la surprise se succéda l'hilarité en constatant que le tablier n'avait que partiellement fait son travail puisque Shizuru s'avérait recouverte quasi intégralement de farine. S'étalaient en plus, diverses tâches de pâte sur son pull et le tablier.

« Mouh, Natsuki, ce n'est pas drôle! Je me suis donnée du mal pour préparer ce petit déjeuné. »

Shizuru, une moue boudeuse et enfantine, les joues gonflées mais un éclat ludique dans le pourpre de ses yeux. Elle était adorable. Natsuki aimait la voir sans son masque, elle aimait voir cette expression sur Shizuru, elle aimait Shizuru.

_Elle aimait Shizuru._

Cette soudaine admission fut aussi violente qu'un direct à l'estomac. Brutalement, elle comprit ce sentiment troublant que Shizuru provoquait chez elle. A quel point elle avait pu être stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Le simple fait de reconnaitre ses sentiments eut pour résultat évident l'épanouissement des plus belles teintes de rouges sur son visage. Shizuru qui l'observait se mit à rire. Un son cristallin qui réchauffa Natsuki et accentua ses rougeurs à la prise de conscience de ce que ce seul rire pouvait déclencher chez elle.

Elle était incapable de se mouvoir, incapable de détacher du regard de la jeune femme magnifique et très enfarinée qui s'approchait d'elle en riant.

« Ara, que t'arrive-t-il Natsuki? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu aussi rouge. »

Natsuki ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir d'une réponse qui sauverait un peu de sa fierté, mais seul un bruit de gorge étranglée s'échappa. Nouvel éclat de rire. Nouvel chaleur dans sa poitrine.

« Mouh maintenant Natsuki m'ignore! »

_Jamais!_

Elle sentit les doigts de Shizuru effleurée sa joue et Natsuki s'abandonna à la douceur électrisante de la caresse. Les battements frénétique de son cœur entamèrent un second tour de piste.

Les mots se formèrent d'eux même, libéré de tout contrôle, échappant à toute volonté.

« Shizuru, je…

-Ah, vous êtes déjà debout? »

Dans un sursaut qui les brisèrent de leur transe commune, Shizuru s'éloigna de Natsuki, la honte ombrageant brièvement ses traits.

Natsuki fut plus lente à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire. Elle savait seulement que le contact de Shizuru lui manquait déjà et qu'elle ressentait une rage dévorante qui portait à présent un nom: jalousie.

Jalousie envers celle qui recevait à présent l'affection de la femme qu'elle aimait, jalousie envers celle qui venait de l'interrompre: Viola.


	10. Chapter 10

**Euh... pas grand chose à dire (espère juste que ça continue à plaire ^^)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre.10**

.

_Je suis toi._

Elle devait le lui dire et le plutôt serait le mieux. Avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidérée, le genre de chose qui lui ferait perdre la confiance et l'aide potentielle que Shizuru pouvait lui apporter.

Viola se tenait face aux miroirs de sa salle de bain. Shizuru les attendait dans une trentaine de minutes à l'entrée de la demeure. Elles avaient décidé de se promener la journée durant pour montrer à Natsuki les temples qu'elles aimaient tant. Après cette visite d'ordre culturelle, elles iraient déjeuné dans un de ces petits restaurants que Shizuru appréciait tant. En effet, Natsuki avait émis le souhait de découvrir un restaurant que la jeune femme aimait. N'était-elle pas la plus indiqué pour savoir où bien manger à Kyoto? Elles retourneraient par la suite aux visites même si ces dites visites seraient plus une découverte générale de la ville illuminée pour les fêtes. D'ailleurs aucune destination n'était encore prévu, si ce n'est s'arrêter profiter de l'illumination du sapin installé sur un des grandes places au cœur de la ville.

Les illuminations, les sapins, Noël et son réveillon. Cet ensemble était avant tout une fête pour les amoureux, ici au Japon, et Viola était d'autant plus consciente de son mensonge. A n'en pas douter Shizuru s'attendait à être proche d'elle ce soir et à se montrer -peut-être- plus distante envers Natsuki pour que leur statut d'amie reste claire. Rien d'étonnant. Viola aurait pu composer avec cette situation.

Au petit déjeuné, les règles semblaient pourtant avoir changé. Shizuru et Natsuki avaient été si proche. Elles semblaient toutes deux dans un monde à part, inconsciente de s'être tant rapprochée. Viola n'avait pas aimé la situation et avant d'y avoir réfléchi, elle avait sciemment interrompu ce moment.

A présent seule, elle avait tout le temps pour penser à sa réaction. Ou du moins elle avait d'après sa montre, 25 minutes exactement pour y réfléchir. Et Viola se connaissait bien.

Les situations extraordinaires qu'elle avait subis lui avaient dévoilé plus de facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginé en posséder. Viola était une femme profondément possessive et jalouse. Plus qu'elle ne voulait elle-même l'admettre. Elle avait bien du mal à s'attacher à quelqu'un, à être _dépendante_ de quelqu'un mais une fois qu'elle était parvenue à trouver de l'intérêt envers une personne, elle devenait cet être entier et déraisonnable dans ce besoin obsessionnel de l'autre.

_Natsuki_. Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire -ou tenter de croire- souhaiter voir Natsuki heureuse et la voir heureuse _avec quelqu__'__un d__'__autre qu__'__elle_ était au delà de ses capacités!

_Même_ si ce 'quelqu'un d'autre' était une version plus jeune d'elle-même.

_Même_ si elle avait toujours voulu que Natsuki finisse avec _Shizuru._

.

Viola se trempa copieusement le visage d'eau froide, tentant d'éclaircir ses esprits. Un bref instant, elle avait souhaité que Shizuru disparaisse -de ses propres mains s'il le fallait- pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa place. Probablement que Natsuki ne verrait pas même la différence une fois la coloration disparu et les lentilles ôtées. Comment le lui reprocher d'ailleurs? Elle et Shizuru étaient une même personne, seule quelques années les différenciaient.

_Jalouse d__'__elle-même. _Quelle ironie… Elle avait tant rêvé et désiré obtenir l'attention et les sentiments de Natsuki. Et une version d'elle y était parvenue, certainement grâce aux perturbations, aux changements, qu'elle avait provoqué (in)volontairement. Elle aurait aimé apprécier ce changement positif mais elle n'en retirait qu'un goût amer. Car si Shizuru et elle était une seule et même personne, _Shizuru_ n'avait pas encore vécu ce qu'elle-même avait subi, _Shizuru_ recevait les premiers sentiments naissant de Natsuki; et elle, Viola, ne recevait que du mépris et de la jalousie de l'ancienne HiME. La jeune fille imaginait-elle seulement la douleur que cette réaction lui provoquait? Bien sur que non. Pourquoi, si elles étaient si semblables, Viola ne pouvait -quant à elle- jamais espéré avoir la chance d'être aimée de Natsuki? Ne méritait-elle pas d'être à la place de Shizuru?

.

Une autre partie d'elle -ridiculement petite- jalousait aussi Natsuki et reprochait à Shizuru son manque de fidélité, ses sentiments envers une autre. _N__'__était-ce pas hypocrite?_ Viola n'aurait pas plus hésité à trahir le monde entier pour Natsuki.

Elle savait donc qu'elle ferait tout pour empêcher Shizuru et Natsuki de se réunir. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était un être égoïste, obsessionnel, possessif, même au détriment d'elle-même. Au détriment de Shizuru, de cette version du passé encore ouverte à un avenir différent de celui qu'elle avait du affronter et qui se terminerait bientôt. Pour cette raison, elle aurait du se battre pour que Shizuru et Natsuki se réunissent. En théorie, elle le voulait; en pratique, elle en était incapable.

C'était dans ses moments là qu'elle se rappelait que, quoiqu'elle fasse, il y avait toujours cette facette sombre d'elle-même qu'elle était incapable de contrôler.

* * *

.

Shizuru n'avait pas vécu de repas aussi étrange depuis longtemps. Après l'improbable situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée avec Natsuki à l'arrivée de Viola, elle s'était attendue à ce que l'ancienne invocatrice de Duran redevienne cette personne en retrait et craintive qu'elle connaissait. Natsuki n'avait pourtant pas hésité à tirer la chaise voisine à la sienne. Elle s'était même empressée de prendre cette place avant que Viola ne puisse s'installer. Malgré l'espace qu'offrait la longue table, Natsuki était même allé jusqu'à approcher sa chaise de la sienne à un point tel que, à chaque mouvement, leurs bras frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Shizuru avait été soudain très consciente d'elle et de ses vêtements tachés. Elle était bien incapable de se rappeler la moindre conversation de ce repas. Son attention se portait sur la chaleur contre son flanc gauche et sur ce qui aurait pu se produire quelques instants plus tôt.

Shizuru regrettait bien entendu que le moment soit aussi vite brisé mais elle était surtout redevable envers Viola d'être arrivée à temps! Natsuki avait été claire sur ses sentiments envers elle. Shizuru avait perdu le contrôle et si pour une étrange raison Natsuki n'avait pas semblé réagir, Shizuru sentait qu'elle l'aurait de nouveau trahi en l'embrassant.

Natsuki avait-elle cherché à la tester? Peut-être. L'amitié se basait sur la confiance et après, le Carnaval et l'assurance de Shizuru à faire de son mieux pour être son amie, Natsuki avait peut-être besoin d'éprouver cette confiance. Shizuru n'était pas sûre d'avoir réussi le test. En tout état de cause, elle aurait échoué sans Viola. Shizuru espérait donc que Natsuki considérait ce qui s'était produit comme une de ses nombreuses taquineries. Ainsi, au prochain 'test' Shizuru se tiendrait sur ses gardes. Natsuki venait de lui prouver que ses sentiments n'étaient toujours pas sous contrôle comme elle le pensait. Elle allait devoir être sur ses gardes car elle n'était pas prête à perdre Natsuki.

.

Quand Natsuki et Viola la laissèrent pour aller se préparer pour la journée, Shizuru put enfin respirer. Elle ne se rendait compte qu'à cet instant à quel point elle avait été tendue.

« Tu as grincé des dents tout le petit déjeuné. »

La vieille voix, enrouée par le temps, fit sursauter Shizuru. Elle en avait oublié Chikako qui commençait à débarrasser la table.

« Ara, je ne grince pas des dents, Chikako-san. »

Posant les assiettes sur la table, la vieille femme s'approcha de Shizuru avant de tapoter avec gentillesse l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tu as bien grandi, Shizuru. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère. »

Shizuru sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et perçut la main chaude et ridée de Chikako lui frotter doucement le dos.

« Tu es partie si vite après l'enterrement. Je ne pensais plus te revoir. Aucun de nous. Nous avions à peine de tes nouvelles de Miss Maria.

-Je suis désolée, répondit Shizuru la gorge serrée. Je ne me sentais pas la force de revenir à Kyoto.

-Je comprend, ma chérie, je comprend. Ne nous attardons pas sur de mauvaises choses, dis moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé ce matin. »

Shizuru trouva un soudain intérêt à son assiette vide.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Bien sur que si, sifflota Chikako en se remettant à empiler assiettes et couverts. J'ai cru comprendre que tu sortais avec cette jeune femme, Viola, n'est-ce pas? »

Incapable de vocaliser une réponse, inquiète de ce que les employés auprès de qui elle avait grandis puissent la juger, Shizuru acquiesça sans oser croiser le regard de Chikako.

« Elle semble être une bonne personne. Elle me fait penser à toi, Shizuru. »

Shizuru avait la sensation d'être redevenue une enfant. Timide, elle releva son regard sur Chikako et tenta un léger sourire.

« Pourtant, crois-en la vieille Chikako, j'ai vu plus d'amour brillé dans ton regard pour ton amie Natsumi que pour Viola.

-Elle s'appelle Natsuki, corrigea-t-elle poliment. Et les sentiments que je lui porte ne m'ont pas été rendu. »

La vieille Chikako la scruta de son regard d'un noir brillant encore vif.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu.

-Tu as mal vu, répondit-elle.

-Crois en la vieille Chikako, elle a l'œil pour ce genre de chose. »

Shizuru ne préféra pas développer cette conversation et sentit un étrange réconfort à entendre Chikako parler d'elle à la troisième personne.

« ça ne te dérange pas… que je puisse aimer les femmes? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je ne connais personne qui soit en droit de juger qui on peut aimer ou non. Crois en la vieille Chikako. Si tes parents étaient encore là, ils te diraient la même chose. »

Shizuru rassurée d'être acceptée se releva d'un bond léger et s'empara des assiettes des mains de la vieille femme.

« Laisse, je vais m'en charger.

-Certainement pas, répliqua Chikako en reprenant farouchement sa pile d'assiettes sales. Quel travail me resterait-il si la personne que je dois servir fait tout à ma place?

-Ara, je veux juste aider. »

Avec un sourire édenté, la vieille Chikako indiqua la tenue de Shizuru constellée de ses 'réussites' culinaires.

« Tu m'as bien suffisamment aidé. Va donc te préparer pour ta sortie avec tes amies. Et emmène . Kyoto n'est pas comme Fuuka, ici tu es bien connu. »

Si seulement Chikako connaissait sa vie à Fuuka… Son avis n'en restait pas moins important, Chikako était comme la grand-mère qu'elle avait perdu. Les choses se seraient peut être mieux passé si c'était ce genre de personne qui, au lendemain de la mort de ses parents, était devenue sa tutrice légale plutôt que Miss Maria. La froideur de cette femme était si grande qu'en comparaison Natsuki semblait être la personne la plus sociable de Gakuen Fuuka.

« Bien, bien, sourit Shizuru en disparaissant dans l'un des couloirs de la demeure pour aller changer de vêtements. »

* * *

.

De nouveau prête à l'heure, Natsuki patientait dans le hall d'entrée. Elle passait régulièrement les mains dans ses cheveux, cherchant désespérément une surface réfléchissante pouvant lui assurer d'être bien coiffée. C'était évidemment dans ces cas là, qu'elle ne trouvait jamais de miroir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira en constatant qu'elle n'était pas à l'heure mais en avance. Encore une fois.

Pour passer le temps, son intérêt se porta ensuite sur sa tenue. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas apporter des vêtements la mettant plus en valeur? Quelle idée idiote l'avait-elle poussé à charger sa valise à moitié de sous vêtements inutiles!? Elle joua avec le bord de son sweet, songeant que, de toutes les manières si sa valise avait contenu des vêtements plus appropriés à attirer le regard de _certaines_ personnes, elle n'aurait pas forcément eu le cran de les porter.

Un soupir, une main repoussant de nouveau une mèche de cheveux en arrière. Toujours aucun miroir. Natsuki gronda à voix haute et un bruit de casse se fit entendre. Se retournant brusquement, Natsuki avisa finalement la présence d'une jeune homme en livret visiblement bien embêté d'avoir fais tomber un plateau chargé de vaissellerie. Natsuki avec son grondement avait dû le surprendre. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle avait à peine passé trois jours dans la demeure de Shizuru et elle pouvait d'or et déjà affirmer que le silence y régnait en maitre. Il y avait pourtant des gens dans la propriété: Natsuki pensait bien en avoir vu au moins dix employés différents, si ce n'est plus. Pourtant même seule dans son appartement, Natsuki se sentait moins seule qu'ici. Elle était prête à parler seule pour ne plus entendre ce silence assourdissant. Shizuru avait-elle vraiment grandi dans ce genre de lieu? Ou enfant avait-elle été capable d'égayer ce lieu de rire et de cris?

Natsuki rougit à la simple évocation de Shizuru dans son esprit. Inconsciemment elle se remit à triturer son sweet, le regard rivé au sol, intimidée par ses propres pensées.

« Dé- désolé, bégaya le jeune homme déjà agenouillé à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine brisés. Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a pas de mal. »

Natsuki releva vivement la tête vers le jeune homme et son visage se renfrogna. Avait-il pensé qu'elle rougissait à cause de lui pour une obscure raison? Et honnêtement… le bégaiement? Il lui faisait penser à Masashi Takeda et Natsuki ne supportait pas Takeda. Elle afficha instinctivement une allure menaçante en croisant les bras devant la poitrine et en foudroyant du regard le malheureux garçon. Si ce dernier ne fit pas directement les frais de ce regard, il dut sentir les mauvaises vibrations de la jeune femme car sa gestuelle se saccada par de légers tremblements.

« Ah te voilà, gronda une voix bien plus profonde et mature, je… tu as encore fait tombé quelque chose!

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, j'ai été surpris et… »

L'homme s'avérait être l'intendant qui avait accueillis Shizuru avec autant de respect et de révérence que si elle avait fait parti de la famille de l'Empereur lui-même. Mais… Shizuru ne faisait pas parti de la famille de l'Empereur n'est-ce pas? Natsuki avait, il y a plus de deux mois, prit conscience du peu de chose qu'elle connaissait de Shizuru. Maintenant qu'elle savait l'aimer, ignorer des choses sur la jeune femme l'agaçait et la plongeait dans des réflexions sans fin. Cette fois cependant la réflexion était stupide. Shizuru n'appartenait pas à la famille impériale, elle ne pouvait pas y appartenir. Il lui suffisait de se remémorer la tête de leur Empereur actuel pour être assurer qu'il ne partageait pas le même patrimoine génétique. Était-elle incapable de s'empêcher de divaguer sur Shizuru?

« Kuga-ojou-sama. »

Une grimace orna les lèvres de Natsuki. Si à sa demande la plupart des employés avait au moins ôter le « ojou-sama » de son nom, l'intendant lui se refusait à une telle impolitesse.

« Excusez nous pour le dérangement, Arashi est censé prendre ma suite à ma retraite. Et je tente de lui apprendre le métier. Mais il n'est pas très… doué.

-Oji-san, se plaignit le susnommé Arashi.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça au travail Arashi. Et dépêche toi de tout nettoyer!

-Dé-désolé. »

Le malheureux intendant se massa l'arrête du nez devant l'incapacité de son petit fils. La relation des deux employés intrigua Natsuki.

« Toute votre famille travaille pour celle de Shizuru? S'entendit-elle demandée curieuse. »

L'intendant ôta ses petites lunettes rondes pour en essuyer quelques saletés invisibles.

« En effet, d'aussi loin que la famille Fujino existe, la mienne a travaillé à son service. Cela a toujours été ainsi. »

Natsuki connaissait les citoyens de son pays pour leur loyauté à leur entreprise. Une véritable seconde famille. L'intendant lui en offrait une belle démonstration.

« Vous devez avoir vu Shizuru grandir dans ce cas.

-Evidemment.

-Comment était-elle enfant? »

Au drôle de regard que lui renvoya l'intendant, Natsuki comprit l'étrangeté de ses questions.

« Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour vous parler de Fujino-ojou-sama.

-Bien sur, je comprend, répliqua Natsuki aussi poliment que possible. »

L'intendant grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible laissant Natsuki avec sa curiosité et Arashi, par terre, à ramasser les dégâts qu'il avait causé. A peine l'homme eut-il disparu que le jeune homme délaissa cependant la porcelaine cassée pour se relever en époussetant ses vêtements.

« Il faut pas lui en vouloir, bavarda-t-il un trémolo presque imperceptible dans la voix. Il a dédié sa vie aux Fujino et il n'aime pas parler d'eux sans leur autorisation.

-Mais pas toi?

-Oh si. J'ai grandi ici. Je m'y sens chez moi. Et notre famille est fière de la manière dont le domaine a toujours été géré. Les Fujino ont toujours pu s'appuyer sur nous. Je serais digne de mon grand père! »

Natsuki se retint de commenter les paroles du jeune homme. Pouvait-on réellement retirer de la fierté à servir les plus puissants que soit?

« Mais tu es son amie, non?

-Hein? S'étonna Natsuki ayant brièvement décroché de la conversation.

-Tu es l'amie de Shizuru, non? Enfin de Fujino-ojou-sama, balbutia-t-il. J'ai joué avec elle enfant. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici à cet âge là et ses parents appréciaient qu'elle ait un compagnon de jeu.

-Sauf ton respect, gronda-t-elle, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

-ça ne m'étonne pas, enfant elle n'avait pas tendance à s'épancher sur elle. Ça ne s'est pas amélioré en grandissant si tu veux mon avis. Quoique je me trompe peut être, après tout, on ne l'a pas revu depuis la mort de ses parents.

-Comment ça « la mort de ses parents »? S'exclama Natsuki attrapant le jeune homme par son col.

-Hé, qu'Est-ce que tu fais?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Je sais plus, gémit le jeune homme.

-Sur les parents de Shizuru! S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Ils sont décédés. Un accident de voiture, il y 3 ans, peut être 4.

-Je… je ne le savais pas, s'attrista Natsuki. »

Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ça? Shizuru n'avait-elle pas confiance en elle pour lui confier quelque chose d'aussi important? Natsuki avait rencontré Shizuru à peu près à la période où celle-ci avait perdu ses parents. A cet époque, elle n'était peut être pas encore suffisamment proche d'elle mais par la suite, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas confiée? Cela venait-il d'elle? N'avait-elle pas semblé intéressé? Avait-elle été trop centré sur sa petite vie personnelle et sa vengeance? Peut être aurait-elle du lui poser des questions sur sa vie, ses désirs, ses peines et ses rêves! Elle se promit à l'avenir de montrer à Shizuru l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait en s'informant de toutes ces choses. Elle avait soif d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme, d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à connaitre sur Shizuru. L'amour était une chose terrifiante.

Elle remarqua finalement qu'elle tenait toujours le futur intendant à bout de bras. Le col de son uniforme agissant comme un garrot, son visage virait dans une gamme de couleur tout à fais inconnu à Natsuki. Comprenant finalement qu'elle était en train de l'étouffer, elle le relâcha. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol haletant.

« Wow, vous avez une de ses poignes! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant le cou où une marque rouge apparaissait déjà.

-Idiot. Tu n'as pas un travail à faire?!

-Oh merde, si! Euh enfin, je veux dire, désolé pour le dérangement Kuga-ojou-

-Juste Kuga.

-Désolé Kuga-san. »

Il termina rapidement de ramasser les débris de la vaissellerie avant de disparaitre sur un dernier salut. Le garçon n'était pas si mal. Il devait l'être pour avoir mérité le droit d'être l'ami d'enfance de Shizuru.

.

Cette petite conversation fut donc riche en renseignements sur lesquelles Natsuki pourrait revenir à des moments plus propice. La discussion eut de surcroit le mérite de faire passer le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shizuru et Viola. Si Natsuki ne jeta pas un regard à cette dernière, Shizuru accapara quant à elle toute son attention. Elle avait changé ses vêtements tâchés et Natsuki ne put s'empêcher une pointe de voyeurisme avec le choix de sa nouvelle tenue. Il s'avérait que les vêtements que Shizuru utilisait dataient de son dernier passage à Kyoto il y avait plus de 3 ans. Et certains n'étaient plus… tout à fait à la bonne taille. Natsuki était un peu près sûre que le t-shirt comme le pull ne devait pas se porter aussi proche du corps, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. Natsuki rougit encore en se rendant compte où ses yeux s'attardaient.

A son grand dam, Shizuru sembla avoir remarqué où Natsuki regardait.

« Ara, ara, Natsuki! Roucoula-t-elle. Aimes-tu ce que tu vois? »

Natsuki sentit sa gorge s'assécher, incapable d'articuler les mots nécessaire à sa défense. Elle avait pourtant entendu cette même phrase des dizaines de fois, c'était la première fois cependant que son esprit acquiesçait avec joie à la question.

« Mouh, Natsuki ne m'écoute même pas! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Natsuki persistait à garder le silence.

-Oui, je… réagit-elle finalement.

-Oui? Coupa Shizuru dotée d'un sourire amusé. Natsuki aime ce qu'elle voit, quelle petite coquine! »

Rougissement incontrôlable pour ne pas changer et Natsuki explosa bruyamment.

« Non! Je voulais simplement dire que je t'écoutais! Et tu as du voir que ces vêtements étaient trop petits, ne?!

-Donc Natsuki regardait? Se moqua-t-elle. »

Cette fois ci la cadette de leur groupe garda le contrôle d'elle-même et croisa de nouveau les bras, affichant clairement à Shizuru qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans son jeu. « Je me suis dit que ça donnait un certain style, se justifia finalement Shizuru -la lèvre inférieure proéminente dans une imitation réussite d'un enfant boudeur. »

Natsuki s'étrangla à la vue du décalage existant entre cette moue puérile et les formes développé d'une jeune femme attrayante. La moue n'avait rien d'innocent chez Shizuru, aguicheuse était un terme plus juste pour la décrire.

« Shizuru n'a surtout plus de vêtements à sa taille, intervint Viola en se plaçant stratégiquement entre les deux jeunes filles.

-Sans blague, grinça Natsuki avec sarcasme en la voyant s'immiscer entre elles. »

.

Viola parvint à capter son regard et elle se demanda si la jeune fille pouvait percevoir les émotions qui y tourbillonnaient. Probablement pas. Natsuki n'avait jamais été très douée pour ce genre de chose et les lentilles qu'elle portait devaient gêner à la lecture de ses émotions. Son regard glissa brièvement sur Shizuru qui l'observait avec une attention soutenue. Les lentilles lui permettaient au moins de cacher ses sentiments à Shizuru. Cette dernière était évidemment plus perspicace que Natsuki et Viola préférait de loin expliquer la situation à Shizuru le moment venu que de se voir découverte.

« Ara, reprit Shizuru en posant une main sur l'épaule de Viola pour se tenir à ses côtés. Je n'ai en effet plus de vêtements à ma taille. J'aimerai donc faire un peu de shopping. Natsuki pourra ainsi m'aider à choisir des vêtements moins 'indécent '.

-J'aime le côté indécent, intervint Viola avec une sourire qu'elle espéra convainquant. »

.

Les yeux de Shizuru se plissèrent sous l'effet du doute avant de simplement décider d'ignorer la sensation de fausseté qu'elle avait cru percevoir chez Viola. La brune avait l'habitude de se moquer et de taquiner mais ses répliques étaient habituellement plus naturelles. Viola semblait étrangement tendu. Était ce dû à la scène qui l'avait accueillit ce matin là? Viola montrait-elle simplement son côté jaloux? Lui en voulait-elle? Shizuru comprenait son comportement dans ce cas. Il était non seulement compréhensible mais aussi justifié.

Shizuru se mordit les lèvres d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas seulement son amitié avec Natsuki qu'elle avait risqué ce matin là, mais sa relation avec la personne merveilleuse qu'était Viola. Sa relation avec la seule personne qui l'avait accepté et soutenue quand tous lui avaient tourné le dos.

Elle glissa donc sa main dans la sienne, recevant pour cette action un regard étonné de son aînée. La timidité et la honte se disputèrent sur le visage de Shizuru alors que d'un bref resserrement sur la main lié à la sienne, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était là et qu'elle s'excusait de chaque chose que Viola pouvait lui reprocher.

Plongée dans les tours et détours de ses propres sentiments, elle ne perçut ni le regret et la honte de Viola, ni la jalousie de Natsuki.

.

Les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, un gout de sang à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler, Natsuki se retenait difficilement de revendiquer Shizuru comme sienne en faisant comprendre à Viola ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher à celle qu'elle aimait.

Natsuki connaissait l'adrénaline des combats, la colère et la violence. Mais elle n'avait jamais liés ses sensations avec ceux d'amour et de jalousie. C'était perturbant et incontrôlable. Elle se sentait dépassée par ses émotions et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Arrêtons de perdre du temps, cracha-t-elle avec agressivité. Surtout si vous voulez faire du 'shopping' un jour de réveillon! »

Et Natsuki sortit en claquant la porte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon un nouveau chapitre, chapitre qui redevient un peu plus long. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire cependant donc s'il y a des fautes, acceptez mes plus plates excuses.**

**Et évidemment un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des review! :) **

**(Ah et une dernière chose juste pour répondre aux inquiétudes de xDDD: si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as rien raté! L'histoire de Viola n'a simplement pas encore été expliquée.)**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre.11**

**.**

_Shizuru maitrisait plusieurs formes d__'__art martial. Le Carnaval avait, par ailleurs, dévoilé une force impressionnante chez la jeune fille pourtant gracile. Et malgré son caractère placide, le peu d__'__empressement avec lequel elle effectuait chaque tâche, cette volonté à éviter les conflits -si on exceptait évidemment le Carnaval-, elle s__'__avéra pourtant la première à frapper. Ou tenter de frapper. Elle avait échoué à porter le moindre coup, dépassée en l__'__occurrence par son adversaire. Chose aussi improbable qu__'__inattendu. Pour ajouter à l__'__humiliation, elle fuyait à présent, à l__'__intérieur même de sa propriété. _

_Pour la première fois, Shizuru regrettait de s__'__être montrer aussi généreuse envers ses employés en les renvoyant chez eux fêter le réveillon en famille. Pourquoi n__'__avait-elle pas au moins garder quelques uns des gardes censés protéger le domaine? S__'__était-elle réellement cru intouchable?_

_Mr. Anderson était évidemment resté fidèle au poste. Il était probable qu__'__il soit à jamais fidèle à la famille Fujino et à son travail quelque soit le jour ou l__'__heure. Shizuru aurait été bien en peine de comprendre pour quel raison un américain était si dévoué à une famille japonaise, de même quel s__'__était toujours trouvé incapable d__'__expliquer comment l__'__homme avait atterri ici. _

_Mr. Anderson aurait dû être ici. Il n__'__avait aucune raison qu__'__il soit autre part. Sauf si Shizuru lui avait donné l__'__ordre de garder l__'__œil sur quelqu__'__un d__'__autre. Evidemment si elle ne s__'__était pas disputée avec Natsuki, cette dernière ne serait pas sorti de la propriété et Mr. Anderson n__'__aurait pas eu l__'__obligation de la suivre. _

_Au moins, hors d__'__ici, songea Shizuru, Natsuki ne craignait rien. _

_Pourtant si elle lui avait simplement fait confiance, son réveillon de Noël ne s__e__rait certainement pas terminé ainsi__…_

.

* * *

.

.

La réaction de Natsuki était aussi inattendue que soudaine. Shizuru se retrouva figée et inquiète. Quel mouche l'avait piqué? Elle l'avait toujours régulièrement taquiné, il était donc peu probable que ce soit cela qui l'ait mise si en colère.

Shizuru s'apprêta à la suivre pour s'informer de la raison d'une telle agressivité mais à sa grande surprise, Viola la devança en délaissant sa main pour sortir à la suite de leur cadette.

_Ok, qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il venait de se passer?_

Shizuru ne devait pas être la seule à se poser la question car à l'entente des cris de Natsuki, Mr. Anderson venait d'apparaitre aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'un ninja. Pour sa défense, elle avait passé sa petite enfance à considérer Mr. Anderson comme un ninja. Certainement parce qu'elle et Arashi avaient passé la dite enfance à jouer à être des ninja et que dans leur scénario, Mr. Anderson -qui devait assurer sa sécurité- jouait leur maitre ninja ou leur pire ennemi.

Le fait que l'homme ne puisse pas parler, avait toujours appuyé leur théorie du ninja, allez savoir pourquoi. Mr. Anderson avait en réalité perdu l'usage de la parole durant son temps dans l'armée où une blessure avait touché ses cordes vocales.

« Un problème? Mima-t-il.

-Rien d'important, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons visiter les temples puis Kyoto même, aujourd'hui. »

Mr. Anderson signa de nouveau: « Je vais préparer la voiture. »

Shizuru attrapa manteau, sac, écharpe, gants et bonnet. Une fois certaine de pouvoir rester au chaud, elle s'empressa de sortir pour voir comment la situation avait évolué.

Viola affichait une expression agacée et blessée, Natsuki quant à elle lui tournait ostensiblement le dos à une dizaine de mètre. Elle frissonnait d'ailleurs dans sa seule veste de cuir et son si léger sweet. Sans arrière pensée, Shizuru s'avança vers elle et ôtant son écharpe lui glissa autour du cou. La jeune fille sursauta et Shizuru l'aurait cru prête à mordre comme l'aurait fait un animal. Quand Natsuki constata que ce n'était pas Viola, son regard en vint à s'adoucir considérablement. Elle enfouit même son visage dans l'épaisse écharpe de Shizuru, humant discrètement son odeur.

« Ara, Natsuki est comme une enfant, constata Shizuru en prenant le temps de resserrer l'écharpe. On doit l'habiller si on ne veut pas qu'elle prenne froid. »

Natsuki s'abstint de répondre et se laissa faire, soudain bien peu inquiète d'être traiter de cette manière tant que cela était par Shizuru.

« On devrait peut-être commencer par le shopping, continua Shizuru en constatant à quel point Natsuki devait avoir froid pour s'enfouir dans l'écharpe. J'ai remarqué que Natsuki n'avait pas pensé à prendre de vêtements chauds. »

A nouveau, sa remarque fut accueillis par le silence.

« Est-ce que ça va, Natsuki? Chuchota-t-elle soucieuse de son amie. »

Une expression un peu perdu et songeuse accueillit sa question.

« Mr. Anderson est là, intervint Viola de manière impromptue en resserrant les pans de son propre manteau.

-Natsuki? Insista-t-elle néanmoins sans la quitter du regard.

-Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle finalement. Pourrions nous juste y aller? »

Shizuru acquiesça et rejoignit la luxueuse voiture amenée par Mr. Anderson. Comme la fois précédente, Shizuru prit la place à l'avant et laissa la banquette arrière à ses invitées. Natsuki parut extrêmement réticente à pénétrer dans le véhicule, mais un seul regard de Shizuru vint à bout de son hésitation.

La voiture n'avait pas encore eu le temps de chauffer l'habitacle et Natsuki frissonna. Comme en réaction à ses grelottements, Viola se rapprocha soudain d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura durement Natsuki en se décalant jusqu'à se coller à la portière.

-De quoi as-tu peur? Chantonna Viola tout aussi doucement. De moi?

-Je n'ai peur de personne, gronda Natsuki en se tournant finalement vers sa voisine pour la foudroyer du regard.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, détends toi.

-Quand tu te seras éloignée.

-Tu n'arrives même pas à t'empêcher de frissonner, répondit-elle calmement. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu prennes froid et tombes malade. Cela gâcherait les vacances de tout le monde. Sauf si tu frisonnes à mon toucher, roucoula-t-elle.

-Ouais de dégout, espèce de…

-Il y a un problème? Demanda la voix chantante de Shizuru en se tournant vers elles. »

Natsuki était prête à exprimer ses ressentiments envers Viola quand le rétroviseur intérieur lui renvoya le regard acéré de Mr. Anderson. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors que le noir insondable de ses yeux la défiait de faire une scène pouvant blesser Shizuru d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Non, articula-t-elle finalement en essayant de discrètement repousser Viola. Tout va bien. »

Un léger froncement de sourcils fut le seul signe que Shizuru ait perçu quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Voir Viola aussi proche de Natsuki l'agaçait et la blessait à la fois, mais après son comportement, à peine une heure avant, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de lui faire la moindre remarque. Si la proximité de Viola déplaisait à Natsuki, elle ne doutait pas que la jeune femme le ferait savoir.

.

.

* * *

Au vu de leur tenue respective, la décision d'aller aux temples fut abandonné au détriment du shopping. Mr. Anderson ne demanda pas de précision quant aux boutiques à visiter. A la suite d'une routine bien connue par le passé, la voiture se faufila avec adresse dans le flot des véhicules et évita les bouchons jusqu'à ralentir dans une rue cernée de boutiques de luxe. La voiture reprit de la vitesse quand le garde du corps prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait se garer. Deux rues plus loin, la voiture pénétra finalement dans un parking souterrain payant.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous accompagner, précisa Shizuru. »

Natsuki hocha de la tête. L'idée d'un malabar géant les suivant comme leurs ombres, ne lui plaisait guère. Cela avait tendance à attirer des regards indésirables dans le meilleur des cas. Pour la première fois, Natsuki vit signé et sa surprise fut à son comble quand Shizuru lui répondit spontanément.

« Il n'y a aucune raison que Kyoto s'avère plus dangereuse pour moi que Fuuka. »

Aucune raison de voir ça comme une plaisanterie, mais Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire: Fuuka avait certainement été le lieu le plus dangereux qui soit pour son amie. N'y était-elle pas morte lors du Carnaval après tout? continua à lui parler dans ce langage que Natsuki ne pouvait comprendre.

« Non, Mr. Anderson, cela ne signifie pas que j'ai besoin de vous à Fuuka. »

L'homme n'ajouta rien, il sortit du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de Shizuru. Ses deux invitées prirent l'initiative de sortir par elles-mêmes. Quand il les mena entre les voitures jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas les lâcher d'une semelle. Natsuki calqua son pas sur celui de Shizuru, faisant bien attention à ce que le trottoir ne permette pas à Viola de se porter à leurs côtés.

« Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de te demander mais tes par- ta famille, se rattrapa-t-elle se rappelant ce qu'Arashi lui avait dit ce matin-là quant à la mort de ses parents, dans quoi a-t-elle fait fortune?

-Ara, par le passé? Entreprise de construction, mais leurs moyens leur ont permis de se développer dans d'autres secteurs.

-Vraiment? Par exemple?

-Technologie de pointe, recherche… -Shizuru haussa les épaules- ils ont investi dans tellement de domaines… je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention. Je n'ai aucun désir de reprendre leur affaires.

-Des domaines illégaux? »

Shizuru sembla ébahi par la question.

« Certainement pas! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?

-Tous les men-in-black qui patrouillent autour de chez toi. Et celui là, dit-elle en pointant d'un pouce l'homme qui les suivait.

-Ara, ara. Mes parents ont toujours été effrayé que je finisse par me faire enlever pour une rançon. A Kyoto le nom de ma famille est bien connu. Plus pour leur don à différentes institutions ou organisations que pour leurs entreprises. Dans les affaires, seuls leurs employés et partenaires d'affaires les connaissent.

-Pourtant à Fuuka, aucun de ces gars ne te suivait.

-Je me suis disputé régulièrement avec eux à ce sujet. Quand la bourse Kazahana est arrivée, mes parents se sont dits que ce serait parfait. Sur une île comme Fuuka il était impossible que quiconque connaisse ma famille, ce qui m'assurait une relative sécurité et tranquillité.

-Avec tous tes fans, ça m'étonne que personne n'est fais le lien entre toi et l'héritière d'une riche famille.

-Ara, nous ne sommes pas des 'people' et mes parents usaient à l'époque de tous les moyens pour que mon existence soit méconnu de tous. Le retour de leur paranoïa sur l'enlèvement. Mais pour ce côté-là je ne me plains pas. Les gens ont tendances à se montrer plus honnête quand il ignore à quel point on peut être riche.

-Tout le monde était convaincu que tu étais riche, Shizuru, se moqua Natsuki réaliste.

-Mouh, il ne pouvait pas en être certain Natsuki. Il ne pouvait que supposer. »

Leur conversation cessa d'elle-même quand Mr. Anderson se glissa devant elles pour leur ouvrir la porte d'un de ses magasins à la vitrine aussi luxueuse que les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait une jeune femme sanglée dans des vêtements incroyablement moulants et une seconde, plus mature et aux vêtements stricts, qui devait en être la gérante.

La jeune femme sembla prête à s'avancer vers eux pour les servir, ce qui expliqua pour quelle raison, elle parut des plus surprise quand sa patronne la devança, si mielleuse et serviable que les yeux de la jeune femme était écarquillés d'incrédulité.

« Fujino-sama! »

La femme était japonaise mais l'accent clairement étranger. S'il fallait en croire la devanture, elle représentait une boutique de vêtements de luxe française. L'accent venait peut-être de là, Natsuki aurait été bien incapable de le dire.

« Cela fait des années depuis que nous vous avons vu ici. Et votre garde robe a visiblement grand besoin de cette visite, s'exclama-t-elle en avisant le haut trop petit de sa cliente qui avait ouvert le manteau.

-En effet, sourit Shizuru. J'ai besoin de quelques vêtements à la bonne taille ainsi que mes amies, ici présentes. »

La patronne jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes se tenant derrière sa cliente bien connue. Aucune des deux ne lui rappelait qui que ce soit, elle n'appartenait probablement pas aux nombreuses clientes huppées dont elle s'occupait habituellement. Si elles n'accompagnaient pas Fujino Shizuru aucune de ses vendeuses ne se seraient réellement donné la peine de s'occuper d'elles. Fujino Shizuru changeait cependant la donne.

« Bien sûre, aucun soucis, assura-t-elle. Michiko-san et Atari-san vont s'occuper de vos amies. Je vais aller les chercher si vous voulez bien. »

A peine la gérante s'était elle éloignée que Natsuki attrapa la manche de Shizuru pour attirer son attention.

« Est-ce que tu as vu les prix, couina-t-elle.

-Oui, Natsuki.

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre!

-C'est moi qui paie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ne te soucis même pas du prix, prends tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Certainement pas.

-Ara, vois ça comme un cadeau de Noël. Sauf si Natsuki préfère que je choisisse pour elle, je crois qu'ils ont de jolies robes roses.

-Quoi?! Non! Plutôt mourir! »

Shizuru ne retint pas son fou rire à la gène évidente de son amie.

« Ne te moques pas! »

La seule conséquence fut d'accroitre le rire de Shizuru.

« Bien, pour la peine je vais te faire regretter ton offre de payer à ma place, s'énerva Natsuki en s'élançant dans les rayons rapidement suivis d'une des vendeuses ramenées par la gérante. »

Shizuru secoua doucement la tête devant le comportement enfantin de Natsuki avant de se tourner vers Viola qui s'était tenue silencieusement derrière elle. Son visage exprimait un mélange de colère et de jalousie qui renvoya immédiatement Shizuru à son sentiment de culpabilité.

« Viola, appela-t-elle en tendant la main dans sa direction. »

La jeune femme évita sa touche. Puis semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait lui offrit aussitôt un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

-Ara, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements Shizuru. J'ai prévu tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour notre séjour à Kyoto.

-D'accord il n'y a pas de soucis. Dans ce cas, tu ne choisiras des vêtements uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Et ne regardes pas à la dépense, vraiment j'insiste. »

Viola acquiesça et s'enfonça à son tour dans le magasin suivit de la seconde vendeuse. Shizuru se tourna finalement vers la gérante qui avait l'habitude de s'occuper d'elle quatre ans plus tôt quand elle retournait encore à Kyoto régulièrement.

« Je crains, Atsue-san qu'après toutes ses années, ma taille est changée.

-Sans le moindre doute Fujino-sama, vous avez bien grandi. Mais croyez bien que j'ai l'œil pour connaitre les mensurations de mes clientes sans les ennuyer avec un mètre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai des vêtements qui j'en suis sûre vous raviront. »

La séance de shopping s'étira finalement pendant presque deux heures. Natsuki qui habituellement n'appréciait guère qu'une vendeuse la suive, l'employa ce jour-là à bon escient. Bien que timidement elle lui demanda quel genre de vêtements pourrait lui offrir telle ou telle apparence. La vendeuse s'avéra donc fort utile pour lui apporter des vêtements la mettant en valeur et pouvant attirer le regard et la convoitise de _certaines_ personnes. Son regard glissait alors à Shizuru à travers le magasin. Cette dernière semblait vraiment comme un poisson dans l'eau. Bien qu'on la serve avec brio, Natsuki quant à elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'elle songea qu'elle se trouvait là avant tout pour acquérir des vêtements suffisamment chaud pour affronter l'hiver à Kyoto.

Sa seule déception en cette matinée de shopping fut que Shizuru ne tenta pas de l'approcher pour lui donner son avis comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire par le passé. Elle essaya de se réconforter en se disant qu'elle gardait au moins la surprise.

Mais cela avait peu d'effet, alors qu'elle voyait Shizuru et Viola choisirent leurs vêtements ensemble et se donner réciproquement leur avis lors des essayages.

Finalement, les trois d'entre elles ayant fait d'exceptionnelles découvertes vestimentaires, Natsuki, Viola et Shizuru eurent réciproquement une pile de vêtements chacune que les deux vendeuses s'empressèrent d'emballer.

Viola et Natsuki s'observaient en chien de faïence aux côtés d'un garde du corps à l'œil toujours aussi vif malgré le temps passé à surveiller le magasin. Pendant ce temps là, la gérante à la caisse discutait gaiement avec Shizuru qui lui avait tendu sa carte de crédit.

« Souhaitez vous qu'on vous livre ces vêtements chez vous?

-Oui, dans la journée ce serait parfait. Nous allons juste garder ce manteau, indiqua-t-elle en attrapant le chaud vêtement en laine que Natsuki avait choisi. »

Retournant près de son amie, Shizuru lui tint le manteau ouvert pour qu'elle puisse le mettre.

« Ara, Natsuki ne va pas retourner à l'extérieur avec sa légère veste de cuir qui est faite pour la mi-saison. Alors hop enfile moi ça. »

Natsuki ne se fit pas prier pour ôter sa veste de cuir et se glisser dans le caban tout neuf, elle refusa cependant de se défausser de l'écharpe que Shizuru lui avait passé au cou un peu plus tôt.

.

* * *

.

.

« Non, Chikako, j'insiste. C'est le réveillon de Noël ce soir, tu dois le passer avec ta famille.

-Et qui prépara le repas pour ton réveillon?

-Chikako, à Fuuka je m'occupe tous les jours de préparer mon repas, rappela-t-elle, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Tu as d'ailleurs affirmé que tout était presque prêt. On se débrouillera très bien seules.

-Dis à Arashi de ne rien faire tomber en servant les plats ce soir, bougonna la vieille dame de guerre lasse.

-J'ai aussi renvoyé Arashi, son père et tous les employés de cette maison à leur demeure. C'est le réveillon de Noël, certainement pas un soir à servir 3 personnes. »

Natsuki cessa d'écouter l'argument entre Shizuru et Chikako.

Entre leur départ ce matin là et leur retour dans la soirée, le salon principal -dans lequel Natsuki n'avait alors pas encore mis les pieds- avait été orné d'un sapin touchant le plafond pourtant haut. Il était très joliment décoré et embaumait toute la pièce. S'ajoutait à cela la chaleur et l'odeur d'un feu de bois, allumé dans une vaste cheminée à foyer ouvert, que Natsuki tisonnait.

Sous le sapin, plusieurs cadeaux parfaitement emballés n'attendaient qu'elles pour être ouvert. Elle avait entraperçu Arashi en train d'en déposer un. Et probablement qu'une bonne partie des paquets avait été offert par les employés. Mais parmi cette quantité de cadeau aux papiers chatoyant et enrubanné, certains provenaient forcément de Shizuru. Par curiosité, elle avait farfouillé quand son amie avait le dos tourné et trouver des cadeaux à son nom et celui de Viola.

La fin de journée semblait pleine de promesses. Mieux en tout cas que l'après midi où elle avait passé son temps à se battre avec Viola pour obtenir l'attention de Shizuru…

Quand Shizuru avait oublié ses gants dans la voiture, Natsuki avait emprisonné ses mains dans les siennes avant de les frictionner pour les réchauffer, Viola lui avait simplement tenu la main le reste du temps.

Shizuru avait glissé, Natsuki l'avait aidé à se relever et ôter la neige de son manteau avant de la tenir contre elle pour qu'elle ne retombe plus. Sur le chemin du retour Viola avait porté Shizuru au niveau de la partie glissante, tout en riant de leur rôle de princesse et de chevalier servant.

Natsuki était allé lui cherché un thé, Viola l'avait bu avec Shizuru en parlant de 'baiser indirect' et autre ineptie.

Natsuki l'avait convaincu de gouter à son gâteau et avait même tenu la cuillère lorsque Shizuru avait refermé ses lèvres sur le délice aux trois chocolats. Viola avait glissé son pouce le long des lèvres de Shizuru pour en ôter le dit chocolat avant de lécher ce qui y avait été recueilli avec un sourire séducteur.

Et ainsi de suite…

.

.

Natsuki secoua la tête pour ne plus songer à cet après midi désastreux. Shizuru par ailleurs semblait totalement aveugle à ses avances. Et après c'était à elle qui portait des œillères?! Quelle blague! Que devait-elle faire pour que Shizuru se rende compte de ses sentiments?

Natsuki joua avec son téléphone et décida soudainement qu'elle devait peut-être demander des conseils. Mais à qui? Avant le Carnaval elle aurait sans hésité dit Shizuru, mais pour bien des raisons ce n'était plus possible.

Ouvrant le téléphone, elle se mit à faire défiler les noms jusqu'à celui de Tokiha Mai. Une dernière inspiration et la décision fut prise.

« Shizuru je vais passer un coup de fil!

-D'accord! »

La porte claquait dans son dos alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans le combiné.

« Décroche, décroche, Mai! Allez pour une fois que je suis prête à « m'ouvrir », et à demander conseils tu pourrais au moins décro- Ah Mai! S'exclama-t-elle en entendant son interlocuteur finir par répondre.

-Mai est occupé! Prépare le repas de Noël!

-Mikoto?

-Oui. Qui c'est? »

Un miracle que Natsuki la comprenne alors que la fille-chat était clairement en train de parler la bouche pleine.

« C'est Natsuki! Passe moi Mai.

-Natsuki (Nash'ki quand elle parlait en mangeant)! Comment est Kyoto?

-Froide. Passe moi Mai, Mikoto, ou je te jure que Mai sera tellement en colère qu'elle ne te fera plus de ramen. »

Le cri de panique de la collégienne fit sourire Natsuki. A travers le téléphone elle entendit clairement Mikoto faire une entrée fracassante qui produisit de la casse dans la cuisine de Mai. S'ajouta rapidement des cris de colère de son amie rousse et ceux paniqués de Mikoto qui essayait de lui expliquer l'affreuse menace de Natsuki. Mikoto dut finir par se faire entendre car le téléphone changea de main.

« Natsuki? Je suis occupée là!

-Je m'en doute.

-Tu ne peux pas rappeler plus tard?

-Non! Mai c'est important. »

La ligne fut rapidement plus claire. Mai avait du s'isoler de sa colocataire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Un soucis à Kyoto? Vous vous sentez à l'étroit chez Fujino-san?

-J'aurai plus tendance à dire que je risque de me perdre chez Shizuru, répliqua-t-elle sérieuse. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelles!

-Des soucis avec Fujino-san? J'ai été surprise que tu partes en vacances en sa compagnie, dernièrement tu semblais vouloir t'éloigner d'elle.

-Mai, pourrais-tu juste te taire et m'écouter? »

Silence sur la ligne.

« Mai? S'inquiéta Natsuki.

-Et bien je t'écoute tu m'as dit de me taire. »

Natsuki grommela. Pourquoi Mai se montrait-elle si difficile ce soir?

« Voilà, j'ai… euh j'ai une amie qui euh… qui a des sentiments pour un de ses amis les plus proches et…

-Natsuki, est-ce que tu t'entends? Rit Mai. Je connais tous tes amis. Et ce genre de phrases de « j'ai un ami qui blablabla, as-tu des conseils? » c'est du vu et revu. Allons directement au fait. Tu es amoureuse de qui? »

D'une pâleur terrifiante, Natsuki eut mille difficultés à avaler sa salive.

« Moi? Non je… de personne. Je ne parle pas de moi!

-Natsuki j'ai des tonnes de choses sur le feu! Littéralement. J'aimerai discuter des heures avec toi sur la découverte de tes sentiments mais ce soir je n'ai pas le temps! Alors va au point! De-qui-es-tu-a-mou-reuse?

-Mai!

-Natsuki je te jure que je raccroche si tu ne réponds pas à 3. 1. »

Est-ce que Mai pouvait vraiment l'aider?

« 2. »

Pouvait-elle réellement lui dire?

« 3. Bye Natsu-

-Shizuru! Voilà tu es contente. »

De nouveau, il y avait un long silence sur la ligne.

« Mai? »

Sa voix était tremblotante presque fluette.

« Oui, oui, Natsuki. Je suis là. Et… en fait je suis à peine surprise. Mais Fujino-san ne sort-elle pas avec…

-Ouais Viola, grinça-t-elle. N'empêche que je veux quand même qu'elle apprenne mes sentiments et tenter ma chance. »

C'était facile d'en parler finalement. Le plus dure était de l'admettre après, tout coulait facilement.

« Wow, tu grandis Natsuki, se moqua Mai. Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller la voir et te déclarer.

-Quoi?! C'est ça ton merveilleux conseil?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise?! Je n'ai pas de formule magique!

-Et… et si je veux qu'elle rompt avec Viola pour avoir ma chance?

-Wow, tu n'y vas pas de main morte Natsuki. Je ne suis pas vraiment pour ce genre de comportements mais bon tu es mon amie et je ne connais pas Viola-san donc je vais prendre ton parti… essais de montrer à Shizuru que tu vaux mieux que Viola-san, proposa Mai avec la voix excitée d'une amie recevant le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

-Et si ça ne marche pas.

-Hm… trouves toutes les sales affaires de Viola et expose-les à Fujino-san. »

_Ça, ce n__'__était pas une si mauvaise idée._

« Mais tu te rends bien compte que si tu les fais rompre, Fujino-san en sera certainement blessé. »

Natsuki grimaça à l'idée de blesser Shizuru d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais après réflexion, elle ne cherchait pas à les séparer _que_ par intérêt! Viola, se rappela-t-elle, était une personne dangereuse. Elle travaillait avec des Yakuza! Mieux fallait que Shizuru en soit averti plus tôt que tard.

« Oh mon dieu! S'écria soudain Mai. Ça sent le brûler! Je dois te laisser Natsuki! »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mai lui avait déjà raccroché au nez.

.

.

* * *

Shizuru sifflotait gaiement en finissant de dresser la table. La dernière des employés -si on omettait Mr. Anderson- venait de partir. La chaîne hi-fi diffusait des chants de Noël à bas volume et Shizuru en suivait le rythme, d'une humeur resplendissante.

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Natsuki. Elle se demanda à qui la jeune fille avait pu téléphoner pour qu'elle lui revienne avec un regard si déterminé.

« Shizuru.

-Hmm, chantonna-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de te dire quelques choses.

-Ara, je t'en prie Natsuki. Tiens profites en pour me donner les couverts qui sont là. »

Natsuki fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle et demanda finalement à Shizuru de s'asseoir.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, certains des plats doivent être envoyé au four et…

- S'il te plait! C'est au sujet de Viola. »

Shizuru s'arrêta et avec un faible froncement de sourcil accorda enfin son attention à Natsuki.

« Il y a un soucis? Si les taquineries de Viola te dérange il suffit de lui dire.

- Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Alors quoi?

-Viola est dangereuse! S'exclama-t-elle sans plus d'introduction en la matière. »

Shizuru sembla se raidir avant de s'avancer vers Natsuki.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Cette fille est dangereuse. Elle trafique avec des gens dangereux. Des Yakuza notamment et elle se balade même avec une arme à feu. »

Pour le coup, Natsuki vit Shizuru la foudroyer du regard pour la première fois de sa vie.

« D'où Natsuki sort-elle ces bêtises?

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises! S'écria-t-elle et, prête à mentir pour que Shizuru la croit, ajouta: Yamada lui-même -mon informateur- me l'a confirmé.

-Attends… tu l'as fait suivre? Tu as fait suivre Viola?

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Pour moi, c'en est un! S'énerva Shizuru. De quel droit te permets-tu de faire suivre les gens que je côtoie!?

-Parce que je tiens à toi!

-Vraiment? Permets moi d'avoir des doutes alors que tu acceptais à peine de me parler il y a encore quelques semaines! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient face à face criant l'une à l'autre à présent.

« Et bien crois moi! Viola, insista-t-elle, est dangereuse. Va savoir ce qu'elle attend de toi! De l'argent peut-être, après tout qu'est-ce que voudrait les Yakuza autrement?!

-Que cherches-tu donc à faire, Natsuki?! M'en veux-tu toujours autant pour chercher à ruiner un bonheur que j'ai eu tant de mal à gagner?

-Mais tu t'écoutes, gronda Natsuki. J'essaie de te protéger! A la différence de _certaine_ personne, je ne t'ai pas donné de raison de douter de moi! »

L'insulte s'il en est, frappa Shizuru de plein fouet. Elle pâlit et les yeux se gorgeant d'eau, gifla Natsuki qui prenait à peine conscience des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, je t'en prie Natsuki tu peux partir je ne t'indique pas la porte. Sauf évidemment si tu préfères rester ici et continuer de ruiner ma vie en jouant avec mes sentiments ou en essayant de ruiner mes relations avec les gens qui m'acceptent.

-Qui t'acceptent? Se moqua Natsuki, bien incapable de se maitriser quand une dispute prenait de l'ampleur, d'autant plus quand on s'en prenait à elle physiquement -gifle comprise. »

Le fait que ce soit Shizuru était la seule raison qui ne la poussait pas à commencer un combat plus physique. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de parler sans réfléchir.

« Qui t'acceptent? Répéta-t-elle moqueuse. Elle ne sait rien de toi. Toutes les personnes qui t'admirent ne te connaissent pas! Si elle savait, elle te laisserait tomber!

-Comme toi? S'écria Shizuru les larmes aux yeux.

-Parfaitement! S'écria Natsuki. »

La seconde baffe fut plus retentissante que la première. Natsuki recula, la joue cuisante et prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La colère lui avait toujours ôté toute raison. La colère l'avait toujours poussé à agir impulsivement. De la même manière qu'un animal acculé attaque aveuglément. L'idée que Shizuru prenne parti pour Viola plutôt qu'elle la blessait tant, qu'elle cherchait à lui faire tout aussi mal. Une réaction _spontanée et incontrôlable. Impulsive. _Car jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne chercherait à blesser Shizuru consciemment. Trop tard, cependant.

Shizuru ne se souvenait pas être aussi peinée et en colère depuis longtemps. Deux pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. A quoi s'était-elle attendue? Natsuki ne changerait pas. Elle avait soudain l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Une attaque de panique. Une stupide attaque de panique.

« Sors d'ici, cria-t-elle. Dehors, Natsuki! »

Natsuki sembla perdu, comme réveillée d'un mauvais rêve. Dégoutée d'elle-même. Comment voulait-elle rendre Shizuru heureuse alors qu'elle s'avérait d'une cruauté sans nom à son égard? Elle n'était pas prête à abandonner pour autant l'idée de conquérir Shizuru.

« Je suis désolée, je… je ne voulais pas, s'étrangla Natsuki. »

Puis incapable de faire face à Shizuru, Natsuki lui obéit: elle sortit précipitamment. Elle éprouvait le besoin de quitter la propriété de Shizuru, pour penser, pour réfléchir à quel point elle avait été stupide, pour essayer d'évacuer un peu de cette rage envers elle-même et surtout… pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de ses joues.

.

.

* * *

Shizuru avisa la présence de Mr. Anderson à peine la silhouette de Natsuki disparu. L'homme n'était jamais loin et les cris l'avait de nouveau attirer.

« S'il te plait, hoqueta-t-elle. Suis la et assure toi qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. »

exprima son désaccord.

« Je suis en sécurité ici entre les alarmes et les chiens. Suis la. »

Le ton était plus dure, plus ferme. Un ordre. montra son manque d'enthousiasme mais il obéit.

Shizuru tenta de maitriser sa respiration et les sanglots qui voulaient éclater. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et elle pouvait à présent en recevoir. De Viola.

Elle traversa rapidement les longs couloirs à la recherche de la chambre qui avait été attribué à sa petite amie. Elle savait l'y trouver puisqu'elle les avait informé prendre une douche. Sans y penser à deux fois malgré cela, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte… et y resta figée.

Viola sortait en effet de la douche avec ces cheveux mouillés. Elle lui tournait le dos, faisant face au lit devant lequel elle tentait d'ailleurs de choisir un haut. Deux choses sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux de Shizuru.

Le soutien-gorge ne pouvait guère cacher le large _tatouage_ étalé d'une de ses épaules au creux des reins. Un tatouage de gangs à n'en pas douté, un tatouage complexe rouge et noir, dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de distinguer le dessin que son regard avait été attiré par _l__'__arme_-_à_-_feu_ coincée à l'arrière de son jean.

_Natsuki avait raison!_

Viola se tourna vers Shizuru à son entrée. Surprise mais encore inconsciente de ce que venait de voir Shizuru.

« Pressée de me revoir? Je ne suis pas en retard pour le dîner au moins?

-Non, murmura difficilement Shizuru.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois? Taquina Viola en remarquant le regard fixe de Shizuru. »

Viola sembla finalement se rendre compte d'un soucis. Attrapant rapidement un t-shirt noir, elle l'enfila et s'avança vers son hôte.

« Non, répéta Shizuru avec plus de force.

-Il y a un soucis? Demanda doucement Viola en s'arrêtant.

-Ara, qui es-tu? Natsuki a raison! Tu… tu travailles pour les Yakuza? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Ce que tu veux… c'est l'argent de ma famille?

-De quoi parles-tu Shiz-

-Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas! Éclata Shizuru. Je viens de voir ton arme et ton tatouage! Natsuki t'a fait suivre et quand elle m'a dit que tu étais un Yakuza je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Quelle idiote j'ai été! »

Viola se tétanisa un instant puis tenta un nouveau pas en avant.

« Non, gronda Shizuru sans bouger.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

Prévoyant le mouvement de fuite de Shizuru, Viola bondit en avant pour la retenir. Se croyant attaquée, Shizuru n'hésita pas à riposter d'un direct du droit. Mais de part une adresse et une vitesse hors du commun, Viola évita l'attaque, avant de bloquer et repousser le second assaut avec une technique qui aurait mis à la honte les plus grands maitres martiaux du monde.

Ce bref échange de coup fut suffisant pour que Shizuru se sache dépassée. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle profita que Viola reconstitue sa garde pour prendre la fuite. Elle allait utiliser son avantage du terrain. La propriété était un immense labyrinthe qui n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Elle avait après tout laissé entrer une personne armée chez elle par ignorance, elle pouvait bien tenter de l'y perdre volontairement. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à appeler des secours.

Un frisson de peur coula le long de son échine en entendant Viola se lancer à sa poursuite.

Au moins, hors d'ici, songea Shizuru, Natsuki ne craignait rien.

Pourtant si elle lui avait simplement fait confiance, son réveillon de Noël ne se serait certainement pas terminé ainsi…


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, sortit un peu plus tard que les autres (je crois) mais ce n'est pas (entièrement) de ma faute. Déjà il y a les amis qui demande de sortir (toujours quand il fait super froid en plus!), puis il y a les parents (qui te font bien comprendre qu'il y a **_**toujours **_**quelques choses à faire dans la maison) et la fac (à qui il lui arrive d'oublier qu'on a une vie hors des études… et ce n'est que la fac!). Et puis il y a l'ordi… qui accepte -allez savoir pourquoi- d'ouvrir 1 fois sur 10 le site de fanfiction (peut-être qu'il essaie de me faire passer un message du genre : « cesse d'y passer ta vie! »)**

**Enfin bref, après tout ce blabla qui n'intéresse personne… LA SUITE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre.12**

.

Shizuru connaissait chaque couloirs et détours de l'immense domaine. Elle y avait après tout grandis. Sa fuite néanmoins ne la mena pas aux jardins. A cette époque de l'année, les jardins ne lui offriraient nulle cachette, pire encore la neige et les traces qu'elle y laisserait, mèneraient Viola droit à elle. Si la jeune femme avait été une menace non armé, Shizuru n'aurait pas hésité à prendre cette option mais la simple idée qu'à terrain découvert Viola puisse l'abattre de loin, lui interdisait de le faire. A quel distance pouvait-elle risquer d'être touchée par l'arme de Viola? Mr. Anderson et Natsuki auraient certainement pu répondre à cette question.

Shizuru avait donc décidé de perdre Viola dans la demeure. Ce ne devait pas être bien difficile. La maison était immense et bien que le Carnaval soit fini elle avait conservé une partie de l'endurance si caractéristique de son ancien statut d'HiME. Viola ne pourrait tenir la distance. Quoique… Shizuru se souvenait déjà de l'impressionnante vitesse de Viola. En temps normal, Shizuru aurait du là aussi la surpasser. Les ex-HiME avaient chacune conservé des capacités plus ou moins développées aussi bien dans la force, que la vitesse ou l'endurance. Si certaines comme Natsuki semblait avoir conservé toutes ses qualités, Shizuru n'avait pas de force ou de vitesse si extraordinaire. Elle était certainement plus forte et rapide que bien des gens mais pas au point que cela la distingue dans une foule de gros bras, si on oubliait évidemment qu'elle _n__'__avait pas _de gros bras. Cependant Shizuru possédait encore une endurance exceptionnelle. Elle pouvait courir des heures avant de ressentir un début de fatigue. Mais courir des heures n'était évidemment pas son objectif actuel. Elle craignait suffisamment pour sa vie, elle ne comptait pas jouer plus que nécessaire au jeu du chat et de la sourie.

Une fois certaine qu'elle l'ait perdu, Shizuru comptait bien s'enfermer dans le bureau de son père dont la porte blindée était digne d'une chambre forte. Elle avait été construite après tout dans le cas d'une agression extérieure et permettait de protéger les occupants du domaine -employés compris si cela était nécessaire- en plus des documents importants relatifs aux entreprises de sa famille. Une fois en sécurité, elle pourrait alors appeler policiers et gardes personnels. Il lui suffisait d'atteindre ce bureau et de se souvenir du code qui en ouvrait la porte.

1-B-34-A-75... Où était ce le 1-B-34-A-60-15? Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce satané code? Surtout dans ce genre de situation, où sa mémoire était essentielle!

Shizuru dérapa au prochain tournant et collée au mur tendit l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Elle essaya de réguler sa respiration erratique due à la panique plus qu'à l'effort fourni et de se remémorer le fichu code. La digicode après tout ne donnait qu'une chance d'ouvrir le bureau, à la moindre erreur la porte se verrouillait pour y protéger ce qui s'y trouvait.

1-B-34... Shizuru n'était même plus sûre qu'il y ait un A dans ce code! Son père avait choisi l'assemblage de lettre et de code au hasard pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas facilement trouvable. Avait-il songé qu'il pourrait s'avérer incroyablement difficile à s'en rappeler dans une situation d'urgence?

Shizuru inspira encore profondément et se décida à lâcher du regard le couloir dont elle venait, pour se diriger vers la bureau à quelques pas derrière elle.

Son souffle se bloqua immédiatement dans sa gorge quand elle fit face à Viola appuyer contre le mur, l'arme pointée vers sa poitrine. Son visage se vida de toutes couleurs et elle recula instinctivement d'un pas.

« Non, ordonna Viola. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à te courir après. Je veux juste te parler. »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire cassé résonner dans le couloir terriblement silencieux.

« Vraiment? Ara, j'ai du mal à croire une telle chose quand on pointe une arme dans ma direction.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je n'aime pas plus que toi de devoir te menacer pour te parler. Mais je crois y être forcer sinon tu partirais en courant. »

Shizuru se demandait comment Viola avait pu savoir qu'elle se dirigerait vers le bureau. Elle se demandait aussi comment Viola avait pu la devancer et arriver dans son dos. Elle aperçut finalement la porte entrouverte d'un petit salon adjacent au bureau. Viola avait coupé à travers les salles, comprit-elle. Cela rallongeait le parcours. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas avoir fait une longue course. _Plus rapide et plus endurante. _Viola paraissait aussi connaitre la succession des couloirs et avoir prévu où se dirigerait Shizuru. Viola était bien renseignée. Par qui? Un employé? La plupart était pourtant au service de sa famille depuis si longtemps qu'elle leur aurait fait confiance avec sa vie.

Shizuru remarqua cependant que malgré son apparente nonchalance Viola était tendue. Son regard quittait régulièrement et rapidement Shizuru pour les différents couloirs et pièces aux alentours. Elle semblait craindre que Shizuru s'échappe par une de ses nombreuses sorties… ou que Mr. Anderson n'arrive soudainement pour l'arrêter. Elle ignorait en effet que Natsuki et Mr. Anderson étaient absents de la demeure. Cela se confirma quand d'un geste du poignet, Viola lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Nous allons discuter à l'intérieur, dit-elle en indiquant le bureau. On ne risquera pas d'être déranger.

-Vraiment? Demanda Shizuru avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas plutôt pour pouvoir m'abattre en silence dans une pièce insonorisée?

-Shizuru s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te tuer.

-M'enlever, me menacer peu importe. Si c'est pour de l'argent, je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai aucun droit sur cet argent avant mes 21 ans, mentit-elle. »

Viola soupira, le regard furetant toujours autour d'elles, sans cesse plus inquiète de l'arrivée possible de Mr. Anderson.

« Et la politique de notre conglomérat d'entreprises leur interdit de fournir le moindre centimes à des terroristes, cracha-t-elle honnête pour une fois. Autant dire qu'une demande de rançon est inutile. »

A l'époque où ses parents vivaient encore, ils auraient sans aucun doute possible dérogés à leur propre règle. Mais ses parents n'étaient plus là. Il était probable que de toutes les façons, son sort soit le même avec ou sans argent. Alors tant qu'à faire Shizuru préférait se montrer aussi peu coopératif que possible, et ainsi gagner du temps jusqu'au retour de Mr. Anderson. Quitte à se récolter quelques blessures, c'étaient peu de chose face à la mort non?

« Si tu pars dès maintenant, on peut en rester là Viola, reprit Shizuru passant de l'agressivité à la diplomatie, tentant de la déstabiliser. Dans l'autre cas, Mr. Anderson finira par te retrouver.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Shizuru. Je ne veux ni te blesser, ni te kidnapper, et encore moins te tuer. Nous allons rentrer dans ce bureau et discuter tranquillement. Après quoi, nous ressortirons. Ni Mr. Anderson, ni Natsuki ne seront au courant de tout ça. »

Shizuru secoua tranquillement la tête.

« J'ignore le code de cette porte, informa Shizuru sans bien savoir si elle mentait ou non. »

Elle se figea cependant en observant Viola taper le code ouvrant le bureau de sa main libre.

_1-B-34-A-60-15._

Viola connaissait le code de la porte. Dans un doux suintement, l'épaisse porte blindée venait de s'ouvrir, les lumières s'allumant automatiquement à l'intérieur.

_Personne_ ne connaissait le code de la porte. Aucun employé, pas même Miss Maria. Il n'y avait qu'elle. _Il aurait du n__'__y avoir qu__'__elle._

« Après toi. »

Baignée d'une sueur froide, Shizuru finit par obéir, les mains bien en évidence, elle se glissa dans la salle. La salle était immaculée, pas le moindre grain de poussière. La salle hermétique n'en permettait pas le passage. Elle sentait le renfermer cependant. Le renfermer et une odeur de vieux papiers et de cigare. La pièce renfermait des odeurs d'un autre âge.

Shizuru se revoyait enfant, assise sur cet épais tapis à jouer avec sa dernière poupée ou son service à thé -voir les deux à la fois- alors que son père confortablement installé dans son vaste siège de cuir, un cigare au coin des lèvres, travaillait tout en écoutant son babillage d'enfant. A cet époque tout semblait si grand dans ce qu'elle appelait alors la « salle de jeu d'Otou-san »: le bureau massive en acajou, le fauteuil en cuir qui la dominait de sa hauteur, les profonds et trop confortables fauteuils pour les invités, les rayonnages ininterrompus d'ouvrages parfois inestimables.

.

Viola entra à sa suite et referma la porte à la simple pression qu'elle exerça sur une sorte d'interrupteur intérieure. Elle évolua ensuite dans cette pièce comme si elle était sienne, allant jusqu'à prendre place derrière le bureau, dans le fauteuil de son père. Si ce n'était pour l'arme, Shizuru aurait pu lui dire le fond de sa pensée. La main tenant l'arme était cependant posée sur le bureau, le canon toujours pointé dans sa direction.

« Assis toi je t'en prie. »

Shizuru impassible prit place dans un des bas fauteuil qu'elle avait si bien connue dans le passé.

« Je préfère garder un œil sur la porte si tu n'en vois pas l'inconvénient. On ne sait jamais. »

Shizuru préféra continuer à garder le silence. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à cela. Viola ne sembla guère sans soucier. Elle se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil et de sa main libre se massa les tempes.

« Je comptais t'en parler. Mais il y a eu ton anniversaire et Noël, et j'ai sans cesse repousser le moment de cette discussion. Certainement parce que j'ignorais comment expliquer…

-Que tu es un Yakuza? Coupa abruptement Shizuru.

-Je ne suis pas un Yakuza, se récria calmement Viola.

-Vraiment? Continua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Ara, entre l'arme et le tatouage j'aurai juré que tu appartenais à un gang! »

Viola tapota tranquillement la surface lisse du bureau en silence. Un silence à vocation d'aveux. Shizuru le comprit et bien qu'elle s'y soit attendu, son inquiétude s'accrut de manière exponentielle.

« Ce 'gang' comme tu dis se nomme les Ryu. »

Shizuru ne prit guère la parole et cela n'avait pas d'importance, Viola ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction pour le moment.

« C'est une organisation dont le seul marché est celui de l'information.

-C'est comme ça que tu as obtenu le code du bureau de mon père, les plans de cette maison? »

La voix de Shizuru restait contrôlée mais beaucoup moins agressive que précédemment. Elle semblait prendre conscience que ses réactions ne modifieraient en rien les menaces de Viola. Et tant qu'elle ne voulait que parler, Shizuru voulait bien l'écouter. _Jusqu__'__au retour de Mr. Anderson._

« Non, répondit Viola en secouant lentement la tête. Je n'ai pas eu besoin des Ryu pour cela. »

Durant une nouvelle pause aussi brève que la précédente, Viola exprima une certaine tension par un tapotement de la crosse de son arme sur le bureau. Shizuru fixa avec inquiétude l'arme à feu, de crainte qu'un coup ne parte par accident. Son malaise du être visible car Viola cessa aussitôt.

« Je vais t'expliquer. Mais par où commencer? »

Shizuru dut avouer un début de curiosité tant Viola lui paraissait étrangement sincère. Et bien que la question soit évidemment rhétorique, Shizuru lui répondit spontanément sur le ton du badinage. _Les habitudes ont la vie dure. _

« Habituellement on commence par le début. »

Dans une telle situation, son commentaire était aussi surprenant que le sourire honnête de Viola.

« Oui par le début. Voilà comment les choses vont se passer, je vais te raconter une histoire et tu vas m'écouter sans un mot. Tu ne parleras que si je t'en donne l'autorisation. »

Pour un meilleur effet, Viola agita l'arme devant elle.

« Compris? »

Shizuru acquiesça.

« Il y a quelques mois, toi, Natsuki et d'autres ont survécu au Carnaval. »

Au simple mot, Shizuru devint plus pâle que la mort et oubliant déjà l'ordre de garder le silence, prit la parole.

« Tu fais partis du First District! »

Viola grimaça, guère surprise au fond que Shizuru pense immédiatement à cette possibilité.

Shizuru avait quant à elle déjà sauter sur ses pieds et commencer à se précipiter vers la sortie. Finalement la mort serait certainement plus douce que la vengeance d'une organisation comme la First District. Elle avait tant espérer que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Son cœur manqua certainement de s'arrêter quand, dans une déflagration exceptionnelle, une balle passa à quelques centimètre de sa main tendue pour ouvrir la porte. Shizuru fixa bêtement le trou où la balle avait fini sa course. Ses oreilles sifflaient et son cœur repartit dans une saccade effrénée.

_Cette balle aurait pu la tuer. _

Quelques secondes interminables eurent lieu jusqu'à ce que Viola reprenne la parole. Rien dans son ton n'indiquait qu'elle venait de lui tirer dessus.

« Viens te rasseoir Shizuru, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te blesser, mais si je vois un seul geste dans la direction de cette porte la prochaine belle touchera la jambe. Et je t'assure qu'une rotule explosée est une chose affreusement douloureuse. »

Shizuru lécha ses lèvres sèches, parvenant difficilement à ordonner ces idées et à articuler le moindre mot.

« Tu me tueras à la fin. Pour venger le First-

-Ne m'insultes pas, Shizuru, coupa Viola. Je hais le First District. Par ailleurs, tu l'as à bel et bien détruit. Il n'en reste rien, si ce n'est quelques photos du carnage qui ne peuvent pas même t'impliquer. Viens te rasseoir. »

Les quelques pas nécessaire pour retrouver son siège furent une véritable épreuve. Ses jambes l'y portèrent à peine et plus que s'asseoir, Shizuru s'y laissa tomber.

« Je vais te faire gagner du temps en t'évitant d'avoir à poser les questions qui te brûlent les lèvres, continua Viola. Comment ai-je entendu parler du Carnaval et de ce que tu as fait au First District ? Tu vas rapidement le savoir mais pour le moment je vais continuer mon histoire.

Parlons justement du First District. Si on devait définir succinctement ce qu'est un district, on dirait que c'est en quelque sorte une subdivision d'un ensemble plus grand. »

Viola s'agita dans son siège. Shizuru se tendit imperceptiblement, suffisamment attentive pour pressentir la suite.

« Je suis sûre que tu y as déjà pensé, murmura Viola d'une voix dont le débit perdait de sa régularité. Quelle organisation digne de ce nom se nommerait First District si cela ne sous entendait pas l'existence d'un Second voir d'un Troisième District?

-Tu mens, coupa Shizuru.

-Tu _espères_ que je mens, rectifia-t-elle. Tu le souhaites de tout ton cœur et je le comprends. Mais ce n'est pas en s'efforçant d'ignorer leur existence que cela les rends moins vrai. »

Shizuru inspira et expira régulièrement pour garder un semblant de calme. Elle voulait qu'on la réveille de ce cauchemar, elle refusait d'admettre les dires de Viola. La dispute avec Natsuki qui lui avait été si importante une heure plus tôt semblait bien futile et lointaine à présent.

« En réalité, il existe -existait, excuse moi- 4 Districts. Chacun d'eux travaillait sur des projets différents, malgré tout l'entraide était de mise.

-Alors si ce n'est pas le First District qui en a après moi…

-Non, coupa Viola prévoyant la suite. Il n'est pas ici question de vengeance. Les Districts connaissaient les risques. Le First District n'aurait de toutes les manières pas survécu à son échec. Tous leur échappaient: le contrôle du Carnaval, les Orphan qu'ils créaient pour vous tester. Ils se sont même soumis à Lord Obsidian en espérant une protection de par leur nouvelle allégeance.

-J'avais pourtant entendu dire que le First District était en réalité sous les ordres de Lord Obsidian…

-Oublie ce que tu pensais savoir d'eux, les Districts ont toujours été fort pour raconter de jolies histoires pouvant couvrir leur domaine de recherche.

-Admettons, convint Shizuru sceptique. Il resterait donc trois Districts et aucun ne voudrait venger leur partenaire?

-Le Second et le Fourth District ont suivi le Fisrt District dans la mort, indiqua Viola sans une once d'émotion. Quand Sugiura-han à réactiver Miyu, cette dernière les a détruits. »

Shizuru releva à peine le « -han » de Viola. Un lexique propre à Kyoto dont Shizuru avait eu bien du mal à se défaire à Fuuka et qui lui arrivait encore parfois d'employer. Plongée dans la discussion, elle ne s'y attarda cependant pas.

« Pourquoi?

-Le Fourth District l'avait créé et aurait retenté de la reprendre. Le Second District avait créé Alyssa. Miyu, de la même manière que toi, à souhaiter protéger ce qui lui était cher.

-Miyu est un Androïde, fit remarquer Shizuru mettant en doute l'attachement d'une machine à un être vivant.

-Oui, le Projet du Fourth District. Une arme à l'apparence humaine. Ils lui ont implanté des programmes pour simuler des attachements humains, des caractères humains. Sans se rendre compte que ces programmes la définiraient. Ils l'ont créés à l'image de l'homme: destructeur, protecteur, vengeur… cela a causé leur perte. Au Fourth comme au Second District.

-Le Projet du Second-

-Était de créer des HiME artificielles dont les pouvoirs ne seraient pas lié au Carnaval, expliqua-t-elle. Mais artificielles ou pas, les HiME et leurs Child sont liés à des phénomènes qu'on ne pourra peut être jamais comprendre. Le Carnaval en fait parti.

-Je pensais que la Searrs avait créé Alyssa.

-La fondation Searrs -le Second District- ce sont les mêmes choses. Seul le nom diffère selon que l'on parle de son existence officielle ou de ses activités officieuses. »

Les coudes appuyées sur ses genoux, Shizuru enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, d'ordonner toutes ses nouvelles informations.

« Je suppose -sa voix était étouffée par ses mains mais qui pouvait s'en soucier- que le Third District existe encore si tu prends la peine de me parler de tout ça.

-Effectivement, il existe encore. J'ignore le nom de l'organisation qui regroupait l'ensemble de ces Districts, peut être n'en n'a-t-elle même pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, Fuuka est leur terrain de jeu et d'expérimentation. Ils sont implantés dans tout ce qui est sur l'île et joue dans des sphères suffisamment hautes pour contrôler média et politique.

-D'où la raison du manque d'information ou d'explications sur la destruction du pont par Alyssa ou sur les dégâts de Gakuen Fuuka, comprit Shizuru.

-Exactement. Ils veulent garder leur existence secrète et quoi de mieux qu'une île où les représentants du gouvernement japonais peuvent facilement fermer les yeux en échange de pots-de-vin.

-Le Third District, rappela-t-elle. Que connais-tu de lui?

-Beaucoup trop de chose hélas et pas suffisamment d'un autre côté. J'ignore où sont leur locaux, leur nom. Ont-ils une société officielle pour couverture, comme le Second District avec la Fondation Searrs? Je l'ignore. Les Ryu eux-mêmes en connaissent peu de choses.

La destruction des autres Districts les ont rendu bien plus prudent, bien plus insaisissable. Si je suis entrée dans l'organisation des Ryu s'était tout autant pour leur possible protection que leur possible informations.

-Protection… Que te voudrait le Third District? Interrogea soudain Shizuru en relevant la tête pour faire face à Viola. D'où pourrais-tu connaitre tant de choses sur le Carnaval et les Districts si les Ryu en connaissent si peu. Pour quelle raison devrais-je te faire confiance? Tu n'as cessé de me mentir! Peut-être Viola n'est-il même pas ton nom! »

Shizuru criait à présent. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que tout ce que racontait Viola puisse être vrai. Si elle était une survivante du First District, les choses au moins auraient été claire. Elle aurait pu savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

« Et quel rapport avec moi, si il n'est pas question de vengeance? Enchaina-t-elle. »

Viola déposa tranquillement son arme sur le bureau et se relevant de l'immense siège en cuir où elle avait pris place, contourna le bureau avec une certaine hésitation. Shizuru ne semblait pas avoir perçu son déplacement, son visage baigné de larme de rage et d'impuissance -de stress et de panique, peut-être aussi- fixait le tapis comme si les réponses pouvaient s'y trouver. Viola attrapa le fauteuil jumeau de celui de Shizuru et souleva le lourd objet avec facilité pour le tourner face à celui de Shizuru. Elle s'assit alors au bord du siège et attrapa la main froide, crispée à s'en faire mal, de Shizuru.

Au doux contact, Shizuru sursauta et son regard croisa celui de Viola. La femme lui souriait d'un air presque maternel, mais elle voyait dans la courbure de ses lèvres la même tristesse que celle de Chikako quand elle lui avait dis que tout finirait par aller mieux à la mort de ses parents. Un sourire forcé, non pas par une désir de tromper la personne, mais pour tenter de la rassurer alors même que l'on y croit pas soi-même.

Viola entreprit d'effectuer de petit cercle rassurant sur la peau douce de Shizuru.

« Le Third District a pour projet initial de créer des surhommes, des super-soldats. Bref en somme, des êtres dotés de pouvoirs incroyables, tant par la force, que la vitesse ou la capacité à guérir rapidement des blessures les plus graves. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans l'objectif de vendre de telle recherche à des gouvernements ou des terroristes, ou s'ils ont la volonté de s'imposer au monde, mais la finalité de leur projet n'est pas ma principale inquiétude. Leur projet nommé OTOME se subdivise en 5 sous-projets principaux: Ruby, Pearl, Coral, Silver Ice et Améthyste. Je suis incapable cependant de te dire ce qui distingue ses sous-projets les uns des autres. Ce que je sais cependant, c'est que le Third District ne se soucie pas de qui peut être blessé… ou de qui peut mourir pour que le Projet aboutisse.

-Tu as été… l'un de leur sujet d'expérience? Comprit finalement Shizuru. »

Viola sentit ses yeux brûlés de larmes qu'elle refusa de laisser couler.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

-Et tu es parvenues à t'échapper?

-Physiquement seulement. Quelque part, je suis encore prisonnière du Third District. Mes pensées, mes choix… mon avenir leur est dû. »

Viola sentit les mains de Shizuru emprisonner les siennes et lui donner un resserrement, l'assurance d'être ici à cet instant et non là-bas, sanglée à l'une de leur table d'expérience.

« Tu es venue me trouver parce que… quoi? Tu as appris que nous avions survécu à un -trois- District excuse moi et que nous les avions vaincu? »

Viola approcha son visage de celui de Shizuru, ses propres mains enserrant tout autant celles de la jeune fille.

« Non, non, Shizuru, murmura-t-elle n'ayant pas le cœur à lui rappeler que Shizuru avait été la seule à venir lui parler. Pour t'informer qu'ils en ont après vous. Leur Projet… ne fonctionne pas sur les êtres humains normaux. Les nano-machines censés leur conférer les qualités de surhomme, ne sont pas accepté par l'organisme. L'individu qui reçoit les nano-machines doit déjà être puissant à la base pour les supporter. Et le Third District sait que les HiME ont gardé une partie de leur force, de leur résistance. Aucun être humain ne peut encore vous égaler même si vos Child et éléments ne peuvent plus être invoqué. »

Un bref silence, le temps que Shizuru comprenne ce que Viola venait de rapidement lui dire.

« Tu as survécu pourtant, tu es…

-Toi. »

Viola avait spontanément prononcé ce simple mot sans vraiment y réfléchir et l'incompréhension ternit un instant le regard de Shizuru. Viola inspira profondément et se détachant d'une des mains de Shizuru, entreprit d'ôter ses lentilles. Shizuru resta figée tout le temps où le gris de ces yeux qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et aimer se firent du même rouge qu'elle côtoyait chaque matin face à la glace. Alors Shizuru retira sa seconde main de celle de Viola avant de se lever et de reculer.

« Je ne comprends pas.

-Les… nano-machines ont cet effet inattendu d'activer des zones du cerveau qui ne devraient pas l'être. Cela offre des capacités surnaturelles, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-J'étais à deux doigts de te croire, s'énerva Shizuru pour sa crédulité. Et tu m'annonces que… quoi? Que tu es moi. Un clone de moi? Ou que tu peux prendre mon apparence, ou…

-Que je suis ton futur. Que _je suis toi_. Toi dans 4 ans.

-Non. »

La réaction était prévisible. Abrupte. Viola inspira une grande goulée de cet air chargé de souvenirs d'enfance et ne parvint guère à retenir la larme qui glissa du coin de son œil.

« J'aurais aimé te mentir. Vraiment. J'aurais aimé pouvoir régler cette histoire sans qu'aucune d'entre vous n'en soit informé. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens nécessaire pour y parvenir.

-L'argent, évidemment. Nous y voilà, ironisa Shizuru en se dirigeant sans y paraitre vers le bureau où elle avait repéré l'arme abandonnée par Viola. Ara, j'avoue que la méthode pour y parvenir est pour le moins original. Tu ferais fortune en tant que comédienne.

-Je ne joue pas Shizuru. Les nano-machines ont…

-Ara, comment pourrais-je croire que des machines aussi perfectionnées soient-elles puissent permettre à qui que ce soit de voyager dans le temps?

-Est-ce vraiment aussi impossible?! Plus qu'invoquer des créatures par notre simple volonté? Plus impossible que le Carnaval?! Plus que mourir dans les bras de celle qu'on aime pour revenir à la vie?! S'énerva Viola qui se devait d'être cru.

-Je ne rentrerais pas dans ce débat avec toi, cassa Shizuru. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu apprendre tout cela.

-Je te l'ai dit. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Je t'ai écouté, contredit Shizuru. Mais je ne te crois pas. »

Viola se raidit à peine quand, à ces mots, Shizuru pointa finalement l'arme dont elle s'était emparée vers sa poitrine.

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas tirer, argua Shizuru la main tremblante et le doigt déjà sur la gâchette.

-Si tu tires, si je meurs, ce qui est mon passé deviendra ton futur…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, coupa Shizuru.

- … et alors Natsuki mourra devant tes yeux. »

* * *

.

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre en espérant que vous ayez aimé! Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire (et à tous ceux qui en laisseront un!)**

**Ah et pour psychoforeros: désolé quand même que tes talents divinatoires ne soient pas tout à fait au point (je t'aurais demander de me raconter la suite de toutes ses fics dont on ne voit pas la suite :'( ). Mais je salue l'effort, un bel essai. :p**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre.13**

Les réveillons de Noël était pour les Suzushiro l'occasion de mener un bal de grande envergure dans le manoir gigantesque que Renji Suzushiro avait fais bâtir non loin d'une des plus belles plages de Fuuka. L'énorme édifice était pour l'occasion décoré de centaines voir de milliers de lumières et de nombreux sapins aussi grands qu'on pouvait imaginer, ornaient les jardins. Le décor aurait pu être plus féérique encore si la neige s'était décidée à tomber. Pourtant, Itsumi Suzushiro ne remercierait jamais autant le ciel d'avoir gardé pour lui ses blancs flocons. Dieu seul savait à quel point la neige rendait la vie quotidienne plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'était. Problèmes de circulations, accidents prenaient des proportions exceptionnelles. Et elle ne parlait même pas des difficultés qu'elle devait aussi affronter quand elle désirait rentrer au manoir. Certes il était majestueux, splendides, immenses et bien des choses encore, mais il était surtout isolé. Une route unique y menait qui longeait la montagne et était ceint sur l'autre flanc par d'abruptes falaises menant droit à la mer. Autant dire que neiges et verglas pouvaient très rapidement mener à un grand plongeon.

Son mari avait pourtant était prévenu du côté isolé du terrain, mais tout Suzushiro qui se respectait était d'un naturel borné. L'homme n'avait rien voulu savoir et la bâtisse avait été bâti là où il le désirait. Autant dire au milieu de nulle part. Si les Suzushiro ne possédaient pas une entreprise de bâtiments, qui sait combien cela leur aurait coûté de construire ici?! Enfin les choses étaient faite, et Itsumi voulait bien admettre que dès le printemps jusqu'à la fin de l'été, il n'y avait pas plus agréable que cette maison. Haruka en profitait parfois pour y mener des fêtes et la plage rarement visitée même des touristes à cause de son aspect aussi isolé, prenait soudain vie.

C'était cependant une toute autre foule qui encombrait aujourd'hui sa maison. Partenaires commerciaux, actionnaires, riches ou célèbres personnalités voir quelques hauts dignitaires du Japon se réunissaient pour ce bal dans les vêtements les plus beau et les plus cher du pays.

C'était surtout dans ces moments là qu'Itsumi se rendait compte que ce milieu n'était pas le sien. Tous étaient superficiels, orgueilleux, manipulateurs. Une brochette de gens dangereux, arrivés aux pouvoirs par des moyens pas toujours très clair. Et aux conversations tellement creuses… Itsumi habillée d'une robe de soirée bleu marine acquiesça à ce que la femme d'elle ne savait plus qui, venait de dire. Bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de pouvoir répéter le moindre de ce que la femme babillait depuis un quart d'heure. Elle cherchait désespérément du regard une échappatoire quelconque et…

Itsumi ne perdit pas de temps en apercevant sa porte de sortie.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Itsumi ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer la raison de son départ soudain et s'élança aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait vers la seule personne qui pouvait se montrer aussi austère et revêche à une soirée.

« Miss Maria, la salua-t-elle. »

Les cheveux d'un gris uni, coupé court, le visage fermé et marqué de bien moins de rides qu'attendu pour son âge, Miss Maria avait été une femme de poigne. Itsumi avait entendu dire qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse fait de la politique aux Etats-Unis. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait atterri au Japon pour avoir suivi un homme marié. Mais les rumeurs tenaient rarement quand on faisait face au personnage. Cette femme là pouvait-elle seulement aimé ?, c'était là la question que toute personne lui faisant face était en droit de se demander.

Itsumi appréciait grandement la femme cependant. Elle menait sa vie selon des règles strictes et rien dans son apparence ou dans son train de vie n'aurait pu laisser supposer qu'elle dirigeait l'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays. De ce qu'Itsumi savait la Windbloom Company avait appartenu à une famille bien connu de Kyoto mais à leur mort faute d'héritier, une amie de la famille –Miss Maria en l'occurrence- avait eu le plein pouvoir sur l'immense conglomérat d'entreprise. Miss Maria tenait la barre avec une poigne et une adresse peu commune. Les crises économiques semblaient avoir à peine effleuré la puissance de la Windbloom Company. On s'attendait néanmoins à ce qu'elle finisse par léguer l'entreprise ou qu'elle se décide par la vendre. La femme n'était après tout plus très jeune.

Elle avait pourtant annoncé au dernier conseil de l'entreprise qu'elle ne comptait faire aucune de ses choses. Formait-elle secrètement un successeur ? L'idée semblait peu probable. Miss Maria n'avait aucune famille et ne semblait pas avoir d'attache particulière. Le bruit courrait donc à présent que Miss Maria ne faisait qu'occuper la place jusqu'à ce que l'héritier légitime de la Windbloom Company atteigne l'âge requis pour en reprendre les rennes. Itsumi avouait elle-même être intriguée et curieuse de savoir jusqu'à quel point les rumeurs pouvaient s'avérer vrai. Ce n'était cependant pas de Miss Maria qu'elle obtiendrait de telles informations.

« Suzushiro-san, salua la vielle femme en retour et sans commenter le parcours empressé et de se fait peu flatteur d'Itsumi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, répondit-elle simplement en guise de salutation.

-En effet je ne comptais pas venir, mais votre mari a longuement insisté.

-Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il peut être assez borné.

-Cela doit être un trait de famille, indiqua sévèrement Miss Maria en pointant d'un signe de tête une Haruka qui malgré l'évidence tentait coûte que coûte d'ouvrir une porte verrouillée un peu plus loin. »

Itsumi se racla la gorge et masqua sa gêne en avalant cul sec la fin de son verre.

« Vous savez les enfants sont… parfois… turbulents ? »

La justification avait l'intonation d'une question. Itsumi vit dans le visage strict de la femme qu'elle ignorait ce que c'était : soit qu'elle n'eut jamais à passer du temps auprès d'enfant, soit qu'aucun qu'elle n'eut à côtoyer ne fut turbulent… ou tout simplement qu'elle n'accordait aucun crédit à Istumi pour comparer sa fille de 19 ans à une enfant.

« Ahem, et comment vont les affaires ? Préféra-t-elle finalement demander. »

Miss Maria pouvait bien être une femme qu'elle admirait, Itsumi ne s'était jamais senti plus intimidée devant elle qu'aucun autre.

« Tout va bien, un taux de croissance constant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit-elle sobrement sans la moindre intonation d'orgueil et de fierté. J'ai entendu dire, que vos entreprises avaient eu pas mal de travail à Fuuka, notamment à l'Académie ? »

Itsumi haussa les sourcils de surprise : venait-elle vraiment de percevoir une certaine forme d'inquiétude chez la vieille femme ?

« En effet, les travaux sont d'ailleurs presque terminés, répondit-elle en la scrutant attentivement dans le but de confirmer ce semblant d'émotion chez la femme.

-Avons-nous une idée de ce qui a pu se produire ?

-Il y aurait eu un règlement de compte entre gangs, expliqua Itsumi doutant elle-même du rapport que ses collègues avaient pu fournir.

-Un règlement de compte ? Qui aurait détruit une école réputée internationalement _et_ qui aurait détruit le pont reliant Fuuka au Japon ?

-J'admets avoir les mêmes doutes que vous sur cette histoire, répliqua Itsumi. Mais mes supérieur ont tenu à s'occuper eux même de cette histoire et ont déclaré ne pas vouloir inquiéter la population alors même que cette histoire 'était réglée'.

-Il me semble que vous avez beaucoup de soucis de « gang » pour une si petite île, remarqua durement Miss Maria. »

Itsumi se renfrogna. D'une part elle n'aimait pas le ton de la vieille femme, d'une autre, elle reconnaissait avoir mener la même réflexion. Pour le moment, elle intéressait pourtant bien plus à cette impression tenace que la vieille femme s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un. Itsumi n'aimait pas spécialement les ragots -loin de là au contraire- mais, peut-être était-ce son côté policier, elle adorait résoudre des mystères. Et Miss Maria était un mystère.

« Vous semblez être bien informer sur Fuuka, constata-t-elle. Et les grands de ce monde ne connaissent habituellement cette île uniquement pour l'existence de Gakuen Fuuka.

-En effet, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y envoyer d'enfant puisqu'il n'est un mystère pour personne que je n'en ai pas, mais je côtoie bon nombre de « grand de ce monde » qui se sont beaucoup inquiété pour leurs enfants à la suite de ce « règlement de compte ». »

Une réponse plausible, logique même. Itsumi n'y croyait pourtant pas, elle s'apprêtait à creuser la question quand son téléphone sonna. A la sonnerie caractéristique, Itsumi sut que l'appel venait du commissariat. Elle s'excusa auprès de Miss Maria, qui si elle trouva cette interruption mal venu, ne fit aucune remarque et la laissa seule à sa conversation téléphonique.

« Suzushiro à l'appareil.

-Ah Itsumi-san !

-Nobu ? C'est toi ? Tu appelles de ton bureau ? J'ai cru un instant que c'était un appel du commissariat.

-C'est un appel du commissariat, rit-il. Je devais rendre un petit service à l'un de tes collègues.

-A un réveillon de Noël ?

-Ouais, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Écoute Itsumi-san, en passant je suis tombé sur l'agent Hawachi. Tu ne devineras jamais ! Il était plutôt énervé, il a dû aller à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi faire ? Il s'est blessé ? demanda Itsumi en jetant un regard d'excuse à son mari qui de l'autre côté de la salle semblait lui reprocher son manque d'investissement dans le bal.

« Pour un jeune qui a trébuché et est tombé sur son couteau. La blessure était plutôt grave, il ne s'est réveillé qu'aujourd'hui.

-Et ? Le pressa-t-il.

-Ce gamin s'est blessé il y a deux mois. Ces amis ont prévenu les secours. La police n'a pas tardé à suivre, les secours ont cru à une bagarre de gang. Les jeunes étaient tous plus ou moins blessé. Ils ont pourtant affirmé avoir simplement chahuté entre eux avant que le drame arrive. Tes collègues ne les ont pas vraiment cru puisqu'ils étaient connu par vos services pour faire partie des hommes du Boss.

-Il y a deux mois, tu dis ? Répéta Itsumi qui commençait à sentir un début d'excitation la prendre.

-Exactement. Mais comme ils n'ont trouvé aucune victime, ton service a conclu qu'ils avaient effectivement du chahuter.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ça ?

-En se réveillant, notre petit dealer a prétendu s'être fait agressé. Les infirmières ont donc appelé le commissariat. Puis le gamin s'est refermé comme une huître à l'arrivée de la police, il racontait avoir rencontrer un démon.

-Un démon ? Se moqua Itsumi qui aurait aimé que son ami aille droit au but.

-Oui, un démon qui voulait voir Le Boss. Il était, semblait-il, doté d'une force et d'une vitesse impressionnante et surtout ce démon disait s'appeler l'Améthyste.

-Notre Faucheuse a fait un faux pas alors, sourit Itsumi.

-Sa première attaque, il faisait ses armes. Rien n'est jamais parfais la première fois. Et devine quoi j'ai mieux.

-Mieux ?

-Une description que l'agent Hawachi a recueilli d'une infirmière qui l'a elle même entendu du gamin alors qu'il était encore sous morphine.

-Vas-y, dis moi à quoi ressemble notre Faucheuse ?

-Une jeune femme -une étudiante peut-être- métisse.

-Une femme à la force et à la vitesse surhumaine, donc cela se confirme que notre Faucheuse serait bien une Otome, réfléchit-elle en prenant pour vrai ce qui était noté dans le dossier Projet Otome. Pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant comme information. Avec Gakuen Fuuka, il n'y a pas mal de métisse sur l'île. Ma fille la première.

-Peut-être mais attend la suite de sa description... »

Un bref moment la communication fut étouffée, certainement par un policier informant Nobu de ne pas accaparer la ligne. Itsumi aurait voulu pouvoir saisir Nobu et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne toutes les informations.

« Excuse moi. C'était l'agent-

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. La description, ordonna-t-elle.

-La vingtaine, une bombasse selon les termes de notre petit gangster, métisse, jolie visage, cheveux châtain...

-La moitié des jeunes filles de Gakuen Fuuka, répéta Itsumi qui sentait pourtant un intérêt grandissant.

-Mais j'en connais beaucoup moins qui ont en plus un accent de Kyoto et moins encore qui ont les yeux rouges, conclut-il.

-Je n'en connais qu'une en fait, précisa Itsumi en observant sa fille.

-Je pense que l'on parle de la même personne.

-Vérifie les dires du garçon, indiqua Itsumi fébrile, et si possible ramène le pour que je puisse lui faire faire une déposition. On lui demandera une reconnaissance visuelle de notre Faucheuse. Pendant ce temps là, je vais chercher à mettre la main sur Fujino. »

* * *

.

.

Elle regarda brièvement le nuage blanc qui échappé de ses lèvres partaient à la conquête du ciel, avant que la bourrasque de vent ne le dissipe et qu'elle soit forcé de resserrer les pans de son manteau. Il faisait un froid terrible ce soir là et la neige tombait drue. Natsuki regretta de ne pas s'être emparer de l'écharpe. Elle avait pourtant été pendue avec son manteau dans l'entrée en l'absence de tous serviteurs pour aller le déposer dans l'une des penderies –ou vestiaires- habituelles. Pourtant, Natsuki se débarrassa rapidement de ce regret au rappel de l'odeur que cette écharpe portait. L'odeur de Shizuru. Natsuki aurait certainement fondu en larme au simple rappel de son odeur.

Mais après tout, cela aurait-il réellement changé quelque chose, à son état actuel ? Natsuki avait la désagréable impression que ses larmes gelaient sur ses joues. Un véritable torrent de larme comme elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais connu de sa vie –exception faite à la mort de sa mère.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Shizuru, continuait à tourner dans sa tête, la plongeant chaque fois un peu plus dans le gouffre du désespoir. Elle ressentait le besoin aussi inutile que dangereux de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche pour chasser cette dispute de ses souvenirs, voir pour se prémunir des futurs paroles aussi idiotes que blessantes qui pourrait sortir de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pourtant que son poing qui eut l'insigne honneur de rencontrer le poteau de ligne téléphonique. Elle ne mit pas la force nécessaire pour s'y briser les doigts mais elle pouvait s'attendre à découvrir des bleus aussi laids que douloureux dans peu de temps.

Ce coup de poing avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui éclaircir l'esprit et peut-être aussi de s'octroyer une punition mérité et nécessaire selon elle.

Elle sursauta en entendant la neige crisser sous ses pas. Elle s'attendit à découvrir des passants pressés par le froid ou ralentis par la neige mais certainement pas à la silhouette de Mr. Anderson découpé en contre jour par la lumière cru d'un lampadaire. Se tenant silencieusement à une dizaine de mètres dans son dos, toujours vêtu de son seul costume noir, il paraissait tout droit sortir du cauchemar d'un enfant, tant il paraissait grand et hors contexte dans cette nuit enneigée. Mais n'était-elle pas tout aussi déplacée que lui dans cette soirée festive et si froide qui conviait aux étreintes sous une chaude couverture ? L'homme comprit-elle avait du la suivre depuis sa fuite éperdue du domaine Fujino. Elle ne l'avait pourtant guère entendu.

_Shizuru l'avait certainement envoyé à sa suite._

Cette pensée l'envoya de nouveau au bord des larmes. Après toutes ses paroles blessantes, Shizuru continuait de s'inquiéter pour elle. Qu'avait-elle fais pour mériter une telle personne à ses côtés ? Et combien de temps parviendrait-elle à la retenir auprès d'elle si elle continuait à se comporter ainsi ?

Natsuki inspira une goulée d'air glacial avant de reprendre sa marche sans but ni objectif. Elle se fichait bien de savoir si Mr. Anderson la suivait, du moment qu'il continuait à se tenir hors de son chemin comme il paraissait vouloir faire en la laissant frapper le poteau. Peut-être appréciait-il que Natsuki se blesse par elle-même, n'avait-elle pas blessé Shizuru après tout? N'aurait-il pas souhaité le lui faire payer par ses poings si la possibilité lui était offerte?

Natsuki l'ignorait, l'idée d'une bagarre cependant, l'idée de donner et recevoir des coups, de ressentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, de n'avoir plus rien à penser que gagner, lui faisait envie. Même si elle doutait pouvoir prendre le dessus sur un homme comme Mr. Anderson malgré ce qu'il lui restait de ses capacités de HiME.

Elle se décida cependant à continuer son chemin, à se laisser engourdir par le froid, jusqu'à ce que le froid la vainc. Mr. Anderson n'aurait alors plus qu'à la ramasser et la ramener.

Elle était clairement perdue, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait l'effroyable sentiment de revenir au Carnaval quand elle avait déambulé sous la pluie, ivre de la souffrance d'apprendre que sa mère l'avait vendu, que la quête d'une vie était fondée sur un mensonge.

Sa main finit par effleurer son portable et l'idée de recevoir un certain réconfort, voir des conseils, fut suffisamment tentant pour qu'elle ouvre le journal d'appel et appuie sur le nom de Mai.

Elle entendit de nouveau la ligne sonnée. Personne ne décrochant, Natsuki laissa avec amertume le répondeur jouer son message de la voix enjouée de Mai avant de raccrocher. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de le glisser dans sa poche, que le mobile se mit à vibrer. Durant une brève seconde elle eut l'espoir que l'appel provienne de Shizuru, avant qu'elle ne remarque le nom de Mai apparaître sur l'écran. Elle hésita soudain à décrocher. Etait-elle réellement prêtre à montrer à Mai le côté le plus vulnérable de sa personnalité ?

Sa réponse se concrétisa quand elle pressa le bouton vert du téléphone. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait prête c'était le fait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Natsuki ? »

La voix guillerette de son amie lui fut aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était le réveillon de Noel ! Pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste qu'accabler Mai de ses problèmes en un jour de fête ?

« Natsuki ? insista la jeune fille.

-Oui, répondit-elle surprise elle-même par la fragilité qu'elle perçut dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Mai était vraiment une jeune fille empathique, songea Natsuki. Sa voix auparavant pleine de rire et de joie était immédiatement devenu sérieuse et maternelle à l'intonation de son seul mot.

« Je… j'ai foiré. »

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot à cette admission.

« Oh, Natsuki, s'exclama Mai en changeant visiblement de pièce pour discuter sans perturbation. »

Natsuki passa les prochaines minutes à lui relater ce qu'il s'était produit. Mai se garda bien d'exprimer son opinion et tenta de la réconforter autant qu'elle put.

« Hey Mai, qu'est ce que tu fous !? Je crois que Mikoto est en train de ravager ta cuisine ! »

La voix étouffée qui venait de les couper appartenait à une autre personne. Natsuki était à peu prêt certaine de la connaître.

« C'était la voix de Nao ? demanda soudainement Natsuki d'une petite voix.

-Oui.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de monde.

-Oui, il y a pas mal de personne. Mon dortoir est beaucoup trop petit pour recevoir tant de gens mais…

-Je vais te laisser dans ce cas.

-Non, non, t'inquiète va! Connaissant Nao, elle empêchera Mikoto de tout manger et puis ce qui t'arrive est bien plus important que ce repas.

-C'est gentil Mai, mais… tu as des invités et ce problème est le mien. Je vais le régler par moi-même.

-Natsuki, prévint Mai. Je t'interdis de ra-»

Natsuki coupa brutalement la communication. Le portable se remit presqu'immédiatement à sonner avec le nom de Mai. Natsuki eut un léger sourire à la persistance de son amie.

« Merci, Mai, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle éteignit finalement son portable, prit quelques instants pour se calmer et se décida enfin sur ses prochaines actions.

« Mr. Anderson, appela-t-elle en se retournant vers l'homme dans son dos. »

Aucun signe qu'il l'eut entendu, mais Natsuki n'en douta pas.

« Si vous pouviez me montrer le chemin du retour. »

Obligeamment l'homme pivota sur lui-même et prit la direction du domaine Fujino, Natsuki à ses côtés.

.

.

Une fois que Natsuki avait enfin un objectif clair en tête, elle était du genre à foncer et exécuter ce qu'elle avait prévu quelque en soit les conséquences ou les risques. Et en l'occurrence elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle espérait, que les choses se déroulent au mieux et n'osait pas réfléchir à l'autre éventualité.

Elle sentait dans sa poitrine son cœur battre de manière saccadée. Elle savait que cela était du à son impatience tout autant qu'à son appréhension, et elle s'efforça à nouveau de ne pas réellement penser plus loin -ou penser tout court- à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle craignait sinon de faire preuve de lâcheté et de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Ils mirent prêt d'une demi heure à atteindre le domaine et Natsuki se demanda comment elle avait pu t'en s'éloigner. Elle avait pris un chemin beaucoup plus long pour quitter la propriété que celui qu'ils prenaient pour revenir et elle conclut avec fatalité que minuit était passé. C'était officiellement le jour de Noël. Allait-elle pouvoir faire mieux qu'au réveillon ? La question allait vite avoir sa réponse. A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans les jardins qu'elle dut se retenir de courir, la cadence de sa marche et la distance qu'avalait ses pas s'accrurent de manière significative. Comme son ombre, Mr. Anderson suivit.

Elle passa la porte en coup de vent sans se soucier de la refermer derrière elle, sans se soucier non plus des traces enneigés qui marquait son passage. Elle parcourut tout aussi rapidement les couloirs menant à la salle à manger, Mr. Anderson la suivant avec un pas si léger que Natsuki aurait pu ignorer sa présence si elle ne l'avait pas vu la suivre.

La salle à manger était sombre. Le feu de la cheminé n'était plus que des braises en train de mourir. La table n'avait jamais été fini d'être mise, aucune odeur des délicieux plats laissés pas Chikako ne flottait dans l'air, les cadeaux étaient resté intact au pied du sapin.

Elles n'avaient pas fêté le réveillon.

« Où est-elle ? S'inquiéta Natsuki. »

Mr. Anderson semblait plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumé et répondit en haussant brièvement les épaules. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre où elle s'était probablement réfugier, mais ils la trouvèrent tout aussi délaissée.

« Elle est allée voir Viola, comprit Natsuki affligée. »

Un inquiétude sourde battait en elle. Shizuru avait-elle passé la soirée dans les bras de Viola, à être réconforter par cette femme dangereuse ? Étaient-elles allées jusqu'à... Natsuki secoua violemment la tête à l'image de Shizuru s'offrant à Viola et décidant de passer la nuit en sa compagnie après avoir été tant blessée par celle qu'elle avait pu aimé -et qu'elle aimait encore? Espéra Natsuki-. Non elle refusait qu'une telle chose puisse avoir eu lieu, bien que rien ne lui disent que cela n'ait pas déjà pu se produire.

.

La chambre de Viola ne dévoila pas plus la jeune femme qu'ils cherchaient. Mais l'inquiétude se transforma en peur. La porte grande ouverte donnait sur un couloir dont certains des meubles s'avéraient renversées. Comme s'il y avait eu un combat ou une sorte de course poursuite.

Natsuki analysa la situation, se demandant si finalement Viola -Yakuza ou appartenant à un gang similaire pour ce qu'elle en savait- n'avait pas attaqué Shizuru alors que personne n'était là pour la protéger. Sa gorge se nouait par la peur alors que se retournant pour quérir l'aide de Mr. Anderson, elle vit tout juste la silencieuse silhouette disparaître au tournant d'un couloir. Sans hésitation, Natsuki partit à sa suite rendant grâce à ces capacités d'ex-HiME de lui permettre de rattraper et suivre l'homme.

Natsuki fut de nouveau frapper par l'immensité de la propriété en voyant défiler tant de portes et couloirs. Elle espéra réellement que Mr. Anderson savait où il allait.

Ils atteignirent finalement un couloir parmi tant d'autre à la seule différence qu'une porte s'avérait sans poignée mais muni du dernier cris en manière de digicode.

Mr. Anderson se trouva finalement aussi démuni qu'elle devant cette porte close. Était-ce une sorte de panic room ? Natsuki pensait bien avoir vu un film sur ce genre de film un jour. Mr. Anderson, la main glissée dans sa veste, certainement sur la crosse d'une arme à feu que Natsuki aurait aimé avoir pour tirer elle-même sur Viola, lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête la présence d'une petite caméra.

Il appuya alors sur un bouton qui devait avoir une sorte de fonction d'interphone ou de sonnette, avant d'indiquer à Natsuki de parler. Chose qu'elle comprit au bout de plusieurs minutes à contempler dubitativement les gestes mal aisé de Mr. Anderson qui cherchait à se faire comprendre.

« Ano, Shizuru ? Mr. Anderson semble visiblement penser que tu es là. Est-ce que ça va ? Ouvre nous ! »

Elle se demanda brièvement si elle aurait du ajouter un « je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure » avant de se dire que ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Elle aurait tout le temps de le faire en face à face.

Par ailleurs, elle pouvait tout à fait ne pas être là. Et alors quel temps précieux perdraient-ils à attendre inutilement devant cette porte ?

L'intuition de Mr. Anderson sembla pourtant être la bonne, puisque dans un doux chuintement la porte s'ouvrit presqu'immédiatement pour délivrer tout à la fois Shizuru et Viola.

Aucune ne parut blesser, mais dans leur regard semblait tourbillonné un gouffre de souffrance et de tristesse que les yeux rougis par les larmes ne pouvaient démentir. Le visage de Viola semblait fermé, celui de Shizuru s'orna d'un tremblotant sourire alors qu'elle paraissait vouloir fondre en larme à la vue de Natsuki. Quand celle-ci s'approcha avec inquiétude, Shizuru combla la distance entre elles et la prit dans ses bras comme aux retrouvailles de deux rescapés après le plus grand des désastres. Natsuki enroula ses propre bras autour de la silhouette élancée de son amie et se perdit un instant dans son odeur, avant de rouvrir les yeux pour observer Viola. En arrière plan elle attendait bien sagement les bras croisées et les yeux fermés, guère inquiète mais paraissant tendue.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda finalement Natsuki d'une voix douce.

-Oui, chuchota Shizuru en se séparant d'elle comme si sa question avait été le signal lui disant de s'éloigner. Désolé. »

Natsuki aurait aimé lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser pour l'avoir enlacé mais les mots ne voulurent pas se former. Derrière elle, Mr. Anderson signait rapidement.

« Non, Mr. Anderson. Tout va bien à présent. Nous étions dans le bureau parce que... parce que des hommes sont rentrés alors que nous discutions Viola et moi dans sa chambre. Ils ont voulu nous attraper. C'est une chance qu'on ait pu leur échapper et les perdre dans les couloirs avant de se réfugier ici, expliqua-t-elle en pointant la pièce dans son dos. »

Viola ne montra aucune réaction. Natsuki ne crut pas un mot des explications de Shizuru. Tout n'allait pas bien, des hommes -de simples hommes- ne pouvaient pas avoir effrayé autant Shizuru ni Viola, sauf s'ils étaient armés. N'auraient-ils pas vu des traces de coup de feu alors ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas fait attention...

Non, se reprit Natsuki, Shizuru mentait mais pour le moment cela n'avait pas d'importance, Shizuru allait bien -si on oubliait le regard tourmenté qui hantait le rouge insondable de ses yeux.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, répondit-elle en souriant avec douceur. Et... je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure... »

L'occasion n'était pas la meilleure mais Natsuki savait que si elle n'allait pas au bout de ce qu'elle avait prévu ce soir là, elle ne retrouvait jamais le courage de le faire. La peur et l'adrénaline produite par l'idée de perdre Shizuru l'encourageait plus encore à ne pas perdre une minute. Même si Mr. Anderson était là... même si Viola était là.

« C'était si loin de ce que je voulais te dire. C'est simplement que je ne suis pas douée avec les mots.

-C'est oublié, répondit honnêtement Shizuru en voyant l'approche de Natsuki.

-Oui mais j'avais néanmoins quelques choses à te dire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Chuchota Shizuru son regard captant immédiatement celui de Natsuki avant de se perdre dans les émeraudes étincelantes.

-Je préfère te le montrer. »

Natsuki fit un pas en avant, enfin prête à combler ce gouffre qui s'était formé entre elles.

Ses lèvres encore glacées de son voyage dans la neige rencontrèrent ces consœurs, plus chaudes et douces que dans son souvenir. Un baiser au goût salé des larmes qu'elles avaient chacune versée plus tôt.

Un baiser qui emplit Natsuki d'une chaleur indescriptible, qui lui donna la sensation d'avoir passer sa vie dans l'attente de cet unique moment.

Un baiser dans lequel Natsuki versa tous ses sentiments, dans lequel elle disait tout simplement « je t'aime ».

Mais un baiser surtout qui attendait une réponse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre.14**

.

Mai fronça les sourcils. Elle était de plus en plus énervée par le bruit agaçant des doigts tambourinant sur la table. Elle avait pourtant repris Natsuki une bonne dizaine de fois. La jeune fille s'excusait alors, cessait de le faire durant quelques secondes voir quelques minutes au mieux puis recommençait.

En tout état de cause, Mai ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à son amie. Cette dernière regardait le ciel gris et terne à travers la fenêtre de son dortoir, l'esprit clairement ailleurs, les cours étalés devant elle depuis longtemps oubliés.

Mai essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son cahier où s'étalait ses premières exercices de mathématiques de ce nouveau trimestre. Le tapotement insistant l'empêcha bien évidemment de se concentrer de la même manière que le tic tac d'une pendule pouvait faire fuir le sommeil du dormeur.

Avec un grondement d'agacement, Mai jeta son crayon à papier sur ses manuels ouverts mais pas même cette réaction colérique tira Natsuki de son apathie.

« C'est bon, ça suffit ! »

Cette fois Natsuki sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

« ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne dis rien et que je cherche comme je peux à t'aider, mais maintenant tu m'inquiètes vraiment Natsuki. Et je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Natsuki clairement mal à l'aise changea de posture et évita de croiser le regard de Mai.

« Non, non, tout va bien. »

Mais même sa voix ne tenait plus ni la même force ni la même intensité.

« Natsuki, soupira Mai d'une voix immédiatement plus douce. La dernière chose que je sais c'est ce que tu as pu me raconter le soir du réveillon. Est-ce que... tu n'es pas parvenu à te réconcilier avec Kaichou-san après votre dispute ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, gémit-elle.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Fujino-kaichou ? Demanda Mai cherchant à savoir ce que Natsuki voulait dire exactement par là.

-Je... je lui ais dis ce que je ressens, enfin je... je ne lui ais pas vraiment dit mais c'était facile à comprendre... »

Mai se retint de poser des questions et de presser Natsuki à lui répondre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle accepte enfin de parler, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de la pousser à se murer de nouveau dans le silence par des questions trop pressante.

« Mais... Shizuru... »

Elle voyait les larmes gonflées les yeux de son amie.

« Je l'ai perdue, Mai. Elle m'a dis que ce n'était plus possible entre nous, que j'arrivais trop tard. »

Mai attrapa la main de Natsuki mais cette dernière se dégagea brusquement pour se couvrir les yeux et tenter de réprimer ses sanglots. Le cœur de Mai se serra à la détresse de son amie. Elle aurait aimé avoir les mots pour la réconforter, lui dire par exemple qu'arriver trop tard ne signifiait pas que Shizuru ne l'aimait plus mais qu'elle se retrouvait engager auprès d'une autre personne, une autre personne avec qui elle pouvait toujours finir par rompre. Mais qu'en savait-elle ? Pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre ce genre de certitude, redonner de l'espoir à Natsuki ? Un espoir qui n'avait peut-être aucune raison d'être...

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle en était désolée, continua Natsuki en tentant de restreindre le flot de ses larmes, qu'elle comprenait si je désirais prendre mes distances et que cela était peut-être même nécessaire pour nous permettre de garder notre amitié...

-Oh Natsuki...

-Et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle... Mai, gémit-elle, pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi douloureux ? »

Natsuki n'en dit pas plus. En tout honnêteté, Mai ne s'attendait déjà pas à ce qu'elle en dise tant. Elle ne savait pas bien si ce désir de se confier venait d'une nouvelle ouverture de la part de Natsuki ou d'un besoin aussi inattendu que nécessaire d'aide dans un domaine où elle se trouvait désarmée, celui des sentiments et plus précisément de l'amour.

Mai distinguait en plus de la tristesse et des regrets de Natsuki, une pointe de culpabilité. Elle devait songer à ce que Shizuru avait pu ressentir tout le temps où ses sentiments ne lui avaient été rendu.

Mai avait bien du mal à savoir ce que les deux jeunes femmes avait pu ressentir ou ressentait. Durant le Carnaval, elle avait été perdu quant à ses sentiments mais cela tenait plus au fait qu'elle aimait deux hommes qui l'aimaient en retour et qu'elle devait faire un choix. Et même alors le choix n'avait pas été si dure... car contre toute rationalité elle avait choisi Tate sur Reito, elle avait choisi celui qui l'agaçait le plus, celui qui la rendait constamment jalouse avec Shiho, celui qui était souvent d'une bêtise sans nom mais qui malgré tout, faisait battre son cœur comme personne. Non ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ses relations amoureuses se distinguait radicalement de ce que vivait Natsuki. Peut-être que parmi son vécu ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus avait été la douleur de voir Tate disparaître sous ses yeux, de perdre celui qu'elle aimait. Si c'était ce que Natsuki ressentait alors Mai ne pouvait que la plaindre, la soutenir au mieux et espérer que les choses s'arrangeraient.

Pourtant, songea Mai, si Shizuru aimait réellement Natsuki, celle ci n'aurait-elle pas saisit sa chance ? N'avait-elle plus de sentiments pour Natsuki ou était-ce autre chose ?

.

.

.

* * *

Viola se retourna pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois dans son lit. Elle ne parvenait guère à trouver le sommeil trop hantée par son passé, ce qui n'aurait pas du la surprendre compte tenu du fait que Shizuru la harcelait pour le connaître, lui provoquant un rappel constant. Viola refusait cependant encore de se livrer. Certainement continuerait-elle à se taire. Aucun argument ne pourrait la pousser à dévoiler ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il serait d'autant plus inhumain de faire part à Shizuru de quelques choses qui ne se produirait pas. Viola s'était jurée que cela n'arriverait pas, pas cette fois du moins.

Rien ne l'empêchait cependant de revivre ses souvenirs.

Viola tassa violemment son oreiller avant d'y enfouir son visage. Elle se demandait parfois si s'arracher les yeux pourrait lui permettre d'ôter les images qui la hantait. Probablement pas, non. Ce n'est pas ses yeux qui revoyaient la scène, seulement son cœur et sa mémoire. Et quoiqu'elle fasse ces scènes là y étaient gravé au fer rouge.

Elle se força à fermer les yeux et ce fut comme une plongée dans ses souvenirs.

...

_Cela commençait toujours de la même manière. L'odeur d'abord. Viola aurait été incapable de la décrire précisément, mais cela lui faisait toujours pensé à celle des hôpitaux, une odeur d'antiseptique désagréable. Elle avait eu la tête lourde et des pensées si embrouillées que même son nom était devenu un mystère. Les sons quant à eux étaient étouffés presque inaudibles, quant à la vue, elle n'avait distingué qu'une lumière blanche et des formes flous._

_Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pensé à cet instant. _Je suis à l'hôpital ? Ai-je eu un accident ?

_Elle avait alors voulu porter la main à la tête dans un geste aussi inconscient qu'inutile d'apaiser le douloureux battement qui y résidait. Elle n'avait pas pu. La panique l'avait alors saisi. Elle était incapable de bouger._ L'accident l'avait elle paralysé ?_ Elle avait psalmodié intérieurement une prière à tous les Dieux connus et inconnus que ce ne fut pas le cas. _

_Son esprit avait fini par s'éclaircir et la panique avait finalement fait place à du soulagement quand elle avait constaté qu'elle n'était pas paralysée. Aujourd'hui encore elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se sentir soulagé alors qu'elle constatait de son état : pieds et poings liés sur un lit._

_Non pas même un lit avait-elle remarqué. Une table métallique, similaire à celle qu'on voyait dans les films quand un mort finissait sur la table de dissection d'un légiste. Un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine. De peur et de froid._

_Elle était nue sur cette table et la pièce affreusement froide avait évidemment rendu la surface métallique en contact avec sa peau d'un froid bien plus glacial._

_Suis-je morte ? La pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Peut-être était-elle morte en effet, elle se trouvait alors à la morgue par logique. Les âme des morts restaient-elles piégées dans leur enveloppe de chair après le décès du corps ? Personne ne pouvait savoir ce genre de chose après tout. Mais l'idée avait été stupide : quel besoin y aurait-il eu d'attacher aussi solidement un mort ? Par ailleurs elle avait pu bouger les doigts et la tête._

_On l'avait enlevé. Elle pensait bien alors être enfin parvenu à la bonne conclusion. Elle n'avait guère été surprise à la réflexion. Elle voyait des dizaines de raisons pouvant pousser à son enlèvement : son statut d'héritière d'un des plus gros conglomérats d'entreprises du pays ou encore des gens cherchant à se venger tel que le First District. Avec étonnement elle avait constaté qu'être dans une situation qu'elle avait mille fois envisagés ne provoquait ni peur, ni panique. C'était certainement le genre de réaction anormale qui méritait qu'elle consulte un psy, avait-elle songé, une personne saine d'esprit aurait du être paniquée et non suffisamment calme pour penser à aller voir un psychiatre. _

_Viola se souvenait avoir alors observé la salle, où elle était faite prisonnière, une fois que sa vision se fut éclairci. Tout lui avait fait penser à une salle d'hôpital dernier cri. Blanc, carrelé, aseptisé, des pans de mur occupés de machines dont elle ignorait tout, des étagères métalliques soutenant bandes de gaz et instrument en inox, des frigos aux portes de verre contenant de nombreuses fioles, ainsi qu'à droite-à gauche quelques affiches délivrant consigne de sécurité et informations diverses._

_Elle aurait pu y réfléchir des heures, elle aurait toujours eu la sensation d'être dans une salle médicale -hôpital, clinique, morgue ou tout autre bâtiment similaire._

_Qui pouvait enlever quelqu'un et garder sa victime prisonnière dans ce genre d'endroit ? Et que comptait-on faire d'elle ?_

_Elle avait tenté d'appeler mais sa sa bouche était alors pâteuse et sa gorge sèche, un arrière goût désagréable bien présent lui avait fait comprendre qu'on l'avait drogué d'une manière ou d'une autre pour l'amener jusqu'ici._

_La porte épaisse en inox avait possédé une sorte hublot de bonne taille, Viola s'en souvenait bien. C'était à travers ce dernier qu'elle avait découvert son « ravisseur » pour la première fois. L'homme avait été un monsieur tout le monde, rien de remarquable dans sa stature ou dans son visage n'aurait pu laisser prévoir qu'il eut été un kidnappeur. Il avait eu d'ailleurs un visage plutôt souriant et sympathique, avenant pour ainsi dire, le genre même de visage qui inspirait la confiance. _

_Viola avait eu la certitude cependant que l'homme dans sa blouse proprette était un professionnel. Il n'avait eu pour ainsi dire aucune réaction, aucune concupiscence face à son état dénudé. Il avait seulement constaté de son réveil et s'était enquis de son bien être tout en lui offrant de l'eau. Viola l'avait accepté, l'eau étant sans aucun doute nécessaire si elle voulait s'éclaircir la gorge._

_« Où suis-je ? »_

_Cela avait été sa première question mais l'homme l'avait ignoré, comme il avait ignoré toutes ses autres questions. Il avait simplement continué son travail, lui plaçant contre son gré un cathéter avant de le relier à une poche contenant elle ne savait quel produit. Ses gestes avaient été étonnamment doux et précautionneux pour un kidnappeur et Viola s'était demandée s'il allait réellement demander une rançon ? _

…

Viola abandonna l'oreiller et se remit sur le dos le regard perdu vers le plafond. Dans ses souvenirs, cette partie était toujours la plus « agréable » pour ainsi dire. Mais rapidement, les choses évoluaient en une spirale ascendante de souffrance et de peur. De désir de mort et de meurtre.

Viola se redressa, certaine à présent qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le moindre repos. Elle était au moins reconnaissante à Shizuru de l'avoir accueillis à son dortoir. De part son titre de Kaichou, elle n'avait pas à partager son espace de vie avec une colocataire bien que sa chambre soit comme toutes les autres occupés de deux lits. Viola à présent profitait pleinement de la seconde literie. Quelle nostalgie de retrouver sa chambre de lycéenne ! Cette familiarité l'avait réconforté les trois premiers jours, mais les souvenirs désagréable de son passé n'avaient pu être repoussé bien plus longtemps. Les cauchemars avaient repris, Shizuru était parfois venue la réconforter et la questionner, mais Viola avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vécu. Shizuru dormait tout aussi mal mais elles avaient tacitement établi de ne pas parler de ses cauchemars. C'était évidemment parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire : Viola connaissait par quels cauchemars Shizuru passait et elle savait que si elle-même ne les subissaient plus c'était parce qu'ils avaient été remplacé par des songes bien pires.

Elle jeta un regard vers Shizuru qui enroulée dans sa couverture semblait pour le moment dormir paisiblement. Le réveil indiquait trois heures du matin et si Viola ne se trompait pas, il faudrait une heure -deux au mieux- avant que Shizuru ne soit réveillée par ses propres démons.

Viola décida de prendre un bain. Elle espérait que cela la détende.

Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa quand elle entrait dans l'eau chaude. Elle fut reconnaissante à celui ou celle qui avait eu la bonne idée d'installer des baignoires plutôt que des douches dans les dortoirs de Gakuen Fuuka. L'eau chaude lui délaissa les muscles et l'accumulation de fatigue eut raison d'elle, elle glissa lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

…

_Elle n'était pas restée longtemps dans cette salle. D'autres hommes et femmes en blouses blanches étaient arrivés. Ceux là portaient masques et gans, l'un d'eux tenait une tablette tactile dernière génération et semblaient lire des instructions._

_« Elle entre dans le projet Améthyste._

_-Améthyste ? S'interloqua son voisin. Je croyais que ce devait être le projet Coral._

_-Non, non le dernier planning indique clairement Projet Otome section Améthyste. Je crois que le dernier test de la section Coral n'a montré aucune amélioration par rapport aux précédents sujets. »_

_L'homme tapait sur la tablette cherchant visiblement des confirmations aux informations qu'ils venaient d'avancer._

_« Voilà, conclut-il, ils gardent en observation et continuent à étudier les sujets du Projet Coral mais ils arrêtent de mener les tests dans cette section. Elle va donc en section Améthyste._

_-Vu ce qui est arrivé aux précédents sujets de cette section, je l'aurais fermé aussi, répliqua une femme à la voix hautaine. Enfin emmenez là. »_

_Viola qui avait gardé le silence, dans le but d'essayer de comprendre sa situation, avait enfin prit la parole._

_« Attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Pourquoi m'avez vous enlevée ? »_

_L'homme à la tablette avait plongé son terrifiant regard d'aigle dans le sien._

_« Ne soit pas si pressée de le découvrir. »_

_Viola sentit un énième frisson parcourir son échine. _

_L'un des hommes qui avait jusqu'alors gardé le silence se chargea de se placer derrière elle pour pousser la table où on l'avait attaché. Viola traversa ainsi une succession de couloirs. _

_La femme à la voix hautaine menait leur petit groupe, au côté de l'homme à la tablette, le son de ses talons résonnait dans les longs et lugubres couloirs. Et si ce n'était pour ce claquement saccadé, il n'y aurait eu qu'un silence religieux. Même les roues du brancard où elle était attachée tournaient sans la moindre résistance ou grincement. _

_Viola prit conscience que le bâtiment était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. À un moment un individu avait rejoins leur processions, il poussait un chariot. Si Viola parvint à l'apercevoir au détour du couloir elle était incapable de dire ce que ce chariot transportait. La salle dans laquelle son parcours se termina était digne d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Le sol et les murs étaient nus, recouverts visiblement d'une légère protection matelassée, mais un pan de mur entier était une vitre donnant à l'évidence sur un énième couloir. Viola frissonna en constatant qu'on orientait la table métallique vers cette vitre et qu'on l'inclinait pour la redresser. Être nue était loin d'être une chose agréable, mais elle allait bien vite se rendre compte que c'était le moindre de ses soucis. _

_Le chariot fut amené à sa hauteur mais elle n'eut plus la curiosité d'observer ce qu'il soutenait. Son regard venait de capter quelques choses de bien plus important._

_Le couloir sur lequel donnait la vitre était plongé dans l'obscurité, il était ceint tout du long d'une multitude de baie vitrée semblable à celle par laquelle elle observait le couloir. Et derrière l'une de ces vitres, Viola distinguait une silhouette._

_Ce n'était à n'en pas douté la silhouette d'une jeune femme, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce capitonnée. Viola encore peu habituée à la pénombre ne distingua de prime abord que les cheveux de la femme. Des racines noirs qui donnait sur des cheveux mi-long de couleurs roux. Puis son regard distingua de plus en plus la silhouette._

_Elle avait toujours pensé que Mai était une vraie rousse ou pour être honnête elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. C'était pourtant les racines noirs de Mai qu'elle venait d'observer et vu de quelle longueur ses cheveux avaient pu pousser sans subir de nouvelle coloration, Viola pouvait en déduire qu'elle avait été retenu ici depuis un bon moment. Ce qui retint cependant son attention fut le visage de Mai, ou plus précisément la moitié de son visage, celle qui était défigurée par une affreuse brûlure. Une brûlure récente s'il fallait en croire la chair à vive. _

_Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Qu'est ce que Mai Tokiha pouvait faire ici ? Était-ce ce qui l'attendait ? Etre torturée par le feu ?_

_Une multitude de question fusait dans l'esprit embrouillé de Viola. _

_Leur seul point commun, avait-elle songé, était d'avoir mener leur étude à Gakuen fuuka et d'avoir été HiME. Il était évident que leur lieu étude ne devait pas compter dans cette situation. La raison de leur enlèvement tenait donc de leur précédent statut d'HiME. Cela signifiait-il que tous ces hommes en blouse blanche appartenaient à des survivants du First District ?_

_Dans le tumulte de son esprit, une question prit soudain le pas sur toutes les autres._

_Si la présence de Mai était une indication sur la présence possible des autres HiME, Natsuki était-elle ici ?_

_Son attention accaparée par toutes ses considérations, elle ne vit pas l'un des hommes relié le cathéter au cylindre métallique qui avait été transporté sur le chariot. La douleur qui naquit soudain en elle, dû à ce que le cylindre délivrait dans son sang et qu'elle apprendrait à connaître sous le nom de nanomachine, repoussa son attention loin des baies vitrées. Loin de Mai et de cette autre pièce où elle finirait par découvrir Natsuki._

…

De souvenirs logiques et désagréables, ses rêves basculèrent en une succession désordonnée d'images et de sensations pire encore. Le visage de Mai, l'odeur de sa chair qui brûlait, la sensation de chaleur intense, l'odeur du sang, le visage de Natsuki déformée par la douleur, la vue de blessures à vif dont le sang gouttait inlassablement, le bruit affreux de la scie chirurgical, ses propres souffrances, les coups, les cris, les appels à l'aide, la volonté de mourir, celle de tuer...

.

Viola se réveilla apeurée et dégoûtée, incapable de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. La panique grandissait en elle alors qu'elle étouffait, se noyait.

Elle émergea soudain de la baignoire où elle avait glissé en se réveillant. Elle recracha comme elle put l'eau qu'elle avait avalé lors de sa recherche d'air et hoqueta encore quelques instants. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle éviterait à l'avenir de prendre un bain lorsqu'elle serait trop fatigué. Risquer la noyade dans sa propre baignoire, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Combien de temps avait-elle passé dans son bain ? Un bon moment s'il fallait en croire la froide température de l'eau. Viola tenta de se réchauffer mais elle continuait d'être frigorifiée, glacée par ces souvenirs. Retournant dans la pièce principale, elle attrapa un jean et le pull le plus épais qu'elle possédât. Shizuru était éveillée, elle s'affairait à préparer du thé. Elle aussi avait été réveillé par ces souvenirs, comprit Viola au visage sombre de Shizuru.

Prenant le siège qui lui faisait face, Viola se servit elle-même une tasse et fut reconnaissante de la chaleur qui en émana.

« Les cours ne commencent pas avant 3 heures, nota-t-elle.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, répondit Shizuru d'une voix enrouée. Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai rendez vous avec Yamada. Il prétend avoir trouver des infos. Et un de mes informateurs chez les Yakuza veut me voir rapidement. »

Shizuru acquiesça.

« Je vais te laisser ma carte de crédit. N'hésites pas à t'en servir.

-Combien y a-t-il sur le compte ?

-Suffisamment, répondit-elle, j'y ai effectué des versements il y a quelques jours. En quoi d'autres puis-je t'aider ?

-Je ne veux pas t'impliquer plus que ça, répondit posément Viola en resserrant ses mains autour de la tasse.

-Je suis déjà impliquée. »

Un silence maladroit s'établit entre elles.

.

* * *

Shizuru ressentait le besoin de réellement s'impliquer dans cette affaire. Elle en avait besoin pour ne pas avoir à penser au visage de Natsuki quand elle l'avait repoussé. Elle était toujours incrédule de ce qui s'était produit. Natsuki -sa Natsuki- l'avait embrassée et Shizuru avait su : Natsuki l'aimait. Comment ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie avait pu se terminer ainsi ?

Elle jeta un bref regard vers Viola. Elle avait du ressentiment envers elle. Le nier aurait été un mensonge. Pourtant Viola cherchait à sauver Natsuki, elle était parvenue à en convaincre Shizuru et Shizuru devait lui en être reconnaissante. Mais l'esprit humain était ainsi fait, il n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Elle faisait confiance à Viola, elle désirait l'aider mais d'un autre côté elle la détestait pour de nombreuses raisons : ses mensonges, ses secrets, ce qu'elle avait été forcé de faire à cause d'elle. _Dire non à Natsuki, la repousser._

Shizuru avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdu à ce réveillon de Noël. Pas seulement au sujet de Natsuki mais aussi vis à vis de Viola. Elle pensait être aimé par cette femme et l'aimer en échange. Viola l'avait pourtant manipulé. Pour son bien s'il fallait la croire, mais le mal avait été fait. Comment avait-elle envisagé de lui redonner confiance en elle si cela consistait à terme à briser cette même confiance ?

.

_Viola est celle que je serai dans le futur. _Pourtant à la regarder, Shizuru ne parvenait pas à la voir autrement que comme la seconde femme qu'elle eut aimé dans sa vie. Et qui était parvenue à la blesser.

Émotionnellement, elle avait la sensation de jouer au montagne russe. Une succession de rêve et d'espoir brisé.

« Que se passerait-il s'il m'arrivait quelques choses ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Viola qui semblait être perdue dans ses propres pensées se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« C'est-à-dire ?

-Si je venais à perdre la vie, précisa-t-elle, cesserais-tu d'exister ? N'es-tu pas censée être moi ? Une moi du futur.

-Les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, précisa Viola. Nos vies ne sont pas liées l'une à l'autre. J'ai vécu mon propre passé, celui ci est inaltérable. D'une certaine manière, mon retour dans le temps crée une sorte d'univers parallèle où les choses peuvent évoluer différemment.

-Mais alors... quand tu retourneras à ton époque, Natsuki sera... »

Viola garda le silence. Le regard fixé sur la table, le grain du bois prenant soudain un grand intérêt à ses yeux.

« Quoique je fasse, ma Natsuki est morte, murmura-t-elle. Elle le restera. Et je ne sais pas comment retourner pas à mon époque, je n'en suis probablement même pas capable. »

Viola avala difficilement sa salive et continua son discours.

« En traversant toutes ses épreuves, j'ai prié que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver : me sauver et surtout sauver Natsuki. Personne n'est venu. Et j'ai soudain eu la possibilité de répondre à mes propres prières. A celle que tu n'as pas encore formuler Shizuru.

-Tu veux que Natsuki vive même si ce n'est pas dans ton monde. Une fois que tu l'auras sauvé ici, que feras-tu après ?

-As-tu peur que je puisse te la voler ? Taquina Viola qui ne voulait pas continuer une discussion aussi sombre.

-Parce que tu n'essaieras pas ? »

Viola sourit.

« Quand je n'étais que moi, que Shizuru Fujino, précisa Viola, Natsuki n'a jamais retourné mes sentiments. Si certaines choses ont déjà changé, j'ai bon espoir que cela continue et que tu puisses sortir avec Natsuki sans que tu n'ais jamais à vivre ce par quoi je suis passée.

-Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait et va faire, chuchota Shizuru.

-Ne trouves tu pas ça bizarre ? Demanda soudainement Viola souriant toujours.

-Trouver quoi bizarre ?

-De se remercier soit même, rit Viola. »

Shizuru observa Viola et laissa un léger sourire ourlé ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne pas se remercier sois même, j'en suis bien venu à t'aimer ce qui signifie m'aimer, ce qui d'une certaine manière me rend très narcissique, non ?

-Oui à plus d'un titre, acquiesça Viola.

-Je te verrai toujours comme une personne distincte de moi, murmura Shizuru sérieuse. Une personne qui m'est chère. Laisse moi t'aider. Je désire autant que toi protéger Natsuki.

-Je te promet d'y réfléchir, sourit Viola avant de déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. »

L'horloge indiquait 6h27 heure et Viola ressentait le besoin d'une marche en ce froid début de journée. Shizuru quant à elle commença à se préparer pour sa propre journée.

.

.

.

* * *

Shizuru avait pris son temps. Il était presque 8 heures, ces cours commençaient dans une vingtaine de minutes et elle était encore face au miroir à se brosser les cheveux, le nœud de son uniforme encore non lié et le col de sa chemise ouverte. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

Elle en fut brutalement sorti quand deux grands coups furent frappés à sa porte et qu'une voix forte tonna son nom. Shizuru grimaça en se levant rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Quelle fut sa surprise quand la porte à peine ouverte, elle vit une grande blonde chaudement vêtue.

« Suzushiro-san ? S'exclama Shizuru surprise. »

Elle avait rencontré la mère d'Haruka plusieurs fois au cours de sa scolarité. Disons plutôt qu'elle l'avait croisée brièvement et de loin plusieurs fois. Mais Suzushiro Itsumi était aussi reconnaissable que sa fille, tellement similaire à sa fille d'ailleurs, que Shizuru aurait pu se demander si comme Viola, Itsumi n'était pas une version plus âgé d'Haruka venue du futur. Ce qui évidemment n'était pas le cas.

« Fujino-san. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, attaqua-t-elle sans autre forme de politesse. »

Shizuru distingua en arrière plan un policier en uniforme à la mine austère.

« Pourquoi ?

-On vous emmène en garde à vue.

-Ce n'était pas ma question, répondit Shizuru en affrontant franchement le regard d'Itsumi. Mais vous avez peut-être besoin que je vous la repose. Pour quelle raison devrais-je vous suivre au commissariat pour être mise en garde à vue ? »

Elle vit Suzushiro Itsumi lever un sourcil surpris. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Shizuru se dresse face à elle sans le moindre tressaillement. Habituellement innocent comme coupable réagissait différemment quand un policier venait chercher la personne chez elle pour l'interroger. Plus encore quand l'interrogatoire venait avec une garde à vue de 24 heures que Suzushiro Itsumi comptait bien allongé jusqu'à 72h après une demande en règle auprès de ses supérieurs. Sauf évidemment si la jeune femme avouait ses crimes avant.

« Alors ? Je crois que je suis dans mon droit en demandant cette information.

-En effet, grogna Itsumi. Je vous demande de me suivre au commissariat, vous êtes accusé de meurtre.

-De meurtre ? »

Shizuru affichait une véritable surprise, mais Itsumi distinguait au fond de ses yeux comme une réalisation. Shizuru paraissait avoir compris quelques choses, mais rien dans son visage ne pouvait la trahir. _C'est mon instinct de flic, oui, je suis convaincue qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à cette histoire._

« Allez-vous nous suivre de votre plein gré ou dois-je vous passer les menottes ? »

Itsumi avouait être impressionner par cette jeune fille. Elle avait l'âge de sa fille, ce qui de son point de vue était l'âge d'une enfant, elle se tenait pourtant devant elle avec un aplomb et une assurance peu commune.

« Bien sûr, je vais vous suivre. Laissez moi le temps d'attraper mon manteau et mon sac. »

Itsumi acquiesça, consciente qu'un vent froid soufflait sur Fuuka. Elle s'apprêta à suivre la jeune fille à l'intérieur de son dortoir lorsque d'un coup d'œil perçant, Shizuru la dévisagea.

« Je ne pense pas vous avoir inviter à rentrer chez moi. Et vous m'excuserez de ne pas le faire mais je ne me sens pas l'envie de faire entrer chez moi deux policiers m'accusant de meurtre. »

Itsumi se renfrogna, mais recula de nouveau dans le couloir. La porte ouverte lui laissait voir Shizuru attraper clé, portable et portefeuille ainsi que des vêtements plus chaud, délaissant la veste d'uniforme scolaire qui ne lui servirait à rien.

« Si vous tenez à entrer chez moi, continuait la jeune fille, aller quérir auprès d'un juge un mandat ou vous pouvez demander à la directrice de vous ouvrir mon dortoir elle en a le pouvoir. »

La jeune femme sortit et ferma la porte. Aucune inquiétude ou nervosité. Elle semblait beaucoup trop détendu. Itsumi avait souvent croisé Fujino Shizuru et en avait entendu parler plus encore. Surtout de sa propre fille qui l'avait considéré des années durant comme une adversaire en tout : note, popularité et elle en passait. De ce que Haruka en disait, Fujino Shizuru était une jeune fille bien différente d'une adolescente lambda. Elle ne se mêlait guère au conversation d'adolescente, s'adonnait avec plaisir à tous les arts traditionnels, était polie, intelligente, parfaitement maître d'elle et, de ce qu'elle en avait déduit de Yukino, manipulatrice. Dernièrement pourtant, Itsumi avait eu la sensation qu'Haruka et Yukino craignaient la jeune femme, comme on craint les réactions d'un animal dangereux. Elles ne parlaient plus ou peu d'elle, et quant elles le faisaient le nom de Shizuru n'était guère prononcé. Mais peut-être qu' Itsumi se faisait des idées. Elle était consciente d'avoir été moins présente encore qu'à l'habitude dernièrement.

« Quand nous serons arrivés au commissariat, reprit Shizuru sereine, je veux un avocat.

-Bien sûr, soupira Itsumi. Nous avons des avocats commis d'office si...

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ma famille a déjà un avocat. »

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches pour attendre le parking où un véhicule de police avait été stationné, Shizuru songea que l'heure qu'ils avaient choisi pour venir la chercher n'avait pas été pris au hasard. Les élèves se rendaient en cours et le véhicule banalisé attirait facilement le regard des élèves.

« Ara, pas très discret, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était à prévoir songeait Shizuru, la discrétion n'avait jamais été dans les cordes des Suzushiro. Au moins ne montait-elle pas dans une voiture de police menottes aux poignets.

Restait à présent à savoir de quoi on l'accusait vraiment. Quel crime avait pu commettre Viola en son nom, car le crime en question devait lui être imputé. Sauf évidemment si cela se rapportait aux événements du Carnaval ? La police de Fuuka avait-elle trouvé un lien entre le carnage du First District et sa personne ? Elle était incapable de le savoir, aucune information n'avait jamais filtrer sur ses meurtres. Avait-il même été découvert ?

Il lui était effrayant de se rendre compte à nouveau de l'évidence : elle était une meurtrière. Et elle allait visiblement continuer à avoir du sang sur les mains.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

**Je m'excuse du retard pour publier ce chapitre pourtant quasi-rédigé depuis près deux semaines. -_-' Enfin le plus important c'est qu'il soit publié non?J'espère qu'il vous plaira (bien que je ne peux même pas dire qu'il soit suffisamment intéressant pour justifier sont attente).**

**Quoiqu'il en soit je remercie toutes personnes ayant laisser une review (ou un rappel à l'ordre: non non je n'ai pas abandonné la fic pas d'inquiétude à ceux qui se posait la question, j'avais même pas fait attention que cela faisait déjà 1 mois depuis le précédent... XD).**

**En espérant qu'il plaise! :)**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre.15**

.

.

Tant qu'ils avaient été dans l'habitacle de la voiture de police, un silence plutôt tendu s'était établi. Itsumi conduisait, très soucieuse du code de la route bien que sa conduite soit nerveuse avec une tendance aux fortes accélérations. L'agent de police qui l'avait accompagnée, serré dans son uniforme, se tenait coi, assis droit comme un piquet dans son siège. Shizuru n'avait pas encore entendu sa voix. Itsumi avait été la seule à prendre la parole et maintenant que toute son attention se focalisait sur la route, toute conversation avait cessé.

En toute honnêteté le silence ne fut pas si long, ni si dérangeant que cela, le commissariat n'étant pas très éloigné. Il n'était en effet qu'à une quinzaine de minutes lorsque la circulation était fluide, ce qui était souvent le cas quand on descendait de Gakuen Fuuka pour le centre ville.

La façade décrépie du bâtiment de police qui se dévoila au tournant du chemin faisait pâle figure. Il semblait tout droit sortie d'un autre âge. Shizuru en était toujours étonnée. Elle n'ignorait pas dans quel domaine le mari d'Itsumi avait fait affaire et elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le père d'Haruka n'avait pas rénové -ou rebâtit- le commissariat où travaillait son épouse. Shizuru avait songé à une époque que l'homme n'acceptait que les contrats à gros budget, mais avec la récente reconstruction de Gakuen Fuuka, Shizuru avait bien saisi que le problème n'était pas là. La ville considérait peut-être que le commissariat de Fuuka ne nécessitait pas de travaux ni de dépenses superflus pouvant y être lié. Les institutions publics avaient toujours un budget serré pour tout. C'était du moins l'impression que Shizuru avait et ce qui la faisait toujours sourire quand elle voyait le dit budget être dépensé dans des domaines inutiles ou beaucoup moins importants.

.

Le stationnement du véhicule bien que parfaitement mené fut tout aussi brusque que la conduite. Itsumi avait à peine coupé le moteur qu'elle avait déjà bondit hors de la voiture et lui tenait la porte ouverte. Shizuru ne se fit pas prier et sortit du véhicule. Elle prit un moment pour frotter sa jupe et en ôter les plis. Si Itsumi se montra surprise de son calme, elle n'en montra rien et lui ouvrit la voie à grandes enjambées.

« Après vous, indiqua le second policier. »

Ah, songea Shizuru, l'homme n'était donc pas muet. Certainement préférait-il gardé le silence face à Itsumi, pour éviter de déclencher une de ces crises de colères aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible dont était friand les Suzushiro. Évidemment Shizuru ne faisait que supposer d'après ses ressemblances plus qu'évidentes avec Haruka.

.

L'intérieur du commissariat ne se différencia guère de l'extérieur. Couloirs et pièces étaient plutôt mal agencés, on voyait de-ci de-là un essai infructueux pour améliorer le bâtiments : linos, peintures entre autres choses. Mais le premier gondolait, le second s'écaillait et le rendu paraissait pire que l'état antérieur.

Après avoir traversé deux couloirs -où traînaient une multitude de dossiers qu'ils ne parvenaient visiblement pas à ranger autre part- ils étaient entré dans une pièce rendu affreusement lugubre par le manque de fenêtre. Là encore ils étaient passés devant deux-trois bureaux -dont l'un était tellement recouvert de dossiers que Shizuru ne savait pas bien s'il y avait vraiment un bureau pour soutenir ces piles de fichiers. Shizuru avait du faire attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les fils électriques qui s'étalaient comme une toile d'araignée partout dans la pièce.

Ils avaient finalement -dieu merci- débouché dans une petite pièce grise et terne toute de béton, éclairée d'un plafonnier grésillant, et occupée d'une table métallique accompagnée de deux chaises. Comble du luxe, une fenêtre barrée d'une grille en fer laissait filtrer une lumière tout aussi terne et grise que la pièce mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'être naturelle.

Shizuru était à peu près sûr que la présence de cette fenêtre dans une salle d'interrogatoire était encore un signe du mauvais agencement du bâtiment. Le but d'une telle salle n'était elle pas de mener une guerre des nerfs pour déboucher sur des aveux du coupable ? En quoi une fenêtre offrant une forme à la fois de distractions et de liberté pouvait servir les intérêts des inspecteurs ? A rien. Ils auraient certainement préféré y mettre leur trois bureaux si cela n'avait pas signifié que la salle d'interrogatoire aurait dû prendre la place des dits bureaux. Et une salle d'interrogatoire traversée régulièrement de policier souhaitant atteindre ou sortir de leur bureau n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt.

« Assis-toi, ordonna Itsumi. »

Shizuru s'assit gracieusement constatant par la même occasion que sa chaise -et la table lui faisant face- étaient fixés au sol. Certainement pour éviter que des personnes interrogées, acculées et agressifs ne puissent lancer l'un ou l'autre au visage des enquêteurs. La chaise destinée à Itsumi cependant, simple mais en bois, semblait mille fois plus confortable que celle où elle venait de prendre place.

L'inspectrice indiqua finalement à son silencieux collègue qu'il pouvait à présent les laisser et Shizuru se retrouva seule en sa compagnie. La jeune fille regarda avec tout de même une certaine appréhension la porte se refermer les coupant définitivement du bruit environnant et de la vue de spectateurs inopportuns.

Durant les premières minutes Itsumi ne prononça pas un mot. Elle ôta sa veste et la plia avec précaution avant de la déposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Après quoi elle roula ses manches jusqu'au coude sans empressement. Shizuru y voyait plusieurs messages très claire. Itsumi montrait qu'elle avait tout le temps du monde pour obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait, qu'en aucun cas elle n'était inquiète, bref qu'elle maîtrisait la situation dans son ensemble. Et si Shizuru n'éprouvait que peu d'inquiétude pour le moment, elle devait avouer qu'Itsumi se montrait impressionnante tant par son sérieux que sa gestuelle. Pour le dire plus vulgairement, Itsumi en imposait. Peut être que cette impression tenait aussi aux nombreux films que Shizuru avait visionné, dans lesquelles remonter les manches étaient souvent suivis d'un tabassage en règle. Évidemment Itsumi ne lèverait -probablement ?- pas la main sur elle. Les Suzushiro pouvait se montrer très impulsif et colérique, ils suivaient néanmoins scrupuleusement les règles, les lois : notamment celles interdisant les violences policières. Shizuru, du moins, l'espérait.

Itsumi se racla finalement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle avait prit place sur sa chaise et croisée les mains sur la table.

Son regard profond et attentif était à présent entièrement focalisé sur Shizuru. Loin de se laisser impressionner, Shizuru se détendit et prit à son tour un moment pour enlever son manteau. Elle en profita pour jeter des regards en coin à Itsumi et constata une légère surprise chez l'inspectrice -et peut-être un léger début d'irritation.

_Bien, _songea-t-elle, _celui qui contrôle la conversation est souvent celui qui garde son calme et Itsumi semble s'irriter aussi facilement que sa fille._

Shizuru s'installa alors aussi confortablement que possible et attendit qu'Itsumi prenne la parole. Il ne fallait jamais prendre la parole en premier, cela laissait trop souvent des ouvertures, on lançait trop souvent des phrases ou des mots pouvant dévoiler des choses que l'interlocuteur ignorait.

Sur ce point, Shizuru ne se sentait guère mise en danger. Elle n'avait tué personne -hormis les hommes du First District. La police qui l'avait inquiété les premiers temps succédant au Canarval n'avait visiblement jamais découvert les corps et il était à parier que le Third District avait fait disparaître toutes les preuves de leur existence. Oui Shizuru ne s'était jamais réellement inquiétée de la police. A présent néanmoins, les choses étaient différentes. Il y avait Viola et si, comme elle avait fini par le croire, Viola était bien une Shizuru du futur, les traces qu'elle laissait derrière elle pouvait l'impliquer. Shizuru évidemment faisait confiance à Viola, il était rare de vouloir se trahir sois-même. Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais été formé -pas plus que Viola elle supposait- à être insaisissable au force de l'ordre. La jeune femme avait-elle pu laisser un indice derrière elle qui allait finir par l'impliquer dans une affaire dont elle ignorait tout ? Shizuru ne pouvait le savoir et cela seul parvint soudain à faire gonfler en son sein un début de panique qu'elle masqua aux mieux.

_Viola avait-elle commis un meurtre récemment ?_ Elle avait beau fouiller ses souvenirs autant que possible elle était incapable de se rappeler ce que la jeune femme avait pu raconté à ce sujet. Viola avait requis son aide, en aucun cas une confidente. Shizuru continuait donc d'ignorer la plupart de ses objectifs et des actions qu'elle avait pu mener jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Connaissez-vous cette homme ? Demanda Itsumi en indiquant du doigt une photo couleur de piètre qualité qu'elle venait de sortit d'un épais dossier attrapé en traversant les bureaux. »

La question rappela brutalement Shizuru à la réalité. Itsumi avait fini par céder, agacé de voir la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées comme bien peu soucieuse de sa situation. Immédiatement pourtant, Shizuru s'était redressée et avec un joli sourire plein d'assurance avait observé la photo. Et en effet Shizuru reconnaissait cette homme. Ishigami Le Boss.

Les informations en avaient parlé pendant des jours, quelques mois plus tôt, et Shizuru avait suivi l'affaire d'une oreille distraite. Quand elle prit la parole cependant, elle ignora -sciemment et au grand agacement d'Itsumi- la question.

« Je ne parlerais pas sans mon avocat. »

Shizuru pouvait à présent se targuer de savoir ce que cela faisait de sortir cette phrase typique des films policier. Elle en retira même une certaine fierté en voyant le visage contrarié d'Itsumi, qui aurait visiblement souhaité qu'elle ait oublié ses droits.

« Vous comprendrez que lorsqu'on est mise en garde à vue pour... meurtre -c'est bien cela ?- il est nécessaire de ne prendre aucun risque. Les erreurs judiciaires arrivent apparemment très fréquemment. »

Itsumi se raidit, à l'accusation à peine voilée de Shizuru.

« Bien sûr, gronda l'enquêtrice. Nous pouvons joindre un avocat commis d'office si...

-Ma famille a déjà un avocat, rappela-t-elle. »

Une ribambelle d'avocats, rajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Mais la plupart était des avocats d'affaire qui ne pourraient guère l'aider. Deux ou trois cependant allaient vraiment pouvoir la défendre et parmi ceux là, un seul pourrait rapidement atteindre Fuuka.

_**« **_Bien, c'est moi qui vais passer les coup de fils. Avez vous quelqu'un que vous souhaitez prévenir de votre mise en garde à vue. »

Shizuru pensa brièvement à informer Miss Maria, mais l'idée même de voir débarquer la vieille femme, alors qu'elle était sous la surveillance de la police, la terrifiait. Elle préférait qu'elle n'apprenne jamais la chose.

« Oui j'aimerai que vous informiez ma colocataire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence. »

Itsumi soupira et tendit un petit carnet pour que Shizuru y note le numéro de téléphone de son dortoir.

« Maintenant il me faut le nom de votre avocat et j'irais passer ces coups de fils. »

Shizuru grimaça brièvement avant de fouiller dans ses souvenirs à la recherche du nom de l'homme de loi.

« Puis-je récupérer quelques secondes mon téléphone ? Demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Son nom doit être dans le répertoire. »

Itsumi dévisagea sa gardée à vue. Cette dernière ne cessait de l'étonner, elle ne semblait pas désirer informer ses parents de ce dont on l'accusait et de par son âge elle avait en effet le droit. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'une si jeune fille garde dans son téléphone le numéro d'un avocat ne cessait d'attiser sa curiosité et de lui faire soupçonner des antécédents criminelles.

« Allez-y, lui permit-elle en tendant le mobile qu'elle lui avait confisqué plus tôt. »

Elle fit bien attention à ce que Shizuru ne fasse que défiler son répertoire.

« J'ai trouvé, indiqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Maître Sergay Wang. »

Itsumi qui s'apprêtait à noter le nom de l'avocat à contacter, se figea.

« Sergay Wang ? S'interloqua-t-elle.

-C'est cela, confirma Shizuru. »

Itsumi n'avait pas besoin de noter le nom. Elle connaissait l'avocat. Pas qu'aucun des individus qu'elle ait un jour arrêter à Fuuka ait les moyens de se payer les services de cet homme, non. Itsumi connaissait l'avocat car il était de ces hommes de lois qui ne travaillaient que pour des sommes si odieusement mirobolante qu'il n'était réservé qu'au classe riche -voir _très_ riche de la population-.

Itsumi retint difficilement le débordement de question qui lui venait aux lèvres et s'en alla mener les appels.

* * *

Elle commença par contacter la colocataire. Comme personne ne décrochait, elle laissa un bref message sur le répondeur, indiquant que Fujino Shizuru était interroger au commissariat de police suite à une affaire criminelle. N'ayant pour obligation que de mener l'appel et non d'obtenir une réponse à celui-ci, Itsumi raccrocha rapidement pour contacter l'avocat.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant que la voix jeune et mélodieuse de la secrétaire ne lui réponde.

« Cabinet d'avocat Wang, bonjour.

-Bonjour, c'est l'inspectrice Suzushiro Itsumi du Commissariat de Fuuka, j'appelle pour une de mes gardés à vue qui aimerait être défendu par Maître Wang.

-Maître Wang est très occupé actuellement, lui répondit-on.

-Je n'en doute pas. Il semble cependant que sa famille ait déjà été cliente de Maître Wang et elle insiste pour qu'il soit celui qui la défende.

-Vraiment ? Pourrais-je avoir son nom je vous prie ?

-Fujino Shizuru. »

Elle entendit les doigts de la secrétaire taper au clavier, cherchant probablement dans leur fichier les informations permettant de savoir si Shizuru s'avérait intéressante en tant que cliente.

« Inspectrice Suzushiro ?

-Oui.

-Je vous passe Maître Wang. »

Itsumi ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en apprenant que la famille de Shizuru était suffisamment importante pour que Sergay Wang prenne l'affaire malgré son emploi du temps « très occupé ».

* * *

.

Sergay Wang n'était pas plus japonais, que chinois ou américains. Il avait en son sang l'héritage de tant de lignées différentes qu'il était difficile même pour lui de retracer son arbre généalogique. Son intérêt pour sa généalogie cependant l'avait poussé à connaître les traditions et les langues d'un nombre incalculable de pays. L'homme était doté d'une intelligence extraordinaire. Quand du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé de devenir avocat à l'âge où la plupart des hommes était déjà établi professionnellement, la plupart de ces connaissances et des membres de sa famille le lui avaient déconseillé. Il avait après tout été très demander dans sa précédente profession -quelle qu'elle fût. Quand il avait ouvert son cabinet d'avocat cependant, il avait été claire que Sergay Wang savait ce qu'il faisait. Car Sergay Wang était un battant, un individu aussi charmant et intelligent qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Dans ce milieu, il était devenu un requin. Un requin que seuls les riches pouvaient se permettre de payer.

Il avait travaillé à quelques reprises pour la Windbloom Company du temps où le couple Fujino vivait encore. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient des clients réguliers -on ne pouvait se permettre les services de Sergay Wang de façon régulière- mais l'homme avait suffisamment pu connaître et estimer le couple pour assister à leur enterrement.

Ainsi lorsqu'en plein milieu de son rendez vous avec un autre nantis sa secrétaire l'informa qu'un inspecteur de police cherchait à le joindre pour défendre une certaine Fujino, il songea tout d'abord à un homonyme. La curiosité l'emportant cependant, il dressa un doigt face à son client pour s'excuser de l'interruption et appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone pour transférer l'appel sur son poste.

« Sergay Wang, j'écoute. »

Durant un instant, la ligne fut silencieuse et une voix forte -au timbre reconnaissable entre tous- résonna.

« Maître, le salua-t-on. Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à vous avoir au bout du fils.

-Suzushiro-san, s'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Je reconnaîtrais votre voix n'importe où. Ma secrétaire à du se tromper elle m'avait annoncé que ma cliente était une Fujino.

-En effet, je suis inspectrice, Maître Wang. Et j'appelle en son nom. »

Sergay Wang se redressa dans son vaste siège en cuir et lissa sa cravate dans un signe de réelle curiosité et surtout d'intérêt.

« Parlons nous bien des mêmes Fujino. C'est un nom assez courant au Japon si je ne me trompe.

-Excusez moi, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire, s'interloqua Itsumi.

-Comme vous le savez Inspecteur, je travaille pour une certaine catégorie de personne. Votre famille en fait partie et je veux juste m'assurer que cette Fujino mérite mon attention et mon temps.

-Elle a affirmé que sa famille a été votre client par le passé, répondit-elle simplement.

-Vraiment ? Sourit-il avec intérêt. Alors les rumeurs sont vraies. »

Sergay Wang savait tirer partie de toutes les situations mais il était rare qu'on lui offre une information aussi croustillante. La Windbloom Company, entreprise internationale, apte selon les rumeurs à faire trembler le marché mondiale, avait donc vraiment un héritier légitime. Une histoire qui pourrait faire jaser la presse pendant des semaines. Comment les Fujino étaient-ils parvenus à cacher l'existence d'un enfant ?

«De quoi l'accuse-t-on ? Demanda-t-il en commençant déjà à rassembler ses affaires sachant pertinemment que quelque soit les accusations portées à son encontre, il la défendrait.

-D'homicide, répondit Itsumi. »

Sergay cessa un bref instant de ranger ses affaires.

« A quel commissariat m'avez vous dis travaillé ? Reprit-il d'une voix imperturbable.

-Celui de Fuuka. Vous acceptez donc de la défendre ?

-Bien évidemment. Je serai là dans la soirée. »

Toute personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait qu'accepter de travailler pour les Fujino. Surtout que si cette affaire allait jusqu'au procès, les journaux en feraient leur choux gras.

L'appel à peine terminé, il termina donc de fourrer tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile dans sa serviette en cuir et ordonnait à sa secrétaire via son interphone d'organiser son voyage jusqu'à Fuuka. Quand il fut sorti, la porte claquant dans son dos, il laissa derrière lui un client qui n'avait pour le coup plus le moindre intérêt à ses yeux.

* * *

.

Itsumi revint vers la salle d'interrogatoire plus curieuse que jamais. Elle remettait à présent l'identité même de Shizuru en question. La seule chose qu'elle pensait connaître de la jeune fille semblait s'avérer fausse, il était temps de l'interroger.

Elle entra donc silencieusement dans la salle et trouva Shizuru plongée dans ses pensés, le regard porté vers l'extérieur. Itsumi allait vraiment devoir convaincre sa direction de se débarrasser de cette fenêtre.

« Fujino-san, votre avocat sera là dans la soirée. De fait, l'interrogatoire peut commencer sans lui. Vous pourrez évidemment garder le silence.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que vous me faites part de mes droits ? Se moqua gentiment Shizuru. »

Itsumi cette fois garda son calme et revint s'asseoir face à la jeune femme. Elle avait pensé à attraper un magnétophone pour enregistrer leur entretien en plus des notes qu'elle allait prendre. Elle mit le magnéto en marche et déclina date et lieu avant de s'intéresser à Shizuru.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité.

-Fujino Shizuru.

-Date et lieu de naissance. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules Shizuru donna les informations attendues.

« Pour quelle raison votre famille a-t-elle déjà fais appel à Maître Wang ?

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'affaire qui nous importe ? Demanda Shizuru en fronçant les sourcils.

-N'est-ce pas à moi d'en juger ? »

Shizuru joua avec un fils qui dépassait de sa jupe.

« J'ignore la raison pour laquelle ma famille a pu employer Maître Wang.

-Dans quoi votre famille travaille-t-elle ? Enchaîna Itsumi.»

Shizuru s'accouda à la table.

« Dites moi exactement ce que vous voulez savoir, Inspecteur. Ma famille serait-elle maintenant impliqué dans le crime dont vous m'accusez ?

-Je suis seulement surprise de voir Maître Wang accepté votre affaire, répondit Itsumi. Il ne travaille que pour les riches. »

Shizuru retrouva le fond de sa chaise, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, ce qui vous inquiète c'est de ne pas savoir à qui vous avez à faire, c'est ça ? comprit Shizuru.

-Une recherche superficielle n'a rien indiqué de particulier sur votre compte mais je peux toujours en mener une plus pousser. »

Itsumi observa la jeune fille, s'efforçant de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Shizuru et de ne pas lui laisser mener la conversation.

« L'idée d'une recherche sur votre famille semble t'inquiéter.

-De ce que je connais des Suzushiro, inspecteur, vous n'êtes pas de ce que l'on peut qualifier de discret. Est-ce si étonnant de ne pas vouloir son nom s'étaler sur tous les journaux parce que vous aurez fouillé trop loin ?

-C'est mon travail de fouiller, Fujino-san. Si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, je devrais trouver par moi-même. »

Shizuru garda le silence cependant, et Itsumi finit par comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de la jeune fille. Elle passa les deux prochaines heures où la loi ne lui autorisait qu'à l'interroger sur son identité, à chercher plus d'informations sur Fujino Shizuru. Recherche qu'elle mena en vain, il y avait en effet une multitude de Fujino et plusieurs même qui se prénommait Shizuru, mais aucun dossier ne portant son nom -ou celui de sa famille- ne traînait dans les archives papiers comme numérique de la police. Deux heures s'étant écoulées et l'avocat n'étant toujours pas arrivé, Itsumi pu enfin commencer son interrogatoire.

« Bon, et cette homme alors ? redemanda-t-elle en réorientant la conversation sur la photo d'Ishigami Le Boss. »

_Je ne le connais ni plus ni mois que toute personne regardant les informations_, aurait-elle voulu répondre mais elle s'était décidé à ne plus dire le moindre mot. Quelque soit les questions qu'Itsumi lui pausa par la suite, Shizuru resta murée dans le silence. Excédée Itsumi l'avait laissé une bonne heure menotté à sa chaise dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par céder, mais à son retour Shizuru lui avait seulement poliment demander un verre d'eau. Qu'elle crie ou l'interroge gentiment, elle n'obtenais rien. Itsumi cependant n'abandonnait pas. Shizuru pouvait garder le silence c'était son droit, mais la loi n'interdisait pas à Itsumi de continuer à mener son interrogatoire.

« Peut-être as-tu déjà entendu parler de La Faucheuse. C'est le nom que les policiers t'ont donné. »

A l'expression de son visage, Itsumi vit que Shizuru mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas La Faucheuse.

« Enfin peu importe, continua-t-elle, elle est appréciée par les flics tu sais. »

_Alors pourquoi chercher à l'arrêter ? _Lui demandait son regard.

« Et c'est vrai qu'en un sens, je n'ai pas envie de t'arrêter. Tu as fais le ménage dans les rues. Bien que je ne cautionne pas le meurtre comme solution. Non vraiment ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt ce dossier que tu as laissé derrière toi. Un dossier qui raconte par le menu, la torture et les monstruosités mener lors d'expériences illégales. Tu comprends donc mon souhait de te trouver. Je veux empêcher ça. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle venait de claquer sur la table un dossier très succinctement nommé PORJET OTOME qu'elle se mit à feuilleter. Cette fois Itsumi obtint une véritable réaction de Shizuru. Son regard venait de se fixer sur le dossier. Une curiosité dévorante venait d'allumer son regard.

Shizuru y était évidemment intéressée si ce dossier nonchalamment ouvert devant Itsumi refermait bel et bien les informations sur ce qui allait lui arriver : à elle et à Natsuki. Ces mêmes informations que Viola refusait de lui livrer.

Cette fois Shizuru se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que... »

Le regard d'aigle d'Itsumi se fixa sur elle.

« ...je peux voir ce dossier ?

-Je suis convaincue que tu sais de quoi il parle. Tu l'as rédigée après tout. »

Shizuru inspira profondément pour garder son calme.

« Je ne suis pas La Faucheuse ou quelque soit le nom que vous lui donner. Et je ne connais pas l'homme de cette photo, pas plus du moins que ce qu'en ont dis les informations.

-Alors ce dossier ne peut t'intéresser en rien. »

Shizuru déglutit difficilement.

« S'il vous plaît.

-C'est hors de question. »

Itsumi joua avec le coin d'une des feuilles du dossier, avant de se lever soudainement.

« Allez ça suffit, s'énerva-t-elle. On ne va nulle part ! Je vais boire un café. Peut-être que tu seras plus causante à mon retour. »

Elle ressortit la paire de menotte et Shizuru se renfrogna.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Itsumi ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre alors qu'elle menottait son poignet gauche à la chaise avant de sortir. La porte à peine claqué, elle salua brièvement un de ses collègues qui vint la rejoindre derrière le moniteur filmant la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Encore menotté ? Constata-t-il.

-En effet, répondit-elle appréciant peu que son collègue se penche autant au dessus de son épaule. Tu as trouvé quelques choses sur elle ou sa famille ?

-Toujours rien dans nos fichiers. Penses-tu honnêtement qu'elle ait pu commettre un meurtre ? Regardes là, indiqua-t-il en pointant le moniteur. Qu'est ce que tu attends maintenant ?

-Je veux voir ce qu'elle va faire. Elle m'a semblé beaucoup trop intéressé par le dossier que je lui ai présenté pour ne pas y être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

* * *

.

Shizuru en effet, profita de ses premiers instants de solitudes à tirer sur la paire de menottes puis son regard se porta alternativement de la porte au dossier oublié sur le bureau. _Oublié._.. Shizuru se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas été oublié par Itsumi. La femme la testait et autant Shizuru aurait voulu y résister, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer du dossier de sa main libre et de l'ouvrir rapidement.

Elle survola vivement le dossier. Il se composait d'un ensemble désordonné de feuillets imprimés aux termes techniques qu'elle ne comprit pas et de notes manuscrites. Ce fut sur ces dernières qu'elle s'attarda. Elle y reconnaissait distinctement son écriture ce qui confirmait l'implication de Viola dans cette histoire. Sur des post-it -rajoutés ultérieurement- une écriture beaucoup plus illisible commentait différente partie du dossier. Les remarques et notes d'Itsumi, comprit-elle. Elle y porta avidement toute son attention et un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse à la description des tortures qu'elles allaient endurer, aux mutilations qu'on allait leur infliger. Les larmes lui vint aux yeux sur les descriptions de certains des décès. Elle ne sut si elle devait ou non être reconnaissante de l'absence de nom pour identifier qui subissait quoi.

Alors c'était cela son futur ? La mort semblait mille fois préférable. Et Viola ! Viola avait vraiment fait face à de tels horreurs ? Où avait-elle trouvé la force de continuer ?

_La vengeance_, comprit-elle en continuant de feuilleter le dossier. La vengeance était un moteur puissant, elle permettait de continuer à avancer quand tout nous tournait le dos. La vengeance de Viola était leur seul chance de survie, leur seul espoir pour que leur futur soit différent de ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Une dernière étincelle d'espoir en train de s'éteindre, découvrit Shizuru. Elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes le post-it jaune fluo d'Itsumi qui indiquait clairement que La Faucheuse, l'Améthyste -Viola en somme- était en train de mourir.

Shizuru projeta violemment de colère et de tristesse le dossier qu'elle avait tant voulu lire, éparpillant à travers la pièce des dizaines de feuilles. Incapable de pouvoir renverser sa chaise ou la table dans son soudaine accès de colère, elle finit par poser son front contre le métal froid de la table, libérant enfin les émotions et le stress qu'elle avait refoulé. Elle se mit à pleurer, priant qu'on la réveille de ce cauchemar.

Le froid bracelet de métal, qui lui sciait à présent le poignet, l'ancrait pourtant bel et bien dans la réalité.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour tous les commentaires :)**

** Voici le nouveau chapitre, excusez d'avance toutes les fautes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de le relire.**

**.**

* * *

** Chapitre.16**

.

.

.

Viola avait déambulé la matinée entière, cherchant à chasser les souvenirs qui avait empoissonné ses rêves. Transie de froid, elle accepta le fait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à oublier ses cauchemar en restant seul avec ses pensées et se décida finalement à retourner au dortoir de Shizuru.

N'appartenant pas à Gakuen Fuuka, elle devait évidemment évitée d'être vu au risque d'attirer des ennuies à Shizuru. Elle resta donc à la grille donnant sur l'école, hésitant à entrer dans la propriété de l'école. C'était la pause du midi et aussi discrète qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre les dortoirs sans être vu par une multitude d'étudiants. Avec un soupir elle décida de revenir plus tard. Avant de se détourner et partir cependant, elle vit arriver Natsuki, Mai et Mikoto, qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'établissement, probablement pour déjeuner à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Gronda immédiatement Natsuki. »

Mai posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Bonjour Viola-san, salua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour Viola-san ! Répéta Mikoto avec énergie et un grand salut de la main. »

Viola leur rendit leur salut et son regard glissa discrètement à Natsuki. La jeune femme semblait avoir aussi mal dormi qu'elle s'il fallait en croire les poches sous ses yeux.

« Tu viens voir, Kaichou-san ? Demanda innocemment Mikoto. »

Natsuki afficha à cette question un ressentiment à peine masqué mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Oui, mentit Viola qui aurait difficilement pu expliquer sa présence autrement.

-Je ne sais pas si elle est revenue, continua à pépier Mikoto.

-Revenue ? »

La formulation de Mikoto ne surprit pas seulement Viola.

« Que veux-tu dire, Mikoto ? Interrogea Mai d'une voix maternelle. Fujino-san est parti quelque part ? »

Mikoto inclina sa tête sur le côté, tel un animal curieux.

« Yup, répondit-elle. Elle est partie avec des policiers dans leur voiture.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Natsuki.

-Quand ? Demanda posément Viola. »

Le regard de Mikoto passa de l'une à l'autre, soudain inquiète de l'intonation surprise et agressive de Natsuki et celle insistante de Viola qui l'avait saisie aux épaules.

« Mikoto, insista Viola d'une voix ferme mais douce. Quand as-tu vu les policiers emmenés Shizuru ?

-Ce matin, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, au moment de partir pour aller à l'école. Mai était en train de ramasser le déjeuné que j'avais fais tomber par terre. Elle était en colère et je m'étais mise à la fenêtre pour essayer de voir de la neige tombée du ciel. »

Si le discours de Mikoto ne semblait pas des plus logiques, elle semblait cependant ne pas avoir menti. Inconsciemment Viola resserra sa prise sur la collégienne qui dût le sentir comme une accusation et ressentit donc le besoin de se justifier.

« Mais plein de monde l'a vue. Si Natsuki vivait au dortoir ou si Mai n'avait pas été dans la cuisine elles l'auraient vue aussi ! J'ai rien fais ! »

Viola parvint à afficher un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille et à la relâcher. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te reproche rien, Mikoto-han. Merci de m'avoir dit cela. »

Ses pensées déjà focalisées sur ses prochains mouvements, elle se sépara du groupe rapidement. Elle n'eut pas fais quelques mètres cependant qu'elle fut brutalement attraper par l'épaule et projeter contre un mur par nulle autre que Natsuki.

« Tu sembles presque trouver cela normal de voir Shizuru être arrêtée. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ça, hein ?!

-Lâche moi, gronda Viola. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi.

-A bon ? Parce que moi j'en meurs d'envie. »

Elles se défièrent du regard et Natsuki en profita pour raffermir sa prise sur le col de Viola.

« Dis moi pour quelle raison elle a été arrêtée ?

-Je n'en sais rien, cracha Viola. Et je ne le saurais jamais si tu ne me lâches pas. »

De nouveau, Natsuki dévisagea Viola. Leur visage si proche qu'elles voyaient leur souffle se mélanger dans l'air froid de cette journée.

« Je sais que tu mens, souffla Natsuki en ignorant sciemment les cris de Mai lui demandant de lâcher prise.

-Tu ne sais rien, Natsuki, murmura Viola.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu veux faire croire, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en toi, et Shizuru ne devrait pas le faire non plus. Tu n'es que des ennuis, tu traînes avec les Yakuza et trafique je ne sais quoi avec eux. Je mettrais ma main au feu que ce qui arrive à Shizuru est de ton fait. »

Viola posa sa propre main sur celles de Natsuki pour la forcer à desserrer l'étreinte que menaçait de l'étouffer.

« Tu ne sais rien, répéta-t-elle. Et tu ignores tout comme moi, les raisons de son arrestation. »

Elle rapprocha encore son visage de celui de son agresseur, et exerça de plus en plus de force sur la poigne de Natsuki, commençant ainsi à prendre le dessus de ce bras de fer.

« Si tu tenais à elle, tu ne serais pas là à m'accuser d'une chose que tu ignores mais serait en train d'accourir à elle. »

Natsuki prenait lentement conscience de ne pu être celle qui tenait Viola prisonnière et elle tenta de se détacher. Mais les mains de Viola autour de ses poignets étaient de véritables étaux dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

_Impossible !_ Son statut d'ex-HiME lui accordait une force plus grande qu'un humain lambda et pourtant même en s'arc-boutant de toutes ses forces elle doutait de parvenir à faire lâcher Viola.

« Qui es-tu ? Chuchota-t-elle en tentant toujours de se dégager.

-Tu vois, répliqua Viola calmement. Tu ignores tout. Et il faudra me croire sur parole quand je te dis que je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à Shizuru.

-Est-ce une promesse ?

-C'en est une.

-Il me faudrait te faire confiance pour te croire. »

Dans un sursaut de combativité, Natsuki balança violemment sa tête en avant dans l'objectif plus qu'évident de lui briser le nez. Ce qui se passa alors, elle aurait été incapable de le dire. Aussi près l'une de l'autre qu'elles furent, Natsuki ne rencontra pas l'arête du nez de Viola mais son front. Et malgré la violence de ce coup de boule raté, la tête de Viola ne fut guère projeter en arrière. Elle resta aussi droite et stable que le mur que Natsuki eut l'impression de rencontrer quand son front rencontra celui de son adversaire. Les élancements douloureux qui en résultèrent firent papilloter de petits points noirs devant ses yeux et elle reposa inconsciemment sa tête lancinante contre celle de Viola.

« Oh Natsuki, souffla l'air chaud qui rencontra son visage. »

Puis l'inconcevable eut lieu. Natsuki perçut le mouvement de Viola puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était léger comme une plume et apportait avec lui la même odeur, le même soin et le même amour que les rares baisers que Natsuki avait un jour pu échanger avec Shizuru. Elle s'y perdit un instant, en sentant les mains chaude encadrées ses joues glacées, puis la réalité se rappela à elle. Cette femme n'était pas Shizuru, c'était Viola. C'était la petite amie de Shizuru. Et autant elle n'appréciait pas cet état de fait, elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Shizuru serait si blessée par cette trahison -celle de Viola et la sienne- si elle l'apprenait.

Natsuki se détacha finalement de Viola et frappa cette dernière en plein visage. Cette fois Viola recula sous l'impact, la lèvre fendue.

N'étant plus retenue par Viola, Natsuki s'écroula, les élancements de sa tête se rappelant à elle.

« Comment oses-tu ? Cracha-t-elle cependant. »

Viola ne répondit pas. Elle essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée, tourna les talons et disparut rapidement sous les regards stupéfaits de Mai et Mikoto.

* * *

.

.

.

« Kami-sama ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Viola s'asseoir à ses côtés. »

Dans ce bar, où Yamada passait le plus claire de son temps, il avait pris l'habitude de rencontrer ses clients : quantité de gens dangereux et pas très claire, parfois Natsuki mais il n'avait jamais croisé Viola en ce lieu.

« Tu m'as fait peur, grommela-t-il.

-Peur ? Vraiment ? Argua Viola en hélant le barman pour un verre.

-Tu dépareilles dans ce lieu, constata-il en remarquant le regard concupiscence d'une partie des clients du bar.

-Plus que Natsuki lorsqu'elle venait ici ?

-Bien plus. Natsuki a vite fait comprendre que ce milieu était le sien et qu'il serait dangereux de s'en prendre à elle. Le rôle de la princesse en détresse t'irait beaucoup mieux. Et c'est très exactement le genre de cible de ces gens là... »

Viola promena un rapide regard sur le dit bar. Malgré le fait d'être en pleine journée, la position du bar dans une ruelle sordide et les quelques fenêtres crasseuses ne faisaient pénétrer aucune lumière. La salle basse de plafond était sombre et digne d'un film d'horreur malgré les nombreuses appliques qui dispensaient une lueur jaunâtre d'un autre âge. Elle distingua une bonne dizaine de clients au visage indiscernable dans la fumée et l'éclairage terne. Par le passé, Viola n'aurait jamais osé mettre un pied dans ce genre de lieu. Pas seulement pour les gens qui y traînaient mais aussi pour cette affreuse odeur : relent d'alcool, de sang et de fumée.

« Venons en aux fait : que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Reprit Yamada attablé seul au bar en bois. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations sur le Third District que lors de notre dernière discussion.

-Ce n'est pas sur le Third District. C'est sur Shizuru. Elle a été arrêtée ce matin. »

Viola s'assit gracieusement sur le tabouret voisin et s'accouda au bar avant d'en retirer ses coudes aussi vide. La surface du bar s'avérait affreusement collante et Viola prit la décision de ne plus y toucher. C'était dégoûtant !

Yamada s'assura pendant ce temps là que personne ne les écoute avant de finalement se pencher vers Viola.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, avoua Yamada. L'enquêtrice Suzushiro Itsumi a demandé un mandat d'arrêt contre Fujino Shizuru il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Le procureur a mis un moment à le lui fournir et elle a été mise en garde à vue ce matin même. Pour l'homicide d'Ishigami Le Boss.

-Si vous étiez au courant, chuchota-t-elle avec colère, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé ?

-Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Répondit Yamada. Si elle avait fui cette garde à vue, cela aurait été comme reconnaître sa culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger. Je vous paie pour avoir des informations, non ? »

Yamada frotta tranquillement son visage et au bruit du crissement désagréable, Viola jugea qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un moment. Cet inutile constat ne méritant pas qu'elle s'y attarde, elle but une rasade d'alcool qu'on venait de lui servir et grimaça en sentant le liquide brûler la coupure de sa lèvre.

« Comment Suzushiro-san a-t-elle relié le meurtre d'Ishigami à Shizuru ?

-Un jeune Yakuza l'a parfaitement décrite et à même préciser qu'elle se faisait appeler l'Améthyste. »

Viola lécha sa blessure en grimaçant.

« Si la Police a pu apprendre une telle chose, il est probable que les Yakuza... que dis-je il est _certains_ que les Yakuza et surtout les Ryu soient aussi au courant. Vous rendez vous compte de ce qui se passera s'ils lui mettent la main dessus ?

-Priez dans ce cas que Suzushiro Itsumi puisse trouver de quoi la garder derrière les barreaux. »

Yamada sembla chercher ses mots après ce commentaire superflu et loin de sonner comme il l'aurait aimé.

« Je pensais surtout que votre plus grande peur aurait-été le Third District. L'Améthyste n'est-il pas quelque chose qu'ils veulent obtenir ? »

Viola ne répondit pas immédiatement alors qu'un homme dont le visage seul semblait exprimer sa malveillance et sa lubricité venait prendre place à ses côtés.

« Hey ma jolie ! Que viens-tu faire dans un coin comme ça ? »

Il avait à peine touchée la cuisse de Viola que sans le regarder, elle attrapa la main inopportune et lui imprima une torsion si violente qu'un craquement sec s'en suivit rapidement accompagné d'un cri douloureux de l'homme. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que Viola se tourna vers l'individu et, dans cet éclairage tamisé, il fit soudain face à un regard noir cerclé d'un rouge brillant.

« Une autre question ? »

Ramenant contre sa poitrine son poignet brisé, l'homme secoua la tête et sortit précipitamment du bar.

« Puis-je revenir sur la description « princesse en détresse » ? sourit Yamada en observant le calme rapidement rétablit dans le bar.

-Je viens de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dis, reprit tranquillement Viola en ignorant la dernière remarque de son informateur. Les ex-HiME étant destinées dans peu de temps à être leur cobaye, le Third District ne doutera pas une seconde que l'Améthyste et Shizuru soient une même personne. A leur yeux, la coïncidence serait trop grande pour que la police fasse erreur.

-Et ?

-Et ils doivent donc se douter que l'un de leur Projet Otome à fonctionner. Shizuru va donc effectivement devenir leur cible, si elle ne l'est pas déjà. »

Yamada commanda un double scotch et, la curiosité faisant, poursuivit la conversation.

« Ne vas-tu pas un peu trop vite en besogne ? Comment une personne qui n'a pas encore été un cobaye de ces expériences pourrait être un sujet chez qui les nanomachines fonctionnent?

-Oh, je pense qu'ils ont déjà compris que les nanomachines attribuaient bien d'autres capacités que forces et vitesses. S'ils ignorent encore lesquelles, ils voudront s'emparer de Shizuru plus encore pour le découvrir. Qui sait peut-être peut-elle voyager à travers le temps ! Ironisa-t-elle. Et je doute qu'envoyer Shizuru en prison empêche les Yakuza, les Ryu ou le Third District de lui mettre la main dessus.

-Donc Fujino est bel et bien en danger, conclut-il. »

Viola acquiesça et, ayant fini son verre, s'empara du scotch de Yamada. Elle dédaigna volontairement le regard surpris et presque accusateur de son courtier en information.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon à ton âge de boire autant et surtout à une telle heure, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque paternelle.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, répliqua Viola amèrement en buvant à grande gorgée le liquide ambrée. »

A cet empressement à boire -d'autant plus à la vue des légers tremblements qui semblaient la secouer-, Yamada commença à s'inquiéter.

« Tu as des problèmes d'alcoolisme Viola ? »

Elle lui fit signe de patienter un peu alors qu'elle finissait le verre d'une traite et fermait les yeux, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Non, répondit-elle finalement la voix cassée. Ça soulage seulement les douleurs.

-Quels douleurs ?

-Je suis sûre que vous vous doutez desquels. Je vous ais donné un exemplaire du dossier Projet Otome, vous devez avoir compris que j'en ai fais parti.

-En effet. Les nanomachines n'ont donc pas si bien fonctionné que ça ?

-C'est peu dire. »

Un silence mal à l'aise sembla s'établir avant que Yamada ne hèle de nouveau le barman.

« Saké, la bouteille.

-Tant de générosité m'honore, croassa-t-elle.

-Alors quel genre de cancer, tumeur ou autres saloperies les nanomachines ont eu la gentillesse de te concocter? »

Viola haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Disons simplement que les médecins chargés du Projet étaient avare de parole. C'est cérébrale, indiqua-t-elle en tapotant sa tempe. Ils avaient des médicaments mises au point dans le seul but de ralentir les nanomachines au niveau des dégâts qu'ils occasionnaient. Ça allongeait notre temps de vie et apaisait les douleurs. Je suis partie en emportant un plein flacon de ses pilules. Et je n'en ai déjà plus.

-Tu n'es là que depuis quelques mois pourtant, constata Yamada.

-A cette époque, oui je n'y suis que depuis quelques mois. Mais mon premier retour dans le temps m'a amenée à une époque postérieure à celle ci. J'avais mal calculé mon coups, avoua-t-elle, et je suis arrivée à une époque où Natsuki avait déjà été enlevée. Ce premier retour dans le temps m'a vidé de toute énergie et j'ai du y rester un long moment, amassant des informations en entrant chez les Ryu et me préparant pour effectuer de nouveau un saut dans le temps. »

Viola était soulagée de pouvoir en discuter librement. Yamada était peut-être une personne dont elle ignorait tout, elle lui faisait pourtant intrinsèquement confiance. C'était une personne à qui elle pouvait parler sans risquer de voir la peur et la douleur de son interlocuteur en apprenant ce qui devait lui arriver. Par ailleurs Yamada ayant toujours suivi l'affaire HiME, il se retrouvait le plus apte à croire et comprendre l'affaire du Third District et des Otome.

« A chaque fois que j'utilise les nanomachines pour accroître force, vitesse ou pour voyager dans le temps, les douleurs s'accroissent et je me rapproche de la mort.

-Il faut aller à l'hôpital, il pourrait peut-être...

-Non, coupa-t-elle, ils ne peuvent plus rien y faire. J'ai déjà l'impression qu'avoir passé l'année est un miracle. Alors ne perdons pas de temps sur mon état. »

Yamada remplit le verre vide précédemment empli de scotch avec du saké. Cette fois, elle n'en but qu'une gorgée dont elle sentit la brûlure tout le long de son tube digestif.

« Que veux-tu faire alors ? Où veux-tu mettre Shizuru à l'abri ? »

Un autre gorgée avant qu'elle ne tapote du coin d'une serviette en papier la coupure de sa lèvre.

« On ne va pas la mettre à l'abri. Je ne peux détruire le Third District s'il ne se montre pas. Et puisqu'ils veulent Shizuru et qu'ils sont prêt à se montrer pour ça, on va les laisser faire. »

S'apprêtant à prendre une énième gorgée, elle sentit Yamada la retenir au dernier moment.

« Tu perds la tête ! Tu es saoule ! Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser comme appât ! Tu sais exactement ce qu'il lui feront autrement. »

A son tour, Yamada dut affronter ce regard gris -noir dans cet éclairage- cerclé de rouge flamboyant.

« Tu as promis que tu ne blesserais aucune HiME et encore moins Shizuru ou Natsuki.

-Crois moi j'ai fait de telles promesses à des gens bien plus important que toi à mes yeux, chuchota-t-elle durement, mais je suis prête à les briser et à sacrifier bien des gens si cela me permet d'au moins sauver Natsuki.

-Je te reconnais bien là, Fujino-san. Mais Natsuki ne te pardonnera jamais si tu fais cela.

-Elle me haïra oui, mais je m'assurai que ce soit tout le long de sa très longue vie. »

Viola se massa finalement les tempes. Les douleurs avaient été dilués par l'alcool mais les effets du scotch et du saké -avait-elle bu autre chose avant ?- commençaient à prendre leur péage.

« Dis moi juste une chose si tu veux trouver le Third District, que tu es en train de mourir et prête à tous les sacrifices, pourquoi te servir de Shizuru ? Enlève donc tes lentilles, cesse de lisser tes cheveux et reprend ta couleur naturelle, et c'est après toi que tout le monde courra. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Viola.

« Ara, ara, j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé. Ta remarque est plutôt pertinente. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Viola se leva finalement du tabouret inconfortable et se sentit soudain bien instable. Le monde tanguait.

« Je vais y aller à présent. Et la prochaine fois, faites moi part de _toutes_ vos infos même si celles ci vous semblent inutiles.

-Dans ce cas, Yuuki Nao a disparu depuis les vacances. »

En pivotant pour faire de nouveau face à Yamada, Viola manqua de chuter et ne se rattrapa qu'in extremis au bar. Elle en ôta rapidement la main à nouveau dégoûté du côté collant.

« Ce n'est que maintenant que vous pensez à me le dire ?! S'énerva-t-elle à nouveau.

-Durant les vacances, les gens partent cela ne m'a pas semblé important. Et Yuuki Nao sèche si souvent que son absence dans les premiers jours de cours ne semblait pas inhabituelle là non plus.

-Il n'y a que Nao qui a disparu ? Les autres HiME ?

-Toutes bel et bien présentes. Si la disparition de Nao est dû au Thrid District, cela se produit bien plutôt que ce que tu avais annoncé.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi je t'ai demandé de les surveiller. J'ai perturbé leur plan, en essayant de les ralentir je n'ai peut-être réussi qu'à précipiter les choses. Surveille surtout Tokiha Mai, Munakata Shiho, Sugiura Midori et surtout Natsuki et Shizuru.

-Pourquoi elles plutôt que les autres ? Demanda Yamada en notant sur un petit carnet les noms cités.

-Mai n'a qu'un frère qu'elle doit élever, Shiho un grand père qu'elle voit rarement, Midori passe son temps à partir à l'improviste au point que personne ne serait étonné de la voir disparaître. Shizuru et Natsuki sont orphelines. Comme pour Nao, elles sont, aux yeux du Third District, les plus faciles à enlever. Personne ne s'inquiétera de leur disparition et si la police finit par être informer de la disparition de l'une d'elles ils penseront à une fugue ou autre, pas un enlèvement. Les autres HiME cependant ont des familles qui s'inquiéteront de leur disparition. De plus certaines d'entre elles ont une famille ou de proches amis suffisamment influents pour que les autorités exercent des recherches intensives. Recherches qui peuvent mettre en danger le Third District.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, chuchota Viola. Mais au final avec ou sans famille, avec ou sans argent, nous avons tous fini au même endroit et subi les mêmes choses. »

.

Viola sortit finalement du bar, inspirant des grandes goulées d'air froid. Cela eut le mérité d'éclaircir quelque peu son esprit brumeux et lui permit probablement d'éviter la barre de fer visant son visage. Instinctivement, Viola s'était en effet baissée pour éviter l'objet et pris suffisamment de recule pour constater que son agresseur n'était autre que l'homme à qui elle avait brisé le poignet. Elle n'avait plus la patience de jouer ou d'être diplomate.

Elle fit face à son adversaire et attendit sa prochaine attaque. L'homme maniait la barre de fer de sa main gauche et ne semblait pas très adroit. Il attaqua à nouveau de son arme improvisée, elle esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Ou essaya. L'alcool l'empêchant de bien appréhender les distances, elle n'esquiva pas aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait et l'arme rencontra violemment son épaule. Seul l'utilisation des nanomachines empêchèrent que les os soient brisés sous la force du coup.

Alors suffisamment proche de l'homme, elle le frappa à son tour en visant la gorge. Sa trachée se comprimant à cette attaque, il s'écroula en cherchant désespérément l'air qu'il ne pouvait plus inspirée. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle le frappa au visage d'un coup de pied qui l'assomma sur le coup. Dans son état cependant, elle perdit aussi l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long. Elle se releva agacée et frotta ses vêtement avant de finalement pouvoir rentrer chez elle, la démarche encore hésitante.


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci encore pour toutes les review ! Un nouveau chapitre (écrit d'une traite et sans relecture... mais c'était le poster comme ça ou attendre de trouver le temps de me relire alors...). Bonne lecture. :)**

**.**

**Deklan : oh que de gentils compliments ! :) Heureuse que ça te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question il n'y avait que les premiers chapitres où je savais avec certitude où j'allais. Maintenant c'est plus comme un jeu vidéo : j'ai des objectifs -c'est à dire des scènes en particuliers- auxquels je veux parvenir et pour y parvenir bah... j'improvise, je brode, je découvre le chemin à prendre finir le niveau... euh chapitre ! **

**Donc nop, pas de scénario super ficelé, seulement moi et le petit pointeur sur la page word qui attend que l'inspi me vienne. (Mais ça se goupille pas trop mal, non?)**

**.**

**Sephiria : la suite de la garde à vue, parce que c'était plus marrant (et méchant?) de le faire en plusieurs parties ^^ **

**.**

**Elana : ah oui, le passé de Viola... pour tout dire j'hésitais entre en dévoiler petit à petit ou une fois la fic fini faire un one shot juste sur ça... et pour tout dire je n'ai toujours pas fini de débattre avec moi même -_-'**

**.**

**Chapitre .17**

.

.  
.

Itsumi ne l'avait pas laissé seule longtemps dès que Shizuru avait décidé de retapisser la salle de feuilles volantes. Dire qu'Itsumi était hors d'elle était un bel euphémisme. Elle était véritablement furieuse de devoir s'agenouiller et ramasser son dossier éparpillé tout en essayant de reclasser les feuilles dans le bonne ordre.

Elle ne demanda l'aide d'aucun collègue, préférant à l'évidence qu'ils ignorent sur quel dossier elle travaillait et cessa rapidement d'essayer d'organiser le bazar qu'avait mis Shizuru. Une pile de feuilles -si pile fut le terme- fût finalement amasser au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Itsumi prit bien garde de le déposer hors de porter de sa gardée à vue, puis semblant épuisée elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur la chaise face à Shizuru.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un iota tout le temps qu'elle avait rangé. Itsumi ignorait même si elle avait pris acte de sa présence. Elle semblait prostrée sur sa chaise, son bras libre posé sur la table, le poing serré et tremblant, alors qu'elle avait gardé son front plaqué contre le métal de cette même table.

Itsumi était bien des choses mais elle n'était pas cruelle et voir une jeune femme de l'âge de sa propre fille dans un tel état, ne pouvait la laisser imperturbable. C'était aussi sa chance cependant d'en savoir plus.

Ce dossier ne pouvait pas avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez Shizuru si elle n'était pas impliquée dans cette histoire, mais elle devait aussi reconnaître que cette réaction -cette volonté de connaître ce que contenait le dossier- paraissait véritable. Cela indiquait alors qu'une autre personne avait déposé les dossiers avec le cadavre d'Ishigami Le Boss.

Itsumi commençait donc sérieusement à douter que Shizuru fut bel et bien La Faucheuse, mais elle avait au moins acquis une certitude : Shizuru était impliquée dans cette affaire. Soit elle connaissait les victimes de ce dossier, soit elle connaissait La Faucheuse. _Et pourquoi pas les deux_.

De surcroît, la description de Shizuru correspondait beaucoup trop au témoignage du Yakuza pour totalement l'exclure.

Itsumi se mordit l'ongle du pouce dans sa profonde réflexion. Était-il possible que plusieurs personnes se cachent derrière l'identité de l'Améthyste ? Fujino Shizuru pouvait alors être l'Améthyste sans pour autant avoir commis le meurtre de Le Boss. Sa réaction à la lecture pouvait alors être expliquée : peut-être avait-elle découvert des informations sur les individus qui partageaient avec elle l'identité de La Faucheuse.

_Ou peut-être est-elle une incroyable comédienne ? _Haruka et Yukino avaient souvent parlé de la capacité de Shizuru à contrôler ses émotions. Yukino surtout avait relevé la facilité avec laquelle Shizuru savait manipuler les gens. Et durant ces quelques heures en sa compagnie, Itsumi avait en effet pu constater que la jeune fille avait gardé la maîtrise d'elle-même dans une situation ou plus d'un craquait. _Jusqu'à maintenant_, rectifia-t-elle.

_Était-elle en train de se faire manipuler ? Était-il possible de se faire aussi facilement avoir ?_

Itsumi l'ignorait mais elle prit la décision de ne pas se poser trop de question au risque de se faire avoir. Elle avait Shizuru pour encore de nombreuses heures et elle continuerait à l'accuser de meurtre. Faire peser sur la jeune fille, une accusation plus importante que celle dont elle devait être réellement coupable ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour son interrogatoire. Cela augmenterait certainement ses chances de voir Shizuru craquer et avouer sa complicité ou tout autre crime dont elle s'avérait coupable.

Puis Itsumi se souvint que Shizuru avait demandé un avocat et qu'il n'allait certainement plus tarder. La probabilité d'alors obtenir des informations allait considérablement chuter.

« Pourquoi avez vous réagis ainsi, Fujino-san? »

Aucune réaction.

« Fujino-san ? Votre réaction à la lecture de ce dossier est certainement l'aveu le plus flagrant que vous pouviez faire de votre implication dans cette affaire. »

Elle ne bronchait pas, ne semblait pas même respirer.

« Fujino-san ? Insista Itsumi inquiète à présent du manque de réaction de la jeune fille. »

Elle avança un main anxieuse à travers la table qu'elle déposa sur l'épaule de Shizuru. La jeune fille sursauta immédiatement et ses yeux papillotèrent, comme surprise de se retrouver là, des larmes encore accrochées aux cils.

Itsumi voulait bien comprendre l'intérêt que les gens pouvaient porter à Shizuru Fujino, au magnétisme qu'elle exerçait qu'en elle était sûr d'elle et à celui dont elle faisait preuve quand elle affichait si ouvertement sa fragilité.

« Comment allez vous ? »

De sa main libre, Shizuru essuya ses yeux avant de fixer l'enquêtrice.

« Je me sentirais mieux si vous m'apportiez un mouchoir et m'enleviez ces menottes.

-Désolé mais-

-L'agent Suzushiro-san se fera un plaisir de vous les enlever, indiqua soudain la voix suave d'un nouvel arrivant. »

.

De haute taille, une carrure fine mise en avant par le long manteau cintré, l'homme portait des vêtements hors de prix sans être guindé. L'écharpe dénoué et les cheveux blonds décoiffés lui donnait l'air d'un homme pressé ayant enfin atteins son but. Mais la cicatrice qui descendait quasiment jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez et la dureté minéral de son regard donnait un impression de danger. Le genre d'homme puissant à qui l'on ne souhaitait guère se frotter.

« Maitre Wang, grommela Suzushiro prise de court par l'arriver de l'avocat.

-L'agent Suzushiro va se faire le plaisir de vous détacher, lui assura l'homme sans prendre la peine d'accorder son attention à l'enquêtrice. »

La salle entière semblait soudainement s'être figée jusqu'à ce que l'avocat daigne enfin jeter un regard à la policière.

« Je crois me souvenir que la loi m'autorise à m'entretenir avec mon client durant la prochaine demi heure, Agent Suzushiro. Alors pourriez vous lui enlever ces menottes ? »

Itsumi se leva finalement et tout en foudroyant l'avocat du regard, glissa la clé dans la serrure des menottes pour libérer Shizuru. Elle constata par la même occasion que le poignet de cette dernière était rouge à force d'avoir tiré dessus. Itsumi s'avança finalement vers la porte alors que l'avocat prenait la chaise qu'elle venait de délaisser et que Shizuru massait son poignet blessé en silence.

« Vous avez 30 minutes, annonça-t-elle, pas une minute de plus. Et c'est inspecteur Suzushiro, Maitre Wang. »

L'homme lui renvoya un vague geste de la main, signe probablement qui l'avait entendu mais qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise.

Itsumi piétina avec colère entre les bureaux jusqu'à se diriger vers celui qui supportait le moniteur de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Pousse toi de là, ordonna-t-elle à son collègue.

-L'avocat est avec sa cliente, on ne peut pas regarder ce qu-

-Pousse toi de là, répéta-t-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe. »

Son collègue se leva et elle se plaça de nouveau face au moniteur dont elle s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton. La caméra de la salle d'interrogatoire que son collègue venait certainement d'éteindre se ralluma et Itsumi remercia le matériel obsolète. Cela semblait être des années depuis que la diode rouge censée s'allumer quand la caméra tournait avait cessé de fonctionner.

Elle se décida donc à violer l'intimité de cette discussion pour un bien supérieur, sauver les pauvres âmes subissant les expériences décrites dans le dossier du Projet Otome.

.

Shizuru observa l'avocat de la même manière qu'elle avait observé la mère d'Haruka. Il semblait être aussi précautionneux avec son manteau qu'Itsumi l'avait été avec sa veste. Il portait en dessous un costume de marque hors de prix, paraissant taillé sur mesure -ce qui devait l'être. Il posa finalement sa serviette de cuir sur la table qui les séparait, puis tendit finalement sa main vers Shizuru.

« Maitre Sergay Wang, veuillez me pardonner de ce retard. Il a fallu que j'attrape un train et demande à une sorte de pêcheur de me mener jusqu'à Fuuka ayant loupé le dernier Ferry.

-Fujino Shizuru, je ne peux que vous remerciez d'avoir accepter de prendre cette affaire. »

L'homme lui secoua brièvement la main, puis s'assit, lissa sa cravate et ouvrit finalement sa serviette pour en tirer un porte document en cuir. De la poche intérieur de sa veste, il tira finalement un stylo -Mont-blanc, nota Shizuru.

« Bien, je dois vous poser quelques questions pour m'assurer de la personne à qui je m'adresse. Il y a beaucoup de Fujino de part le Japon et peu d'entre eux peuvent se permettre mes services.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Shizuru.

-Vos parents...

-Sont morts, intervint Shizuru. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà.

-En effet, si vous êtes bien qui vous prétendez être. »

L'homme nota quelques informations.

« A l'âge où vous avez perdu vos parents, on vous a certainement confié à un tuteur. Et je pense suffisamment connaître votre famille pour savoir à qui il vous aurait confié. Alors... qui est votre tuteur ? »

Shizuru se massa une nouvelle fois son poignet et soupira.

« Une fois que nous aurons réglé le problème de mon identité, vérifiez toutes les informations que vous voulez mais restez discret et... faites en sorte que cela n'arrive pas aux oreilles de ma tutrice. »

L'homme acquiesça la pointe du stylo sur son bloc prêt à noter un nom qu'il connaissait certainement.

« Graceburt Maria. »

L'avocat lui sourit alors.

« J'aurai grand plaisir de vous défendre... »

.

« Inspecteur Suzushiro ! »

Itsumi éteignit instinctivement la caméra en entendant la voix forte du commissaire.

« Monsieur, salua-t-elle.

-Rassurez moi, inspecteur, vous n'étiez pas en train d'écouter la conversation entre un avocat et sa cliente. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un vice de procédure remette en liberté un potentiel meurtrier.

-Non, monsieur. Bien sur que non. »

Le commissaire plissa les yeux, la défiant de lui mentir puis repartit finalement. Itsumi s'interrogea brièvement sur la façon dont il avait pu savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais quelque fut la réponse elle ne prit pas le risque de rallumer la caméra. Elle se tassa dans son siège, réfléchissant profondément à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le nom de Maria Graceburt lui disait fortement quelque chose. Ne parvenant pas à se rappeler d'où le nom Graceburt venait, elle alluma son vieille ordinateur et tapa le nom dans le moteur de recherche. Au jour d'aujourd'hui tout le monde pouvait être « googler ».

Rapidement, le moteur de recherche afficha une énorme quantité de page à ce nom et tout autant d'images d'une personne qu'elle reconnut aisément. Elle comprenait mieux pour quelle raison le nom résonnait dans son esprit sans lui rappeler qui elle était. Dans son milieu tout le monde l'appelait simplement Miss Maria, on ne disait jamais Graceburt.

« Hey, appela-t-elle en interpellant son collègue. Cherche dans les dossiers à nouveau, et vérifie si Fujino Shizuru est bien sous la tutelle de Graceburt Maria. »

Son collègue acquiesça et s'y mit immédiatement.

Itsumi pendant ce temps là restait totalement stupéfaite. Ses collègues ne pouvaient pas avoir compris ce que cela signifiait mais Itsumi comprenait mieux à présent la surprise de Sergay Wang et la confirmation des « rumeurs ».

La Windbloom Company avait un héritier.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'honneur de connaître les Fujino à l'époque où ces derniers dirigeaient cet empire financier. Peu avait d'ailleurs eu cet honneur. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se mêler à la société, ils étaient suffisamment puissant pour ne pas avoir à le faire, on venait à eux pour les affaires.

Itsumi n'avait jamais imaginé que la jeune fille qu'elle avait mis aux arrêts était ce _genre _de Fujino. C'était un nom tellement commun, personne ne pouvait penser que...

« ça y est, je l'ai ! S'exclama son collègue. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, visiblement le dossier a été involontairement perdu.

-Sciemment perdu, corrigea Itsumi en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de son collègue. »

_Sans le moindre doute_, songea-t-elle en observant enfin le dossier relatif à la jeune fille.

« Son dossier vous aide ?

-Pas par rapport à mon enquête mais c'est... très intéressant, admit-elle en imprimant les informations durement obtenues. »

Puis Itsumi jeta un œil à sa montre nota qu'une demi-heure s'était écoulée et s'empressa de retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'excitation la gagnant.

_C'est tout de même incroyable que personne n'ait découvert que Miss Maria avait obtenu la tutelle de l'héritière de Windbloom, incroyable que son existence même soit inconnue de tous. _

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'attira le regard combiné de la jeune fille et de l'avocat.

« Ah cela fait donc déjà une demi heure.

-En effet, j'aimerai donc reprendre notre interrogatoire, surtout quand mon collègue vient enfin de mettre la main sur votre dossier.

-Mon dossier ? S'interloqua Shizuru.

-Parcours scolaire, relation familiale, tutelle et j'en passe, dit-elle en souriant. Cela s'était visiblement 'perdu'.

-Ne dites plus rien, indiqua Sergay Wang à Shizuru, puis se tournant vers Itsumi : Quoi que vous ayez finalement pu apprendre sur ma cliente, vous n'avez évidemment pas le droit d'en faire part à la presse.

-A la presse ? Pourquoi irai-je parler à la presse ? Ah, oui, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous avez peur que la presse s'échauffe en découvrant que j'ai mis aux arrêts l'héritière de Windbloom. »

Le visage de Shizuru n'exprima aucune émotion particulière.

« Les Fujino ont fait en sorte que leur fille ne soit pas connu du grand public pour grandir aussi normalement que possible, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ça, Suzushiro-san, n'est ce pas ? »

La voix de l'avocat cherchait à exprimer un sentiment de protection qu'Itsumi connaissait bien.

Elle savait ce qu'était la volonté d'offrir le meilleur à ses enfants, de pouvoir tout leur offrir et paradoxalement d'avoir peur à chaque instant que tout cet argent et ce pouvoir leur attirent plus d'ennuis que de bienfaits. Les magazines people étaient friands des héritiers et de leurs frasques. Passer sa vie à être scruté, savoir qu'on attendait de lui d'être aussi doué que ses parents, n'être jamais reconnu pour l'individu qu'on était mais pour la famille à laquelle on appartenait, savoir que des gens pouvaient l'adorer comme la détester sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour cela , savoir qu'on pouvait être enlever, attaquer pour cet argent. Oui, Suzushiro comprenait et pour aucune raison -pas même une enquête- elle ne jetterait cette jeune fille en pâture à la presse.

« Non, répondit-elle, la presse ne sera pas averti. Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Mais j'ai des collègues, je ne peux pas vous assurer que leur curiosité n'obtiendra pas le meilleur d'eux, répondit-elle en balayant d'un geste de la main les bureaux derrière le mur. »

Le regard de Sergay Wang fut très similaire à celui du commissaire, toujours ce regard perçant cherchant à voir à travers elle.

« Je vous crois, inspecteur, répondit tranquillement Shizuru.

-Cela cependant n'a pas grand lien avec l'affaire qui nous occupe, reprit Itsumi en claquant ses dossiers sur la table.

-En effet, répliqua soudainement Sergay. Pas plus que Fujino-san n'a à être impliquée dans cette affaire. »

Itsumi fronça les sourcils, peu sûre de comprendre l'avocat.

« J'ai appelé le Procureur. Il est un de mes bons amis, nous en avons brièvement discuté et il s'avère que vous n'avez rien pour retenir ma cliente ici.

-J'ai un témoin qui-

-Un jeune Yakuza avec un casier aussi long que mon bras encore abruti de médicaments, sortant d'un coma et qui prétends avoir vu un démon aux yeux rouges ? Sérieusement Inspectrice Suzushiro vous ne pouvez accorder de crédit aux élucubrations d'un tel individu. Ma cliente est une jeune femme respectée dans sa communauté : Kaichou de Gakuen Fuuka, bénévole pour un nombre incalculable d'activités, avec des professeurs qui ne jurent que par elle. Un parcours sans faute qu'un jeune vandale cherche à mettre à mal et encore... je m'avance un peu.

-Ce jeune homme...

-A décris une femme qu'il a lui-même qualifié de 'démon', coupa-t-il de nouveau en haussant un sourcil narquois. Et il n'y a que vous qui ait vu un lien aussi improbable entre ce que vous prénommez La Faucheuse et Fujino Shizuru. Non seulement vous avez accordé foi aux dires de ce jeune homme mais vous avez aussi spéculé sur un lien probable entre cet individu -votre Faucheuse- et celui qui aurait commis le meurtre d'un chef de gang.

-Il est communément admis que l'Améthyste...

-Serait un sorte de super héros des temps modernes, rétablissant un peu d'ordre dans les rues de Fuuka dominées par une improbable mais néanmoins bien présente criminalité, compléta-t-il en lissant sa cravate. Sauf qu'il s'avère qu'après les coups d'éclats d'il y a quelques mois, votre Améthyste n'a plus fait parler d'elle. Dites moi, inspectrice, vous savez ce qu'est une rumeur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je...

-C'est lorsqu'un idiot affirme quelque chose et qu'un plus idiot encore le répète avec conviction à son voisin. Et cela se répète encore et encore, dit-il en faisant lentement tourner sa main, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sache plus de qui l'information vienne, jusqu'à ce que tous en aient entendus parler. »

Sergay se lécha les lèvres avant de sourire.

« Et il est _communément admis, _répéta-t-il avec sarcasme, que la majorité a toujours raison. Si les bons gens de Fuuka et sa fidèle police _affirme_ que ce justicier à participer à tous les derniers bouleversements s'étant produit dans le milieu du crime, vous ne pouvez bien sûr qu'avoir raison.

-Me traitez vous d'idiote, Maitre ?

-Bien sur que non, s'exclama-t-il avec toujours une légère trace d'ironie. Mais je crains hélas que les hautes instances commencent à se poser cette question. Un démon aux yeux rouges ? Que vous inculpiez une enfant sur ce genre d'assertions sans fondement parce qu'elle est née avec des yeux d'une telle couleur ! Avez vous seulement pensé que votre 'démon' s'il existe portait des lentilles de couleurs ? C'est très à la mode je crois.

-Elle est une adulte aux yeux de la loi ! Craqua Itsumi énervée des moqueries plus qu'évidente de l'avocat.

-Non aux yeux de la loi, rectifia-t-il, elle est une _mineure_ responsable de ces actes. Et pour tout dire, je vois se profiler devant elle l'avenir radieux d'une jeune femme généreuse _et _puissante. D'ailleurs qu'on vous ait autorisé à la mettre en garde à vue est assez surprenante, je me demande si je ne devrais pas jeter un œil de ce côté là. Qui sait ce que je pourrais découvrir ?

-Que sous entendez vous ?

-Qui sait, pot de vin, 'échange de bon procédé'...

-Je suis scrupuleusement la loi, Maitre, cracha une Itsumi de plus en plus excédée. »

Shizuru assistait silencieusement à ce débat, remarquant le tremblement de colère qui commençait à secouer la mère d'Haruka et le calme fascinant de l'avocat qui accompagnait chacune de ses phrases d'amples gestes. On voyait facilement qui avait la haute main dans cet échange... unilatéral.

« Soyons, sérieux, reprit Sergay en se détendant dans la chaise, croisant les mains sur la table. Vous n'avez aucune preuve concrète, aucun élément matériel contre ma cliente. Vous avez un témoignage invraisemblable d'un jeune homme divaguant jeune homme qui n'a d'ailleurs signé aucune déposition et est revenu sur sa parole. »

Un bref silence durant lequel Sergay Wang prit un peu de repit avant son nouvel assaut.

« Savez vous ce que je pense, Suzushiro-san, vous êtes une grande enquêtrice, vous faites partie de celle qui savent trouver et ne jamais lâcher une bonne piste. Mais nous avons tous des moments où nous arrivons au bout de nos forces et où l'on doit reconnaître avoir commis des erreurs. Vous venez d'en faire une. Prenez des vacances, détendez vous, partez ! Vous en avez les moyens. Mais ne persistez pas dans cette voie, vous pourriez y briser définitivement votre carrière.

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une remarque que je partageais d'ailleurs avec mon bon ami le Procureur. Soit dit en passant, rajouta-t-il en se levant soudainement pour clore ce bref débat, ma cliente est libre.

-Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir...

-Certes non, coupa-t-il en souriant, mais à l'instant où je vous parle votre supérieur doit se faire remonter les bretelles pour votre erreur. Et il ne tardera pas -j'en suis sûre- à venir lui même vous dire tout ce dont je viens de vous faire part. »

Itsumi essaya de prendre de régulières respirations pour contrôler sa colère grandissante.

« Si vous pensiez votre cliente aussi innocente que cela, vous n'auriez pas fait jouer vos connections, répliqua-t-elle.

-Vous pensez ? Sourit-il. Moi j'avais l'impression très net d'éviter à ma cliente que vous veniez l'ennuyer dans le futur. Votre fille la connaît, non ?

-Laissez ma fille hors de ça !

-Je crois qu'elles sont en compétition -à leur niveau du moins, rajouta-t-il ignorant volontairement Itsumi. La fatigue peut très souvent faire que l'on mélange diverses informations. Vous aurez simplement confondu les sentiments de votre fille avec les vôtres. Ne faites pas de fixation sur la mauvaise personne, Suzushiro-san.

-Je pense que ça suffit, Maitre, intervint finalement Shizuru. Je ne doute pas que l'inspectrice Suzushiro-san pensait bien faire en me mettant en garde à vue. Haruka-san n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

-Pas plus que vous, Fujino-san, répondit-il imperturbable. »

Shizuru lui répondit par un bref sourire avant de se tourner vers l'inspectrice.

« Puis-je sortir ou devons nous attendre une confirmation de votre supérieur ? Demanda poliment Shizuru. »

Itsumi avala difficilement sa salive avant d'acquiescer.

« Dehors, croassa-t-elle. »

Shizuru se leva à son tour et remit son manteau sans se presser pendant que Sergay rangeait ses propres affaires.

« Où puis-je récupérer mon portable et mes autres affaires ? »

Itsumi lui indiqua l'extérieur d'un geste de tête.

Shizuru suivit donc l'avocat hors de la salle d'interrogatoire avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte.

« J'espère vraiment que vous parviendrez à empêcher ces horreurs, conclut-elle avant de disparaître. »

.

Itsumi inspira profondément, s'attendant à tout moment à voir le commissaire la faire demander et l'obliger à prendre des vacances forcés.

Shizuru Fujino était hors d'atteinte.

Peut-être Sergay Wang avait raison, peut-être avait-elle pris ce dossier beaucoup trop au sérieux. Aucune preuve n'avait jamais prêté à croire qu'il soit vrai.

Itsumi hésita puis jeta finalement dans la corbeille à papier le dossier désordonné où s'annonçait en lettre majuscule «PROJET OTOME ». Puis elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Néanmoins, il continuait de tourbillonner dans sa tête une multitude de pensée. Et l'une d'elle titillait son esprit. Comme si elle devait porter son attention sur un élément particulier lui ayant échapper lors de cette journée.

Elle se figea soudain dans le couloir alors que la porte de son supérieur s'ouvrait sur son nom appelé avec énervement et colère.

_J'espère que vous parviendrez à _empêcher _ces horreurs._

À arrêter ces horreurs, c'est ce qu'elle aurait du dire. Parce que ce dossier traitait d'expériences qui devait avoir eu lieu ou qui avait lieu. Pourtant, Shizuru en avait parlé comme quelque chose qui pouvait être _empêcher._ Suzushiro Itsumi voyait-elle ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir dans ces mots ou Shizuru avait-elle laissé échapper quelques choses ?

Itsumi se remémora cet élan de colère et de désespoir que le dossier avait provoqué chez Shizuru, cette curiosité anxieuse et morbide dans son regard quand il lui était hors de porter. Ces réactions étaient -avec sa dernière phrase- les seules choses de _vrais_ qu'elle avait exprimé.

Itsumi pivota sur ces talons, n'entendant plus les cris du commissaire, pressée de repêcher de sa corbeille son si précieux dossiers.

Peut-être ne devait-elle plus chercher l'Améthyste mais les -futures?- victimes et _empêcher ces horreurs._

_._

_._

_._

« Je trouve que cela a été plutôt rapide, non ? Demanda Sergay avec un rictus amusé.

-Parlez pour vous, répliqua Shizuru. Cela m'a semblé interminable. »

Ils avaient du s'arrêter brièvement dans les bureaux pour récupérer ses affaires. Shizuru avait du signer des formulaires quelconques attestant qu'on lui avait bel et bien rendu l'ensemble de ces biens et elle avait enfin pu respirer librement dans la cour extérieur du commissariat de Fuuka.

« Je crois qu'il y a un café, non loin, indiqua-t-elle finalement. Occupons nous de vos frais d'honoraires dès maintenant, si vous le voulez bien.

-Avec plaisir, acquiesça Sergay. »

D'un pas vif, ils traversèrent la cours puis la rue jusqu'à un troquet d'un autre âge. Ce fut sans surprise qu'ils le découvrirent rempli de policiers avec ou sans uniforme.

« La police et leurs petites habitudes, se moqua Sergay s'attirant le regard de nombreuses personnes.

-Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, répliqua Shizuru, mais vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.

-Détrompez vous, Fujino-san. Quand on a de l'argent, on a toujours des amis. Selon la définition qu'on en a évidemment.

-Évidemment, se moqua Shizuru en s'asseyant à la première table disponible. Permettez que je passe un appel et je ferais votre chèque ensuite. »

Shizuru appela Viola qui sans grande surprise ne lui répondit guère.

« Ara, ara, Viola-san devrait décrocher quand on l'appelle, laissa-t-elle sur le répondeur. Je viens juste de sortir et je me trouve dans un bar face aux commissariat. »

Elle raccrocha sans en dire beaucoup plus et reçut presque immédiatement un sms lui indiquant de rester dans le « bar à flic » et qu'elle venait la chercher en taxi.

« A nous maintenant. Je suppose que ce ne sont pas nos 30 minutes de discussions qui me coûteront le plus chère. Je me charge certainement de tout ce qui est relatif au déplacement, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, acquiesça Sergay.

-Train en première classe.

-Évidemment.

-Location d'un bateau.

-Et du pêcheur pour le piloter. Je vous fais crédit des chocs émotionnels d'avoir été en mer par ce temps et de l'odeur insupportable dont j'ai du m'accommoder.

-Trop d'honneur. Je rajoute une chambre d'hôtel pour cette nuit et votre voyage retour je présume.

-Incroyablement prévoyante.

-Allez ne tournons pas autour du pot, une amie ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher. Combien me coûte ce petit soucis avec la police ? »

Sergay Wang lui annonça une somme conséquente. Shizuru sans sourciller lui signa son chèque.

« Et avec le sourire, constata-t-il en rangeant le chèque dans sa serviette.

-Ara, c'est en cadeau je vous rassure.

-C'était un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, Fujino-san.

-Vous m'excuserez de ne pas voir les choses ainsi. La situation était fort mal approprié pour que j'en garde un bon souvenir.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit-il. Si vous avez de nouveau besoin d'un homme de loi...

-Je penserai à vous n'en doutez pas. »

Shizuru lui serra brièvement la main et sortit rapidement du bistrot en apercevant Viola en train de l'attendre.

.

.

« Je suis surprise qu'il ne t'est pas gardé, plus longtemps, remarqua Viola alors qu'elles marchaient bras dessus bras dessous dans le centre ville de Fuuka. Comment était-ce d'être interrogée ?

-Tu ne l'as jamais été ? S'étonna Shizuru.

-Non, rit Viola, jamais.

-Incroyable ! Après tout ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait du me retrouver enchaîner à une chaise.

-Ils t'ont menotté ? sourit de nouveau Viola. Et bien, quelle vilaine fille tu fais.

-Ara, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Regardes moi ça ! »

Shizuru avait remonté la manche de sa veste pour lui montrer le cercle rouge qui entourait son poignet.

« Il ne fallait pas tirer sur les menottes. Ce n'est pas avec ta force que tu aurais pu en sortir, sourit Viola en lui pinçant le bras. »

Rire avec Viola était libérateur et Shizuru se blottit au plus près de la jeune femme alors que Viola les menait jusqu'à une pharmacie pour acheter de la pommade pour ses blessures. Leur unique achat effectué, elle se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers un restaurant proche pour un déjeuner tardif -plus un dîner à vrai dire. Le temps que leur commande arrive Viola appliqua posément la crème sur les striures rouges de son poignet puis Shizuru lui vola le tube pour en étaler légèrement sur la lèvre abîmer de Viola.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Un coup de poing, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ara, c'est incroyable. J'ai souvent vu Natsuki avec les lèvres fendus à la suite de combat de rue, ses blessures ne prenaient cet aspect là qu'après plusieurs jours. »

Shizuru plongea son regard dans celui de Viola caressant inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieur du pouce.

« Ce sont les nanomachines. »

Le souffle chaude de Viola frappa ses doigts et Shizuru se recula enfin.

« Désolé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que je suis toi, avoua-t-elle. Je te vois encore comme...

-Ta première petite-amie ? »

Shizuru grimaça et acquiesça.

« Je tiens à toi pour une multitude de raison, reprit Shizuru les yeux humides. »

Viola lui sourit gentiment bien consciente de l'étrangeté de leur situation.

« Moi aussi.

-Sauf que... c'est moi qui vais devoir supporter de te perdre. De perdre encore une personnes que j'aime, une des deux personnes qui me restent. »

Viola posa sa main sur celle de Shizuru.

« Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Ara... est-ce important ?

-Non. »

Viola n'avait rien qui puisse réconforter Shizuru et elle préféra ne pas lui offrir des mots vide de sens. Elle craignait la mort mais avait fini par l'accepter. Shizuru quant à elle allait devoir accepter que rien ne pouvait changer cet état de fait.

.

Viola fut reconnaissante que les nanomachines lui aient rendu une grande part de sa lucidité quant à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré plus tôt. Elle s'attendait néanmoins toujours à l'habituelle gueule de bois. Incroyable tout de même que le Third District ait créé des nanomachines capables de faire repousser un membre entier mais qu'empêcher une gueule de bois de survenir soit encore hors de portée. Au moins cela permit au repas de se dérouler sans incident et Viola parvint même à tirer quelques sourires et rires à Shizuru.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur dessert, Viola joua soudain avec une mèche de cheveux de Shizuru -la discussion avec Yamada toujours présente à l'esprit.

« Tu n'aurais pas envie d'essayer une nouvelle coupe ?

-D'où te vient un pensée aussi soudaine ? S'interloqua Shizuru en tendant sa carte de crédit à la serveuse.

-Mes cheveux sont redevenu aussi long qu'avant, fit-elle remarqué.

-Oh tu veux aller...

-Non, non, coupa-t-elle. »

Viola se tut jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent de nouveau à l'extérieur.

« Regarde, dit-elle en lui tendant un acte de naissance et une carte d'identité. »

Shizuru vit de faux papiers qu'elle n'aurait honnêtement pas distinguer de vrai.

« On peut tout trouver quant on connaît qui il faut. Viola Grace existe bel et bien d'après ces papiers.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? S'étonna Shizuru perdue par les changements brusques de conversation.

-Les Yakuza, les Ryu, le Third District... ils cherchent tous l'Améthyste. Et après ce 'coup d'éclat' de la police, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi très bientôt. Assez paradoxalement cependant, ils ignorent totalement mon existence.

-Tu veux que l'on échange nos identités, comprit finalement Shizuru.

-Ça t'éloignerait du danger et ça me permettrait de n'avoir plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher puisque après tout, je n'arrive pas à les trouver par moi même.

-Viola, c'est dang-

-Dangereux, oui, coupa-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu dois me laisser redevenir Fujino Shizuru. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas convaincue de sa fin... peut être parce que je la visualisais très bien et que je n'ai pas du tout la sensation d'être parvenue à la retranscrire comme je le souhaitais... Ou c'est simplement parce que c'est mal écris, ou que je suis crevée... Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapitre.18

.

.

« Tu as embrassé Viola. »

L'affirmation -ce n'était clairement pas une question- provenait soit de Mai soit de Mikoto. Natsuki était cependant encore trop sonnée pour savoir de qui elle provenait.

« Je n'ai pas _embrassé _Viola, rectifia-t-elle d'une voix rauque. _Viola_ m'a embrassé.

-Et tu as répondu au baiser, indiqua Mai.

-Certainement pas.

-Natsuki, insista son amie, nous t'avons vu répondre à ce baiser. »

Peut-être en effet qu'elle y avait répondu. Son esprit était brumeux et elle ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude si elle avait réellement glissé ses doigts ou non dans la douce chevelure de Viola. Elle admettrait moins encore d'en avoir profité et d'y avoir instinctivement répondu. Tant qu'elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, cela avait été comme embrasser Shizuru.

Natsuki sentait encore l'odeur et le goût de la femme sur ses lèvres.L'ex-HiME n'avait embrassé que Shizuru de toute sa vie -si on omettait Viola- et elle se demandait à présent si ce goût et cette odeur étaient propre à toutes les lèvres et à tous les baisers. Elle l'espérait parce que la seule autre alternative aurait été que Viola ait ce goût particulier à force d'embrasser Shizuru et cela la dérangeait au delà de toute imagination.

Natsuki avait l'intime conviction que ses questions étaient stupides et ne méritait nullement son attention. Pourtant... Natsuki ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette interrogation.

Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres et rougit presque aussi vite qu'elle se maudit d'apprécier le goût de Viola qui s'attardait sur ses lèvres. _Seulement parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau embrasser Shizuru._

Elle se souvint soudain ce qui l'avait amené à cette présente situation.

« Merde, Shizuru ! S'écria-t-elle le soucis évident dans sa voix.

-Oui, Shizuru en effet, intervint Mai avec réprobation. Je comprends que tu veuilles briser son couple avec Viola pour espérer la récupérer, mais si tu t'y prends comme ça -embrasser puis frapper sa petite amie- tu risques surtout de définitivement la perdre.

-Nom de dieu, jura-t-elle excédée, je n'ai _pas_ embrassé Viola. »

Alors qu'elle criait pour imposer son point de vue, les battements de sa tête s'accrurent. _A cause de ce satané coup de boule. _

Malgré tout, Viola s'en était sorti sans égratignure.

Cette dernière avait semblé prévoir son attaque, mais prévu ou non, comment avait-elle pu rester aussi insensible à ce coup de boule ? Comment la force de Viola avait-elle pu rivaliser avec la sienne, elle une ex-HiME ?

_Incompréhensible. _

Natsuki était seulement parvenu à la blesser en la prenant par surprise, en l'attaquant alors qu'elles s'embrassaient. _Rectification alors que _Viola _l'embrassait !_

Natsuki avait la désagréable sensation d'être totalement perdu dans cette histoire. Et de ne rien connaître de Viola, son adversaire...

.

Se sentant suffisamment sûr d'elle pour se lever, Natsuki se redressa tout en repoussant Mai qui cherchait à l'aider.

« Je dois y aller, balbutia-t-elle. Voir Shizuru et...

-Non, Natsuki, on va d'abord mettre de la glace sur ton front. Il y a déjà une bosse qui commence à apparaître.

-Je vais bien, grinça-t-elle. »

Avec un soupir, Mai effleura la naissance de la bosse provoquant un couinement de douleur de Natsuki. Mikoto s'approcha presque aussitôt et curieuse voulu imiter Mai avec bien moins de délicatesse. Cette fois Natsuki fit un pas en arrière avec un gémissement tout en donnant une tape brusque sur la main de la plus jeune de leur camarade.

« Non mais ça va pas !

-Mai, pourquoi Natsuki a un bouton sur le front ?

-C'est une bosse ! Cette gamine est complètement arriérée, se plaignit Natsuki devant le regard interloqué de Mikoto.

-C'est bien de reconnaître que tu as une corne en train de pousser au milieu de ton front mais reste gentille avec elle, Natsuki, répliqua Mai avec une voix maternelle.

-Une corne ? S'exclama Mikoto avec de grands yeux. »

Natsuki gémit de dépit face aux soudains regards fascinés de la collégienne. Mai quant à elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa colocataire visiblement plus amusée qu'inquiète de sa candeur.

« Allez Natsuki, tu es à moitié sonnée et ton front mériterait vraiment un peu de glace et de pommade.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Shizuru...

-Ne bougera pas de là où elle est pour le moment. Et puis tu ne pourras certainement pas la voir, alors on va d'abord s'occuper de toi. »

Plutôt qu'attendre une réponse qui aurait, de toutes les façons, été de nouveau négative, Mai attrapa Natsuki par le bras et la tira de force vers les dortoirs de Gakuen Fuuka. Natsuki dut se rendre à l'évidence : Mai avait gardé une bonne partie de ces forces d'HiME et en n'hésitait pas à en user. Natsuki se laissa donc finalement entraîner à sa suite.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre de Mai et Mikoto, Natsuki fut assise de force dans le canapé. Elle dut endurer les soins de son amie puis un déjeuné rapidement préparé avant que Mai ne lui rendre enfin sa liberté.

Enfin libre, elle piétina avec colère tout le long du chemin vers la forêt où se trouvait sa Ducati. Elle grommela contre Mai qui lui avait fait perdre une heure à se montrer trop maternel, elle gronda contre Mikoto qui n'avait fait qu'accroître ses maux de tête par son hyperactivité, et elle jura contre Viola et tous les malheurs qu'elle leur avait apporté.

Aussi pressée et énervée qu'elle l'était alors, Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de se changer dans ses cuirs de moto et préféra rapidement enfiler son casque. Elle fit immédiatement rugir le moteur, regretta un bref instant qu'il gronde aussi fort et partit finalement à toute vitesse vers le centre ville, sans se soucier des pierres et brindilles qui volèrent autour d'elle.

Elle mit moitié moins de temps qu'elle n'aurait du à atteindre le commissariat. Ce n'est qu'en vue de la rue qui y donnait que Natsuki ralentit à une vitesse réglementaire. Elle préféra d'ailleurs y garer sa moto plutôt qu'au parking dévolu aux visiteurs pour le commissariat.

Après avoir rapidement réarranger son uniforme scolaire, elle se dirigea à petite foulée vers le vieux bâtiment. Elle s'étonna brièvement d'entrer pour la première fois dans le commissariat pour Shizuru et non pas pour les milliers d'excès de vitesse, d'effractions et de petits délits divers qu'elle commettait depuis des années.

Elle se retrouva finalement dans le hall d'accueil du commissariat sans bien savoir quoi faire ensuite. Remarquant le regard curieux de deux policiers en uniformes derrière un comptoir, Natsuki conclut qu'il devait être une sorte d'accueil et se porta à leur rencontre.

« Euh, excusez moi...

-Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Répondit immédiatement un policier dont les yeux observèrent son front. »

Peut-être pensait-il qu'on venait de l'agresser. Non, songea-t-elle, il ne pouvait pas penser ça pour une simple bosse, fût-elle aussi grosse que Mai l'affirmait.

« Je voudrais voir Fujino Shizuru, elle a été emmenée par un de vos collègues ce matin, répondit-elle simplement. »

Le policier reporta immédiatement son regard sur son écran et se mit à chercher une information quelconque.

« En effet, Fujino-san a été placé en garde à vue. Mais seul son avocat et l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire peuvent la voir.

-Je veux la voir ! Gronda Natsuki. Pour quelle raison a-t-elle été mise en garde à vue ?

-Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information, désolé.

-Peu importe la raison, reprit-elle en se penchant au dessus du comptoir. Quelque soit la raison, c'est forcément une erreur. Dites le à votre inspecteur, Shizuru ne peut avoir fait quoique ce soit.

-Madame, je suis vraiment désolé, insista l'homme plus durement. Je ne peux pas vous aider. Si vous... »

Natsuki se recula brutalement, fusilla du regard les deux policiers et sortit précipitamment du commissariat, préférant partir plutôt que risquer de finir elle même en cellule pour s'en être prise à cet homme qui ne savait dire que « désolé ». Tremblante de colère, elle traversa vivement la rue jusqu'à sa moto tout en sortant son portable. Elle s'avisa de l'heure et de la présence ou non de messages. Elle avait reçu un sms de Mai lui demandant si elle avait obtenu des informations sur Shizuru et lui répondit rapidement d'un simple 'non'.

Natsuki avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus compter sur la Police pour des informations, elle avait pourtant cruellement besoin de comprendre.

Sa nouvelle destination prit une vingtaine de minutes à être atteinte et de nouveau, Natsuki préféra stationner sa moto le long du trottoir dans la rue principale plutôt que dans la ruelle insalubre où se trouvait le bar.

Elle renifla de dégoût en enjambant un homme allongé dans le passage, dont le faciès déjà peu avenant était à présent réduit à une bouillis sanglante : lèvres éclatées, dents brisés et nez cassé. Il s'était visiblement pris de sacrées coups au visage et Natsuki reconnut à peine un des clients réguliers du bar qu'elle avait elle-même remis en place quelques années plus tôt. Il faut croire que l'homme n'avait toujours pas retenu sa leçon.

Y voyant la possibilité de soulager une partie de ses frustrations, Natsuki revint quelques pas en arrière et envoya un violent coup dans l'estomac de l'homme qui émit un affreux gargouillis en se recroquevillant sur lui même.

Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle entra finalement dans le bar. Elle y attira brièvement le regard des clients qui à sa vue trouvèrent leur boisson bien plus intéressante. Yamada était encore et toujours assis au bar, son verre habituel remplacé par une bouteille quasiment vide de saké.

Natsuki se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tabouret tout à côté de lui attirant tout de suite l'attention du courtier en information.

« Kuga, balbutia-t-il.

-Kruger, corrigea-t-elle étonnée de voir l'homme habituellement si soucieux de l'anonymat l'appeler par son nom. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, on dirait que tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autres...

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. J'aurais du m'attendre à ta visite. »

L'homme souriait visiblement à une blague personnel et la curiosité manqua d'obtenir le meilleur d'elle.

« T'attendre à ma visite ? Répéta-t-elle pourtant avec calme.

-Tu viens pour savoir la raison de la mise en garde à vue de ta petite amie ? Fujino-san est bien populaire dernièrement.

-Ce n'est pas ma- Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'populaire' ? »

Yamada se raidit et Natsuki comprit que l'homme avait bu au delà du raisonnable et avait des difficultés à maintenir son professionnalisme.

« Tu m'as pris un peu par surprise. J'allais partir, s'excusa-t-il.

-A cette heure là ? S'étonna Natsuki perplexe. »

L'homme haussa les épaules, comme las et ébranlé par de mauvaises nouvelles. Natsuki avait toujours pris l'homme pour un solitaire sans attache comme elle par le passé... Mais une sensation ténue lui faisait penser que l'homme avait des liens, ou du moins quelques personnes qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Avait-il appris de mauvaises nouvelles de leur part ? Natsuki n'était cependant pas suffisamment empathique pour s'inquiéter d'une autre personne que Shizuru en ce moment.

« Shizuru, pourquoi était-elle...

-Mise en garde à vue pour une enquête sur le meurtre d'Ishigami Le Boss, informa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelques choses ?! »

Yamada s'apprêta à se servir la fin de la bouteille avant que Natsuki ne l'arrête.

« Je pense que vous en avez assez bu. Une bouteille pour vous seul...

-Je ne l'ai pas bu seul, coupa Yamada en se dégageant de Natsuki pour se servir.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous aujourd'hui ? Grommela-t-elle finalement.

-Rien, c'est juste... j'ai appris quelques mauvaises nouvelles d'une personne que... je suis venu à apprécier.

-Désolée, balbutia Natsuki surprise de sa soudaine clairvoyance -elle qui avait été aveugle aux sentiments des autres depuis des années.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit-il fataliste en finissant cul sec ce qu'il restait de saké. Ishigami Le Boss était un chef de gang, fortement lié au Yakuza s'il n'était pas lui même Yakuza, je ne sais plus vraiment. »

Natsuki se rappela soudain où elle avait entendu ce nom. Certainement pas aux infos -Natsuki n'écoutait pas les infos- mais plusieurs mois plus tôt de la bouche même de Shizuru -ou d'une femme qui lui ressemblait en tout point et s'identifiait comme l'Améthyste.

Les doutes qu'elle avait tant cherchée à repousser revinrent en force. Viola -elle le savait- trafiquait bien avec au moins un Yakuza. Elle se souvenait encore avoir espionné leur conversation. Viola qui, se récapitula-t-elle, était aussi le nom d'une femme ressemblant à Shizuru selon Chie et Aoi. Et Shizuru sortait avec une femme nommée Viola. Avec le recul, elle avait surtout l'impression que Shizuru avait usurpé l'identité de sa copine pour mener quelques activités illégales. Quoiqu'elle ne voyait pas bien ce que cela aurait apporté à Shizuru de raconter sa vie entière aux commères et de faire l'innocente le lendemain.

« Argh, grogna Natsuki en se décoiffant involontairement sous l'énervement. Je ne comprends rien de rien. Je suis convaincue que Shizuru est innocente, mais d'après ce que je sais, elle me semble qu'en même mêlée à cette histoire. Et je suis sûre que Viola y est pour quelques choses ! »

Yamada l'observa gentiment et Natsuki abandonna l'idée de comprendre cette histoire par elle même ou d'obtenir des éclaircissement de Yamada étrangement avare en informations ces derniers mois.

« Est-ce qu'elle l'a commis ce meurtre ? Demanda-t-elle finalement à Yamada. »

L'homme après tout devait savoir la vérité derrière une telle affaire.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Même pour Natsuki il était évidente qu'il était en train de lui mentir.

« Alors elle l'a tué... conclut-elle sombrement. »

Yamada sembla chercher ses mots puis riant de lui même finit par répondre.

« La personne qui a tué Ishigami Le Boss n'est certainement pas celle que la Police a mise derrière les barreaux, indiqua-t-il au soulagement de Natsuki. Le seul soucis c'est que si la Police le croit, les Yakuza vont le croire aussi. Et le meurtre du Boss n'ayant pas été très bénéfique à leurs entreprises...

-Alors... elle est en danger, comprit Natsuki. »

.

* * *

Après avoir obtenu la promesse de Yamada qu'il l'appellerait dès l'instant où il saurait que Shizuru avait été remise en liberté -Natsuki n'imaginait pas une autre possibilité- elle rentra chez elle.

Son appartement était dans un état terrible, Natsuki n'avait jamais été très ordonné mais depuis qu'elle s'était faite rejeté par Shizuru, le chaos avait pris de l'ampleur. Pourtant Natsuki savait très exactement où trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine et s'accroupit devant le placard sous l'évier.

Elle tâtonna quelques instants jusqu'à trouver derrière les tuyaux un petit coffret en bois. Elle l'emporta avec elle sur la table du salon où elle l'ouvrit pour finalement y trouver son arme à feu.

Elle l'avait acquis auprès de Yamada des années plus tôt quoiqu'elle n'eut jamais eu à l'utiliser. La possibilité qu'elle puisse un jour perdre ses pouvoirs de HiME avait toujours été au fond de son esprit et Natsuki voulait avoir la certitude de pouvoir continuer à se défendre même lorsque cela arriverait.

Yamada n'était évidemment pas un revendeur d'arme à feu, il lui avait même avoué exécrer ce genre d'arme. Mais l'homme connaissait bien évidemment des dizaines de personnes auprès de qui obtenir des armes sans numéro de série et Natsuki avait presque du le supplier pour qu'il accepte de jouer les intermédiaires dans cette acquisition.

Autant Natsuki aimait les armes et savait viser comme personne, autant elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux noms et caractéristiques des armes à feu standard. Quel besoin aurait-elle eu à s'informer de ce genre de chose ?! Son élément était après tout une paire d'arme à feu légère tout en restant performante et dont le nombre de balle était illimité -elle n'était du moins jamais parvenu à trouver une limite à sa quantité de munition.

En somme,Yamada avait du lui montrer comment nettoyer l'arme, la démonter, la remonter, la charger, etc. Natsuki s'y était longuement exercée jusqu'à ce que la manipulation du pistolet soit aussi naturelle qu'instinctive. Natsuki étala donc devant elle l'arme et de quoi la nettoyer et passa l'heure suivante à s'en occuper. Puis toutes les pièces du vieux pistolet enfin propre et net, elle le remonta et le chargea. Elle prit ensuite la précaution de glisser un chargeur supplémentaire dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir. Puis toujours muni de son petit calibre, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle se lava et se vêtit d'une tenue plus appropriée. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de dix minutes et elle ressortit rapidement vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweet à capuche au dessus d'un t-shirt quelconque, les cheveux encore humide réunis en une queue de cheval.

Elle laça rapidement sa paire de converse, puis se laissa tomber sur son canapé, disposant devant elle son arme chargé, son téléphone portable allumé avec le volume de la sonnerie au maximum, son casque de moto et sa veste en cuir contenant ses clés. Elle passa 5 minutes à regarder fixement le téléphone dans l'espoir qu'il sonne et que Yamada lui informe que Shizuru avait été remise en liberté, puis elle se rendit à l'évidence. La garde à vue pouvait durer 48h... 72h si le procureur le permettait. _Et elle peut finalement être arrêté plutôt que relâcher..._

Néanmoins quand elle sortirait -car elle devait sortir- Natsuki voulait être prête à la rejoindre et à la protéger de tous Yakuza qui voudraient s'en prendre à elle. Elle devait cependant convenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer les prochaines heures -ou jours- à fixer son téléphone sans rien faire. Elle alluma donc télévision et console vidéo. Elle joua les premières heures sans réussir à avancer dans le jeu -les mots game over s'inscrivant beaucoup trop fréquemment sur l'écran- , puis commanda une pizza. Durant tout ce temps, elle sauta au moins trois à quatre fois sur son téléphone dès qu'il sonna et maudit Mai de lui envoyer des messages et de l'inquiéter pour rien. Elle ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle termina sa journée à zapper sur différents films et émissions qu'elle ne parvint jamais à suivre tant son regard se portait régulièrement sur son mobile.

Entre une course poursuite et une émission de cuisine, Natsuki s'endormit.

.

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en sursautant alors que son téléphone crachait un affreux air de musique. Natsuki ignora les courbatures de sa mauvaise position de sommeil et attrapa précipitamment son portable. C'était enfin Yamada. Il lui annonça que Shizuru était sorti la veille au soir. Natsuki passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à lui faire remarquer son incompétence, bien consciente que l'homme avait dû passer à côté de cette information après avoir tant bu la veille.

Tout en tempêtant contre Yamada, Natsuki glissa néanmoins son arme dans la ceinture de son jean, enfila sa veste en cuir, et casque en main se précipita à sa moto.

Yamada lui ayant assurée que Shizuru se trouvait saine et sauve dans son dortoir, Natsuki n'hésita donc guère sur sa destination. Après avoir déboulé dans Gakuen Fuuka, elle remonta l'allée jusqu'au bâtiments où logeaient les étudiants. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa moto dans la forêt mais dans un recoin des dortoirs hors de vue de l'entrée principale.

Ce ne fut que devant la porte de Shizuru qu'elle s'arrêta soudain sans bien savoir quoi faire.

Le couloir long et étroit était encore sombre. Il s'y égrenait le tic tac désagréable d'une vieille pendule indiquant 6h56 du matin. Trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit sorte de sa chambre.

Natsuki ne doutait pas de Yamada sur la situation actuelle : Shizuru devait être bel et bien sauve au fond de son lit. Et Natsuki ne voyait pas quelle excuse offrir pour s'imposer dans le dortoir de son amie. Elle préférait d'ailleurs se tenir en retrait et intervenir quand nécessaire, garder son effet de surprise plutôt que rester au côté de Shizuru et être attaquée par les Yakuza sans pouvoir réagir. De ce fait, elle devait trouver un endroit où se tenir pour surveiller les allées et venues.

Natsuki observa le couloir. Ce dernier formait un T et ne présentait aucun repli où se cacher. Il n'y avait qu'une succession de porte similaire au numéro croissant, pas même une plante en pot ou un extincteur. N'y avait-il pas pourtant des normes de sécurité à respecter ?

Natsuki repéra toutefois une porte sans numéro et se souvint que la femme de ménage y gardait ses sceaux et balais. D'autre part, le placard avait vu sur la porte de Shizuru. C'était mieux que rien. Natsuki y avança donc à grand pas et fut reconnaissante de ces maigres mais néanmoins utiles connaissances en crochetage. Le placard fut ridiculement facile à ouvrir -ce n'était pas comme s'il s'y cachait un trésor après tout. Il était étroit, encombré et, du point de vue de Natsuki, tout à fait répugnant. Elle repoussa néanmoins balais et serpillières pour s'y trouver une place et referma la porte derrière elle, n'y laissant qu'un étroit interstice. Après avoir tourné sur elle même, elle parvint à trouver une position un tantinet confortable, puis l'attente commença.

Les élèves défilèrent après quelques dizaines de minutes, de plus en plus nombreuses et pressées alors que l'heure des cours se rapprochaient sans cesse. Natsuki s'assurait de l'identité des jeunes filles qui traversaient le couloir, des étudiantes sans le moindre doute. Mais l'heure des cours dépassés, Shizuru n'apparaissant toujours pas, Natsuki commença à s'inquiéter. Shizuru était habituellement si ponctuelle. Mais avoir été arrêtée la veille méritait peut être un jour de repos.

Elle passa une heure entière à jouer à divers jeux sur son portable, de plus en plus courbaturé, de moins en moins patiente, espérant que la femme de ménage ne nettoierait pas cet étage ce matin-là.

Ce fut finalement vers 10 heures que la porte du dortoir de Shizuru s'ouvrit. En entendant le déclic familier des portes de dortoirs, Natsuki observa avec attention ce qui se passait. Shizuru apparut. Elle ne portait guère son uniforme scolaire mais un jean et une veste en cuir marron qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ces cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, ses yeux rouges scrutant intensément ce qui l'entourait. Puis les semelles de ces baskets crissèrent contre le linos du couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier. _Depuis quand Shizuru portait des baskets ?_

Natsuki attendit que Shizuru disparaisse de sa vue pour enfin sortir de son placard et la suivre discrètement. Shizuru paraissait bien agitée, soucieuse même et Natsuki se demanda si elle connaissait le danger qui la menaçait. Elle songea que ce n'était probablement pas le cas puisqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie de Gakuen Fuuka. Après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois au dessus de son épaule, Shizuru avança finalement avec assurance vers une destination quelconque. Natsuki manqua plus d'une fois de se faire voir et prit à chaque fois un peu plus de distance.

Natsuki était presque surprise de ne voir toujours aucun Yakuza l'attaquer. Surestimait-elle le danger que Shizuru encourrait ? Le quartier où elles s'étaient engagées, après cette -presque- une heure de promenade, était pourtant loin d'être sécuritaire. Natsuki s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs suffisamment.

Soudain, Shizuru cessa brutalement de déambuler dans la rue. En conséquence, Natsuki se glissa par mesure de précaution derrière un vieux kiosque à journaux délabrés. Cela n'était pourtant guère utile puisque le regard de Shizuru venait de se fixer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un que Natsuki ne parvenait pas avoir d'où elle se trouvait. Mais qui ou quoi que ce fut, cela devait être suffisamment important puisque, après un bref instant où elle resta figée sur place, Shizuru repartit en courant. _Et Shizuru ne courrait jamais._

Natsuki s'apprêta à la suivre quand elle vit une silhouette déboulée d'une rue adjacente. Une silhouette que Natsuki reconnut instantanément.

_Viola._

Natsuki n'était donc pas la seule à suivre Shizuru. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer avant. Était-ce parce qu'elle cherchait une voiture noir ou des hommes suspicieux qu'elle avait involontairement ignoré la présence de la jeune femme ? Natsuki l'ignorait et elle ne souhaita pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur ce genre de chose, Shizuru -et Viola à sa suite- disparaissant déjà au détour d'une ruelle.

_Pourquoi Viola suivait-elle Shizuru ? Pour la protéger comme elle ? Ou pour la chasser ? _Natsuki se souvint de la seule certitude qu'elle avait envers cette femme : elle était mêlée à des gens peu recommandable. Viola avait-elle pu côtoyer Shizuru pour le compte d'un groupe mafieux quelconque ?

_Probablement. _

_Certainement._

Natsuki s'empressa donc de les suivre, quitte à ce que Shizuru la voit. Parce que cela n'avait plus d'importance, le danger était peut-être déjà là.

Elle vit de justesse Viola pénétrée dans un vieux bâtiment. Natsuki, rassurée de ne pas les avoir perdues, s'arrêta un instant, sa respiration sous contrôle, sa main se refermant immédiatement sur la crosse de son arme. La ruelle, où elle venait de s'engager, était vide, aussi délabrée que toutes les rues malfamées de Fuuka. Elle était ceinte de vieilles maisons datant de la même époque que le commissariat mais dont l'entretien bien pis, avait poussé les habitants à les quitter définitivement.

Natsuki inspira profondément, la peur enserrant sa poitrine, puis elle monta silencieusement les marches menant au perron, l'oreille tendue au moindre bruit, cherchant des yeux de probables poursuivants. Finalement assurée d'être enfin la seule à bien suivre sans être suivi, Natsuki posa la main contre le bois pourri de la porte et la poussa. Elle pivota sur ses gonds avec un silence surprenant.

Natsuki avança alors à pas de loup à l'intérieur de la maison abandonnée, l'arme pointée devant elle. Son cœur battait à la chamade, un battement rapide et fort qui emplissait ses oreilles et remplaçait tous les autres sons. Sa paume devenait moite sur la crosse tiède. Ses pas se faisaient moins assurés.

Le rez-de-chaussé était si sombre, si lugubre avec ces planches en bois qui clôturait les fenêtres. Ils n'y filtraient que quelques raies de lumières dans lesquelles flottaient l'épaisse poussière opaque que chacun de ces pas soulevaient.

L'arme de Natsuki décrivit un cercle parfait alors qu'elle balayait du regard les pièces de droites et de gauches. Elle découvrit une cuisine minimaliste dépouillée de tous meubles, couverte de crasse et dont le seul vestige de sa précédente fonction s'avérait être un vieil évier en céramique ébréché au robinet rouillé. La pièce sur sa droite lui resta un mystère tant elle s'avérait plongée dans les ténèbres.

_Quelle raison pouvait pousser Shizuru à pénétrer dans un tel endroit ?_

Natsuki continua sa progression, inquiète d'être entendue quand le bois grinça sous son pied. Elle ne cessa cependant pas d'avancer. La fin du couloir arriva finalement, laissant se profiler un escalier dont certaines marches manquaient et une porte entrouverte dont filtrait un flot de lumière rassurante.

Natsuki entendait enfin des voix étouffées.

«_… une autre solution..._

_...non..._

_...comprends pas...»_

Natsuki se raidit reconnaissant la voix de Shizuru dans les murmures qu'elles distinguaient. La voix était tendue et inquiète. Natsuki n'hésita pas.

D'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte, l'arme tendue et menaçante devant elle.

Des cris de surprise fusèrent et Natsuki analysa rapidement la situation.

La salle plutôt vaste était l'ancienne salle à manger, une fenêtre entièrement ouverte lui permettait de distinguer tous les protagonistes de la scène.

Shizuru était un peu plus loin devant une cheminée. Viola, quant à elle se tenait tout juste devant Natsuki et lui tournait le dos. Mais le plus important était que Viola pointait elle-aussi une arme.

« Ne bouges pas, gronda Natsuki en dirigeant le canon de son pistolet sur la femme armée.

-Natsuki ? S'étonna Shizuru.

-Ça va aller Shizuru, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. »

Shizuru sembla vouloir lui répondre mais Viola bougea et Natsuki lui ordonna de nouveau de s'immobiliser.

« Poses ton arme, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire cela, répondit posément Viola.

-Elle ne le fera pas Kuga, appuies sur cette fichu détente ou assommes-la ! »

A la voix familière, Natsuki fouilla de nouveau la salle du regard et discerna dans le recoin sombre de la pièce, non loin de Shizuru, la silhouette d'une troisième personne.

« Nao ?

-Bien sûr, grinça la voix de la jeune fille en s'avançant.

-Stop, ordonna Viola à son tour. »

Natsuki observa attentivement la situation ne parvenant pas à comprendre comme elles en étaient arrivées là. Viola cependant était dangereuse, elle menaçait Shizuru ou Nao. Les deux peut-être. Natsuki aurait cependant tout le temps de le comprendre quand Viola aurait déposé son arme.

« Viola, déposes ton arme ou je te jure que je vais tirer.

-Tu...

-Tais toi et obéis, gronda Natsuki en appuyant son arme entre les omoplates de la brune. »

Viola se tut mais refusa obstinément de déplacer l'arme loin de sa -ou ses- cible.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe Natsuki. »

La voix douce bien que tendue de Shizuru avait percé le silence, attirant l'entière attention de Natsuki. Elle dut faire un effort sur-humain pour ne pas lâcher Viola du regard.

« S'il te plaît, Natsuki. Ne fais pas ça, baisses ton arme.

-Non, elle pointe un foutu pistolet sur toi Shizuru !

-Pas sur moi, contredit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas sans que Viola ne change la cible de son arme.

-Sur Nao ? »

Elle vit, dans sa vision périphérique, Shizuru acquiescer.

« Kuga, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu vas la laisser me tirer dessus ? Tu vois bien que Fujino est restée aussi psychotique qu'au Carnaval, elle est allée jusqu'à convaincre sa sale racaille de copine de l'aider à me piéger ici pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

-La ferme, Nao, gronda Shizuru à la surprise de tous.

-Natsuki, intervint Viola d'une voix ferme, cette histoire n'est pas la tienne, rentres chez toi.

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Répondit-elle. »

Natsuki serra les dents, cherchant à éviter autant que possible d'être submergé par la panique qui n'avait cessé de croire.

« Natsuki, reprit Shizuru en s'avançant lentement vers elle, écoutes-la.

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne te laisserai pas être complice d'un meurtre. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie, surtout pas pour Nao. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu n'as pas envie de retourner derrière les barreaux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Natsuki.

-Tu aurais tout le temps de m'expliquer ça, une fois que Viola aura baissé son arme.

-Elle ne le fera pas, répéta Shizuru.

-Kami-sama, tires ! Cria Nao.

-Elle ne le feras pas non plus, répondit Shizuru en continuant de l'approcher avec précaution. Natsuki, tu n'es pas une tueuse, ce n'est pas toi.

-Je le ferais si je le dois, contredit-elle en appuyant plus fermement le canon de son arme dans le dos de Viola.

-Non... »

Natsuki discerna sous le ton faussement calme de Shizuru, une tension, une panique même.

«...non, Natsuki, murmura Shizuru toujours plus près. Je peux t'assurer que tu le regretterais. Tu n'imagines pas comme tu le regretterais. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu menaces de ton arme. »

_Terrifiée. _

Shizuru était terrifiée qu'elle puisse tirer sur Viola.

« Tu ne surmonterais pas la perte que cela te causerait, continua Shizuru prête à lui faire part de la vérité, c'est...

-Une perte ? L'interrompit-elle brutalement. Comment pourrais-je regretter de « perdre » une personne à qui je ne tiens pas ? Que j'exècre ? Cracha-t-elle. »

Natsuki était bien souvent inconsciente de la portée de ses mots, mais à sa défense, elle n'aurait jamais pu se douter à quel point ils pouvaient être blessant pour la brune. Et même alors, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché d'être aussi virulente.

.

Ce furent pourtant ces mots qui déclenchèrent la situation qui allait irrémédiablement marquer Natsuki. Car Viola broncha douloureusement aux mots agressifs de Natsuki et Nao, profitant de cet instant d'inattention, tenta un mouvement -_attaque ? fuite?- _auquel Viola répondit promptement.

Le coup de feu partit, déchirant l'espace, figeant le temps. Une myriade de gouttelettes de sang éclaboussa Shizuru alors que Nao s'écroulait, une balle en pleine tête.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Certainement pas lorsqu'un second coup de feu avait résonné d'une arme toute autre que celle de Viola.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh wow, je met de plus en plus de temps à publier non ? J'aurais des centaines d'excuses pour expliquer cet effroyable retard : partiels ? Non terminé depuis un moment. Problèmes d'ordi ? Énorme mensonge... Beaucoup de sortie ? Peut-être mais pas _tant _que ça. The Last Of Us ? Ouais ok, ce serait vrai mais ça justifierait pas plus de quelques jours de retards (ou plus parce que j'aime _vraiment_ ce jeu)...**

**Donc oui beaucoup d'excuses possibles et pourtant ce n'est pas ça. Donc la vrai raison ? (Non ce n'est pas la flemme!) On arrive à la fin de l'histoire (quelques chapitres encore) et je rame un peu pour conclure. J'ai l'idée générale ce qui ait déjà pas mal mais bon.**

**Donc les choses s'éclairant un peu, voici un nouveau chapitre qui plaira, je l'espère.**

**.**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, notamment **Les milles et une nuits **où je reconnais amplement la surprise du triangle amoureux (j'en suis la première surprise étonnamment) et du résumé pourri (je crois être bel et bien incapable de résumé quoique ce soit en quelques malheureuses lignes...)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre.19**

**.**

« ...Fujino Shizuru fut une jeune femme bénie entre toute. Attentionnée et généreuse, elle n'hésitait pas à donner de son temps à ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. On lui reconnaissait une grande intelligence et une persévérance à toute épreuve, Fujino Shizuru était l'enfant que tous parents auraient aimé élever. Elle les rejoins pourtant bien trop tôt et nous ne pouvons que... »

.

Natsuki ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle ne voulait même pas être ici, elle n'avait pas le _droit_ d'être ici. Son regard pourtant ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la silhouette blafarde qui se distinguait dans le cercueil.

Autour d'elle était silencieusement assises, les plus proches personnes que Shizuru avait appris à connaître à Fuuka. Parmi ces dernières, Natsuki reconnaissait facilement Reito, Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi, Midori, Fumi, et même Yukino et Haruka qui semblaient être respectivement accompagnées de son père et de sa mère. Un ensemble hétéroclite d'autres étudiants et professeurs profondément attachés à Shizuru s'étaient rassemblés dans la maison funéraire de Fuuka. De l'autre côté de la traverse se tenait un second ensemble d'individus que Natsuki avait reconnu comme le personnel de Kyoto : Mr. Anderson, la vieille Chikako et Arashi en faisaient notamment parti, et chacun d'entre eux pleurait à n'en plus finir. A l'avant de ce groupe, se tenait cependant une grande femme dans un tailleur stricte dont le visage fermée et austère n'exprimait rien de plus qu'une attention soutenue à la cérémonie.

Natsuki savait à présent qu'elle se nommait Miss Maria, qu'elle était -avait été- la tutrice légale de Shizuru. Et si ce n'était pour internet, elle aurait eu l'impression que la femme n'était guère affecté par la mort de Shizuru. Mais si Miss Maria ne pleurait pas, les rides creusées de son visage lui donnait vingt ans de plus, signe qu'elle ressentait bel et bien cette perte.

La silence de la salle funéraire où ils étaient tous réunis était perturbé par le discours de l'homme et les sanglots des vivants. Natsuki ne pleurait pas. Plus précisément, elle ne pleurait _plus. _Une semaine à ne plus faire que cela avait fait couler toutes ses larmes. Mai, à ses côtés, sanglotait inlassablement, un mouchoir depuis longtemps chiffonné plaqué contre son nez, sa bouche ou les deux. Reito tentait de la réconforter mais ses yeux rougies indiquaient qu'il avait tout autant pleuré.

Natsuki plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, les épaules secoués de nouveaux sanglot silencieux et sans larme. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent alors que son esprit dérivait à nouveau...

…

_Natsuki n'aurait pu dire si elle avait tiré intentionnellement ou si son doigt s'était crispé sur la détente de son arme lorsque Viola avait abattu Nao. Une simple réaction. Tout son corps s'était après tout crispé à la première détonation à cette détonation qui l'avait fait sursauter et lui avait donné la sensation d'avoir reçu un uppercut en pleine estomac. Mais qu'elle est ou non tiré consciemment, _le fait est_ qu'elle avait tiré. Son propre coup de feu l'avait abasourdie et stupéfiée. Elle s'était figée alors que le corps de Viola s'écroulait au sol, face contre terre. Ses tempes avaient battu douloureusement alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Natsuki avait vu Shizuru. _

_Le visage de Shizuru avait exprimé la stupéfaction et l'horreur, elle avait du crier quelques choses mais le sifflement dû à la détonation avait empêché Natsuki de l'entendre. Shizuru maculée du sang de Nao s'était alors précipitée à côté de la victime de Natsuki._

_Natsuki avait soudain pris conscience de l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre._

Elle avait tué quelqu'un. Elle avait ôté la vie d'une personne.

_Natsuki avait regardé ses mains sans être capable de les reconnaître. C'était pourtant les mêmes mains blanches et immaculés plutôt petite qu'elle avait toujours eu. _Des mains de meurtrier. _Natsuki avait alors titubé en arrière, avant de tomber au sol et de se traîner bon gré mal gré aussi loin de possible de sa victime et de tout ce sang. Durant ce processus, son arme avait chuté dans un bruit sourd que personne n'avait entendu. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, Natsuki ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec cette arme de malheur._

_Lorsque son dos avait finalement rencontré le mur, Natsuki s'était alors recroquevillée sur elle-même avant de rester là -à moitié prostrée- à observer Shizuru. _

_._

_Shizuru s'était, pendant ce temps là, jetée à genoux à côté de Viola, ses mains avaient survolés le corps sans sembler savoir quoi faire. Puis elle avait saisi Viola et l'avait retourné sur le dos. Elle avait alors cherché à comprimer la plaie béante de sa poitrine, ses mains disparaissant dans le flot de sang qui s'écoulait à intervalle régulier. _

_Les lèvres de Shizuru remuant, Natsuki avait lentement commencé à distinguer ce que son amie disait alors que le sifflement assourdissant provoqué par les coups de feu successif s'estompait._

_Et à la surprise de Natsuki, les lèvres de Viola s'étaient à leur tour déplacées. _

_« ...s'il te plaît... ap-... moi »_

Elle était vivante.

_L'espoir fou qu'elle survive l'avait alors brièvement saisi. Les yeux de Shizuru s'était cependant gonflés de larmes à la réponse de la brune._

_Natsuki par la suite les avait enfin entendu clairement._

_« Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Pas après tout ça. Je t'en supplie Shizuru, reste avec moi. On va appeler des secours. Shizuru ! Gardes les yeux ouverts, pour moi, pour Natsuki. Restes avec moi. »_

_._

_Natsuki avait été paniquée, effrayée, mais elle avait aussi eu la sensation soudaine d'être plus lucide que jamais. Et l'ouïe lui étant revenu, une pensée plus effroyable que tout autre s'était imposé à elle. Cela avait été comme visionner chacun de ses souvenirs et en comprendre enfin le sens. _

_A cet instant, elle avait _si bien_ distingué le visage de Shizuru et de Viola dans la lumière de ce salon ravagé. C'était le _même_ visage un visage qu'une coupe de cheveux et qu'une paire de lentille modifiaient si bien. Chie et Aoi lui avaient pourtant dis que Viola était le sosie de Shizuru, mais ce n'avait été qu'à cet instant qu'elle le vît. _Indiscernable l'une de l'autre._ Mais alors... sur qui avait-elle tiré ?_

_« Qui... ? Avait-elle demandé. »_

_Sa voix avait été si rauque et enrouée qu'elle avait été certaine que ce simple mot était incompréhensible. Il avait d'ailleurs à peine attiré l'attention de Shizuru -ou était-ce Viola ?._

_Natsuki avait péniblement dégluti, prête à reformuler sa question, avant de remarquer que Shizuru avait cessé de parler et de supplier Viola de rester avec elle, cessé aussi de compresser la blessure dont le sang ne s'écoulait qu'à peine. _

_Le cœur, avait compris Natsuki, avait cessé de battre. _Elle avait bel et bien tué quelqu'un.

_Shizuru avait éclaté en sanglot. Cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant avant qu'elle ne réprime ses larmes. Ses doigts avaient approché le visage de la morte aux yeux encore grand ouvert, comme cherchant à le caresser. Mais, si elle en dessina les contours, elle ne le toucha à aucun moment, pas plus qu'elle ne lui ferma les yeux._

_Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ?_

_Shizuru avait essuyé ses larmes du dos de la main, barbouillant son visage du sang de Viola et de celui de Nao qui avait précédemment moucheté son visage, puis elle s'était finalement relevée._

_Son jean était trempé de sang. Seul ses baskets par un étrange hasard avait été épargné._

_Shizuru avait alors saisi un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoyé ses mains autant que possible avant de se diriger vers l'arme abandonné par Natsuki en prenant garde de ne laisser aucune trace de pas dans le sang. Shizuru avait alors utilisé une partie propre du mouchoir pour nettoyer l'arme des empreintes de Natsuki puis elle s'était dirigé vers Nao._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avait articulé Natsuki avec difficulté. »_

_Question stupide quand il était évident que Shizuru maquillait une scène de crime pour la protéger. Shizuru avait d'ailleurs ouvert la main de Nao, en avait ôté la lame aiguisé qu'elle tenait au moment d'être abattue et l'avait remplacé par l'arme à feu qu'elle venait de nettoyer. _

_Ainsi Nao avait été armée..., avait songé Natsuki. Viola avait-elle tiré pour cette raison ?_

_« Je ne pense pas que cette scène sera crédible, mais on peut toujours essayer, avait murmuré Shizuru en positionnant les doigts de Nao sur la gâchette avant que la rigidité cadavérique ne les y fige. »_

_Shizuru avait glisser le cran d'arrêt de Nao dans la poche de sa veste avant de finalement s'approcher de Natsuki, de la saisir par les épaules et de la redresser de force._

_« Rentres chez toi Natsuki et oublies ce qui vient de se passer. Si on te le demande, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ici, avait-elle ordonné avec fermeté, ses yeux d'une dureté minérale dont la couleur s'accordait affreusement bien avec son visage maculé de sang._

_-Comment veux-tu que je... »_

_Shizuru avait cependant ouvert la porte et poussée Natsuki dans le couloir sans lui laisser prendre la parole._

_« Rentres, avait-elle répété. _

_-Attends... avait-elle interrompu en empêchant la jeune femme de refermer la porte derrière elle. Qui... qui ai-je tué ?_

_-Natsuki...avait-elle soupiré._

_-Tu... tu as dis... que je le regretterais si je tirais... et tu... tu l'as appelée..._

_-Natsuki, rentres chez toi, avait-elle insisté d'une voix douce mais forte._

_-Tu l'as appelé Shizuru... dis moi que ce n'est pas sur elle que j'ai... dis moi que tu n'es pas Viola, avait-elle supplié en attrapant la jeune femme par le col de ses vêtements._

_-Rentres, avait-elle persisté à répéter les yeux tourbillonnant d'émotions. »_

_La porte du couloir avait finalement claqué derrière elle et Natsuki s'était retrouvée plongé dans le noir. Après avoir tourné en rond quelques instants, réprimant la nausée et repoussant la folie qui tentait de s'emparer de son esprit, elle s'était décidé à enfin rentrer chez elle. _

_Terrifiée de découvrir qui elle avait réellement abattu..._

_Cette réponse lui avait été apporté deux jours plus tard aux informations qu'elle n'écoutait habituellement jamais..._

_._

« -tsuki...

-Natsuki ? »

Natsuki sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs, alors que Mai la secouait doucement.

« Natsuki, la cérémonie est terminée. »

Natsuki constata qu'en effet la cérémonie avait du se finir depuis plusieurs minutes. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà parties. Miss Maria, accompagnée de Mr. Anderson, était encore là cependant, en train de parler avec une blonde si semblable à Haruka qu'elle devait être sa mère.

« ...de votre faute, grondait la voix dure de la vieille femme. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivée si vous ne l'aviez pas mise en garde à vue. Sortez immédiatement d'ici. »

Natsuki regarda brièvement les deux femmes puis s'en détourna. Après tout rien ne se serait jamais produit si _elle _n'avait pas tiré. C'était elle qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans cette salle des pompes funèbres, mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver la force de s'éloigner du cercueil où reposait la femme qu'elle aimait.

N'était ce pas d'une ironie amère que les deux seuls personnes qu'elle n'eut jamais tué de toute sa vie soient Shizuru... Mais ce n'était plus le Carnaval... elles n'étaient plus HiME... Aucune espèce de pouvoir, de magie ou d'être supérieur ne la lui rendraient cette fois...

« Rentrez chez vous, balbutia-t-elle à Mai, Reito et Mikoto, j'ai... j'ai besoin d'un moment pour... »

_Pour lui dire en revoir, lui dire que je l'ai aimé et que je continuerai à l'aimer... pour lui demander pardon..._

« Natsuki, murmura Mai peinée. Tu es sûre que...

-Je vais bien, mentit-elle. »

C'était faux évidemment, Mai le savait. Kami-sama ! tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il lui suffisait de croiser un miroir pour s'en convaincre : entre son visage cadavérique, ses yeux de panda et son air débrailler, personne ne pouvait en douter. Toutefois l'inquiétude de Mai ne provenait que de sa crainte de voir Natsuki faire une bêtise après avoir perdu son être le plus cher.

« Allons Mai, laissons-la. »

La jeune femme se rendit à la demande de Reito et accompagnée du jeune homme et de Mikoto sortit à son tour, non sans un dernier regard empli de tristesse.

Natsuki se leva et s'approcha lentement du cercueil, observant les traits fins et réguliers de Shizuru. Elle aurait pu la croire endormi. Elle laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts le long des joues jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune femme, y cherchant la chaleur de la vie. Comment n'avait-elle jamais pu voir la ressemblance entre Viola et Shizuru ? Mais surtout comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner au point de tirer sur la femme qu'elle aimait, sur cette femme pour laquelle elle avait eu tant de mal à accepter des sentiments pourtant si intense ?

« Je suis tellement désolée, chuchota-t-elle la voix brisée. »

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher d'elle.

« Vous devez être Kuga-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsuki sursauta pour constater la présence de Miss Maria à côté d'elle, dont le regard était attaché au corps de Shizuru.

« J'ai aimé la famille Fujino comme ma propre famille, continua-t-elle face au silence de Natsuki. Et Shizuru... elle était la plus belle et intelligente enfant que j'ai pu voir. Cela m'a brisé le cœur qu'elle perde si tôt ceux qu'elle aime et se retrouve seule.

-Elle vous avait, indiqua finalement Natsuki sans oser regarder la vieille femme.

-Non, répondit Maria avec une voix dure empli de colère -de colère envers elle-même- J'ai tellement voulu faire d'elle une enfant digne de rendre fière ses défunts parents que je la poussais sans cesse à faire des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas. Cela nous a éloigné, j'aurai du me rendre compte que ce n'était pas ça que sa famille attendait de moi en me la confiant. »

Natsuki baissa le regard sans bien savoir quoi dire, d'autant plus quand Miss Maria confirmait que Shizuru n'avait guère de famille, remettant encore et toujours l'existence et l'identité de Viola dans son esprit.

« J'ai pourtant entendu parler de vous, Kuga-san. Shizuru tenait à vous plus que quiconque. Je suis contente qu'elle est au moins eu une personne aussi importante dans sa vie.

-Elle aurait mérité mieux, répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

-Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait en décider, Kuga-san. »

La gorge nouée, Natsuki acquiesça silencieusement.

« Où va-t-elle être enterrée ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Ces cendres rejoindront ceux de ses parents dans le caveau familiale à Kyoto. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans le domaine Fujino, Kuga-san, Shizuru l'aurait voulu ainsi. »

.

* * *

Natsuki trouvait presque cela indécent qu'il fasse aussi la semaine précédente avait été affreusement pluvieuse mais ce jour-là un beau soleil baignait la cours de la maison funéraire et le cimetière adjacent. Si ce n'était pour le froid hivernal, l'absence de feuilles dans les arbres et de pépiements d'oiseaux, Natsuki aurait pu se croire au printemps. Elle détestait que le ciel ne pleure pas la mort de Shizuru autant qu'elle. Mais Natsuki détestait plus encore la foule amassée devant les grilles du cimetière que les policiers tentaient de contenir comme ils pouvaient.

En soit la mort de deux adolescentes n'avait rien de suffisamment exceptionnel pour attirer tant de badauds et de journalistes -surtout de journalistes- à l'enterrement de Shizuru. L'affaire en temps normal n'aurait mérité qu'un petit encart dans les faits divers voir une page pleine si aucune autre affaire ou événement important n'avait lieu à ce moment là. D'autant plus dernièrement où les guerres de gangs avaient secoué Fuuka provoquant à la pelle la mort d'hommes -notamment d'adolescents- évoluant à différents échelon dans le milieu des trafics et des organisations illégales.

Que Nao soit morte ce même jour n'intéressait d'ailleurs personne si ce n'est pour lui imputer le meurtre de Shizuru. Maquiller la scène de crime -aussi grossièrement soit-il- n'avait visiblement attiré l'attention d'aucun policier ou d'experts, personne ne semblait soupçonner la présence de deux autres personnes ce jour-là.

Non évidemment, les journalistes avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'intéresser à deux adolescentes s'étant entre tué. Évidemment ils en avaient parlé mais cela avait surtout été pour mettre en avant la facilité avec laquelle les jeunes d'aujourd'hui parvenaient à se procurer des armes à feu alors que le Japon affichait des réglementations très strictes à ce sujet : après tout les policiers eux-mêmes n'étaient armés que dans le cadre d'une mission.

Non ce qui avait attiré l'intérêt de la presse avait été lors de l'identification d'une des victimes. Les tests ADN avaient mis en évidence l'identité de Fujino Shizuru. Là encore aucun intérêt pour la presse, jusqu'à ce qu'un policier ayant travaillé sous les ordres de l'inspecteur Suzushiro ne fasse le rapprochement avec la jeune femme mise en garde à vue un peu avant l'incident. Une jeune fille dont il avait recherché le dossier. Il avait alors par curiosité imité sa supérieure en tapant le nom de Fujino Shizuru puis celui de sa tutrice dans Google. Si le premier ne lui avait rien apporter de plus que quelques blogs d'adolescentes 'fan' de la jeune fille, le second avait amené à une pléiade d'informations. Curieux il avait lu la biographie et avait finalement fait le rapprochement avec une famille Fujino bien connu. Sans une hésitation, il avait vendu l'information à la presse qui l'avait facilement confirmé avec l'arrivée précipitée de Miss Maria sur l'île de Fuuka.

Depuis les journaux ne parlaient plus que de ça : aussi bien les magasines poeple pour _'l'héritière la plus fortuné trop tard découverte, trop tôt perdu'_ aux magasines économiques avec _'quel avenir pour la Windbloom Company ?'_ en passant évidemment par les journaux habituels qui semblaient prêts à mener eux même une enquête.

Natsuki exécrait ces vautours autant que Miss Maria semblait les haïr. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas tarder à suivre Natsuki hors de la maison funéraire pour entrer rapidement dans la berline noire aux vitres teintées, garée tout juste à l'entrée du bâtiment, dont Mr. Anderson avait tenu la porte ouverte.

Natsuki qui marchait encore sur l'allée gravillonnée fut cependant étonné de voir le véhicule s'arrêter à son niveau. Miss Maria ne semblait guère être du genre serviable mais, par amour pour sa défunte filleule, elle sembla prête à faire des efforts envers elle. Elle abaissa sa vitre pour lui demander si elle souhaitait qu'ils la raccompagnent. Natsuki déclina l'offre poliment, préférant de loin une marche susceptible de lui vider la tête qu'un face à face empli de mal aise avec la vieille femme. Miss Maria la salua donc rapidement et sans plus de cérémonie, la voiture la dépassa, peina à passer la foule agglutinée à la grille et, parvenant à s'extraire de la cohue, continua rapidement sa route pour disparaître dans les rues de Fuuka.

Natsuki était à présent la dernière à quitter la cours. N'étant pas une richissime femme connue de la haute, une bonne partie des journalistes avaient disparus le temps qu'elle arrive au portail. Il restait cependant un bon nombre de personne, notamment des individus qui souhaitaient rendre un dernier hommage à Shizuru et qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être autorisés à la cérémonie, mais aussi des curieux et évidemment quelques journalistes qui la pressèrent de question.

Natsuki baissa cependant la tête, laissant ses cheveux dressés naturellement une barrière à la vue de ce qu'elle nommait des charognard et traversa péniblement la foule sans piper mot. On la laissa bientôt tranquille et Natsuki put continuer son chemin, les mains dans les poches et le regard hanté par le crime qu'elle avait commis.

.

* * *

Mai avait raison en un sens. Natsuki ne voyait rien qui mérite qu'elle continuasse à vivre et commettre un suicide lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit. Les deux premiers jours après le drame, Natsuki avait attendu devant un chaîne d'informations locale la confirmation de l'identité de celle qu'elle avait abattu. L'idée même d'appeler Yamada pour obtenir l'information plus rapidement ne lui avait guère traverser l'esprit. Son portable d'ailleurs avait été perdu dans son appartement et s'était certainement déchargé depuis longtemps. Lorsque Shizuru Fujino avait été annoncé comme l'une des victimes d'un double meurtre encore inexplicable, Natsuki s'était effondrée. Si ce n'avait été pour Mai et Mikoto qui avait débarqué moins d'une heure après et ne l'avaient alors plus quitté depuis, Natsuki aurait certainement écourté sa vie. C'était lâche mais les choses auraient été tellement plus facile que cette douleur et cette culpabilité qui la tuaient de l'intérieur.

_Elle revoyait encore tout ce sang et, Viola et Shizuru -indiscernable- l'une cherchant désespérément à sauver l'autre._

Pourtant Yamada avait cherché de lui même à s'assurer des informations de la presse, il était parvenu à se procurer une copie du dossier du légiste qui indiquait une concordance parfaite pour l'ADN de Shizuru et les échantillons prélevés à son dortoir. Tout espoir que l'identification soit fausse et que les autorités aient confondu Viola et Shizuru s'étaient écroulées.

Quant à Viola, depuis le moment où cette porte s'était refermée sur la scène de crime qu'elle maquillait, la jeune femme avait comme disparu.

Natsuki dut s'arrêter sentant la bile remontée. Elle dut prendre de longues et profondes respirations pour s'empêcher de vomir des repas qu'elle n'avalaient même plus. La tête lui tournait et sa vision se noircissait, conséquences néfastes mais prévisibles d'un manque flagrant de sommeil et de nourritures. Elle arrêta donc finalement un taxi, préférant amplement décidé de quoi faire chez elle -l'option suicide la tentant toujours- plutôt que de s'évanouir dans la rue et d'être amené à l'hôpital.

Le chauffeur aimable et souriant lui demanda où elle se dirigeait mais Natsuki hormis la réponse à cette question resta silencieuse et l'homme préféra allumer la radio que de laisser un silence pesant s'installer. Immédiatement le vieux poste de radio grésilla, laissant s'écouler un débat quelconque dont Natsuki ne se soucia guère jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom de Fujino.

_« … Fujino. Un dernier hommage lui était aujourd'hui rendu à la maison funéraire de Fuuka. _

_-Il semble d'ailleurs qu'une foule certaines s'est rassemblé à cette occasion._

_-Ce qui était à prévoir. Non contente d'avoir été l'héritière secrète d'une des plus grosse entreprise mondiale, la jeune femme était parait-il très appréciée et connue de tous sur cette île._

_-Ah oui l'île de Fuuka. J'ai entendu dire que depuis un récent incident l'île était isolée du Japon et qu'on ne pouvait plus y accéder autrement que par Ferry._

_-Un récent incident ? _Ricana la voix d'un des intervenants. _Vous voulez dire un _des très nombreux et récents _incidents. Fuuka est réputée pour sa richesse et notamment pour y accueillir un établissement dont le niveau est reconnu à l'internationale, mais l'île est dernièrement secouée de nombreuses guerres de gangs et les victimes commencent à s'accumuler. Il semble donc que Fujino-san soit la dernière d'entre elles._

_-Il y aurait eu une seconde victime, une dénommée Nao Yuuki, non ?_

_-Oui je crois bien avoir entendu son nom, une étudiante boursière de Gakuen Fuuka, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-En effet, l'enquête cependant ne comprend toujours pas comment ces deux jeunes filles sans rapport apparent -si ce n'est leur établissement- ont pu finir ainsi. Certaines rumeurs toutefois indiqueraient qu'elles se seraient comme entre-tuer. _

_-Vraiment ? Les dernières informations qui nous sont pourtant parvenu mettent en cause les Yakuza et une enquêtrice. L'inspectrice Suzushiro aurait mise Fujino-san en garde à vue la veille de son décès. L'enquête préliminaire semble sous entendre qu'en s'étant trompé de coupable pour une affaire que ses supérieurs avaient pourtant refermé voilà des mois, elle aurait attiré l'attention des Yakuza sur Fujino-san. Attention qui l'aurait conduite à sa mort prématurée. _

_-Une véritable erreur policière dans ce cas qui conduit à la mort tragique de deux jeunes femmes mais qui va aussi et surtout bouleverser les marchés mondiaux._

_-Et cette enquêtrice ?_demanda une voix curieuse.

_-Elle serait suspendu jusqu'à ce que l'enquête permette de faire le jour quant à son implication dans cette affaire, elle... »_

« Pouvez vous couper la radio, intervint Natsuki la gorge nouée. »

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur avant de tendre la main pour éteindre l'appareil.

« Merci, croassa-t-elle.

-Vous la connaissiez cette jeune femme? »

Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil au chauffeur qui lui indiquait la radio du menton.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

-Vous sortiez de l'enceinte du cimetière non ? Et... enfin... vous semblez bouleversé, surtout à l'entende de la radi-

-Je la connaissais, coupa-t-elle. Mais... pas suffisamment pour la reconnaître avant de tirer. »

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcé si doucement que le chauffeur n'aurait pu l'entendre. Il ne lui demanda cependant pas de répéter. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence avant que le véhicule ne se range le long du trottoir à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée de son immeuble.

Natsuki se tortilla sur son siège à la recherche des billets certainement froissés au fond de sa poche en jean.

« Laissez tomber. La course est pour moi. »

Il restait des gens bien, constata Natsuki. Elle ne trouva pourtant pas la forcer d'articuler un merci, le sentiment de nausée étant revenu en force. Le chauffeur de taxi ne sembla pas en être vexée, il lui souhaita une meilleure continuation et repartit.

Natsuki entra dans le hall d'immeuble appuyant rapidement sur le bouton d'appel pour l'ascenseur. Habituellement elle ne prenait que l'escalier, une de ses petites attentions pour garder la ligne mais elle n'en voyait certainement plus l'utilité dernièrement. Le minuscule intérieur sentait la cigarette et elle dut s'obliger à inspirer par la bouche sachant que la simple odeur pouvait augmenter ses haut-le-cœur. Et Natsuki ne souhaitait pas du tout vomir dans cet espace contigu. Elle ne voulait pas vomir du tout d'ailleurs.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement d'atteindre son appartement mais son agacement fut à son comble en constatant que sa porte n'était pas verrouillée. Mai avait visiblement décidé de réinvestir son appartement pour garder un œil sur elle. Elle avait du utiliser la clé de secours que Natsuki glissait habituellement dans le pot de la plante d'intérieur affreusement laide censée agrémenter le couloir. Mai était-elle incapable de comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ?

Natsuki entra donc dans son appartement, la colère lui permettant d'oublier la nausée. Les mots se formaient déjà sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne constate l'absence de son amie. A la place, le soleil hivernal pénétrant dans la pièce, à travers les larges fenêtres de son appartement, découpait une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille.

« Shizuru, balbutia-t-elle le cœur prit de soubresaut. »

Puis la réalité se rappela tout aussi vite. Elle revenait de la maison funéraire. Au moment où elle parlait, le corps de Shizuru était incinérée, transformé en un tas de cendre que les employés du funérarium enfermerait dans une boite choisie avec soin par Miss Maria.

La femme qui lui faisait face n'était pas Shizuru quoique ses yeux et son cœur lui disent. Pourtant Natsuki ne parvenait pas à oublier l'espoir fou que ses cheveux longs, ondulés et dorés sous les rayons du soleil, que ses yeux rouges brillants d'émotions et tourmentés de tristesse, que cette femme qui se dressait face à elle soit celle qu'elle aime.

Alors quand cette dernière s'approcha et ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer, Natsuki se laissa faire, elle s'y blottit et y trouva même du réconfort. Car qui qu'elle fut en réalité, Natsuki n'était certaine que d'une chose : elles souffraient autant l'une que l'autre.


End file.
